Amicix: Hidden Secrets
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Alfea

**I present to you the new version of Amicix, starting with the change in names to a whole new plot, which I personally think is better than the old plot of the story and the actions of the characters.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I do not own Winx Club**

* * *

 _June 15_

 _It seems like just yesterday we had entered Alfea, the 'Welcome to Alfea' banners strung along the towers and the courtyard abuzz with life and chatter. Now we are graduating Alfea and moving on into the real world, the goodbyes were filled with tears as we shared our last group hug at Alfea, we made promises to each other, at the end of the party departing with our boyfriends either back to our realms or to downtown Magix. Sometimes I want to close my eyes and imagine that this is all just a dream but it isn't, it's reality, and it terrifies me worse than the Trix breaking out of prison again._

* * *

Leanna sighed, her mother had called her to the throne room again, the maid had been clueless as to why her mother had wanted her in the throne room, she could only assume it was another fruitless attempt to get her to go to another gala or worse a party thrown by one of the mean girls at her school. She walked to the throne room, her small tennis shoes making swishing and swooshing sounds on the beautiful marble floors. Finally, she had made it to the doors to the throne room, large doors that reached the ten to twelve-foot ceiling, that was her assumption since they had loomed over her 5 foot 10 figure, they had held two crests on each door, a sun and a moon connects with intricate designs in both the sun and the moon. Two guards wearing gold and royal blue armor stood on either side of the doors, spears held diagonal against their chest plates.

They bowed their heads to her as one of them, the taller one, opened the doors. The room was even taller than the corridor, the center taller than any other part as a large diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, windows surrounding it making it glow in many colors, a big red and gold carpet went from the door to the four thrones standing against the curtained wall, the other flooring was marble. There were two big throne and one small throne, her mom sat in one of the big thrones, her throne a gold and orange color, the throne next to her was empty, had always been empty, and the throne next to the empty one was red and gold, the throne next to her mom was gold and light blue with white details.

Her mom had the crown on her head, her golden blonde hair shining brightly under the sunlight, her skin was sun-kissed and tan, and her eyes were honey colored, some said that she represented only the sun, which had caused a problem when she first started ruling, along with the no-named father of her twins, she wore a bright blue dress with golden lace details and gold hanging sleeves that extended to the floor. She smiled brightly, two dimples appearing on her cheeks and beckoned Leanna closer.

Leanna walked closer, watching her mother frown slightly at her choice of shoes, somewhat wet from running through the forest when a maid had told her that her mother wanted her, her mother had always had been against her sneaking out to go to the forest. She was wearing some rolled up dark blue skinny jeans, and a white shirt that had a ruffle at the top and revealed her shoulders, the sleeves reaching past her elbows. Her dark brown hair that had blonde highlights, that were oddly natural, up in a messy ponytail, her hair was tangled too and she bit her lip walking to her chair to sit down next to her mom.

Next to her mom there were obvious differences, for one Leanna's skin held a darker hue and her eyes were honey colored with specks of dark brown, and her body was not quite mature, also there was also the fact that her mom usually revealed as much skin as possible in her gowns and day-dresses. Her mother turned, her eyes shining with youth and happiness, she had her hands behind her back, seemingly holding something behind her back and Leanna's curiosity peaked.

"I have grand news Leanna." Her mother chirped, leaning forward still holding her hands behind her back, as she did so effortlessly. "You will be so happy to hear this." Her mother continued, holding the envelope in front of Leanna's face, it was sealed and her mother's face was beaming with obvious happiness, the sun outlining her features, making her look even younger than she already did.

Leanna grabbed the envelope gently, opening it carefully and nervously in her lap. She bit her lip, knowing that her mother was up to no good, especially by the way she had always pushed her to follow in her footsteps, she unraveled the paper, noticing the big fancy writing immediately by her mother's documents, she sighed, ' _What have you done mom?_ ' She thought, reading the lines, she forced a smile, "I have been accepted into Alfea. Wow, mom. But I didn't apply to Alfea." She said confused, she had applied to a college in Solaria, she had purposely avoided the Alfea form when her mother had put it on her dresser.

Her mother beamed, "I knew you would be happy about this. Oh Leanna, it is going to be so much fun for you. And I applied to Alfea for you since you didn't apply." Her mother frowned slightly but then went on with her excitement, "But you are going to have to pack, orientation doesn't start till tomorrow. Oh, I should have told you earlier today so you would have more time to pack." Her mother mumbled to herself, "What are you waiting for, go pack darling." The Queen beamed, waving her daughter off.

Leanna nodded, biting her lip to swallow the sigh, she smiled before she left the room, slouching and sighing, running a hand through her hair. She glanced out of the window watching the bird lift off their branches into the bright blue sky that was filled with wisps of white puffy clouds. She wished that she could join them, spreading her wings and fly away from the life as a princess. Despite being a fairy she knew that she could never escape her life so foolish thoughts like that should never happen or occur in her mind.

She opened the door to her room, she hated how big it was, even though she had taken the time to paint the room a lovely homey creamy tan color it still seemed too big. There was a balcony overlooking the gardens and the perfect place to watch the sunset. Leanna sighed, snapping her fingers as two suitcases appeared on her bed, she had never seen the need to overpack. She walked to her closet, half of it had been turned into a small library while the other half consisted of her clothes.

She grabbed a few flowy shirts like the one she was wearing and folded them into the bigger suitcase, she sighed it would take a while to pack but not as long as it would take for her mother, who spent hours deciding on what to wear each day when going away on a trip. In total, she grabbed a few t-shirts, some tank tops, sweaters, soft skinny jeans, shorts, short shorts, some sandals, boots, and a few converses. She also grabbed her jewelry box, some pictures, her camera, laptop, chargers, hair brush, hair ties, and sketch books for her second suitcase.

Leanna collapsed on the bed, her suitcases zipped and closed beside her door, she would take them down in the morning, she clicked her tongue, licking her teeth, pursed her lips and stared at the ceiling. Sometimes getting lost in her thoughts just helped the time to pass, she knew that her mom would have a guard by her room to report if she tried to sneak out again to the forest near the palace, and that she was being on house lockdown until tomorrow since her mother had told her to pack her suitcases.

She turned over in bed, the thought process of her mother would be like traveling in a maze, long and tiresome, but there was no prize to be won, nothing had changed. Sometimes she felt her brain was like a maze, nobody dared to explore it because once it, it was hard for them to escape the maze that was filled with twists and turns and dead ends. She shook her head, the mere thought of going down that road again was exhausting and was only in her head so it never was said out loud. Even though she despised the whole ordeal, she would never purposely hurt her mother like that.

Not like her brother had, Brandon had been the same age as her, but yet he had walked out two years ago and they rarely heard from him, he had been on a mad search for their father. Even though Leanna was curious about him, she would never abandon her mother or her birthright. Now the only way she could even know what he was up to was the tabloids of him with a different girl at some dance club in Magix, despite his player attitude that had become of him girls still fawned over him, literally bowing at his feet or fainting when he shot them a smile. He even had managed to appeal to parents, that had been a miracle, because the parents clearly didn't believe the tabloids.

Even though people adored him, Brandon had still abandoned his mom, his birthright, and even her. He probably wouldn't even care if she fell out of a window or if Solaria was turned to a barren landscape, he never had. His determination to find their father would permanently divide them, despite being twins, she hoped that he hadn't charmed his way into Red Fountain, that would be bad. If there was anything more she despised being treated like she would become a rebel like her mom had, she despised confrontation, she doesn't want anything to do with Brandon.

He decided to be out of her life when they were fourteen, she would be damned if she let him back in again. Leanna brushed away a lone tear that had fallen from her eyes, her brother wasn't even close to finding their father, not with his actions as of yet that only drew more attention to him. He probably never left to find their father, just to become who he was now and maybe who he had always been. Brandon had been a good liar, someone who doesn't care about anyone but himself.

Leanna sat up, running a hand through her hair, frustrated that she had let the _jerk_ enter her thoughts once again. She slung her legs over the side of the bed, eyeing her shoes she had pushed off earlier, the idea of walking out again, or sneaking out entering her mind before she dismissed it. She stood, walking to her closet to read, something, anything that would stop these bothersome thoughts.

Her hands scanned her bookshelf of her favorite books, running her hands over each hardcover, before she picked out one, her favorite book. _Cinder_ her mother had bought it for her from Earth before _he_ left, she frowned slightly before shaking her head, pulling the book off its place on the shelf, she had another copy in her suitcase, one she had copied with a spell to take the series with her.

She settled herself into her chair, a chair she had called, 'her reading chair' allowing herself to be lost in the book, placing the bookmark on the small table next to the chair. She slouched in her chair, feeling content and her brain felt like a blank canvas, ready to paint the words to life.

* * *

Brandon had never liked to be followed around by those irritable photographers and nosey journalists. He enjoyed the silence of the street he was walking by, the ladies fawning over him had been fun even though he didn't set out to do that, but that fun soon ran dry, because it was obvious as day that they were desperate for him, for the crown they had thought he had. His mom hadn't publicly announced him giving up his title as crown prince, only that his sister would become crown princess.

It had been two years since he last saw Leanna, when he decided to leave, he remembered it like it was yesterday. It was heartbreaking, they had always talked about finding their father and for Leanna to go back on her word brought a whole word of pain, she had given him all of the cards their mom had supplied her with before she shut him out and he was left on his own to sneak out and go to Magix.

 _He glanced around the corner, watching as a guard walked past his sister's door, before he crept along the hallway, opening the door slightly and closing it. He hadn't told her that he wanted to meet with her earlier since he had been busy in training to be a prince and eventually king. His sister looked at him with tired eyes, drowsy from just waking up, he bit back a chuckle, she had always been an easy awoken sleeper, why she had never had the maids have a problem waking her up._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" She whispered, in the darkness as he crept to the bed, climbing up, she glanced at the clock that read '2:15 am' and looked back at him with an annoyed brightness in her eyes, "It's late Brandon, can't we talk about this in the morning?" She asked, falling back into the pillows, she bit her lip as he shook his head, "Ok, so why are you here again? Did you have another nightmare?" She said teasingly and he glared at her, causing her to giggle._

 _Brandon rolled his eyes, "Do you remember that conversation we had last week, about finding our father?" He asked, watching as the smile fell off his sister's face and she looked at him, her eyes held curiosity but also something else he couldn't describe, "I'm so close to finding him, I think that if we go to Magix we might be able to get a blood test and find him. I found the guy who can help us find him." He said, his eyes showing excitement as Leanna sighed._

 _She sat on her knees, biting her lip, as if she was thinking about to what to say, choosing her words carefully, "How long will we be gone?" She asked and he frowned, shaking his head and looking at the ceiling before shrugging as if to say 'What does it matter?' She averted her gaze to her comforter, tracing the designs in the blanket, "Brandon I'm sorry, we can't just leave mom." She said softly._

 _Brandon clenched his jaw, hardening his eyes, "You said you wanted to find dad, you gave your word." He said, pointing a finger at her and she flinched, tears welling up in her eyes that he didn't notice, "Now I am so close to finding him and your backing out." He said, remembering that they were supposed to be asleep right now and the guards marching the hallways._

 _Leanna shook her head, looking up at him, she reached for his hand and he shook her off, causing her to flinch, "Brandon, we can't leave mom, we can't just abandon our birthright, you are the crown prince, everyone knows that. We can't just abandon our kingdom for our own selfish desires." She said and Brandon got off the bed._

 _His eyes danced dangerously and his fists were clenched at his sides, why would his sister go back on her word like this? He was so damn close to finding their father. "I can't believe you." His voice rose a pitch as he paced the floor, "I want to leave tonight, you are either coming with me or staying, I don't care either way." He said lowly, definite anger in his voice._

 _Leanna sighed getting off the bed and picking up her wallet from the dresser, her looked hopeful for a moment before she shoved them in her hands, "I'm sorry Brandon but I can't leave mom, she will be crushed if you leave. Please stay here, we can find father from here maybe." She trailed off, but he glared at her, towering over her for a moment and a tear slid out of her eye, knowing she failed to convince him to stay._

 _Brandon glared, "You're a coward Leanna." He spat and more tears fell from her eyes as she held a hand to her mouth, "You will regret this, and I won't help you when you want to find father. I could care less what mom thinks right now." He said, walking to the door, shutting it behind him and walking down the hallway, not noticing how his sister had collapsed in heaps of sobs._

Brandon kicked a rock out of his way as he walked, hands stuffed in his pockets, he was walking down a quiet street and the sun was already going down so the street lights were illuminating every nook and cranny of the road. He turned onto a main road, smirking as he watched a fan of girls scream and point at him, one girl with dark brown hair, pale skin, and gray eyes puckered her lips and walked over to him.

She had on a revealing tank top that showed her bra, and short shorts that barely covered her butt, and she walked with a swing of her hips, not caring about the girls glaring at her head, she was cocky. She lowered her sunglasses, taking him in, twirling a hair around her finger, "So your Brandon, right? I'm Bethany." She said, her voice had a high pitch to it as she walked next to him, he was still taller than her in her high heels.

He smirked, "Why don't you and me hit the town, Bethany?" He asked, already knowing she would agree, she giggled, wrapping an arm around his arm and winking suggestively at him and leaned into his ear, puckering her lips again as she smirked back at him with the same cockiness that all of the sluts always had.

"I thought you would never ask." She said dramatically as she led him down the sidewalk and he saw a few flashes, and she winked at the photographers, causing them to go pink and her smirk widened and she leaned into Brandon as if challenging some other slut to take him from her, this was going to be a catfight if she could help it, especially over this guy who was hot as hell.

* * *

Leanna glanced up from her book as she heard the maid tap on the door, opening it enough to poke her head in, she placed the book on the table as the maid fully opened the door, "Dinner is ready your highness." She said with a small curtsy and Leanna stood, stretching the muscles that had grown sore from sitting in one position for so long, she pursed her lips, twirling her ring around on her finger as she walked to the door.

"Thank you" She said softly passing the maid, hearing the maid follow her shortly after she left the closet, she opened the door leading into the hallway and walked down the corridor, she glanced at the painting on the wall. A beautiful painting done by a famous painter from a small town in Solaria, it was painted on her fourteenth birthday, she had been surprised when her mother still hadn't taken it down, proving that if he chooses to come back that she would welcome him back with open arms.

Leanna sighed, she remembered the days before her brother left, she had been like her mom used to be when she was younger, bright and cheerful, but her brother abandoning her had broken her heart and she instead became who she was now. A girl that is self-conscious and shy, afraid to disappoint everyone and never sticking up for herself when someone had taunted her. Her brother had accused her of going back on her word but he had broken a promise that he had made to her when they were both eight.

 _Leanna rolled along the field of grass, smiling happily, as she joined Brandon near the riverbank, he had his knees brought up to his chest and glanced up at her when she sat down, he had dirty blonde hair, sun-kissed tan skin and chocolate colored brown eyes, he smiled showing his dimples and patted the seat next to him, "Was that so bad?" He said teasingly and she playfully nudged him._

 _Leanna pouted at him, crossing her arms, and turning her body away from him with a 'hmph' and he playfully frowned, tickling her sides, causing her to laugh, "Stop!" She screamed and fell down on her back as he continued to tickle her sides, "Ok it wasn't so bad." She caved as he stopped grinning as if he was proud of himself, she rolled her eyes at him, looking up to the sun, "Do you think we'll be friends forever?" She asked, turning to him as he did the same._

 _He smiled, "Of course we will." He said, "Why do you ask? Are you already regretting being my friend?" He asked playfully and she smiled throwing her arms around him, "Ok, I get it, I'm that awesome." He said and she rolled her eyes at his big ego._

 _"_ _Don't get a big ego Brandon." She said rolling her eyes and he smiled in return, "Do you promise that we will never abandon each other?" She asked, sitting up on her knees, pressing her bare knees into the dirt._

 _Brandon copied her actions, "I promise sis, I bet I can beat you back to the palace." He said darting off to the courtyard and she pouted, standing and throwing her arms up in mocking frustration but giggled anyways, chasing after him._

Leanna frowned at the memory, walking into the dining room, and taking the seat beside her mom, her mom threw her a look, telling her she was late and she sighed in return, today had been odd, first she finds out she is following in her mom's footsteps and going to Alfea, then she takes a trip down memory lane by remembering the time she had spent with Brandon when they were kids.

She faintly wandered why her mom had left that picture up, she knew that Brandon would never come back, hanging onto that hope was like hanging from a rope and below is one hundred foot drop, but with each day that passes, you slid further down the rope, it was insanity to even think that Brandon would ever come back, he would have a lot of kissing butt to do before her mom would let him in, or back into the royal family.

Her mom had already said that even if her did come back, which as she thought, highly unlikely, he would not ever become crown prince again, and just because her mom would let him back in, would not mean that she would ever let him back in. He already ruined their friendship and sibling bond when he left.

* * *

Leanna glanced up at the tall tower, a sad feeling crept up her stomach reminding her that this was not where she wanted to be, staying here would be like staying in a stranger's home. She sighed walking through the purple butterfly gates that had been dropped to welcome the students, the courtyard was even more beautiful than her mom had described it. The green grass was sparkling under the bright sun, pathways made of smoothed down sand passing benches, and leading to the center of the courtyard where a purple gleaming well was set. The sky was bright blue with wisps of white puffy clouds casting some shade over the bright pink and blue castle.

She saw a woman standing there, she was wearing a simple light blue skirt with a slight ruffle, a light blue shirt with ruffles underneath a darker blue jacket like business coat that had a pink belt that settled at her hips and her heels were dark blue with a pink bow. The woman had blonde hair, a shade lighter than Leanna's mom, pale skin, and brown eyes but she was not Mrs. Griselda.

Leanna remembered the tales she had heard of the famous Mrs. Griselda and momentarily wondered where the woman was, she glanced around, perhaps the woman didn't teach at Alfea anymore, her mom would love to hear that in her own dramatic way. She stepped in line behind another freshmen, clenching her suitcases tightly, she felt nervous and she bit her lip.

"Name." The woman stated, she had a clipboard in one hand and a blue bell cap pen in the other hand, she wasn't that tall and didn't seem to tower over many of the students, the others were taller than she was. Leanna started to twist the ring of Solaria around on her finger, her mother had given the ring to her when she turned twelve and was old enough to learn how the ring worked.

She felt heat gather in her cheeks at the woman's stare that seemed to burn through her, "Princess Leanna of Solaria." She said softly, almost inaudibly, recognition flashed through the woman's eyes before she scanned the list. Leanna sighed, looking away, she knew that if this woman recognized her title, then that meant that she recognized her mom and would assume, like everyone else, that she was just like her.

The woman nodded with a small uplift of her pink lips and Leanna began to walk away, "Welcome to Alfea, Leanna." The woman said before averting her eyes to the next student in line. Leanna nodded and started to a bench near the front doors of the Alfea castle, she twirled the ring around her finger and sighed watching the other girls interact with each other, automatically clicking as best friends and wished that she could do the same without her title haunting her.

' _This is definitely the warm Welcome to Alfea that mom told me about._ ' She thought sarcastically as she balanced her chin on the palm of her hand, noticing the big banners hung from tower to tower and dorm room to dorm room, all of them screaming in big dark blue letters, 'Welcome to Alfea.'


	2. Chapter 2: Roommates

**Guest: I agree, Brandon really is behaving like a jerk ;) and I am glad that you like Leanna, but he has his reasons, for one he wanted to find his father and there is nothing wrong with that, it is perfectly natural and he felt betrayed because Leanna wanted to find their father but she had stayed because she didn't want to abandon everything for her selfish desires.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and please comment if you like what I am doing with Amicix, because I want to know if this was the best idea. Thank you.**

* * *

 _June 28_

 _Everything is going perfectly, smooth sailing since we graduated, every Friday the girls and I arrange to meet at the café or Magix Mall. I have been working at a store in the Mall since my father wants me to have some experience working for what I want. Whatever. But I admit I miss Alfea more than ever, it just seems like a distant dream, I almost want to go back in time and to the first time we all went out to Magix, that first night._

* * *

Leanna sat down by the large windows in the Alfea cafeteria, the large windows almost reached the roof and went off three feet off the ground and they were as some people would call it 'slim' they were framed by dark green painted windowsills, the bright sunlight shined in them casting down in rays of light that were almost like an old dusty attic that was surprisingly comforting. Unlike what her mom had told her about the cafeteria all throughout dinner the night before, there were many tables that seated eight and the tables were circular and a longer table was in front of the stage with two seven step staircases that led to a large stage with a big table and nice and expensive chairs only on one side of the table.

She stood frozen for a moment, watching as most of the tables were taken up by girls that were separating themselves from each other. Leanna sighed walking to an empty table and watching as the teachers filed in, sitting in their chairs with a woman stepping to the front. The woman had long dark purple hair held up into a bun leaving her bangs that had amber tips framing her pale face. Her violet eyes were nervous and scanning the room, stopping for moment to look at a few girls before moving on, she stopped on Leanna, shock and surprise shining in her eyes.

Leanna mentally groaned, knowing that the woman had already recognized her as the daughter of Queen Stella of Solaria. She slouched in her seat placing her elbow on the cold surface of the gray top of the table and placing her chin on the palm of her hand, her fingers tapping nervously against the skin of her chin. The woman was staring at her, watching her and studying her, the smile frozen on her face until her head snapped to one of the teachers who looked concerned and she nodded, sharing a few hushed words with the teacher before turning back to the freshmen who became silent, watching her.

* * *

Brandon glanced at the phone in his hand, his headmaster had offered him the phone with a warm but stern smile, calling his mom seemed like a terrible idea. He ran a hand through his hair, he had excused himself from the office and was now sitting on a bench in the courtyard at Red Fountain, he could hear the faint buzz of other students, seniors busied with classes and dragons huffing and puffing before stretching their big wings and pushing themselves off the ground and into the sky.

His knuckles were white from clenching the phone too tightly but he couldn't help it, the last time he had heard from his mom was an angry phone call telling him that by leaving he had abandoned her, his kingdom, and Leanna. He remembered sneering into the phone and saying he didn't care about any of that and his mom going quiet for a moment before saying goodbye and the dial tone.

 _Brandon opened the glass door to the phone booth, he had thrown his phone into the woods, knowing that his mom had a tracker on it, the idea was almost surreal. He was really here, really in Magix, the city was lit up with lights like a Christmas tree and people were crowding the sidewalks and shops were busy with costumers along with some cafes. He grabbed a rectangular card out of his pocket, wincing as he ran his thumb over the card Leanna had given him two hours ago, and inserted it into the phone menu._

 _He dialed his mom's cellphone number, tapping his fingers as he thought about the onslaught of ugly and vicious words she would throw at him, he assumed that she had already known since his room had been empty for two hours, in two hours his life went to hell. For one, how would he manage to survive, his sister only had so much money, and two how would he confront his father when he found him._

 _The dial rung for a few moments, echoing in his ear, he was regretting leaving home, maybe Leanna had been right, but that didn't mean that he should give up on finding his father, he had every single right to know where half of his genes came from, his brown eyes were just a vivid example. Leanna had looked more like their father of course, since she had brown hair and his mom had golden blonde._

 _If he could, he would go back in time, handle the situation differently, try to understand what Leanna had meant but there was no turning back. He would come back with his father, no matter how damn long it took. "Hello? Brandon? Is that you?" He heard his mom's voice finally answer the phone, her tone was filled with relief but anger was still rooted inside her voice._

 _He scratched the back of his neck, shifting his weight to one foot, "Yeah it's me." He simply said, his war of emotions only known to him, to an outsider he sounded and looked emotionless and even cold but on the inside, he was preparing himself for some serious yelling. He glanced at the park where the payphone was, it was almost empty other than the occasional jogger and the street had the occasional hum of the hover cars driving anywhere, understandable since it was six in the morning._

 _That was another thing he had to get used to, in Solaria it three, but the time in Magix was three hours ahead of the time in Solaria. "Where the hell have you been young man?" His mom yelled, her voice was overcome with anger and disbelief that her own son would just walk away, just like that. Not a hint. Not a clue, did he even realize how much strain and pressure he was putting on her to hide this from Solaria? "I wake up to a guard telling me that you have not been in your room. What the hell Brandon?" She said in a lower voice but her voice was still filled with anger._

 _Brandon pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm looking for father, and where I am being none of your concern." He said lowly, his voice taking on a colder and darker tone. The line went silent and he could hear his mom intakes of breath, to calm herself down, he shifted his weight again, crossing his arms over his chest._

 _"_ _It is my concern since you are my damn son. I raised you Brandon, don't forget that and I raised you better than this. Leaving everyone here in the middle of the damn night, you don't give a crap about anyone here, not me, not the people of Solaria, not your friends, and most certainly not Leanna." His mom yelled at him, her voice raising a pitch, "You are legally my son and there are reasons that you don't need to know about that bastard of a man you call your father." She continued, he could hear her voice become labored and something shattering, glass._

 _Brandon rolled his eyes, "Yeah but he is my father, and I can find him if I damn please, as for you and the people of Solaria. You're right I don't care, I could care less about them, my friends, and especially Leanna and you." He spat back, letting his anger control him, when he realized what he had said, it had been too late, he heard a phone being roughly placed back on its holder and realized that Leanna had listened to that entire conversation._

 _His mom was quiet, he could tell the wheels in her head were turning, trying to understand what her son had just said and before he could open his mouth to apologize, his mom cleared her throat, "If that's how you feel then bye Brandon, I never want you to come back here again." His mom whispered into the phone, her voice strained with tears and her breathing labored before she hung up the phone._

 _All he heard was the dial tone as proof that the call had ever been made and the flashing red button above his card, signaling that the call was over. Brandon realized that he wasn't Prince Brandon Jr. of Solaria, but just Brandon._

Brandon couldn't stop staring at the screen, his mom's cellphone number was dialed into the phone and his finger quivered over the green call button. He groaned, shutting the screen off and sliding the phone back into his back pocket and buried his face in his hands, resting the elbows on the space before his knee. "Hey man, what's going on?" Carter asked, sitting next to the frustrated looking Brandon.

Brandon ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "I have to call my mom." He said and slouched slightly in the seat of the bench. He had met Carter a few weeks after he left Solaria, Carter was actually there because he wanted to get away from his own royal life for a while, Carter had baggy blonde hair that hung almost over his cyan blue eyes, his skin was slightly tan, as far as they had known each other they had been best friends, almost like brothers and a few times Brandon had gone to Domino or Eracklyon to hang with Carter.

Since they had known each other so long, Carter also knew about his mom and how everything was going at home. He was also helping Brandon in his search for his father, the search definitely was taking longer than expected and it was tiring, the doctor he was looking for apparently had gone into early retirement from a failed operation and anyone else didn't really care enough to go too far into the medical blood records of Magix.

Carter raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need to call her?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out from the height of the courtyard of the floating Red Fountain, across the forest he could see the faint shade of pink of the Alfea castle but he could also see the outline of Cloud Tower, still surrounded with dark stormy clouds but the witches and fairies were still wary of each other but worked together and got along nicely with each other, other than the occasional prank or two.

"Apparently, they need the guardian's permission for me to attend Red Fountain with you." Brandon said, he felt annoyed, the last thing he wanted to do today was call his mom and beg to go to Red Fountain, after two years of barely any communication, to suddenly call her up and beg to go to Red Fountain sounded crazy.

Carter rolled his eyes, "Well then get it over with, just think if you don't call your mom then you can't come here and then what will you do. Continue to search for your father?" Carter asked and Brandon glared at him for bringing that up, but sighed, turning on the phone screen and pressing the call button.

"Hello this is Lady Nova of Solaria; the Queen is currently busy but do you want to leave a message?" A chirpy voice asked, Nova had used to babysit Brandon when he was a kid and was like his second aunt compared to how close the two had been, despite their differences and despite the fact that Nova used to babysit him.

Brandon cleared his throat, "Oh, just tell her majesty that this is Brandon and he needs to speak with her as soon as possible." He said and felt the woman on the other line pause, he could tell she was furrowing her eyebrows, something she did when she was confused or shocked.

"Which Brandon?" Nova asked, lowly, her voice changing from the chirpy voice it had been to something serious and even threatening. Brandon raised an eyebrow, confused, but then it registered in him that she was talking about his father.

"Her son." He answered and before she could respond he hung up, groaning and running his hand through his hair, he stared at the lush and green forest surrounding them and sighed, crossing his arms.

Carter sighed, sitting with him, it would be a long and anxiety filled couple of minutes before his mom would call back. He glanced up to the sun, the sun was showing that it was mid-afternoon and not even close to curfew. Curfew was extremely strict, as it had always been, especially with Codatorta at the steering wheel. For example, there were to be no unauthorized guests staying overnight, men were to be in the dorms by ten and could not leave without permission, no extreme parties, and no sneaking anyone or yourself in or out of the building.

Brandon wanted to hope and believe that his mom wouldn't want an explanation, that she would just let him go to Red Fountain but that would not happen. His phone dinged and he opened the screen, narrowing his eyes when he noticed that it was the slut from the other night. Whatever her name was, he went into her number and blocked her before he turned his phone screen off and placed it next to him, in the empty space.

* * *

Leanna nervously twirled the ring of Solaria around on her finger as she neared her dorm, her brain was dreaming up what would happen once she entered the room. Would they assume she was like her mom like everyone else had? Would they make her life miserable? What would they be like? Who was her roommate? Her hands were shaking and her steps were uncertain as she walked down the corridor, the corridor was bare of students, most of them had already found their dorms and were inside talking to her friends.

Leanna felt heat gather in her face, making her feel light, remembering that she had gotten lost and almost thought the bathroom was her dorm. That had been embarrassing, especially the face the junior, she had to assume she was a junior, made when she had asked if it was her dorm room. She looked at the signs near each door, watching the number float by as the seconds ticked, if she didn't find her dorm would she have to sleep in the hallway? She stopped, her fist had turned white from clenching the suitcase and she stared at her door, biting her lip in debate.

Her hand was shaking as she reached forward, gripping the door handle and twisting it down. The door creaked open and she pushed it further open, glancing inside, the common room was big, but not as big as her room which was a bonus, the room was a rectangle of a room, a three seater deep gray brown couch, a glass coffee table was in between the couch and the T.V. A door was near the coffee table with two names printed beside it in a fancy cursive on a sheet of paper that had been taped to the wall.

 _Princess Hannah of Andros_

 _Jennifer of Zenith_

Near the door leading to the balcony was a small kitchen with a six-seater dining room table, large windows were near the green glass door that didn't have cabinets on that section of the wall. In the center of the rectangle of a room was an opening leading to a hallway with two doors opposite each other and another door leading to the bathroom. The floors were carpeted and the walls painted a light tan color, shelves holding picture frames and books were on some empty sections of the wall.

Leanna walked down the hallway, the door to her left had the same type of paper as the one near the coffee table with two names printed in fancy cursive on it. The door was decorated with flowers and some the edges were a darker green than the door. A small wall light was on the other side of the door, the light was turned off and the walls were the same color as the common room.

 _Princess Athena of Domino and Eracklyon_

 _Aurora of Lynphea_

She turned to the other door, this one decorated with music notes and with the same light on the same side as the other door, making the lights opposite of each other and the papers taped to the walls opposite. She recognized her own name printed in the same fancy cursive as the other papers and stepped forward, listening for any noise inside since the dorm had been mostly quiet other than the faint sound of chatter in the room in the common room. High-pitched voices talking loudly from inside the room.

Leanna sighed, wanting to get the meeting over with and she opened the door, the floors were an orange hardwood color, there were five walls and a giant chandelier hanging from the center of the room, against one wall was a dark cherry wood bed with a black, maroon, and violet comforter on it and the same colored throw pillows, two of the same color nightstands stood to either side and a dresser was against to the wall next to it. One nightstand had a lamp with a maroon shade and a black alarm clock with green digital numbers gleaming from it.

A girl with magenta hair that almost reached her elbows in soft curls, the ends of her hair were dark blue and her skin was somewhat tan, her eyes were closed as she twirled the wire of her dark blue headphones that were connected to a small screen that was barely visible. She was wearing a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, maroon converses, a maroon long sleeve top with sleeves that went past her elbows, the shoulders had circles of dark blue.

Leanna averted her eyes to her side of the room, her side of the room had a white framed bed with a white, gold, yellow, light blue, and orange colored comforted and the same colored throw pillows. There were two white stands on both sides of the bed, one of the nightstands held her favorite lamp, a typical lamp with a white shade and a simple gold colored alarm clock. She dragged her suitcase to her bed.

She heard the faint sound of music and whirled around to see the girl with her headphones around her neck, staring at her. The girl smirked when she whirled around, her eyes were shining brightly, they were a dark blue color with violet outlining and they gleamed with mischievous. She folded her legs together, sitting on top of them, "Hey." She said, "I'm guessing you're Leanna." Lyrica said as she paused her music and looked at Leanna.

Leanna bit her lip, she was wearing a simple pair of light blue capris that were rolled up, her belt was a light brown belt that looked like a braid, she had on a simple orange tank top with a white-knit sweater, the sweater was unzipped and her hair was left natural and fanned over her shoulders. Her mom had insisted that she dress to impress so she forced her to wear some white strappy high heels from her closet.

Leanna averted her eyes, watching the curtains dance in the wind of the open window, the faint sound of the birds outside tweeting their familiar tune. She tugged at the sleeve of her sweater awkwardly, she had never been one to start up a conversation, her free time, unlike anyone else's was spent in the library with her nose in a book or in the forest near the castle. "Um hi." She said softly and quietly, "You must be Lyrica, it's nice to meet you." She finished in a softer tone.

Lyrica quirked an eyebrow at Leanna's behavior but shrugged her shoulders, laying on her stomach, wrinkling her already wrinkled comforter in the process. "Yeah, um ok, two things can we not do the polite 'nice weather we're having talk' and two you don't need to be so nervous we're roommates, we'll be spending the entire year together." Lyrica said, lifting up two fingers, "You got me?" She asked, crossing her arms and putting her right hand down.

Leanna nodded, turning around to place her book collection on a few shelves, she sat on the bed, facing Lyrica. "Alright." She said softly, "Um so I'm Leanna, well Princess Leanna, and I like to read and I'm the fairy of stars." Leanna said, tapping her chin with an unpainted fingernail. "What about you?" She asked laying down on her stomach, putting her hands up and resting her chin on both palms.

Lyrica unplugged her headphones, she shrugged, "You already know my name, I'm from Melody, if you can't read the sign outside." She said the last part sarcastically, pointing at the door, "I love to listen to music and play instruments, and I love partying. I'm the fairy of sound." Lyrica said, "Now I know that isn't all you have to say, come one we're roommates." Lyrica said getting up from the bed and crossing the room.

Leanna shrugged, sliding off her bed, "How about we go out to Magix? I mean if we have time of course and if you want to." Leanna asked, standing up and bouncing on her heel, tipping forward and backwards.

Lyrica nodded, "I thought you would never ask." She said dramatically putting a hand to her chest and with a wink, "Come on then, let's go before we get in trouble and they won't let us." Lyrica said, walking to the door.

Leanna smiled, snapping her fingers to change out of her heels and into comfier dark orange converses, "Aright, but don't you want to invite the other girls? It would be rude not to invite them and we are sharing a dorm." Leanna asked walking to the door to stand beside Lyrica, Lyrica slightly frowned, "I mean if you want to." Leanna quickly said noticing the look on Lyrica's face.

Lyrica shrugged, crossing her arms, "I mean I guess we can invite Aurora and Athena, they're nice anyways." She said, "But you don't want to invite Jennifer or Hannah, trust me." Lyrica finished, opening the door to their shared room and looking out into the hallway.

Confusion flickered across Leanna's eyes as she glanced down the hallway, why wouldn't Lyrica want to invite the other two girls? Did she already know them? Leanna pursed her lips as she averted her attention back to Lyrica, who had knocked on the other door, "Come in." A muffled voice said and Lyrica opened the door, dragging Leanna inside.

Leanna glanced around the room, it wasn't much different from hers and Lyrica's room, only the walls were painted a nice shade of deep red, almost a maroon color. Two girls were sitting on different colored bean bags, chatting casually with each other. One of the girls had corn blonde hair with red highlights that almost reached her elbows with a few curls making her hair look wavy, she had tan skin, but not as tan as Leanna's or the other girl's skin, and bright cyan blue eyes.

The girl was wearing a simple pair of red shorts and a white tank top with a red folded over quarter length sleeve over shirt, she had her hair in a braid down her back with a red pendant heart around her neck and she had on some simple white sandals. The girl was sitting on the red bean bag with her legs crossed and a small smile on her face.

The other girl was beaming, she had a large smile on her face revealing her straight and pearly white teeth, her hair went past her shoulders and was curly, her hair color was a dark blue color with the tips of her hair being honey brown fading into honey blonde, she had tan skin and dark blue eyes with the edges being a dark green or jade color. She was wearing a light green short skirt with many layers and a light blue folded over crop top and a green four leaf clover around her neck and she had on some strappy light blue heels with a little heel and light green designs. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

"Hello, I'm Aurora." The dark blue haired girl said standing up from her light green and blue beanbag, her arms outstretched and she threw her arms around Lyrica and then Leanna, "This is Athena." She gestured to the blonde sitting with amusement in her eyes, she waved and Aurora rolled her eyes, "Get up here." She said dragging Athena off the bean bag.

Athena rolled her eyes back, "Calm down Rorie, sorry about her, I keep telling her to lay off the sugar." Athena joked and Aurora glared at her and crossed her arms, "Awe don't be mad Rorie." She said ruffling Aurora's hair and Aurora just shoved her off before beaming again.

"You must be Leanna, oh my god, I love your hair. Is it natural?" Aurora asked pushing past Athena, almost causing the girl to fall over but Athena caught herself and raised a threatening fist at Aurora, who was too distracted by Leanna's hair to even notice. Leanna nodded, a little shocked and surprised, Aurora pouted, "My mom has the same type of hair but the brown is lighter." She said.

Lyrica rolled her eyes, slinging an arm around Leanna's shoulder, "Sorry about her, she tends to have some people running for the hills." She said teasingly, she winked, "You'll get used to her though." Lyrica added after the death glare Aurora sent her. "Anyways, we were planning on going to Magix, you want to come with us?" Lyrica asked.

Athena looked unsurely at the clock, "Would that be logical? I mean we only have two hours until curfew, and someone is bound to want to go shopping." She averted her gaze to Aurora, giving her a pointed look.

Aurora put her hands up in surrender, "Fine, we don't have to go shopping this time." She said, putting extra emphasis on the this, "Now let's go before brain girl over there blows a fuse." She teased and walked to the door before Athena could playfully slap her. Athena settled for glaring at her as the four teens walked out of the door.

* * *

Leanna collapsed onto her bed, after going to a coffee shop, they walked around Magix, almost got lost, and had to drag Aurora out of a shop. She was surprised they made it back before curfew and the protective shields went up. Leanna glanced at a passed-out Lyrica before slightly smiling, "Thank you." She said softly before she turned off the bedroom light and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

**nerdycook24: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate the review and you're going to have to wait and see why Lyrica seems to despise Jennifer and Hannah and whether or not Stella and the girls are still friends, and I am really sorry about the mistake I made when I said Alfea instead of Red Fountain, I corrected it though, so let me know if I have other grammar issues. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **hideeeeeeee: Sorry if I don't have enough e's for your name, and I did add dividers for the story, sorry I had no idea how to do that until I went into the edit in Fanfiction although in my defense the word document originally had the dividers, also I can't tell you what went down between Stella and Brandon because it is a secret, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Guest: The first guest, Brandon was extremely disrespectful to his mom and his sister, because Leanna had heard the entire conversation between him and Stella, and Brandon most likely will have some difficulty finding his father and reuniting his family, finding his father is the easy part but reuniting his family is the hard part.**

 **S: Awe thank you for enjoying the story, that touches my heart when people tell me they love my writing, your going to make me cry. ;)**

 **Guest: The second guest, Same for what is said for S, I am so glad that you enjoy this story and I really hope you like this chapter, and maybe you can help me come up with argument and conversation ideas, I don't know just give me whatever suggestion you have.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **Thank you all for reading and please enjoy this story, I don't own Winx Club, other than their children, and I really hope that you all enjoy this story.**

* * *

 _July 20_

 _Today was a regular day of work, it started out normally, stopping at the local café for a coffee, and then driving over to the store. My parents had called me over my lunch break telling me that my father had taken ill and that my mother would rule over until I could become Queen, they also said that I had to come home immediately, I remember dropping my tray of food and standing frozen at that news. I murmured an apology to the owner, picking up my food, before darting out of there._

 _I couldn't bring myself to go to work the rest of the day, instead I had sat by the window, waiting for my boyfriend to get home, he had been so happy with his job on the Magix police force. Now to tell him that I had to go home to become Queen and in order to become Queen I had to get married, perhaps I should wait to share that detail, finally I saw his car pull into the driveway of the small home._

* * *

Alfea was surrounded by an air of tranquility, the morning sun casted it's ray on the pink walled and blue paneled roof palace. There were very few clouds, that hung in perfect fluffy white shapes, the moon looked faint in the other half of the sky, setting over the skyline and the clouds created beautiful colors that created vibrant hues in the lake near Alfea. Leanna leaned against the railing of the balcony, the doors were closed behind her. She closed her eyes feeling the wind blow against her hair, pushing her hair off her shoulders.

Her arms were resting against the pink stone railing and her chin was resting on the palm of her right hand, she opened her eyes, she loved her view, it showed the forest behind Alfea, the many birds provided a contrast against the vibrant green of the leaves. Leanna sighed, it was her first day of school, anxiety crawled up her stomach as she thought about her first day. Leanna had never even used her fairy transformation before, never had the need to. Plus, she had no idea who would be in her class, that was another thing that plagued her mind, making her want to crawl back into bed and just stay there forever.

She pushed herself away from the railing, opening the door, her roommate had been sound asleep when she had snuck out of the room to go watch the sunset. She opened their door and peeked in, her roommate's bed was empty, the sheets ruffled as if someone had been stirring in them for hours. She walked to her dresser, opening a draw to pick out an outfit, she had never really had the need to 'dress to impress' as her mother had, she grabbed a pair of pale blue soft skinny jeans, she also grabbed her favorite pair of boots, the boots had two zippers on either side and laces at the top of the boot and were a mix of gray and brown color.

Leanna rummaged through her shirt drawer, biting her lip, she finally pulled out a flowy white shirt, it had ruffles at the top and revealed her shoulders, the sleeves reaching past her elbows and hanging slightly. She grabbed her clothes, checking her phone, she had twenty minutes before she wanted to go down for breakfast and 28 minutes until she had to be in class. She walked to the bathroom door in the hallway and knocked.

"Hello?" A muffled voice said on the other end of the door, Leanna glanced down the hallway, hearing the fan repeat itself in the bathroom over and over, like a ticking clock, she heard a door open and a girl with straight purple hair that reached her midback, the tips of her hair dyed orange, pale skin, and teal green/blue eyes. The girl walked around with an air of superiority as she pushed Leanna to the side roughly, banging on the door, "What?" Lyrica snapped opening the door, her hair was dripping wet and she had a towel wrapped around her, her eyes were narrowed and she placed her hand against the door frame.

The girl rolled her eye, "Move. I need to shower." The girl said, her voice was high pitched and she wrinkled her nose at both girls, Leanna felt a tinge of anger spark through her and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

Lyrica crossed her arms, "Well Lea was here first, so she gets to shower before you. So sorry." Lyrica said rolling her eyes and mockingly as she clicked her tongue, grabbing Leanna's arm. The girl huffed, Lyrica raised an eyebrow, "What? Not getting what you want Jennifer?" She asked with a smirk, "Poor Jenny." She pouted slightly.

Jennifer glared at her, crossing her own arms and tapping her extremely long nails against her skin, "I was here first. So, move out of my damn way, before I tell my mom on you." Jennifer smirked and sent a wink at Lyrica.

Lyrica growled, narrowing her eyes at Jennifer, Leanna felt uncomfortable getting this much drama, this early in the morning, "Yeah well, her" Lyrica pointed at Leanna, causing Jennifer to raise an eyebrow and turn her attention to Leanna with a sneer on her face, "mom is the queen of Solaria, so she has higher power than your mom. And really, you can't even defend yourself without bringing your mom into it and being a lying brat." Lyrica finished, smirking again and pulling Leanna into the bathroom.

Jennifer clenched her jaw and fist at her sides before she stormed down the hallway, Leanna was quiet for a moment, racking her brain for something to say, anything to say, "So, why do you hate her so much?" She finally decided to ask and Lyrica sighed, walking out of the bathroom door.

She turned her head over her shoulder, "You saw how she acted just now." She said, ignoring the question before shrugging her shoulders and walking back into their shared dorm, shutting the door behind her.

Leanna sighed, shutting the door and leaning against it, running her hands through her hair before she lifted herself up and wiped the steam off of the window, watching her reflection. She turned around, placing her clothes on the countertop, locking the bathroom door and turning on the shower. Leanna glanced back into the steam filled window before closing her eyes and undressing before she got under the hot water.

The hot water droplets ran down her back and she bowed her head, watching the water circle the drain. She glanced up again and looked at the faucet, bunching her hair up and allowing it to cling to her body. Leanna loved water, being in the shower was the one time that she could just think freely, no nagging ladies of the court, everything just cleared from her mind, like the water was washing off more than just the dirt and sweat on her body.

* * *

Brandon glanced into the bedroom mirror, watching his reflection, he noticed that his roommate was putting on his dark blue boots, his face emotionless and his attention focused solely on the task at hand. Brandon adjusted the strap of his cape, the gem holding the cape together was a white color and gleamed under the light of the room, "Are you just going to stand there, checking yourself out." His roommate asked.

His roommate, Luke, had short spiked up light brown hair with darker accents, his skin was pale and his eyes a dark blue, his gem was a simple dark green color and his arms were now crossed over his chest. From the few hours they had known each other, Luke had been a complete rude jerk, he was blunt and short tempered. Brandon rolled his eyes, "Why are you watching me give myself a once over? Are you gay man?" Brandon asked turning around with a smirk on his face.

Luke rolled his eyes, "I wasn't looking, you've been staring at yourself for almost twenty minutes, I almost thought you fell asleep while standing up." Luke said coldly, standing up and walking to the door, he didn't even look behind him before shutting the door. Brandon rolled his eyes and looked back into the mirror before her nodded to himself and turned to the door and walked out.

The room was surprisingly quiet at Carter and one other boy were on the couch, the other boy had short orange hair that almost touched his left eyebrow, he had tanner skin than Luke, but his eyes were a bright teal green color. His gem was a teal green color and he was listening to music through a set of headphones. Brandon sat down next to Carter, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at the ceiling, his face bored.

Carter's gem was a bright red color and his eyes were glued to his phone as he furiously typed on it before sighing and putting the phone in his pocket, he gathered himself and Brandon raised an eyebrow, "You ok, man?" He asked and Carter nodded, standing up and throwing his arms around him before he grabbed his books for his first class, Strategy. Brandon too stood up, his phone vibrated against his back pocket and he turned the screen on.

 _Bethany: Babe, why aren't you texting me back, I thought you had enjoyed your time with me. Come on baby, I just want to hang out again ;*_

Brandon rolled his eyes and deleted the message, he didn't even remember giving Bethany his number, he didn't even like her, he only wanted to make out with her, not get into anything with the girl. She was a spoiled little princess. He placed the phone back in his pocket and glanced at Carter, who was on his phone again, leaning against the door casually.

"Come on Carter, we got to get to breakfast." Brandon said and Carter nodded with a blank stare, they went out into the hallway and walked in silence for several minutes, they reached the elevator and Brandon pressed the down button, "Dude what's wrong? You've been on your phone every second you can." Brandon asked crossing his arms.

Carter sighed, he waved his phone around, "It's my mom, she's bugging about me checking on my sister again, so I have been back and forth between her and my sister." Carter said with a hint of annoyance, he cared for his sister but sometimes his mom just wanted him to protect her so much, she was a very paranoid person and it took so many times to get her to calm down, she was extremely worried about his sister, he pinched the bridge of his noise and sighed.

Brandon threw an arm around his shoulder, "Well we can go to Alfea after classes are over so you can check on your sister." Brandon jabbed his thumb at Carter, "and I can check out the girls." He finished with a smirk and Carter laughed shaking his head at him.

"So has Bethany left you alone yet?" Carter asked as they walked into the elevator and he pressed the ground level button before the elevator doors closed. Brandon groaned running a hand through his hair, Carter put his hands up in surrender, "Oh come on it can't be that bad." Brandon shot him a look and tossed him his phone, Carter turned it on, looking through the messages, "Damn bro, you picked a clingy one." He said with a smirk and Brandon glared at him.

"Shut up." Brandon said rolling his eyes and stepping out of the elevator on the ground floor, they walked to the canteen side by side in silence. Brandon noted that the tables were arranged in circles and scattered all around the room, there was a line to the window where the chef was serving them food, the headmaster and teachers were sitting at the head table. Brandon sat down at a table with Carter, the orange-haired guy from earlier, a guy with dark brown hair, and a guy with dark blue hair.

"Hey." The orange haired guy said, he glanced up from his phone where his favorite music was and smiled a small smile before he glanced down at his phone, the guy with blue hair rolled his eyes and snatched the phone out of his hand, the orange haired guy glared at him, "I'm Ethan." He said grabbing his phone back from the blue haired guy.

The blue haired guy stabbed his fork through his eggs, "I'm Ryan." He said not even looking up and the guy next to him was smiling looking slightly uncomfortable but he rolled his eyes at Ryan and turned his gaze to the rest of them, his ocean blue eyes shining in contrast to his dark tan skin, his gem was a bright blue color.

"I'm Jason." He said, "So you guys are our roommates, Prince Carter and Brandon." Jason said with a bright smile. Brandon nodded along with Carter and he rested his arms on the table. Brandon glanced at the clock, he still had a few minutes to get to class and he glanced at his roommates who were already deep in a conversation about something Brandon wasn't paying attention to, he faintly wondered about his own sister but dismissed his thoughts of her, she lied to him, she betrayed him.

* * *

Leanna nervously twirled the ring of Solaria around on her finger, she was in the back of the History of Magix class, the teacher was outside the door greeting students as they walked in and handing them a blank piece of printer paper with a bright smile. She wished that Lyrica was in this class and glanced around the room, she spotted Athena outside the door casually chatting with the teacher. Leanna sighed, closing her eyes and slouching even more in her seat, above everything else she was worried.

Worried about her mom, her mom usually took the time to text her, but this morning she had been silent, avoiding her calls and acting just plain out weird, of course Leanna hadn't called her last night, she was too exhausted from the trip around Magix, but her mom promised to call but she never did. What if something happened to Solaria? She was worried about her kingdom, she opened her eyes and looked at the blank piece of paper in front of her curiously.

The teacher walked in with a smile, clapping her hands together, "Hello class, I'm Professor Daphne, and welcome to the history of Magix class." Daphne said leaning against the desk with a smile on her face as she glanced around the classroom. Leanna averted her eyes to the windows behind the teacher, they glowed against the bright morning sunlight. The books behind her were beautifully dusted, not a speck on the spines of each book, they stretched up to the ceiling. Leanna almost wanted to get lost in the pages of each and every book, history had been her favorite subject, learning and expanding her ideas of how the Magic Dimension came to be.

The tutors on Solaria had been thrilled that they could use History to explain to her the functions of Solaria and also the History of the planet. Leanna snapped her head slightly, realizing that she was drifting off, but everything was silent as the teacher studied the students from her desk with an uneasy expression, she guessed that Daphne was just as nervous as Leanna was and that made her feel even less anxious, perhaps there would be a teacher that stuck up for her when someone decided to play the 'blame game' and she would be able to have her truth listened to instead of being framed.

"Alright class, I believe today we will spend the first twenty minutes on introducing ourselves to our partners and sharing a fact about one of our partners. After that we begin our Unit on the beginning of the Magic Dimension." Daphne said with a smile as she snapped her fingers and the sheets of paper became lined paper, some of the students stared in awe, they had been like Leanna and newer to the magical experience. Leanna frowned, she knew how the Magic Dimension came to be, she wanted to do more.

Leanna turned to her seat partners, two girls, she hadn't recognized either of them, a girl with curly pink hair that went to her shoulders, tan skin, and emerald green eyes, while another girl with blonde hair that had colorful highlights that showed the colors of the rainbow, sun-kissed skin, and maroon colored eyes. The girl with curly pink hair seemed to be falling asleep as she rested her head against her arm, her eyes were closing.

"Hello." The blonde said, "I'm Lorianna, but my friends call me Lori, I'm the Princess of Arrossire, fairy of colors, I have an older brother and baby sister, and in my spare time I like to draw." Lori said with big smile, she looked slightly perky as she was sitting up straight and being very attentive when Daphne was speaking. "This is Morgan." She said elbowing the pink haired girl in the side.

Morgan glared at Lori before her gaze finally settled on Leanna and she rolled her eyes, "Names Morgan, I'm from Magix, downtown Magix, I'm a fairy of dreams, three older siblings, in my spare time I like to skateboard." Morgan said sounding bored as she tilted her head to the teacher and rolled her eyes again before slouching even more down in her seat.

Leanna felt her face heat as she shifted uncomfortably, "It's very nice to meet you both." She said quietly and shyly, she cleared her throat, "I'm Leanna, fairy of stars, I have a twin brother, and in my free time I like to read." Leanna said softly, she twisted the ring of Solaria around on her finger.

Morgan glanced down at the ring before narrowing her eyes, "So you're the princess of Solaria." She said coldly and she crossed her arms, she chuckled dryly and humorlessly, "Didn't expect you to be such a fake, even more fake than your mom." Morgan said turning her body away, the coldness pouring off her in waves.

Leanna swallowed, turning around, not even bothering to hide her hurt, her eyes welled up with tears, she slouched in her seat, wishing more than anything she could move seats, Morgan was spoiling her favorite class but she wouldn't give in. "Glad to know you feel that way." She said quietly, she glanced up, she bit back her next words, not wanting to stoop down to that level, "But perhaps you should consider getting to know someone before you call them fake and their mom fake." Leanna said coldly back and almost regretted it.

But the guilt swallowed her, she couldn't believe she had just said that and so coldly, she buried her face in her hands feeling even worse than before, she heard Lori shuffle closer to her and was almost grateful, almost. "I'm sorry about her, she tends to do that to people she doesn't know." Lori said as Leanna peaked up at her, half expecting to see a mocking a smile but there was sincerity in her smile and her eyes.

Leanna glanced towards the front, watching as Daphne clapped her hands, stopping Leanna from muttering her thank you, "Alright class, now please begin telling me about your partners, any volunteers?" Daphne asked, her eyes scanning the students before she stopped at Leanna, "How about that group back there go first, Morgan, Lorianna, and Leanna." She said and Leanna's belief earlier went out of the window as she sighed, closing her eyes and just wishing the day could be over.

* * *

Leanna gathered her books together, she bit her lip, rough was an understatement of how today had been, several of the teachers had kept giving her eyes across the room, and others always called on her first. She mentally sighed, closing her eyes, before she gathered herself, Palladium was at the front of his desk, stacking papers on his desk, his eyes skimming every detail. Leanna walked past him and towards the door, "Leanna" Palladium said and she sighed before turning around and walking back to the desk, her books were clutched tightly to her chest, as she stood in front of him.

She brushed a stray hair behind her ear and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "What is it Professor Palladium?" She asked, she had hoped her voice hadn't shook when she spoke but her hope wasn't true and she stammered. Most of her classes she had been held back because the teacher wanted to talk with her, either giving her a scolding for being late, giving her extra work, or even making sure she was paying attention.

He placed his papers flat on his desk and leaned forward, balancing his chin on the palm of his hands, "I noticed that you were drifting in my class and that you were late today, why is that? This is a potions class; the class needs you paying attention so that something doesn't explode." He said with a flinch as if the memory of his exploded laboratory, the pink potion dripping from his walls and a hole in the wall of Alfea.

Leanna sighed, twisting the ring of Solaria around on her finger, she bit her lip to stop any outburst from her spiking anger, and thought about a logical way to respond, "I'm sorry Professor Palladium about being late and about drifting off, it won't happen again." She apologized, shifting from foot to foot again and shifting her things.

Professor Palladium nodded his head, leaning back in his seat, "If it happens again you will be sat out from the next lab." He said, standing up to adjust one of the vials near his desk, turning his back to her. Leanna glanced down at the floor, she hated that he was treating her like she was the exact same person as her mom, she nodded her head silently, he turned around and nodded his dismiss at her.

Leanna sighed, stepping out of the room, she clenched her fist and her jaw, so hard that her knuckles turned white and her jaw started to hurt, she closed her eyes, exhaling and rubbing her temples in misery before she turned and walked down the hallway, some students were hurrying to extra classes or hanging around the rooms, talking to each other and laughing.

Leanna opened her dorm door and sighed, leaning against it, Lyrica was on the couch listening to music, Athena was on her lap top, typing rather furiously with concentration in her brow as she took glances at her phone on the armrest of the couch, she had her hair in a braid that fell along her back and had her bangs framing her face. Lyrica was listening to her music, bobbing her head to the sound with her eyes closed as she sat next to Athena. Aurora was biting her lip and examining the programs on the T.V. the sounds of the people talking echoing throughout the, otherwise, quiet room. The other two girls were not in the dorm room, they were most likely in the courtyard talking to the few boys at the school.

Athena groaned, rolling her eyes, Leanna quirked an eyebrow, setting her books down on the coffee table, "My brother and his friends are here, apparently he has to 'check' on me." Athena said with another groan. Aurora squealed and turned off the T.V. and Athena quirked an eyebrow sharing a glance with Leanna who shrugged her shoulders.

Aurora yanked the headphones off of Lyrica's ears, Lyrica glared at her before crossing her arms and leaning back into the couch, "Boys are here, come on, we have to go down there. Plus, if my ears are correct, Carter is here to check on you so therefore we have to go down there." Aurora said with a clap of her hands, she shot up from her seat, "Do I look ok, I mean I don't want to go down there looking all weird?" Aurora asked as she turned her head and struck a pose.

Lyrica rolled her eyes, "You look fine." She said flatly, "Now can I go back to my music?" She asked with a look on her face, Aurora shook her head, taking the headphones from Lyrica, Lyrica glared at her, "Just because there are boys here does not mean I want to go down to introduce myself to them." Lyrica said stubbornly.

Athena nodded her head in agreement, "Come on guys." Aurora whined, "What about you Leanna, don't you want to meet them?" She asked turning to give Leanna her famous 'puppy dog' eyes with a small pout on her pale pink lips and her hands clasped together in a begging manner.

Leanna hesitated but shook her head but Athena groaned, "My mom just texted me, she wants Carter to give the ok on my friends." Athena rolled her eyes, "So we have to go down there." Aurora gave another squeal dragging her up and dancing around the room with her, she pulled away and grabbed her lap top.

"What is so important about your lap top that you have to take it with us?" Aurora asked, crossing her arms as she tapped her foot, expecting an answer. Leanna hovered near Lyrica as she shot Athena a sympathetic smile before she averted her gaze to some of the plants in the corner of the room.

Athena crossed her arms, "If I am going to be around idiots than I am going to go onto my lap top, besides I already know the guys." Athena said as she gestured to the door, "Now can we get this over with. I have some studying to do." Athena said walking towards the door with Aurora tailing behind her.

"Come on girls, don't even try to get out of this." Aurora levelled them with a firm stare and Lyrica got up with a groan, she slouched as she followed the two girls out of the room. Leanna shut the door gently behind them before she followed them down the hallway, she had a bad anxiety filled feeling that something was going to go dreadfully wrong.

"What's wrong?" Lyrica asked as she fell into step beside Leanna, Leanna shrugged, but the gut feeling would not go away, no matter how much she wanted it to, Lyrica sighed as they entered the courtyard and Athena guided them to a group of boys standing near the gates of the school.

Five boys were standing towards the front, one boy was blocked from Leanna's sight but there was boy with orange hair near them with headphones around his neck, the boy next to him had dark brown hair and was joking with a guy that had corn blonde hair, the fourth guy had dark blue spiked up hair. Leanna wanted to stop and stare at the guy with dark blue hair, he was gorgeous, but relatively quiet, strong cheekbones, plum lips, dark blue spiked up hair, and violet eyes with his gem being a blue color.

Athena rolled her eyes, standing next to the boy with corn blonde hair, "Hey Carter, these are my friends, Aurora, Lyrica, and Leanna." Athena said as she gestured to each of her friends. Leanna scanned each of the boys before she froze and her smile froze on her face as she locked eyes with familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"Brandon?"


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts and Memories

**Hey guys, I guess it's really been a while, sorry about that, I guess I have no excuse to give you guys, *dodges a brick* ok don't kill me and I am really sorry for the wait, and I know that some of you want a confrontation to happen between Brandon and Leanna but that's not in my plot, so I am sorry but that won't happen for a while. Anyways thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy the chapter, I don't own Winx Club.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

* * *

 _July 23_

 _It has been three days since we spoke to each other, three days of absolute silence, he hasn't returned to the apartment since I told him that I had to go back home to become Queen, and I have called him a thousand times but still nothing. Work days' drone on as if I am frozen in space and everything is moving around me at the speed of light. The irony. The past few days have been so hard, my father is becoming more and more sick with each day that passes and I am so worried. It's eating away at me and I feel like I am slowing peeling apart. Bloom came to the shop yesterday and we talked for a few minutes, after work we met up at the food court and I told her everything. My father becoming deathly sick. I must become Queen. Brandon leaving, Bloom swore his name and told me that he had come to the palace of Eracklyon three days ago and she said that she was staying with me until Brandon came back._

* * *

Brandon stared in front of him, unsure whether or not what he was seeing was an illusion, out of the corner of his eye he noted that everyone was sharing confused glances. But he couldn't move, his thoughts felt jumbled and like they had ben jostled in a bag together. Leanna seemed just as frozen as he was and he noted that she was blinking back tears that made her eyes look glassy, she had bit her lip and twirled the ring of Solaria around on her finger, when he left she had worn it around her neck since it didn't fit her and she was so careful with it, afraid she would lose it.

He blinked and clenched his fists, he remembered her betrayal, she had lied to him, she had let him leave. Leanna seemed to snap back into focus something he had still failed to do as he almost gaped at her in astonishment. "Why are you here?" She whispered as Lyrica stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort that was proven futile since Leanna didn't react and seemed frozen as she looked on at him with hardened eyes, her eyes held a hint of pain, pain he could not understand, she betrayed him.

He shrugged, "If I had known that _you_ were going to be here, I wouldn't have even bothered to come here." Brandon said coldly as he crossed her arms. Leanna only blinked before she crossed her arms and a stand-offish manner and just stared back at him, his new phone from the Headmaster of Red Fountain had given him vibrated against his back pocket.

Even though she was almost a foot away, Leanna had still heard his phone vibrate, she stared back up at him, her eyes slightly curious but she still was cold and emotionless otherwise, Jason stepped in between the two, "Ok can you two stop with the stare down, you're making us confused and I doubt this is a good place to tell such a 'delightful story.'" Jason said eyeing them both as Brandon turned around.

"Sorry man." He merely shrugged as he walked to stand beside Carter, he wanted nothing to do with Leanna, and he would rather not tell someone he just met a couple of hours ago the family drama between him and his sister. His desire to even have to be in the same perimeter of a building with her was already crossing every imaginary line he had drawn when he had been on the bus leaving Solaria.

Leanna stared after him for a moment before she let Lyrica guide her back to the group and Lyrica sent him a death glare that clearly stated, I-will-not-hesitate-to-break-your-face-if-you-hurt-my-friend, as she led Leanna to an area beside Athena, who was looking at him over her lap top, as if she was making sure that he was not that close to them, and to give him a warning.

Brandon looked at her again, a fuzzy memory that he had always held close to him, but the one memory where he was lied to, where he was betrayed, it was like a tape recorder had been implanted in his brain so he would always remember word for word of what happened that day.

 _The sun was burning hot as Brandon and Leanna sat under a tree in the Solaria gardens, their mom had been in another meeting with the council of Solaria, they had been battling over the topic of who would rule Solaria. Who Stella would give the crown to? It had been a fiercely discussed topic, Brandon was a favorite of the people, even though Leanna wasn't cruel and cared for the people, despite his mischievousness but Leanna held the power of Solaria and Brandon barely held any power. If Brandon were to rule it would satisfy the people but would bring Solaria to the point where it barely thrived since he couldn't hold any power, If Leanna were to rule it would upset a wide amount of people but would bring the planet into a golden age._

 _Perhaps Leanna and Brandon weren't met to know of the fight going on about their lives, but they had found out and it had been on Brandon's mind since he eavesdropped on the conversation with a hidden camera, terrible security. Brandon had begun to wonder if his father had found out about him and Leanna, would he still be here? Would the sound of Brandon's own name not bring such strain on his mom? He also was curious about his father. What was he like? He sat up and leaned on his hand, burying his elbow in the grass._

 _"_ _What's wrong Brandon?" Leanna asked, still staring above her at the sky, the sky was dotted with white and puffy clouds that formed no describable shape. Brandon sighed, as he looked back at the palace, he clearly didn't want to say anything about what was bothering him, he had never talked about finding his father with anyone, not even Leanna. Leanna seemed like she read his mind because she sighed, "You are wondering about our father, aren't you?" She asked as she closed her eyes._

 _Brandon nodded, he fisted some pieces of glass in his hand, and blinked, "Yeah, I am, I just want to find him, see if he would want us and maybe our family could be together again." He looked up at the sky and laughed, "Like that would ever happen, mom has made it perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with him." He closed his eyes as Leanna sighed._

 _She opened her eyes, "I wish we could find him too." She said, "But we can't, doing that would mean leaving Solaria because we both know mom would never let us find out about him. Besides if he is that bad maybe it is for the best that we don't find him." Leanna said but she blinked back her own tears, she wanted to find her father, she wanted to know what he was like? Would he like her? Would they be that perfect little family with the white picket fence? What if he was with someone else?_

 _Brandon seemed slightly hopeful, "Then maybe we should, we could find our father and reunite our family." It sounded like a dream he was holding onto too tightly to realize that it would most likely never happen, "If we could would you come to Magix with me to find someone who can tell us who our father is?" He asked turning to look at her as she did the same thing._

 _Leanna seemed frozen, choosing her words carefully, "Maybe one day we could find our father, maybe if we both go to Red Fountain or Alfea, we could find our father. But that sounds like a perfect fantasy." She said, seemingly hoping that he would understand that now was not the right time but he seemed to have not listened because he smiled, more like beamed at her before he began to explain about the doctor he had read about that lived in Magix._

Brandon blinked as he leaned against the wall of the building at Alfea, everyone was just sitting in a circle under the cool shade provided by the wall he was leaning against. Out of the corner of his eye he noted that Leanna was casually talking with Lyrica, they seemed close despite it only being a day since both schools started and they had met last night at or after orientation. "So, what are you going to do?" Carter asked in a low voice nodding his head towards where Leanna was sitting.

Brandon shrugged and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, he opened them again, "I don't know, I'm not even sure what to feel." He said as he stared out at the forest, the forest extended for miles and colorful birds were resting on branches before taking off into the sky in blurs.

Carter looked sympathetic as he placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder, "I'm sure it will get better, not today but maybe one day. For now, we can't focus too much on the drama between you and Leanna." Carter said before he leaned against the building next to Brandon.

* * *

Leanna sighed as she turned another page in the book, the words on the page seemed blurry and half of them passed through her brain, she closed the book and put it on her nightstand, Lyrica was snoring in her bed with her lamp off and turned on her side facing the doorway. Leanna observed the peaceful state she was in before she closed her eyes and got out of bed.

She peaked out into the dark hallway and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water from the sink. Leanna splashed some water on her face before she glanced up hearing the front door creak open. She turned around to see that both Jennifer and Hannah were both drunk, they reeked of it, and were stumbling through the room, cursing and giggling loudly. Leanna relaxed and rolled her shoulders, a quick glance at the clock told her it was past midnight.

Leanna watched as they both walked into the dorm room and she turned the overhead light off before she sighed and made her way back to her room. She crawled back in bed and turned off her lamp staring into the darkness before she let the exhaustion from today rock her to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Queen Stella sighed, running her hand through her hair, the papers from the council on Solaria were laying in messy piles on her desk as she took a quick glance at the clock, it was almost eleven and she was exhausted from the day, between everlasting meetings with the council, to designing treaties, and overseeing decorations for the eclipse festival. The eclipse festival was the only time of the year that an eclipse would occur and it was a week-long party of countless things such as parades, balls, feasts, and of course the eclipse and perfecting the spell cast.

She had dismissed Nova for the night, deciding that she could take care of the paper work for the night and she could tell that Nova longed to get back home to her family, it would be unfair to keep her to late at night. It also didn't help much that her thoughts remained in a jumbled formation, thoughts of her son and her daughter had plagued her mind along with the distant heart ache of her ex-fiancé.

Despite every time she tried to forget _him_ he still came up and the reason was her own children, she loved them, but they were so much like him, especially Leanna. Leanna was like a female version of him other than the honey colored eyes but they still held brown in them, more specifically chocolate brown. When she looked at Brandon, she was reminded of him, not just by his name, the great dragon knows why she named him that, but by his personality and his eyes.

She buried her face in her hands as a single perfectly shaped crystal tear drop raced down her cheek. Stella would never say it out loud, never, but she still loved Brandon, it was hard to let go of the man who felt like her soul mate, her one true love, letting that go had hurt her worse than anything ever would, especially after finding out she was pregnant. She still remembered him leaving.

 _Stella walked through the courtyard, she was happy for the news that she had discovered about herself and Brandon, but there was an unknown feeling knotting together in her stomach, she smiled once she saw Brandon on a bench in the courtyard, it was somewhat secluded but her mom desired that she didn't go too far out of sight so it was still viewable by a few guards. Stella sat down next to him, "Hey Sunshine." Brandon chuckled slightly as he pecked her cheek, Stella smiled, in truth she was tired, perhaps a little more than usual since the endless lectures she had received all day, from the moment she was forced to wake up._

 _"Hey Brandon." She said smiling, "How have you been? I hope they haven't been too difficult on you." Stella said with a sympathetic smile as she leaned forward to rest a comforting hand on his knee. She watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched, an annoyed look that she had comforted a thousand times since they had gotten engaged. Their engagement had been the most beautiful thing Stella had ever thought would happen, she never thought that she would have a good marriage, especially looking at her parent's marriage._

 _He sighed after a minute or two, "Busy, I guess, they just seem to be more difficult on me for whatever reason, I guess it just adds to the squire thing and me being from Eracklyon." He said, running a hand through his hair before wrapping his arms around Stella, he played with her hair, running his fingers through her golden tresses. Stella hated the way the people treated him, he was an amazing guy and better than any of the princes they had lined up for her to marry, he was a prince to her and that should be what matters._

 _Thinking about that was something that Stella would rather forget, "I am sure it will be better, you'll see, they'll see you as I do. An amazing guy who is kind, loving, caring, and incredibly patient." Stella said comfortingly as she clasped their hands together and pecked him on the lips. He smiled slightly but it faded away as he looked up, she followed his gaze, turning around to see the guards watching them slightly along with one of Brandon's teachers. Sometimes Stella forgot they were even there when they were alone together._

 _"I don't think they will. You can't expect them to and you can't make them like me because you do." Brandon said as Stella backed away, sure that thought had crossed her mind to make them treat Brandon kinder but she had always told herself not to since she knew that they would someday know how amazing he truly was._

 _"Brandon." Stella clicked her tongue, he didn't even look up at her, instead looking at the floor, his face buried in his hair and his elbows resting on his bent knees, "I might have considered it but I would never do that because they are just testing you, some things have happened before and they want to make sure that I am right about you. Although the only thing I can do is to tell them how great you are and them watch you." Stella said as he looked up at her, his expression was frustrated._

 _He gave a laugh, "Well they haven't seen me as you do, and we both know how well that is working." He said miserably as he glanced over the pond, watching as fish jumped out of the clear river. The rocks at the bottom were beautiful and colorful, shining under the Solaria sun. Stella followed his gaze, watching the pond as well as she tried to formulate the words to say to him, she didn't know what to say to him, he was becoming increasingly difficult to talk to._

 _He was acting nothing like he used to act and that frustrated Stella somewhat, she understood it was difficult, she was facing hardships as well, "What do you want me to do? I am trying to help you to the best of my ability without paying them to like you. What more do you want me to do?" Stella asked, her voice coming out louder than she had thought it would in her head, it was also difficult to understand what she could do to help._

 _Brandon stood up and began to pace, running his hands though his hair, "I don't know ok! You have no idea what I am going through, how difficult this is for me!" He exclaimed as Stella stood up as well, she felt anger course through her, it was perfectly fine for him to be frustrated, what did he think it was going to be, all sunshine and rainbows, hardships is what made the future good. Brandon continued to pace as silence engulfed them for a single second._

 _"I have no idea how it is difficult for you!" Stella exclaimed, "Newsflash Brandon I have been struggling too, it has been difficult for me too, my father, these people not trusting me because of the past. We have each other to get through this, once this is over everything will be better, I know it and deep down you do too. Unless you don't want to be the King of Solaria." Stella finished as she froze suddenly at what she had just implied, it was something she had been thinking about for a while and she wanted an answer. Did he even want to be King of Solaria or was this moving to fast._

 _Brandon froze along with her, "I spent my entire life dreaming to become a knight, do you blame me for struggling to get out of that dream, especially when it is this difficult. Sometimes I wonder what I would be like if I never went to Red Fountain." He said as Stella gasped, connecting all of the dots, if he had never gone to Red Fountain and then some things never would have happened, that thought caused heartbreak to start in her chest. Maybe there was no turning back after some things were said._

 _"If you never went to Red Fountain then you would have never met me, we would have never dated, we would never got engaged, we wouldn't even be together. I thought we both couldn't imagine our lives without each other and to think that I depend on you so much and you could just go back to that dream and leave me." Stella said with tears rising to her eyes as she sat back down to stable herself, she realized that her hands were shaking and she just curled them against her, she didn't ever look away from Brandon when she did so, she needed to know whether or not he really wanted to be with her. That need could destroy them._

 _"No I didn't mean it like that, and we were teenagers then, do you think my teenager self thought we would be together forever." Brandon said but that all sounded so wrong to Stella, if anything it sounded terrible, he was being so oblivious to how his words were hurting her._

 _"You planned on leaving me when we started dating." Stella said shocked as she stood up and backed away from him, she couldn't believe that her dreams and fantasies when they first started dating were never recuperated. That thought hurt her more than a thousand bullets piercing through her chest._

 _"Maybe I didn't think we would last this long, is that so wrong?" Brandon asked as Stella just sighed and shook her head, "I mean I wish we were normal teenagers and could just be together without having to rule over an entire planet." Brandon said shrugging slightly as another question entered Stella's mind._

 _"If you could have your childhood dream come true of becoming a knight but you wouldn't be with me, would you have that happen?" Stella asked as Brandon seemed to hesitate for a second which was enough for Stella, "So you do wish that, Brandon you know I have always wanted to be a fashion designer, I can't be that and a Queen, I have to give that up because I know that I can't abandon my kingdom but the fact that you could abandon me like that is heartbreaking." She screamed, her voice cracking as Brandon's jaw clenched._

 _"Would you stop jumping to conclusions like that?" Brandon asked, yelling, as he stood up as well, "You have always known what you would become, I haven't, maybe we need a break." He said as Stella felt her blood run cold, one can't take a break from being King, it is a life of that person, they have to do it forever and ever, and the fact that he can suggest that so easily, that those words can leave his mouth so easily just proved he didn't understand._

 _"You can't just take a break from being royalty, it is your life, you bare the weight of it, it is something you can't just walk away from, and do you think that those people will trust you, especially after walking away when things got difficult." Stella said as Brandon just sighed walking away, "If you do this Brandon we can't be together." Stella yelled after him as he stopped but he soon continued walking, Stella felt her heart crunch, "I can't believe you would abandon me like this." She whispered against the wind watching as he got further and further away._

 _So this was it, this was the end of them, he had left her, that thought caused tears to well up in Stella's eyes as she dropped to her knees crying, she watched through blurred tears as he disappeared from her sight, she stared at the ring on her finger, the ring that felt like it belonged there, what a sick twisted joke, she slipped it off and threw it, watching as it sunk to the bottom of the river, the shine disappearing at the bottom of the river, she stood there for another two minutes, hoping he would come back but he didn't. She waited longer but he never came back and soon she ran inside, her eyes red and puffy and an ache in her chest._

Stella sighed once more, it had seemed that she would never forget Brandon, he was a part of her. She stood up her, pushing her chair back and walking to her window that overlooked the kingdom, a weary and tired expression on her face as she surveyed the kingdom, her people in the city beyond the palace walls were sound asleep and the stars were shining in the dark and deep blue sky, three moons were around the sky in varying positions.

All of them were full moons and it would be on the last night of the eclipse festival that they were in the perfect line, all of that would be able to recharge the Ring of Solaria. It was an event that was extremely important to everyone on Solaria, it was tradition. Stella knew that this event would be the most important, because it was the year she would announce the next ruler of Solaria but she also had a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Leanna blinked as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the haze of an area she, at first, didn't recognize in her foggy mindset but it clicked in her that this was he dorm room and the snores from Lyrica across the room confirmed that. She sighed, a headache forming in her temple as she peeled the blankets off her and placed her feet on her slippers. Leanna rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck as she stepped to the dorm room door, she peeked over her shoulder before she walked out of the room.

Leanna opened the balcony doors, goosebumps raced across her skin but she ignored them and trudge to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the railing after she closed the door with a firm click. The sky was becoming bright as the clouds began to turn a deep purple color that faded into pink. Watching the sun rise was a habit that Leanna had developed in her childhood, it soothed her and allowed her to think.

Somedays she would think about her brother, well most days she would think about her family, some about Solaria, and sometimes she would think about her grandfather. King Radius had died when she was almost seven, he had been sick since before she was born and that was when his willpower had given up and he passed away.

Leanna remembered when he died, it had been a sad day but everyone knew that it was going to happen, he was on his big bed and her grandmother, ex-Queen Luna, was by his side holding his hand with tears racing down her cheeks, her mom had been on his other side holding his other hand sobbing uncontrollably, he had smiled weakly and looked at her and Brandon before he nodded for them to hug him, they both did. They snuggled against him before he smiled again and passed away.

She closed her eyes, the memory playing in front of her eyes before she opened them again, "Mom used to say that our ancestors would stare down at us from the stars, the sun, and the moon." Leanna said to herself looking at the rising sun, "I miss you Grandfather, I wish you were here with us, my mom needs you. I think Solaria misses you too, it is so hard without you though, you were always happy and always serious." She laughed blinking back the tears, "Despite being sick."

Leanna sighed glancing behind her before she wiped her cheeks and turned, she opened the door and stepped inside, she walked to her dorm room and back to her bed, she sat on her desk chair and buried her face in her hands. The room was dark but she could faintly make out the objects on her side of the room, her favorite books, her phone, her lap top, everything. She grabbed her phone and opened the screen, taking a peek at Lyrica, the girl was still sleeping, her snores echoing through the room.

Leanna hid her smile before she turned back to the dim green floating screen of her phone. She dialed her mom's number, stepping into the closet and flicking on the light, before she closed the door and sat down on a stool in the center of the closet. "Hello?" She heard her mom say, exhaustion clear in her voice. Leanna mentally smacked herself realizing how late it was in Solaria.

"Sorry mom." She apologized with a sheepish smile on her face as her mom's face was shone from the top of the screen, her mom smiled tiredly, Leanna noticed that she was still in a gown, most likely from yesterday, she sighed, shaking her head with a small smile playing at her lips, "Mom, do I have to call and tell you to go to bed?" Leanna asked softly.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Of course not, I was just getting ready." Her mom said with an easy smile but Leanna only quirked an eyebrow, "Fine, I've been doing a little bit of paperwork, I'll go to sleep after this call is over, promise." Stella said rolling her eyes again.

Leanna shook her head at her mom's antics, "So how's the planning for the eclipse festival going?" She asked as she laid on the large stool trying to put less strain on her back, her hair was surrounding her like a halo.

Stella smiled, her eyes gleaming through her obvious exhaustion, "It is going great, everything is going to be perfect." She sighed, "If only the council members would give me a break." Stella added with a pout as she crossed her arms.

Leanna twisted the ring of Solaria around on her finger before a nervous smile bloomed on her face, "I was wondering if, well, Brandon was coming too." Leanna said, she said his name with venom in her voice but she also had curiosity in her eyes. Stella studied her with an obvious anxious look on her face as she averted her glance from the screen and looked at something else.

"I don't know." Stella said softly, "I wish I did, but I don't, I didn't invite him to the festival since I don't want anything to do with him right now." Stella added but it was partially a lie, deep down she did want Brandon to come back but she realized that if he were to ever come back, he wouldn't be alone.

Leanna closed her eyes, "I saw him yesterday." She said opening her eyes, a look of pain flashed in front of her eyes but she gave a weak smile, "Well I should get going mom, the sun's up and I have to get ready before my roommate takes the shower. I'll tell you everything later. Bye." She said hanging up and placing the phone down.

She groaned into her hands before she stood up, biting her lip as she turned around to head out, a thoughtful look on her face, she turned off the lights and opened the door, she turned on her lamp and pulled out her clothes for the day. Leanna glanced towards Lyrica as the radio started to play, she jumped but relaxed realizing it was Lyrica's alarm clock. Leanna walked to the door and opened it, closing it with a click before she headed to the bathroom.

' _Second day of Alfea, hopefully today is better than yesterday and hopefully someday my family will be reunited._ ' Leanna thought as she closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower, she stripped before she adjusted the water, turned on the radio, and got in the shower, letting the warm, almost hot, water wash away her every thought and her every feeling.

* * *

Deep within a cave, two teenagers sat on two stone rocks, one had a bored expression on her face while the other one seemed excited by this news, in front of them in the middle of the cave floor was a floating crystal ball that overlooked the scene in front of them. Leanna. The excited witch cackled and snapped her fingers as the orb lost its light. "I don't understand your fascination with the pixie." The bored looking witch said staring at the other girl with half lidded eyes.

The other witch glared, she had long dark hair that reached her knees with her bangs being shorter so they framed her face, her skin was pale and her eyes were a haunting shade of violet, her outfit consisted of a deep blood red tight tank top, a short skirt of the same color, and black tights with blood red high heels, her hair was held up in a high ponytail and she had on a choker necklace that had a ruby on it.

"Of course you don't, you are too mindless to actually watch your enemy." The witch in blood red snapped as she slammed her hand on the table standing up, two other witches walked in the room, both of their expressions mirroring confusion. "Leanna and her little pixie friends will be a problem for us." The witch said tapping a blood red nail against her chin in thought.

One of the witches who just entered the cave room had short mahogany brown hair with tan skin and jade green eyes, she had on a dark green crop top that had spaghetti straps and a pair of darker green skinny jeans that she rolled to reach her calves, her hair was slightly curly and she had dark green eye make-up on with bright pink lip stick. She stepped forward, "I know someone who might be willing to help us S."

S stopped and looked at her, she pointed at her, "Go on V." She said with a smirk, "Since some people can't come up with their own ideas." Her eyes trailed to the other two witches in the room as both gave her death glares.

V smirked, "There is someone who might want to aid us, someone who is at Alfea right now, waiting for the shower." V said and S grinned as she immediately recognized who V was talking about.

The witch sitting on the couch had white hair that was curly and reached her mid back, she was tan but she had startling red eyes, she was wearing a black short dress with black see through tights and black high heeled spike boots that reached her knee cap, she had on a black choker spiked necklace and her hair was hung down around her. She smirked and stood up, "This is perfect, and soon the Magic Dimension will crumble at our feet." She said with a clap of her hands.

The other witch who entered laughed, she had bleach blonde hair, pale skin, and stormy gray eyes, she was wearing a gray crop top of many shades, a gray short skirt with socks that reached her thighs and dark gray high heeled boots. "And nobody will be able to stop us once we destroy those pixies and their parents." She smirked at the prospect and they stood in a circle.

"We will soon be the rulers of the magic dimension and I have the perfect plan to rule that will surely destroy the pixies and then the entire universe." S said and they all started to cackle, their laughs echoing off the cave walls creating a feeling of complete darkness as they cheered for the victory they would soon achieve.

* * *

 **Well that's it, I guess, I hope you liked it because I really enjoyed writing it. Anyways did you like what I did with the Stella and Brandon, the one from the show obviously, part because that wasn't supposed to happen, I never planned for that to happen but it just kind of worked out that way. Please review and favorite if you want to follow along with the story of Amicix, also if you have any ideas for a new name than I am open to them.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Memorable Dance

**Hey guys, so anyways, I may or may not be one of those people who prefer the Nick version of Winx Club over the Rai or 4kids, so I didn't watch the first season but I watched the special so I don't have any clue what classes they would have so I am actually making all of that up as I go but I did hear about the Red Fountain and Alfea Mixer, and since the problems between Cloud Tower and Alfea have dissolved I am doing that.**

 **Knight7572: Leanna's magic is really strong and most of it is untamed, since Bloom had shared her magic with Stella when Stella was pregnant, meaning that Leanna has a portion of the dragon flame but she can't conjure it, it increases her magical potential or power and since she also contains the source of Solaria, reference to Pyros episode in season 3 when Bloom earned her Enchantix so she is the target.**

 **Guest: Thank you for getting why Brandon Jr. was mad at Leanna, and I am so sorry about the Brandon and Stella fight and how out of character it was for them but in the show Brandon had never went through the training to become King and his tutors already didn't like him since he wasn't royalty so he was completely stressed out and that made him lash out like that. It also explains some of the actions Stella has now especially when Brandon is mentioned. Also I haven't watched the show for a while so I am a little rusty with how the characters react.**

 **Gg: Sorry but I might not add them for a little while, just because it doesn't fit into the whole story and I have been thinking about adding something else to one of the chapters of the story, to be completely honest that was an experiment but now I am thinking about adding show Brandon but that will happen later on.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope that cleared some stuff up and I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

 _August 1_

 _Brandon hasn't come back, he hasn't called, he hasn't texted or anything for that matter, Bloom is still staying with me as she said she would but I can tell she longs to get back to Sky, and I don't blame her, they aren't having whatever Brandon and I are having. But Bloom is also worried about me, I don't talk, eat, or sleep, I just sit there staring out of the window at the driveway waiting to see if Brandon's hover car will pull in and he'll apologize for walking out on me when I needed him the most. The girls are coming tomorrow so we can decide what we are going to do but I don't really know what there is to do._

* * *

Leanna walked out of her last class of the day, she was happy that school would be over for two days but she was anxious for the mixer tomorrow night, it would be a memorable event being the first mixer she ever went to and the first time since the Alfea and Cloud tower's rivalry that Cloud Tower would also attend the mixer. "Hey." Aurora said falling into step beside her, "Oh I can't wait for the mixer tomorrow, it is going to be so much fun." She said with a grin on her face.

Leanna shrugged, a slight smile playing on her lips, "I guess it could be fun but I am not sure that I want to go." She said softly as Aurora paused and looked at her in bewilderment before she started walking again. In truth Leanna knew that Athena's mom would want Carter to watch over her, and she loved hanging out with Athena but if Carter hung out with them than Brandon would be there too.

Aurora shifted her books before she huffed and snapped her fingers so the miniaturized into her pocket and she crossed her arms, "Why not? You said so yourself it would be fun." Aurora asked as they entered the hallway containing their dorm, "It's about Brandon, isn't it? What even happened between you two?" She asked with a curious look.

Leanna blew a piece of hair that got in her eyes to the side before she cast a glance at Aurora, sure she loved hanging out with the girls, they became friends within a few hours, but the situation with Brandon was not something she wanted to share, even though they were friends, "We just have a rough past, and it's not that, it's that I don't have anything to wear, I don't even know the theme of the mixer." Leanna said partially lying, but she really hadn't been paying attention to what the theme was since she had no clue if she wanted to go.

Aurora laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulder, "Well don't worry about that, we can go shopping and the theme is mythology for us but the boys will just be wearing suits and ties." Aurora said with a grin at the prospect of going shopping, Leanna sighed, "Don't even try to get out of it, we are going shopping no ifs, ands, or buts." Aurora pointed a finger at Leanna who bit back a giggle and nodded with a salute.

Aurora rolled her eyes as they opened the door but the smile that was on her face immediately fell off when she saw Jennifer and Hannah inside the room, she wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms, "Wow I am surprised the drunks are even here." She remarked with venom dripping from her voice as Jennifer rolled her eyes.

Jennifer stood up from her place on the couch as Hannah snorted rolling her eyes, "Do us all a favor and be quiet, your voice is just awful to listen to, almost the same as your style." Jennifer said as she crossed her arms and her nasal voice echoed throughout the room.

Aurora glared at her, Leanna shut the door with a click before she turned back to the scene in front of her, "That is hilarious coming from you Jenn-Jenn." Aurora remarked as she walked across the room and patted Jennifer on the head, receiving a death glare from the other girl, "Awe is poor Jenn-Jenn mad?" She said with sarcasm as she pouted and tapped Jennifer's nose.

Hannah rolled her eyes standing up beside Jennifer, "Let's just go Jenn, we don't need to be in this kind of presence it could make us as ugly as them." Hannah said as she pulled Jennifer into their room, as she was about to shut the door she mouthed, 'Sorry.'

Aurora uncrossed her arms and clenched her fists at her sides as her eyes narrowed at the door where Hannah dragged Jennifer, "Ugh I hate her, she is such a spoiled little." Aurora trailed off with clenched teeth as she stormed down the hallway and slammed her dorm room door.

Leanna peered around the room with a confused glint in her eyes, wondering why Aurora, Athena, and Lyrica just all seemed to hate Jennifer and Hannah and vice versa. She sighed knowing that she was hiding things too so they had every right not to tell her. Leanna walked into her dorm room finding it empty and she closed the door, leaning against it before she pushed herself off and collapsed on her bed.

She blinked before she closed her eyes as a numb feeling overtook her and she snuggled into the comfort of the bed before she fell asleep.

 _The sky above the kingdom of Solaria was dark and gray, storm clouds rolling in, rain pouring down and lightning flashing, the distant rumble of thunder rolling in the distance. Leanna felt numb as she stared out of her balcony railing and turned in before she was thrown against the wall and a boom sounded, her ears felt like they were bleeding and everything became static, she could hear shouts and pleas._

 _But there was no mercy against the onslaught of battle, blood was dripping from the walls and footsteps grew heavy. Someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up to her feet, a guard with eyes that were scared as he pulled her down the corridor making several twists and turns. Too many to count before they stopped and he pressed a panel in the wall, she was welcomed with the sight of her brother and mom crouched down on the floor and her mom pulled her in before she reached for the guard but it was too late._

 _An arrow with a black substance dripping from it struck the man straight through the stomach and he froze before he collapsed to the ground, shaking and trembling in pure agony, his veins began to blacken but her mom snapped out of her daze closing the wall pressing a panel on the inside as curses sounded from the outside as someone pounded on the wall with their fists._

 _Her mom grabbed them both and they ran down the stairs into the safe room, casting magic around it so they no one could get in, other than someone of the same blood, when the door closed she could hear the wall tremble before it collapsed from a strike of magic or a weapon. Their breaths were heavy and even ragged as they sat there, crouched down in a corner of the stone looking room._

 _"_ _Mom, what's going to happen to us?" Her brother asked, his voice was serious even though he was only seven, their mom shook her head with tears falling from her cheeks, muttering words of soothing but all Leanna could remember was the look in the man's eyes, a primal rage that made his eyes glow but he looked like he was being controlled, like someone was plotting this._

 _Leanna trembled as she thought of that, who would do something like this? She closed her eyes and opened them again but all she could see was black and a static began in her ears, she whirled around but only saw a mirror hanging in front of her, a dim light to the mist, she peered in it, he reflection stared back at her with a cruel beauty and her eyes were a light yellow with white cat eye and an evil smirk was on her face as she was wearing a black netted dress._

 _The reflection changed, there was a bloody battlefield filled with corpses and she was standing in the middle of it all, dark magic surrounding her as she cackled at it all. Leanna stepped away from the mirror, putting a hand over her mouth making a choking sound as black hands filled with dark magic reached out from the mirror and grabbed her, she screamed as they started to choke her as they pulled her towards the mirror._

 _A voice that was cold and dark with cruelness and venom said, "This is your future, accept it Leanna, you are destined to kill everyone." The voice started to cackle and Leanna tried to pull away, she struggled against the hands but it didn't work, and she screamed again, closing her eyes as she was pulled into the mirror._

Leanna shot up in bed, sweat dripping down her face as Lyrica sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder with Athena and Aurora off to the side with concerned looks on their faces, "Are you ok Lea?" Lyrica asked pulling back as she scanned her face, her eyes were filled with concern as she studied her.

Leanna nodded, "It was just a nightmare." She whispered to herself, wanting to believe it, it was just a cruel image created by her doubts about herself, nothing more. Aurora hugged her as she sobbed into her shoulder and they all shared looks of concern but went back to comforting Leanna as she cried, trembling violently as the other girls tried to help her through the panic attack.

* * *

Brandon crossed his arms as they walked through the entrance to the mall, "Why are we here, again?" Brandon asked as he eyed the numerous shops with disdain and looked at Jason and Carter. Ryan had said that he would let them know if he wanted to meet up with them later since he was still deciding whether or not he wanted to go to 'the stupid dance' anyways.

Jason rolled his eyes, "As much as the idea of shopping is repulsive we have to, after all don't you want to meet some hot chicks that are going to be there." Jason said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Brandon, "Besides I know Aurora is going to be there and I for one am going to snag her before anyone else can." He said as he eyed the shops before deciding one and dragging them to it.

Carter crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow, "You do realize that she is Luke's sister, right? He would never let any of us, let alone you, date his little sister." Carter said in a matter-of-a-fact tone and Jason rolled his eyes before he started to look at a few suits, after a few minutes Carter threw his hands up exasperated, "Fine man, I tried to warn you but whatever, not my problem." Carter said as he shifted to look through some suits following Jason's lead.

Brandon rolled his eyes, "So we all know that Jason has his eye on Aurora, who do you have your eye on?" He said directing the question to Carter, Carter shrugged before picking up a simple black suit, a white collared long sleeve shirt and a light green tie.

Carter put the suit over his arm, "No one, I'm just going because mom wants me to watch out for Athena." He rolled his eyes, in a quiet tone he added, "Which means that Leanna is going to be there." Carter watched with sympathetic eyes as Brandon flinched before he became cold and his eyes took on an angry look, only caused by betrayal.

"I honestly don't care what she does with her life. In fact, I don't want anything to do with her, once I find my father I'll reunite mom and dad and hopefully by then she will be gone from my life." Brandon spat as he turned to look through some suits.

Carter shook his head, knowing that Brandon would give anything just to be close to his sister again but at the same time they had some problems that needed to be worked out first and at the pace they were going it would take a lifetime before they forgave each other, "You know that is never going to happen." He said referring to Leanna being gone or out of their lives, "She's your sister." Carter finished as he waited for Jason to come back from trying on his suit.

Brandon sighed, running a hand through his hair, he picked out a black suit that had a dark red collared long sleeve shirt, and an orange tie. He examined it before he shrugged and put it over his arm, he walked with Carter to the check-out line as Jason caught up with them, "Finally that's over." Brandon muttered walking out of the shop.

Jason rolled his eyes, "You know we still need shoes." He asked raising an eyebrow as Brandon groaned and Carter chuckled before he put his hands up in surrender at the death glare that Brandon delivered to him.

* * *

The wind whipped Leanna's hair back and forth as she stepped off the bus behind Aurora, Athena, and Lyrica, she glanced behind her feeling like she was being watched before she shrugged it off and followed behind the other girls, Aurora looked eager as she eyed every shop they walked past while Athena was on her phone scrolling through her phone as she listened to Aurora point at the shops and talk excitedly about going to them over the year. Lyrica, like when Leanna met her, had her headphones on and was listening to some of her mom's albums.

Leanna blinked as she adjusted her eyes to the brightness of the outdoor mall, people were shopping, eating, and talking as the air was filled with aroma of fast food and fancy perfumes from a nearby beauty parlor. Aurora squealed as she dragged them to a shop and her eyes became bright with excitement. "These are so expensive Rorie." Lyrica said examining the price tag of a nearby dress, she wrinkled her nose, "I would prefer to spend my money on the most expensive CD's available than this because I would listen to those CD's more than once." Lyrica said as she put the dress back on the rack.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "This is our first dance at Alfea, and so what, your mom is famous, you can buy that dress." Aurora remarked inspecting the dress before she cringed and put it back on the rack, grabbing another dress and slinging it over her arm. She turned to Lyrica and inspected her, "Alright so Lyrica, I think that maybe you should find a black or dark blue long dress that has straps the wrap around the neck to create a triangle and goes to the floor but is wrapped around and has a gold belt around the below the chest and waist." Aurora said pointing to a row of black dresses and Lyrica rolled her eyes before she complied.

Athena rolled her eyes before she walked over to some red dresses, "I'm going over here before someone can tell me what dress to buy." She said casting a pointed glance at Aurora before she walked over to the row of red dresses. Aurora pouted but turned to look at Leanna, who averted her eyes under Aurora's gaze.

"Alright, I think you need to find a floor length white dress that ties around the neck like a bikini and has gold along the waist and below your chest." Aurora said as she pointed to a section of floor length white dresses, "I'll be over here if you need any help and I want to see how good the dress you find looks on you." Aurora said before she walked to a section of dark green floor-length dresses.

Leanna scanned the racks as she shifted a few dresses around on the racks, she picked up a dress that matched the definition Aurora gave her, she glanced towards the window and did a double take spotting her brother and his friend walking around carrying shopping bags, "Ok, what is going on between you two?" Lyrica asked suspiciously as Leanna whirled around to face her, Lyrica had her arms crossed and a bright pink shopping bag hanging from her arm.

Leanna racked her brain for something to say but she couldn't come up with any justification for her actions other than the plain truth which she was not ready to, even though they were very close friends, she turned around to scan the dresses, "It's complicated." She finally said. Leanna grabbed a dress and turned around to see that Lyrica still had the same explain-now-or-else look on her face. "We're siblings." She justified, "And we just have some issues."

Lyrica sighed, "Do you want to know what happened between Jennifer and I?" Lyrica asked as Leanna looked at her surprised but nodded anyways, "We grew up together since our moms' are very close friends, and we used to be really good friends but then she changed. She started to act very spoiled and I guess during that time her parents were fighting a lot and they just started to say yes to everything she wanted because they were on the verge of divorce." Lyrica explained as Leanna gave the cashier her credit card.

Leanna grabbed her bags and took back her credit card, "Thank you, have a wonderful day." Leanna said as she walked away led by Lyrica, "So how did you find out that her parents were on the verge of divorce?" She asked Lyrica and Lyrica sighed.

"I overheard my mom on the phone with her mom, and since Jennifer was not talking to me for whatever reason she had, I eavesdropped and when I confronted her, we got into a big fight and she just started to act snobby so I never hung out with her." Lyrica explained, flinching at the memory, "So tell me what happened between you and your brother." Lyrica said in a slightly demanding tone as they walked out of the shop.

Leanna ran a hand through her hair as they both sat on a bench near the entrance of the shop, "Well my father has never really been in the picture, so we both wanted to find him, but he wanted to leave Solaria, which was selfish and he didn't consider Solaria in the slightest, to find this doctor, but I don't even think he did because if he did than he would have been back by now and with our father. All he does is flirt with some common girl and makes the cover of the tabloids. Anyways by leaving he broke his promise to me and when he left I overheard him on the phone with my mom using that old trick and he said that he never cared about me." Leanna said softly with tears building up in her eyes.

Lyrica softened, "I'm so sorry that happened to you, come on we should probably get back to Athena and Aurora, they are going to be worried about us." She said pulling Leanna to her feet as they both walked back into the shop.

Leanna gently face-palmed, "Crap, I forgot to try on the dress so Rorie could see it." Leanna moaned into her hand, she glanced up to see a fuming Aurora and a calm Athena approaching them.

Aurora pouted, "I thought you were going to show me what the dress looked like so I could give it a once over." Aurora said crossing her arms as she tapped her foot, Athena rolled her eyes but bit back her own grin, causing her lips to slightly tip up.

"Come on we should probably get something to eat before we get back to Alfea." Athena said checking her handheld as she dragged Aurora to the food court.

"Oh, the boys are here, come on girls, let's go." Aurora squealed as she dragged Athena, who grabbed Lyrica's hand, who grabbed Leanna's hand and they all fell on the floor and burst out laughing, Aurora rolled her eyes, "Hey Jason." She said walking up to him and twirling a strand hair around one finger.

Jason smiled at her, "Hey Rorie, come on sit down with us." He said dragging her down next to him, she grinned at him before she inspected his food, "Oh do you want me to get you something to eat?" She shook her head before taking a bite of his salad, he raised an eyebrow.

Athena rolled her eyes standing up, "Wow Jason, feeling the love." She remarked as she sat down in between Carter and Brandon, "Are you two coming, it's illogical to sit on the floor all day and stare at us." Athena said as she turned her upper body around to look at the two girls.

Lyrica glared at her playfully before she stood up and yanked Leanna to her feet, the two shared a glance before Lyrica took a seat next to Carter and Leanna took a seat next to Ryan, "Seriously, what happened to getting lunch?" Lyrica asked as she propped herself up on her elbows and cast a pointed glance at Aurora, who smiled innocently.

"We really shouldn't eat before we go to the dance, or the dresses won't fit us, and did you girls remember to get a size smaller than you are?" Aurora asked as she turned her attention from Jason to Leanna.

Leanna averted her gaze, "It's not that big of a deal, it's not like its prom." She pointed out as she stood up, "I'm going to go get a milkshake, do you girls want anything?" Leanna asked crossing her arms and looking at Athena, Aurora, and Lyrica.

"Nah I'm good I'll just eat food from Carter's meal." Athena said as she winked at Carter, he rolled his eyes at her but slung an arm around her shoulder, she grinned but frowned when she checked her phone, Carter peeked over her shoulder, "It's the stupid media again." She said, biting some of the chicken from Carter's tray.

Aurora shook her head but Lyrica nodded, "Can you just get me a strawberry milkshake and some large fries from McDonalds." Lyrica said as she crossed her arms and winked at Leanna.

Leanna nodded, turning on her heel and walking to the line for McDonalds, she sighed, glancing back to the table before she glanced at the menu. ' _So much for staying away from Brandon._ ' She thought as she grabbed her meal and gave the man her credit card and grabbed it back from him with a polite 'Thank you'

* * *

Leanna glanced in the mirror, she was wearing a floor length creamy white dress that tied around her neck like a bikini with gold wrapped around her waist and below her chest, she had on some simple light brown sandals and her hair was curled and clipped up in an elegant half up and half down do, with her bangs framing her face, she had on a golden ring like crown around her head made of leaves. Her make-up was simple and elegant, she had on some light pink blush and pink lip gloss with gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner with some black mascara, simple gold hoops hung from her ears and she was wearing a gold and silver sun and moon necklace with a star in the middle.

Athena was having Aurora braid her hair, but she was wearing a dark red, maroon, floor length dress that had a hear neckline and had golden sleeves that reached her knees but were higher to her elbow at the front, she wore simple golden heels that had a maroon design on the heel and bottom of the shoe as the straps of the heel made criss cross designs up to her ankle, her make-up was bold with dark red lipstick, and dark red eyeshadow with black mascara and eyeliner.

Aurora was wearing a spaghetti strap dark green dress that was tight at top but at her midthigh flowed out with a silver choker around her neck and she had on handless silver gloves that went past her elbows, half of her hair was up in a bun while the other half was straightened but had a slight curl or wave, she had on silver heels that had the criss cross design up to a little below her knee, her make-up was light and airy with dark green eyeshadow and black eyeliner, she had on nude lipstick, and had on silver hoop earrings.

Lyrica was wearing a black dress that was wrapped around and the highest point of her dress was to her knee, she had the same design at the top of her dress as Aurora described for her but she had a dark blue hoop belt wrapped around her waist and a dark blue musical design on her forearm. She had on dark blue treble clef earrings and dark blue eyeshadow with red lipstick and really light pink blush, her hair was placed in a high ponytail with a dark blue ring and she had on a headband that didn't push back her bangs but was styled in intricate designs.

Aurora grinned, tying a maroon colored hair tie around the end of Athena's braid before she stood up and twirled around, "We look like goddesses, come on ladies let's crash this party." She said putting her fist up in her best superman pose.

Leanna giggled as she followed the girls into the hallway, most of the girls were already at the party, but thanks to Aurora and her long shower they were late, but she just said that they were fashionably late unlike what Jennifer and Hannah had been wearing when they left the dorm. They entered the courtyard where lights were strewn up and tables containing food and drinks were against the walls.

Music was playing and everyone was dancing and partying to the music, some of the witches from Cloud Tower were dancing while others were off to the side talking with fairies and heroes. Aurora looked around before she spotted Jason, with a squeal she ran over to him as the other three girls shared a glance before they followed her, Jason appeared to be matching Aurora, which somehow, made the artistic nature fairy even more happy, "Maybe if you asked me to dance, I would dance with you." Aurora said as she bit her lip and winked at Jason.

Jason grinned, "Would you like to dance, my fair maiden?" He asked bowing to her with his hand out, he looked up at her and she looked down at him before she smiled and took his hand.

"Oh, this is so sudden Jason." She said overly dramatically as they walked onto the dance floor and began to dance together. Ryan, Carter, and Brandon stood there uncomfortably as they all had crossed arms and were wearing their ties from earlier.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Alright I'm bored, come on Brandon, let's go." She said dragging him onto the dance floor, and he looked confused as he almost dropped his phone before he followed after her.

Lyrica shrugged at Leanna, "Well I'm going to go see if they'll let me DJ, do you want to come?" She asked but Leanna shook her head, gesturing to the food table behind her before Lyrica took off to the DJ booth and started to talk to the DJ, with Ethan, from another table, watching after her, he had some headphones around his neck before he went back to sipping on his drink.

Leanna grabbed a plate and grabbed some of the food before she leaned against the table, leaning closer to Ryan than Carter. Jennifer walked up to them with an overly sweet smile on her face, as far as Leanna could tell, "Hey Carter, do you want to dance?" She said as she twirled a strand of hair around on one finger.

Carter looked slightly uncertain at the death glare he received from his sister, before he shrugged and she dragged him to the dance floor, "So do you want to dance?" Ryan asked breaking the silence that fell over him and Leanna.

Leanna nodded as they both walked off to the dance floor and a slow song started to play, she blushed as a light pink covered his cheeks before he put his hand on her waist and she put her arms around his neck, "So your Ryan." Leanna said, mentally face-palming at her conversation starter, he nodded, "What year are you?" She asked as he twirled her around.

"I'm a sophomore and you must be a freshmen like my sister, Lyrica." Ryan said as he and her waltzed on the floor and he looked into her eyes, "So what do you like to do in your spare time?" He asked, mentally face-palming himself at his own conversation starter.

"I guess you're as good at starting conversations as I am." Leanna said in a slightly teasing tone as he rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Well I like to read, or run around the forest of Solaria, how about you?" She asked as another song started up, this one more upbeat, "I swear they are trying to put us to sleep with the last song but then waking us up with this song." He laughed while she giggled. "So how do you like the witches being here?" She asked and he smiled and nodded.

"I think it's cool that they're here, maybe when the world is in danger, they will help us" He joked and she laughed. "Well in my spare time I also like to read, but I prefer sword fighting." He said as they walked off the dance floor, he grabbed them both a drink and he sipped from it, "Maybe one day I could teach you, if you're up for it." Ryan said as he winked at her and Leanna grinned up at him.

"Cool, well cheers Ryan." She said as they clinked their cups, "To a great year." Leanna said as they both sipped from their drinks, laughing the night away as it became just Leanna and Ryan, everyone else melting away.


	6. Chapter 6: Trip to Pyros

**I am so sorry guys about the time schedule thing, I just realized that I messed that up, ok so the time in Solaria is three hours behind, not ahead. I am so sorry about that, that's all that I wanted you to know, again I just now realized that. Also, this chapter is going to be really long and it took me a while to organize my thoughts about this entire chapter, I had many thoughts about what to do with it but I came up with this.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

* * *

 _August 2,_

 _The girls told me that I should get over this but I can't, I have to talk to Brandon so I went to the station to find him there, but he was talking to some female cop, tears filled my eyes as I watched him, my face pale. Someone asked me if something was wrong but I ignored them and Brandon looked at me, I didn't think I just turned on my heel and stormed out, that liar, he lied to me. He grabbed my hand but I turned around and slapped him, calling him a liar and a cheat, he just stood there as I walked away. I hate him._

* * *

Leanna nervously chewed the eraser of her pencil, tapping her nails against the desk, of course she had tried to keep her brain focused and to be focused in general in Professor Palladium's class, but her thoughts still wandered, it had been five days since the mixer and she had been thinking about Ryan and how she had felt a connection between them, it was indescribable. She had wanted to call her mom but her schedule was so busy with school, homework, and friends, add to that the fact that Solaria's time was three hours behind the time in Magix.

Leanna blinked furiously to get back on track, grateful that Palladium was writing on the board behind them instead of staring right at her, it was not crazy that he kept an eye on her since her mom caused the lab to explode but come on. "Alright class, tomorrow we will be having an all-day class, as I have told many of my other classes containing freshmen, we will be taking a trip to Pyros, the island of dragons. You will have no use of magic unless it is an emergency and you will rely on your connection with nature to avoid the dragon's and the other dangers of Pyros, I will tell you the final destination tomorrow, whoever reaches within the appropriate time limit and the less damaged will pass." Palladium said.

A student raised her hand, "Why can't we go to Black Mud Swamp? And won't it be dangerous to go to an island filled with Dragons?" She asked after Palladium nodded to her, everyone started to mumble their agreement, until Palladium raised up his hand to silence them, his palms facing them.

He smiled, "They both are very dangerous, but Black Mud Swamp has many dangers, not in the form of Dragons, but it makes up for it in many areas. As for dealing with the dragons, if you encounter them I want you to send up a signal flare, also many freshmen and sophomores will be joining you." Palladium explained as he sat on his desk, he glanced around, "Any more questions?" He asked.

Another girl raised her hand, "Will we need to bring anything for this test?" She asked in a quiet voice and Palladium looked thoughtful for a second before he shook his head, she sighed before she sat down and noticeably slouched in her seat.

The bell rang as the students stood up and began exiting the class, talking about the assignment and some were complaining about it while others seemed almost excited at the prospect of getting out of the school, Leanna walked down the hallway, her hair flowing behind her as she started to head to her next class in the greenhouse at Alfea. A class taught by Flora, since she was the fairy of nature.

"Hey." Aurora said falling into step beside her, "Did you hear about the test for Professor Palladium's class?" She asked and Leanna nodded before they both fell silent upon entering the greenhouse, Flora was at the center of the greenhouse smiling as she greeted the students in a warm manner, Aurora sighed as she sat down, the farthest seat away from Flora, the woman looked momentarily hurt before she went to organizing several of her flowers.

Leanna noted the exchange before she sat down next to Aurora, already feeling the scrutinizing look she received from the teacher. "So, I heard that boys were going to be at the test." She said nudging Aurora playfully as the girl beamed and opened her mouth to giggle about the prospect of spending extra time with Jason.

They were cut off by Flora, "Hello everybody, now since this is our last class for this week, I have decided to do a test of my own." Half of the class moaned at the idea of another test but Flora simply smiled, seemingly unfazed, "I have decided that each of you will take on the responsibility of taking on one of the plants here, now spread out and remember that plant chooses you." She said as the group of previously sitting students stood up and began to make their way around the greenhouse.

The class was only filled with fifteen people and they were the kind of people more careful with plants since this class seemed like the class someone would take if they just wanted it to look good on a resume not if they truly cared for nature, Leanna dusted herself off before she went to join the rest of the students, but a lone flower caught her eye, it was on the other side of the greenhouse, away from the gibberish talk of the other planets, a spell Flora cast before the class entered so the process would be easier.

She peeked behind her before she walked off, crouching down to touch the petals of the flower, it was white that fanned into gold and was a beautiful flower, on its own but beautiful nonetheless, "Hello there." She whispered as she stroked the petals of the plant, she felt someone crouch down beside her and glanced up to see Flora there, she smiled before she glanced back at the flower.

Flora frowned slightly, "This is a silent flower, she barely talks and I think she has taken quite the liking to you." Flora whispered sounding slightly amazed since the flower preferred silence and it only went to quiet people, she eyed Leanna in curiosity before she shook her head to clear it, "Well the flower has picked you." She said after several minutes of silence.

Leanna glanced up, "Can I pick the pot up?" She said softly and quietly glancing back and forth between Flora and the plant, Flora nodded as Leanna placed both hands on the light blue pot and lifted it up, "Wow she's beautiful." She whispered in awe as the plant seemed to dance happily.

Flora watched the scene unfold with a small smile on her lips before she walked back to the other students, "Come get me if you need anything." She said over her shoulder as she walked back to the group.

Leanna sat down as she crossed her legs like she might meditate but placed the plant in her lap, "Hello there, I am Leanna, what's your name?" She asked as she glanced at the plant, the plant was silent, "Do you not have a name?" Leanna asked and the flower quivered sadly, "Poor thing, well how about I call you Speranza. It means hope, or I could just call you hope." She offered.

"Hope." The plant echoed back to her in a quiet female voice, they sat in silence for many minutes before the plant spoke again, "It is nice to meet you Leanna." Hope said quietly as the petals of the flower spread out so Leanna could stroke them, Leanna complied, smiling softly as they sat together in silence.

* * *

Brandon studied his opponent, he had a medium-stocky build and judging by the smirk on his face, he was cocky as he held his sword up, ready to strike. Brandon smirked, this guy was nothing compared to the people who roamed the streets of Magix, the guy frowned and charged, stabbing his sword as Brandon blocked and the swords clashed against each other. Brandon was bored with this guy, he was holding back and to an outsider it seemed that they were matched in strength as the swords just kept clashing with each other.

His opponent jabbed him in the stomach as he glared and the boy smirked, he shook his head and easily flicked the sword from his opponent. "Well done Brandon." Codatorta said clapping his hand on Brandon's shoulder as he eyed the boy with disapproval, he shook his head, "Now sit down." He said and Brandon offered his hand out to shake hands but the boy merely shrugged him off and stormed back to his seat.

' _Spoiled brat_ ' Brandon thought as he walked back to his own seat, he sat beside Carter and Carter winked at him before his expression grew solemn as he stared forward at the impatient Codatorta, who was tapping his foot and glaring at the mumbles building up throughout the room.

"Now boys, we must never underestimate our opponent as demonstrated, because if you boys become cocky then you will lose." Codatorta said as he eyed Brandon's opponent, he turned around, "Tomorrow you gentlemen along with the rest of the picked freshmen and sophomore years will be joining the Alfea fairies as they travel to Pyros. Your job is simple, protect the fairies, if you spot a dragon than your test is to defeat the dragon or get the fairies away from the dragon." He said which caused some boys to smirk at each other, an entire day spent with the Alfea fairies was paradise to them, "While the rest of you will be in Magix, protecting a special artifact, if the artifact is stolen, somehow, then you will fail this assignment."

Brandon shared a glance with Carter, he had hoped of getting to go to Pyros but there was danger to going to the island filled with Dragons, the dragons just being an example, there were volcano eruptions, poisonous terrain, and there were other dinosaur-like animals that rested in the grassy terrain that were carnivores.

Codatorta clapped his hands together, a booming sound the echoed around the stands, "Come on up and pick a card out of the hat, if your card says Pyros then it is obvious that you will go to Pyros with the Alfea fairies, if your card says Artifact, then you will be protecting the artifact." He said as he held out the container filled with white folded up pieces of paper. The students on the left side of the stadium started towards the front.

Brandon watched with an anxious stomach, no matter what, he felt like something would go wrong, and he desperately wanted to have his potential of being around Leanna any longer than necessary avoided, he pulled a card out of the hat, walked back to his seat and unfolded it, he stared at the word on the car, his brain barely focusing as he read the single scribbled out word.

 _Pyros_

* * *

Goosebumps chilled Leanna's skin but she still felt on fire, the nerves and butterflies mixing together in her stomach, as she leaned against the balcony railing, her eyes downcast and blank as the first rays of sunlight brightened her face bringing heat to her cheeks. It almost made her dizzy, in two hours they would be leaving for Pyros, an island filled with Dragons, she imagined her mom sound asleep in bed, not even noticing the fact that her daughter was going to an island filled with dragons and other dangers.

She had spent most of the night looking up the island, the history of the island was incredible though and oddly fascinating. Pyros had used to be an island city and the dragons and people there had lived in harmony until a young man, cruel and vile, had killed several dragons and that trust between both species was destroyed, nobody really knew what happened after that but logic suggested that the dragons had killed them all, an entire city knocked out in one day. Years of hard word gone within a day.

Leanna knew that after that, most of the dragons had avoided magical beings all together, they became man-eating untamable 'beasts' as the historians would call them. She sighed, twirling the ring of Solaria around on her finger, she had showered last night, late at night though, so she could shower after the test on Pyros.

Giving up on her thought process she walked back into the dorm and walked to her dorm room, she had been out there, in her own world for almost half an hour, on a usual day this was a cause for panic since she had ten minutes to get ready but she just shrugged and walked to her dresser, her outfit for the day already laid out on the dresser.

Pyros was usually hot so she decided on some short khaki colored shorts that almost went to her knees but were past the proper length, a white tank top with a short sleeve khaki sweater that tied under her chest and closer to her waist. She had low socks and old work boots, she grabbed three hair ties and put them on her wrist. She brushed out her hair and grabbed a simple cream colored pouch to hang around her waist, she wouldn't need her phone but she had a few miniaturized potions and some food kept in clear containers with a bottle of water.

Leanna glanced in the mirror and eyed her phone, she picked it up and decided to text her mom since she hadn't told her about the trip to Pyros, 'Hey mom, it's Leanna, I'm going to Pyros today for a test in Palladium's class, I won't be taking my phone with me so I'll call you when I get back.' She said putting the phone back down and stepping out of the room, the other girls were already dressed and were doing their own thing.

"Hey so are you excited for the trip to Pyros." Athena asked as she glanced up from her book excitedly, Leanna raised an eyebrow, not many people were excited and Athena was the first one who seemed awake as she bounced from foot to foot, the first kind of childish excitement that Leanna had ever seen on her since she got to Alfea.

Aurora rolled her eyes, as she buried her face in a pillow, "I need some coffee, this is going to be a long day." She moaned as she tried to straighten out her hair and yawned, "At least the boys are going to be there." Aurora said as she brightened a little bit but she still looked tired and ready to crawl back in bed.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Maybe you would be awake if you hadn't spent the whole night texting Jason." She said as she crossed her arms after placing her book on the coffee table after marking the page.

Aurora glared at her, she crossed her arms and turned away from Athena and instead looked towards Lyrica, "Don't look at me, it is not her fault you stayed up late texting a boy when you should be sleeping since we have a big test today." Lyrica said with narrowed eyes as Aurora turned to Leanna.

"Why are you all ganging up on me, Leanna tell them to stop ganging up on me." Aurora said as she glared at the girls sitting on both sides of her before she turned to Leanna with puppy-dog eyes.

Leanna sighed, "Alright, Athena and Lyrica, stop ganging up on Aurora, and Aurora just accept that you shouldn't have stayed up so late." She said softly as she eyed all three of them, "Now apologize." Seeing that they hadn't budged, she crossed her arms, "All of you apologize right now." Leanna said as she narrowed her eyes at all of them.

"Fine." Aurora muttered, "I'm sorry for staying up so late and complaining about it." She said as she stared at the ceiling and both girls grinned but they shared winks at each other and Aurora just rolled her eyes at them.

Lyrica smirked, "Ok we're sorry for 'ganging' up on you." She said and Athena nodded, "Now don't go complaining to mother Leanna because you say we ganged up on you." She said as she smiled innocently before she got up and dusted herself off.

Athena laughed, "We should get going, there is no point of going to a test on an empty stomach." She said dragging Aurora off the couch, Leanna giggled as Aurora glared up from the floor, "Poor Aurora." She said and as she and Lyrica high-fived.

Leanna walked out the door, "I'm going to go before I have to settle another argument between you three." She said pointing to all three of them before she turned around and closed the door behind her. Leanna walked down the hallway and turned her head every few minutes after hearing the doors opening and closing as people rushed out to eat breakfast or to grab stuff they left behind other than the seniors, who were on a trip to the Resort Realm, the juniors, who were taking a test with the headmistress, and the sophomores who were either sleeping in or at breakfast getting ready for their first class.

The flight to Pyros would be twenty minutes after class started which was in fifteen minutes. Leanna walked into the canteen and grabbed some fruit from the main table along with some pancakes and a glass of orange juice. She sat down at an empty table and began to eat her meal, noting that the teachers, other than the headmistress were having a private conversation with their heads bowed and their lips moving as their eyes scanned the room.

Leanna stared at her reflection in the table as she ate her meal, her friends had taken their seats at the table and now were talking or joking around about a joke that they had said in the hallway. Even though they were the only few friends she had at Alfea, she still didn't feel that close to them, other than Lyrica, who she couldn't really relate to, sure they had shared their issues and had become very close, there was still a brick wall in between them.

Her thoughts crossed over to Ryan, he was such a gentlemen when they talked at the mixer and he had been smiling and cracking jokes with her, but when they had bumped into each other after that he was cold and distant and he always stared at her with something in his eyes. She wondered if it was disgust. Regret? Hate? Perhaps he regretted talking to her once he realized that she was the daughter of Queen Stella of Solaria, she barely knew if he was that kind of guy.

"Hey, are you alive in there?" Lyrica asked waving a hand in front of Leanna's face which startled her and almost caused her to fall back, Lyrica smirked, "Are you thinking about my brother?" Leanna felt confused and it showed on her face because Lyrica's smirk widened, "Ryan. He's my brother." She winked.

Leanna felt her eyes widen, heat gathered in her cheeks as all of the girls laughed before they all looked towards the front as Professor Palladium stood up, a smile on his face as he clasped his hands together with a spark in his eye, "Alright, freshmen, the heroes from Red Fountain are here, it is time that we go to Pyros." He said as the cafeteria was filled with the sound of chairs screeching in protest against the floor and the freshmen chatting nervously as they walked out of the cafeteria after dumping their trays.

Leanna stood out front with the other girls, silence was surrounding them as they waited for directions, the heroes were being assigned to a group of girls, she noted that Carter and another boy she had never met before were being assigned to Jennifer and Hannah. Codatorta and Palladium approached them with Ryan, Jason, Ethan, and Brandon behind them as they were assigned together.

The air was silent as they surveyed each other before Aurora stepped forward, "I am so happy that you are in my group Jason." She squealed as she launched herself at him and he caught her almost tipping over, "This is going to be so much fun." Aurora squealed as a large smile formed on her lips but she frowned when she spotted another boy.

Jason looked momentarily confused before he turned around and the confusion lifted off his face, he whispered something to her which caused her to smile at him as they joined hands, their fingers intertwining as they walked towards one of the several ships. Leanna watched them as something she desperately hated burned in her chest, envy, she wished someone would hold her like that.

She wanted someone to be there for her and she wished more than anything that it would but she shook her head to clear her thoughts as she froze for a moment, wondering where all of these negative thoughts were coming from, she felt dizzy as she tried to steady herself and walked behind everyone to the ship that Aurora and Jason had disappeared into, she felt a dark force and the dark magic made her almost sick.

"Well we'll be there in an hour, so I suggest that you girls rest for a bit." Ethan said as the ship started off the ground, Leanna shared a glance with Aurora as Aurora started to lay down on two chairs, Leanna copied her movements and started to lay down on two chairs, she stared at the boys driving before she closed her eyes.

 _There was a fire, she could smell the smoke and Leanna gasped opening her eyes as she looked around her, everything was on fire, she scanned the house, it was a small cottage and she stepped out and was shocked to see the palace of Solaria gleaming in the distance, her brain was foggy as she heard someone scream, she whirled around and saw two fairies in the sky, both of them wearing Sirenix transformations._

 _The fire was coming to a woman wearing blue and purple with red in her wings had dark red hair streaked with dark purple and creamy tan skin with cyan blue eyes, her arms were outstretched and the woman next to her was a younger version of her mom. What was her mom doing? And who was that other woman? She blinked furiously as she watched them talk with sober expressions on their faces before they flew across the sky._

 _She was in the past._

 _Leanna heard about the war that happened before she was born but she had no idea her mom fought on the frontlines, she blinked but when she opened her eyes she was somewhere else and her mom was screaming as she was giving birth. Leanna turned away for a moment but when she looked back her mom held her and Brandon with tears streaming down her face._

 _Her mom brushed a strand of hair away from her face as her grandmother took Brandon, tears fell down her face and onto Leanna. Baby Leanna. "She's going to be in so much danger." Her mother said weakly as she closed her eyes and opened them again, more tears falling out, her grandmother sighed but nodded, "My poor baby, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for what I have done to you." Her mother sobbed._

 _Leanna felt like a knife had been stabbed through her heart, why was her mom apologizing for something she had done, this had nothing to do with her father but something entirely different. Her grandmother softened, "You have to tell him." She said, "He can help protect her, you both can protect her." Her grandmother said as she looked sympathetic and she put and hand over top Stella's._

 _Stella shook her head furiously with defiant tears in her eyes as she clutched Leanna tighter, "No, he is dead to me, he left me when I was pregnant with his kids, he left me because he didn't want to be king, he didn't care about me." Her mom yelled as tears escaped her eyes and her Grandmother grew fierce._

 _"_ _Stella, you can't be selfish, the girl will be hurt, you can't protect her on your own. If you don't tell him than at least call the girls, they can help you. Let them help you and don't be prideful, your pride could end this child." Her Grandmother said giving Leanna's mom Brandon before she left the room, Stella cried peering down at her twins._

 _Leanna stood frozen, she blinked again and her mom was gone and she was in the abyss again, she turned to the mirror and saw her mom, bleeding and almost dead, begging for mercy but Leanna gave her none, she killed her with a cackle and Leanna yelled, "Stop, this isn't me, I don't want this, leave me alone."_

 _Large giant-like hands gripped her, crushing her this time as she struggled for breath, they started pulling her towards the mirror as she gasped for breath and struggled, "You will be like this, you will kill everyone you care about, and you will become worse than these people treat you. Give in." A voice yelled as she shook her head and tears welled up in her eyes._

 _She was shaking and trembling as she screamed again, being dragged into the mirror, she realized that the hand around her was trembling as cracks appeared in the abyss, with a bright light shining through._

* * *

Brandon watched as they were trying to wake his sister up, she screamed before she shot up and frantically looked around her, her eyes caught his and he felt concern well up in his stomach, true she had betrayed him, but she was still his sister and seeing her like that was painful, seeing her so scared, so afraid.

She started sobbing in Lyrica's shoulder as the girls tried to calm her down, he turned around, "How much longer until we get there?" He asked as he glanced at Ethan. Ethan tapped his fingers around the holographic green screen, pressing a few buttons before the route from take-off to Pyros appeared.

Ethan pressed another green button as a screen popped up in front of Brandon, _18 minutes 36 seconds 10 milliseconds_ , "So how much time until we get there?" Athena asked as she crossed her arms and stood next to Brandon, almost making him jump since he didn't hear her walk over, he glanced at his sister who was calming down and talking to Lyrica and Aurora.

Athena followed his glance but said nothing as she snapped her gaze back at him, "We have almost 18 minutes. Relax Princess." He said turning around in his chair to stand out of the window.

"Don't call me Princess, Brandon." Athena said harshly as she turned on her heel and walked away. Brandon glanced at her through the reflection in the mirror before he focused on the stars, watching the planets float by, he also spotted a bright and golden planet that resided a little ways away from Magix. Solaria.

He drummed his fingers on the dashboard as he stared at the stars. The stars were glistening like perfect little dots that dotted space, they were perfect and gorgeous in their own way. He had remembered countless times he had looked up to the sky and slept under those stars that, even though they were so far away, seemed to be watching over him. He heard wisps of the conversation, the nervousness that flowed through each voice and the way someone's face became animated when they described Pyros. The adventure. The Dragons.

Athena was beautiful in her own right, who was he kidding she was gorgeous, cyan blue eyes that seemed to stare in warmth but yet fierceness, corn blonde hair filled with red highlights that was like a fire. Burning and beautiful. Soft skin that was creamy tan and the way she spoke and the way she carried herself with confidence. Brandon would never admit this dangerous little secret to anyone. Not even Carter. He would be dead in a heartbeat.

Carter may know who he truly was, but he had known of his player ways, the way he toyed with a girl's heart and Brandon knew that liking and chasing his sister was off limits. He didn't want the only true friend he had to hate him, they were like brothers and it would ruin everything to reveal his secret. Brandon focused back on the mission, fate was cruel for putting him in the same ship as his sister and best friend's sister.

* * *

Leanna stepped onto the soil of Pyros, towering trees hung like curtains over them, the weather was extremely hot, almost hotter than a summer day on Solaria, and it made her shield her eyes when she looked up and the sunlight bounced off her skin. The boys were sweating and some even took out water bottles the minute they stepped onto the surface of the island. Palladium stepped to the front as did Codatorta, "See those volcanos over there." Codatorta pointed towards the large Volcanos on the center of the island, "Your objective is to get past those, which every way you choose and get to the other side of the island." He finished.

A girl gasped and covered her mouth, "Do you want us to die?" She screeched backing away from the Volcano, "That thing could erupt any minute and you want us to get past it and to the other side of the island, what if we get lost?" She asked as she crossed her arms and glared at both teachers.

Palladium rolled his eyes, "Alright now split up into your groups and good luck." He said as he turned along with Codatorta back towards the ships, the crowd parting before him before he stepped into the ship. Moments later the engine turned on and the ship floated into space before zooming to the other side of the island.

Brandon walked in one direction with his group following him as he cut through the gigantic leaves that hung in front of them. Leanna bit her lip as she followed them, the group was quiet and the only sound that could be heard were the bugs and cutting of leaves. Lyrica and Leanna were walking side-by-side as they both scanned either side of the overgrown leaves of the forest, the purple vine with thorns on them and the pink flowers with yellow berries in the middle.

Lyrica stopped and Leanna turned towards her, a questioning look on her face, she opened her mouth to question her but Lyrica stopped her by putting a hand up, palms out and stopping Leanna in her tracks, Lyrica listened, "I hear something." She whispered, the rest of the group hadn't stopped yet as Lyrica closed her eyes, "A dragon, it's about two miles away, maybe we can avoid it by going straight or left." Lyrica said silently as she opened her eyes.

Leanna nodded her head in agreement, even she could hear the sound of thumping like a drum, she shivered despite the heat in the atmosphere, "Guys." She whispered and they stopped, "We are approaching a dragon, we need to go straight or turn left. Don't turn right." Leanna whispered as she shared a glance with Lyrica as Lyrica nodded.

Everyone was silent and frozen as the sound of a great force hitting the ground became louder and louder until the rocks were shaking near their feet. Leanna gasped and stepped back as a light green dragon peeked its head through the bush. "Don't move a muscle." Brandon hissed through gritted teeth as he tightened his hold on his sword.

Leanna silently nodded her head as she stared with wide eyes at the dragon, the dragon was breathing heavily as steam blew out of its nostrils and its giant yellow eyes scanned the area, landing on Athena. It tilted its head up and Leanna almost let out a sigh of relief before a loud roar filled the area and Lyrica grabbed her yanking her out of her dazed state as the dragon stomped on the place where she used to be.

"Come on Leanna." Lyrica yelled as Leanna realized that she hadn't turned around since the dragon came, she hadn't even moved. She snapped her head away as everyone started to run through the forest, "Boys aren't you supposed to, I don't know be protecting us." She yelled again as the boys looked towards each other and nodded before pulling their weapons out and trying to hold the dragon back.

It growled, narrowing its eyes on a nearby victim before slapping Ryan and Ethan out of the way and started to fire balls of fire at the boys who were still standing, Jason cast a few light blue spells and fired it back at the dragon. The girls ran through the overgrown leaves, Athena stopped suddenly, "Athena! What are you doing? Let's go!" Aurora yelled grabbing at Athena's hands. Athena ripped them away and turned back.

"Where are you going?" Lyrica yelled as the girls shared a glance before Leanna took off after Athena, "Leanna!" She yelled as Leanna ran through the forest, her feet pounding the ground beneath her as she followed Athena, weaving in between the leaves and vines crowding he path.

She reached the clearing as Brandon collided with her after being thrown through the air by the dragon, "What are you doing here?" Brandon yelled as he helped her off the ground, she ignored him and instead ran after Athena but a force held her back as Brandon gripped her arm, "Leanna, get out of here!" He yelled pulling her back.

She whirled around to look at him, "Athena needs my help, Brandon, let me go!" She yelled back as a wind pushed her hair around her body, he froze and shock displayed in his eyes as they both ducked behind a bush as the dragon stomped into the clearing. Brandon cursed under his breath as he realized that his weapon handle was across the way and the dragon had stomped on it.

Athena flew in front of them, her hair was held up into a messy and loose bun with her hair framing her face, she had on a red sparkly crop top that had a sweetheart neckline and a short sparkly red skirt with high heeled boots that were the same color, a small orange crown was in her hair that had small red jewels on it, two orange butterfly wings hung from her back, she held her hands out in front of her, forming a red and orange shield.

Athena flew in closer to the dragon, glowing slightly as her eyes glowed with power, she closed her eyes as the power rolled off her in waves. The dragon stopped and stared at her with wide eyes, it's claws froze midair and it growled before stomping off in another direction, Athena flew down and detransformed before she stepped forward, "Are you guys ok?" She asked, she wiped a bead of sweat that had formed along her hairline.

Leanna rushed over to help her stand, she was mentally thankful for the lessons her mom had made her learn on healing, she placed a hand to Athena's temple and allowed her magic to flow over Athena and heal her. "Why did you do that?" Leanna asked as she put her hands on her hips and stared at Athena with a stern look.

Athena rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "I'm the fairy of Dragons. So, I figured that I could help." She said as Lyrica and Aurora ran into the clearing, Aurora ran over to Athena hugging her before she hit her upside the head, "What was that for?" Athena asked as she rubbed her cheek and glared at Aurora.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "One you ran off without telling us why, and two you ran towards a freaking dragon. A dragon Athena." Aurora said but started yelling as she crossed her arms and glared back at Athena.

Leanna stepped in between the two, "Alright that's enough." She said softly as both girls turned to her in protest, "We can have this conversation later, we have to get past the mountain and we're not even close to it. Also, we are not allowed to use magic unless we are in mortal danger. Now we need to get a move on." Leanna said as she walked towards the path they had been on before the attack.

Brandon nodded, "As much as I hate to agree with Leanna." He jabbed his finger at the form of his sister as she raised an eyebrow at him, "But she's right, we need to get going." He bent down to pick up the handle of his sword and tried to activate it but the sword only appeared for a few seconds, flickering, before it disappeared, he sighed as Ethan, Ryan, and Jason appeared through the clearing, looking worn out and beat up.

Leanna glanced at them, she softened and walked back to them putting her hand on Ethan's forward, his eyes showed curiosity but she ignored it, closing her eyes and letting her healing magic wash over Ethan, she opened her eyes as he did and he nodded his thanks to her, she turned to Jason and started to heal him. Leanna walked in front of Ryan, putting her palm on his forehead, allowing her magic to wash over him the same way even though she almost broke contact due to the butterflies appearing in her stomach.

"You have healing magic." Brandon said surprised as he stared at her, heat colored her cheeks as she nodded silently, he had no idea that she had healing magic, it made him wonder what happened after he left because it seemed that a lot had happened. Why did she have healing magic? She was the fairy of stars, wasn't she?

Leanna turned back around, breaking their eyes contact as they started walking again, the air was completely silent and she almost felt strange leading a group like this. She had never led anyone before, she had always followed behind people or stuck out like a sore thumb. She glanced up seeing the volcano reaching them and eyed the trunks of nearby trees, most of them were burned almost six feet high but the grass was still bright and green and the sand was still a bright orange and yellow color.

She surveyed her surroundings and debated what the plan would be if the Volcano was to erupt, as they drew closer to them she ducked behind a few shrubs and peaked out, many dragons were surrounding the pass, walking around and stomping as some smaller dragons rolled around, nipping and biting at each other. "What's over there?" Ryan asked as he ducked beside her and peaked out. He cursed under his breath.

"How many dragons are there?" Ethan asked as he glanced down at Leanna and Brandon, both of them glanced around, trying to count the dragons around but they kept moving around and it became hard to count them all with the constant movement.

Athena closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, "There are twenty-eight of them." She said, "So what's the plan of getting past them?" She asked as she crouched down, Aurora looked in disbelief as she clung to Jason's arm and shivered.

Leanna shrugged, she glanced upwards and noticed some vines that shown between the trees, perhaps they could jump from vine to vine but they would be too low and the dragons would snap their jaws at them, an invisible spell might work. "Would an invisible spell work or can they smell us?" She asked Athena.

Athena nodded with a small smile, she gently face-palmed, "It would work, but they might smell us so I can use a cloaking spell while you use an invisibility spell." She said as she stood up and flexed her fingers before she closed her eyes and started to form the spell, an orange glow surrounded everyone before it faded, "Let's go before the spell fades." She opened her eyes.

Leanna nodded before she closed her eyes, in her inner eyes she started to weave the spell, the way everyone's skin and clothes faded to blend into the background, and to destroy the outline of them. She opened her eyes and noticed that they all were blended in but only she could see their outline since she cast the spell, she saw that Lyrica and Brandon bumped into each other and fell to the floor.

They were almost towards the forest line before the cloaking spell faded and the dragons near them looked up and started growling and blowing steam through their noses as they stretched their wings and lifted off the ground, "Run." Aurora screamed as they all darted towards the forest hearing the dragons stomp after them, "Athena, can't you control them." She asked as she jumped over a log.

Athena shook her head, "There are too many of them, I can maybe control five or six of them but it won't last long." She said as she dodged a stream of fire. Leanna wanted to scream a string of curses, she wished that they hadn't let her lead them, she had massively failed and the feeling of confidence had melted away.

Leanna and the gang finally stopped running as they reached the other side of the island, she hunched over and started to breathe heavily, her hair hung around her from the ponytail she had put her hair in when they turned invisible. "We really shouldn't have followed you." Aurora said as Leanna straightened her spine, she flinched, "If we hadn't followed you, we would haven't been chased by all of those damn dragons and used our magic so much."

Lyrica glared at Aurora, "Rorie, you didn't try to tell us where to go even though you're a freaking nature fairy, so don't go off on Leanna." Lyrica snapped as she stepped protectively in front of Leanna. Aurora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, turning around making a noise deep in her throat, the noise someone makes when they don't get their way.

Whatever fight that was going to break out was interrupted when Professor Palladium stepped forward and scanned them before he nodded, "Alright you passed the test, you used the voice of nature to guide you hear even though you bumped into a few dragons." He said as he smiled, "You all passed by getting back here safely but not quickly with little magic. Excellent job." He said as he jogged to the next group.

Leanna blinked back tears as she just walked to the ship, not even sparing her friends a glance, her brain felt so tired and drained, Aurora blaming her felt like a stab to her heart, and she truly felt that everyone was thinking the same thing. She sat on a seat in the ship near the hatch and just stared at the floor.

She didn't glance up once, not even when her friends came in or when they lifted off the ground, she was silent as she stared at the floor, "Why would you say that Aurora?" She heard Lyrica hiss as Aurora looked almost guilty for what she said, but just crossed her arms and turned around, "You know you are just like Jennifer." Lyrica spat before she stood up and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Leanna flinched as she buried herself in her seat, she felt a negative energy enter her body and almost flinched as the negative thoughts took over her, ' _They don't care about you. You are worthless to them. It is your fault that this happened. You heard what Aurora said, she should pay for that._ ' Her nails dug into her scalp as she tried to force the negative energy away.

* * *

Leanna twisted her body around in her bag, turning on her side, the full moon was shining through the window as another moon that was darker in color covered a partial part of the moon. Goosebumps rose on her arms as she struggled to process what happened, her brain was still awake while her body felt exhausted. Exhaustion took over her body but her mind wondered what happened, why did she feel like someone was feeding her those words, like it was building up.

She didn't want to sleep, the idea of having another nightmare was making her push her body to stay awake, she shivered again even though it wasn't cold and glanced across the room, turning in bed and glancing at Lyrica, neither of them had said a word since they got back, and she had ignored Aurora when she tried to apologize. Leanna couldn't keep her eyes open and she finally gave into the exhaustion that had clouded her mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Simulations

**Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

 _I lost track of days, my entire body felt numb and I hadn't let anyone in, not the girls when they pounded their fists on the bedroom door, almost knocking it off its hinges, not my mom who had screamed so loud a neighbor told her to quiet down, and not even the boys who basically spent the afternoon claiming that Brandon was innocent. That liar, those liars, but they were defending their friend. Finally at the end of the week Brandon came back, I screamed at him and he just wrapped me in his arms and let me sob and deflate, it's hard to forgive him but someday I will because I love him and I need him._

* * *

The sky was a swirl of ominous and gray clouds that blanketed the sky, the sun was hidden and rain poured down. Leanna stared outside of the window, the rain was making the view hard to see through the rain drops practically racing down the windowsill. She hated this type of weather, it was so dark and strange, she had only witnessed rain a few times and it had been on sad days or on dangerous and dark days with evil lurking, the weather usually reflected the emotions of Solara. This weather felt no different, she wanted to curl in on herself but that would look weird, a girl randomly curling in on herself during the potions class.

She had been sensing negative energy ever since she could remember, the tutors said that she was more in tune with what was light and dark, good and evil, and they had been happy since it helped her to navigate through a dark spell and be alert to evil magic. Dark magic and evil magic came from the same source but sometimes dark magic can be used for good, such as witches now that the followers of the Trix had been quelled and introduced to good. The Trix had been placed on a planet, where they had been stripped of their magic and had been basically 'retired' for more than a decade.

Leanna shivered as she glanced towards the front, the Professor was going over the test in the Simulator with a bright smile on his face but his eyes were wary as if he could tell that something was wrong in the air. She caught his gaze before she glanced down and started to copy down some of the basics of what they were doing. The Simulator would take them to a desolate area where they would learn to thrive and create plants. They could take whatever they desired into the Simulator. A special guest would be there to greet them.

The bell rang and students began to collect their books and organize their notes, Leanna could faintly hear them talk about the new assignment and others were talking about the dreary weather. Leanna walked down the hallway, Aurora had to stop by the dorm room to grab her plant since she still hadn't perfected her transmitter spell. Leanna walked into the greenhouse and immediately felt the tension in her shoulders release and inhaled the fresh smell of plants, they were soothing on a day like today.

She closed her eyes and thought about the plant, imagining every single petal that the plant held and the sharpness of the leaves, the color of the pot and the shape of the pot. Leanna glowed for a minute before she opened her eyes and glanced down at the plant, the plant was silent for a minute before it hummed and moved its petals to the wind. "Hello class." Flora cleared her throat as she clasped her hands together.

The class quieted down and everyone sat down, Leanna looked around for Aurora but she wasn't here, she closed her eyes, sighed and sat down, putting her plant on the ground next to her, the doors burst open and Aurora walked in, she seemed to have been racing to get to class on time, out of the corner of her eyes she noted that Flora had crossed her arms, leaning against a nearby pot of a plant with large wispy branches, "Sorry, I won't be late again." Aurora seemed to be fumbling for words and for the first time since Leanna met her she blushed.

Flora sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple, "This is your last warning Aurora, take a seat." She said calmly brushing her hands off, "Now, class, I was originally going to discuss with you our mental connection with our plants but I will save that for another time since today's weather proves to be a vivid example of what I mean." She said with a small smile, "Plants have the ability to sense upcoming danger, they are more likely to pick apart evil from a storm. It is a part of the plant that allows them to be able to reflect the emotions of the outside world and warn nature fairies, who can hear them, that danger is coming."

A student raised her hand, a solemn expression on her face, "Is darkness coming?" She asked in a small voice, she was hugging herself protectively and eyeing the window like something would jump through the window at any minute.

Leanna raised her hand and Flora nodded to her, "Well there is a difference between dark and evil magic. Dark magic, a vivid example being the witches of cloud tower nowadays, are people who have a darker energy as a source of their magic. Evil magic can be both light and dark magic since 'evil magic' is caused by the heart and not really the source of the power. Due to the theory of witches being 'evil' they are more likely to become evil and have a harder time choosing to do more good than evil. Fairies have it relatively easy compared to witches so they are less likely to become evil, but there is still a chance of them becoming evil." Leanna explained to the student.

Everyone stared at her in shock, including Flora, as Leanna felt her face heat up like a fire, Flora cleared her throat and nodded, "Leanna's right, there is a difference between the magic and plants have a somewhat easier time detecting real danger compared to dark magic powered spells." Flora said in a somewhat croaky voice as she tried to overcome the shock of what Leanna knew.

Another student raised her hand, "So are the plants saying that evil magic is coming, since my plant is starting to seem more and more droopy since I found it. I have been giving it water and spending time with it. I swear." The girl said as a few girls giggled before they directed their gazes to Flora.

Flora closed her eyes, a soft dark green glow surrounding her, she opened them and the glow faded, she smiled weakly before her expression became sober, "The plants strongly believe that evil magic is coming. Now does anyone understand why I gave this assignment out?" She asked as the class grew silent.

Leanna looked around, biting her lip and mentally debating whether she should raise her hand, she shrugged and raised her hand as Flora nodded towards her, a small smile on her face, "You gave the assignment out so we could establish a connection with the nature around us and observe nature to determine whether something is wrong. You wanted us to be more connected with nature so we could use it to prepare ourselves." Leanna explained.

Flora nodded, "Now split up into pairs and I want you to create and establish a mental connection with the plants assigned to you for the rest of class." She said as Aurora and Leanna walked up to stand next to each other.

Aurora was quiet, the first time that things had been awkward between them, well they had been since the trip to Pyros three days ago, when Aurora had said those things it had stung Leanna and she had felt like a knife or dagger had been lodged into her heart, "Let's get started." Aurora said clearing her throat.

Leanna nodded and watched as Aurora nodded back and Aurora closed her eyes as a soft mixture of dark blue and dark green colors began to glow around her. Leanna closed her eyes and felt herself started to glow a pure white. She decided to clear her mind and try to perceive the voice of her flower in her mind. The light around her flickered for a moment as she allowed her mind to drift off but returned to normal after she forced herself to concentrate.

They spent almost twenty minutes like that, Leanna was still trying to get her flower to speak, she could tell that her messages or thoughts were being sent by the fact that they didn't echo back at her like they did within the first two minutes. She opened her eyes and sighed, leaning back to rest on her palms, Flora gestured for her to silently get up and follow her and she complied.

Something about the older woman was comforting as they walked in silence through the peaceful greenhouse, the pounding of raindrops on the glass roof the only sound that echoed throughout the enlarged room. Flora stopped and smelled a rose, a lush and pink rose with delicate pink flowers that had petals that stretched out to be a lighter pink almost white color. Leanna smiled at her before she smelled another flower, a flower that had many layers of petals that were assorted colors, their colors fading in, not too look childish but instead looking beautiful and mature.

Leanna closed her eyes, willing her brain to relax and her shoulders to untense but there was still the warning in the back of her mind that flashed with small but blaring letters that she was trying so desperately to avoid. She opened her eyes and almost collapsed as evil magic threatened to overwhelm, Flora steadied her as she noticed all the other plants start to droop, she closed her eyes and flashed them open.

 _Evil magic was coming._

* * *

Brandon sat down in his seat between Carter and Jason, the other two boys on the other side of Carter, talking as if they were best friends and knew each other for a life time. Brandon frowned, wondering why Helia had decided to call in an emergency school-wide meeting, every grade level was there, from seniors to freshmen, and divided by their teams. His own roommate was seated next to Ryan, the only boy that Luke was actually talking to.

Helia walked to the center stage with Codatorta and another teacher flanking him, he muttered a sealing out spell before he steadied his gaze on the students at the center of the gym. It took a minute for Brandon to realize that these were the people meant to protect the artifact and by the fact that Helia was staring down at them with so much disappointment it was unbearable to even hold eye contact with the headmaster.

The male to his right clapped his hands together, a loud booming sound as he steadied his eyes on Ryan, holding the gaze, the man had spiked up magenta hair, somewhat tan skin, and violet blue eyes, he had his arms crossed and was wearing a heroes uniform with a special maroon red diamond shaped stone holding a light blue cape on his shoulders with many different pieces of armor on his shoulders and legs.

Helia nodded to him, "Thank you Riven, now as many of you are aware a few of you went to protect an ancient artifact in Magix. Somehow a few witches had managed to break in and almost destroy the place, injure many students, and steal the artifact." His expression had changed from gratitude to a solemn expression as he rubbed his temple and sighed.

Shock had spread throughout the room, other than those who weren't injured when the artifact was stolen and were sent to protect the artifact, they had lowered their heads and avoided eye contact with anyone. Brandon couldn't believe it, the artifact was stolen, he had no idea what it was but by the expressions on the teachers' faces it was a very important artifact. Another issue had arisen in his mind, did this mean that there were witches out to get them? Was there a new peril threat to the magic dimension?

Helia cleared his throat, "Now this was a very important artifact that was stolen and I am afraid it means that there will be a new danger to the Magic Dimension, until further notice or this threat is terminated you will all be taking more advanced classes and there will be more quizzes." He said as he paced around the center of the stands, his eyes scanned every face before they stopped for a moment before moving on. "Today you will have the day off to contact your families and take any last-minute trips to see your family, because after tomorrow, you will all be on lockdown and the only one who will allow you to leave the building would be myself, Riven, or Codatorta." He said as he nodded for the students to rise, they all started to rise from their seats, starting on the left and going to the right side of the stadium.

* * *

Leanna bit her lip as she stared across from her, the headmistress was rubbing her temple and it was just Leanna and her, Flora had been sent back to teach her class while Leanna had to be here to explain exactly what had happened. "Tell me, again, what happened?" Roxy asked as she looked up, her expression boarded on worry to disbelief. Leanna sighed and began to explain everything that had happened, the evil magic she had sensed in the storm, the fact that she had always been able to sense dark magic and evil magic.

At the end of her explanation Roxy was silent for several minutes, the sound was deafening to Leanna and it put her on the edge of her seat, she had known what she had sensed but she also knew that Roxy might not believe her, she wasn't special. "Headmistress, I swear to you that I am telling the truth, I know that evil magic is coming I can feel it." Leanna hesitated, between telling Roxy the truth about the dreams that she had been having, "I've been having nightmares, sometimes I am in the past and then I am nowhere and there is a mirror, a mirror rimmed by gold. When I look into it I see me, I see an evil me, then a voice says that it is my fate and I am going to kill someone and there's a hand that grabs ahold of me and drags me to the mirror, sometimes it chokes me and other time it just drags me."

Roxy sighed, rubbing her temples as she exhaled and closed her eyes, "I want you to record these dreams and tell no one about the evil you think is coming." Leanna felt her hope crash down on her, the way Roxy had said it had been in pure disbelief, her chest tightened as she opened her mouth but closed it.

A part of her wanted to believe that Roxy was lying, but she doubted it, "Thank you for your time." She whispered, standing up and facing the door, not noting the sad look that flashed in the headmistress's eyes, "I need to go." She muttered as she practically ran to the door, slamming it behind her. She hurried back to her dorm room, slamming and locking the door with a click, she wanted to be completely alone.

Leanna slid down the door, crumbling to her knees as she stared in front of her, her fist clenched at her side, it wasn't fair. She hated it, she hated that everyone always assumed she was like her mom, she glared at the floorboards. She closed her eyes, feeling her head start to pound achingly before she opened them and felt so weak, she felt like she had just fought a war. She grabbed her hair in her hands and yanked at it gently, what was happening to her?

* * *

Stella hung up the phone without responding to the message, she sank into her chair, she always knew this would happen, she always knew that evil magic would find her daughter but it was so hard to believe, she wanted to cling to the hope that the Headmistress of Alfea would call her back and say that she was joking or that she wanted to hang out again, something, anything. The yearning to see her friends grew in her chest and she flipped her phone over in her hand, the documents she had been signing were in front of her and the process she had done to get this done faster was erased from her memory.

All she could think about was her daughter, her beautiful daughter, her Leanna. Her childhood friend and only trusted lady-in-waiting poked her head in, "You have a meeting with the Duke of Lynphea in ten minutes. Is something wrong Stella? You look pale." Nova asked as she gently shut the door behind her after sliding into the room.

Stella shook her head, "Cancel the meeting, tell him that we would be honored if he would go visit the city for an hour or two." She said in a commanding tone, Nova nodded, but worry flashed in her eyes as she curtsied before she left the room, in all of the years that Stella had been Queen she had never canceled a meeting.

Stella sighed, she stood up and walked outside of her office, her guards following her, she stopped at the library and turned to the guards, "Please stay here." She said as they nodded and guarded the library with the other guards that were already guarding the library, some sharing greetings and shoulder bumps. Stella shut the golden gates behind her before she journeyed into the library, her eyes trailing for the certain book she had to find. She finally found it, it looked like any other book and was a typical fairytale book.

Supposedly a typical fairytale book, she glanced around her before she pulled the book back and an ancient tunnel opened up, she stepped down it, lighting the torches as the book case closed behind her, she walked into a room with a big golden and silver book in the center, ancient writing on it and the Solaria royal crest on the cover, she opened the book and scanned the pages.

A man clad in golden and silver hovered over the book, "Good afternoon your majesty, is there something wrong?" He asked as she turned to look at him, he was her second grandfather and a close friend, Apollo, he was also the keeper of the book. He smiled at her but his expression mirror concern, "What brings you to the book that contains the fate of the royal family of Solaria?" He asked.

Stella's expression became grim, "I need to see Leanna's chapter in the book. Has it been written yet?" She asked, the last time she had come here to ask about her daughter was when she was born. Apollo placed his hands over the book and glowed for a minute, the playful expression that had been on his face was gone as he opened his eyes and a sadness entered them, "Tell me, what is going to happen to my daughter?" Stella said, her voice breaking as she grabbed his arm with a pleading expression on her face.

Apollo sighed, "Her end is unclear but there is great evil coming after her, if it reaches her when she feels truly alone then it will destroy her." He said, _and there will be no hope of her becoming good again_ , he mentally added as Stella stared at him frozen before she collapsed into tears and he held her, letting her cry as he sighed, he was so worried for his great-granddaughter and he mentally prayed that she would be ok.

* * *

Leanna fiddled with her ring, the teachers had been staring after her all day and it felt like they were watching her even more closely, ' _The headmistress must have told them that I am some crazy girl that they need to watch so they can call the mental hospital._ ' She thought miserably, Professor Palladium was touching random buttons on the control button of the simulation lab before he turned and smiled.

"Welcome to the Alfea Simulation room, now who would like to go first? Any volunteers?" His eyes roamed over the crowd of nervous students, no one raising their hands as they seemingly hid behind each other, he stopped and stared at Leanna for a moment, an emotion passed in his eyes before he covered it with a smile, "Leanna. Why don't you go first? Where would you like to go?" He asked, looking over his shoulder as he turned his body to face the screen and controls.

Leanna looked over at her friends, they gave her sympathetic looks before Lyrica gave her a thumbs up and winked at her, she walked up next to Palladium and looked at the controls in front of her, "An abandoned planet, please?" She asked as he nodded and started pressing a few buttons before gesturing towards the door that slid open when she stepped in front of it, Leanna sighed stepping through and walking to the center of the room.

She waited for a moment as the environment materialized in front of her, she whirled around to look at the planet, she shook her head, racking her brain to figure which planet this was but her studies never told her about this planet, it was foreign to her. That wasn't good, she crouched down picking up a few pieces of soil before she sighed, letting them slip through her fingers.

She hummed as she pulled her book bag off her shoulders, opening it she rummaged through it and pulled out a few seeds, she dug a small hole in the ground and placed a the seeds inside, she pulled the dirt on top and closed her eyes, holding her hands out as she thought about the plant growing, she opened one eye and was surprised to see that it had grown to a small sapling, she smiled.

Leanna stood up, so the soil was ok for growing some plants, perhaps she could find something out there, an abandoned village perhaps. She glanced below her at the sapling, before she picked up her bag and blew some sparkles at the plant watching it turn back into seeds and flow into her bag. Leanna walked down the road, the sand crunching beneath the soles of her worn out boots.

The air was silent, she couldn't hear a thing and it shot shivers up and down her spine, she stopped at the front of the village, the village was abandoned, windows shattered with glass piles beneath them, the faint smell of smoke burned her lungs and she blinked back tears. She froze suddenly, there was a dark wave here, something evil was lurking in this world and she stepped back.

She heard something swish in the air behind her and turned, her eyes widening as she saw a spirit-like thing hovering over the ground, the entire inside of it was black and it had sharp razor like claws where fingers should be, she dodged it as it lunged at her, the eyes were burning red and it hissed at her, sounding like a snake.

She whirled around, watching as three more charged at her, she jumped up to grab a sign and flipped behind her, landing on her feet in a crouched down position, the things stared at her for a moment before they charged at her, she stood up and ran towards the exit, when something pulled her back by her bag.

Leanna screamed and pulled herself back, almost tipping over before she steadied herself the bag clutched tightly in her arms, it took a minute for her vision to clear but when it did they were all surrounding her. She looked around trying to find a way through the spirits but they were closing in on her, her vision blurred as she felt their darkness enter her, she grabbed at her hair, tears coming to her eyes.

She needed to be brave, she could do this, she had to do this, she looked up and held her hands above her, drawing a star in the air before she felt herself transform, her clothes turning into her fairy outfit, she had on a strapless crop top with a sweetheart neckline that was white with the same color sparkles, a white skirt with ankle high heels of the same color, her wings were golden colored and a crown formed on her hair that formed into a messy braid a small silver crown with yellow jewels hanging from it forming on her head.

Her ring turned into her scepter as she flew up and above the spirits, she conjured a ball of white light before she launched it at one of them, smoke filled the area and she covered her eyes but opened them to see it didn't do a thing, she gasped, flying off as they charged at her once again, she dodged one, kicking it away from her. Another grabbed at her as she conjured a white shield but the claws ripped through it.

She pushed it off and turned to fly away again as she thought of a way to stop them, she then snapped her fingers, small white sparkles emitting from them as she smiled and turned to the spirits, their eyes were hungry and she held her hands out and summoned a cage around them, they ripped at it but could do nothing as they were swallowed into a small container. Leanna grinned, floating down as she untransformed, she glanced around her before she sighed, closing her eyes.

When she opened them again, the planet was gone and her friends were rushing out towards her, the teacher placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well done Leanna, you were able to use your thinking skills to get yourself out of danger, brilliant, now can I see the spirits you captured?" He asked and she handed the container over to him, he stepped away from her as Aurora and the girls threw their arms around her.

"Oh, I was so worried about, don't ever do that again, you hear me Lea. I am so sorry about what I said on Pyros, forgive me?" Aurora said waving a finger in front of Leanna's face before she clasped her hands together and gave Leanna puppy-dog eyes.

Leanna laughed, "Of course I forgive you." She said softly. Aurora smiled and threw her arms around her once again. Leanna smiled and followed them out of the chamber, listening to them talk about how Palladium had tried to get her out but something had happened. She wondered what had happened to the simulation chamber and it seemed it was evil magic, that's why it had felt so strong to her when she was there.

Someone was doing this to her.


	8. Chapter 8: The Eclipse Festival

**Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

 _The people of Solaria are anxious, I can almost feel their anxiety flowing through my own whirlwind of emotions, they are wary and some are even angry, there are whispers that flood the royal court, and dark stares. I am glad to have Brandon by my side or I would break down completely, it seems they are testing me but my question is simply why. Why test me? I know some of the things I have done are selfish and cruel and spoiled, but it seems that they don't want me wearing the crown. Also there is something wrong with the planet itself, a darkness that is rising up, I can feel it as if we are old acquaintances, and people are dying. Innocent bloodshed, whatever is happening is making a dark shadow fall on Solaria._

* * *

Leanna bit her lip as she twisted her ring around her finger, she eyed the designs in the wooden table instead of looking up to meet the headmistresses deep and dark blue eyes, so to speak it was becoming even more difficult to talk to the teachers, or her mother for that matter, she was always so quiet or making up these random excuses. Leanna especially hated the fact that the teacher was idly stirring her spoon in her fresh and steaming mug of coffee, the silence had been lasting for several long and awkward minutes and Leanna mentally regretted coming to the office on her own.

It was obvious that the teachers had dubbed her the carbon copy of her mom, especially with the weary glances she continuously was on the receiving end of. At the same time though, the girls had been extremely tired, especially with the speed at which the lessons at Alfea were being taught at. With that and the fact that everyone was exhausted from the lessons had left the dorm oddly quiet, no sounds of laughter or even talking could escape anyone's lips before they all felt like dropping to their beds.

Roxy clasped her hands together and rubbed her lips together, "Leanna, I understand that you believe darkness, excuse me, evil magic is coming but could it just be a stretch of your imagination." She said, Leanna opened her mouth to reply but instead found herself gapping like a fish, she clenched her hand into a fist and looked back down at the table, smothering out her anger.

Leanna looked up and almost recoiled at the look on Roxy's face, a poker face was staring back at her but in her eyes, she saw a flicker of something. Deciding it nothing she shook her head, "That's not why I am here." She said in a small voice, her voice sounded coughed like she had come down with a cold as she swallowed to try and slow down her next words and think them over. "The Eclipse festival is a huge event on my planet, Solaria, and as the crown princess of Solaria I must attend. I have come to ask for permission to go back to my realm, to go back home." Leanna explained, looking up again as she stared at the headmistress.

Roxy stood up and looked towards the window, her expression the same as it was before, she watched as some students started to train their fairy forms and more, "Do you remember when you went to Pyros?" She asked as Leanna felt confusion flicker across her face before she nodded, "During that trip an ancient artifact was stolen, it was protected by a few heroes at Red Fountain and them along with several people from Magix and several tourists were seriously injured. The Magix Council has decided that until further notice, no one should leave the schools until the artifact is retrieved."

Leanna gasped before understanding flickered in her, she tightened her fist, "I understand that, but my people need me there. My mother, she's making a very important announcement, and I have to be there." She said standing up and pushing the chair back, it screeched in protest but she didn't care, she softened slightly but didn't back down as she waited with baited breath of what Roxy would say to that.

It was extremely disrespectful to stand up to an older person like that, extremely, it could get her expelled, but that didn't matter, not really. If her people need her to be there than her education be damned. Leanna thought as she fought to keep her backbone, it was rare moments like this that she was confident and it made her like her mother in several aspects. Roxy sighed but continued to stare out of the window, "Alright, I give you permission to go." She said turning around, she smiled, trying to seem happy but the slump in her shoulders didn't fade, "In fact why don't you and your friends go, but on one condition, you have to learn some things while you're there so you don't fall behind."

Leanna smiled brightly, almost beaming, "Thank you so much, I promise that we will, oh I can't wait." She said as she rushed out of the room. Roxy watched her leave, the smile falling off her face as she sank into her chair, the door closed behind Leanna but Roxy felt no need to lock it. She ran her fingers through her hair, knowing that the Magix Council would not be pleased, arranging for a student to leave without permission was dancing on dangerous territory.

She grabbed her phone off her desk and scrolled through her contacts, pulling up a number and allowing her phone to ring for several minutes before a hologram of the headmaster of Red Fountain appeared in her office, he smiled at her, his eyes creasing as she made an effort to smile back, "Headmaster Helia, I was wondering if you could do me a favor of sorts. A few of my students are going to Solaria for a special festival and I would like for four of your students to join them." She said as she clasped her hands together.

Helia nodded as his expression became solemn, "You've been in contact with Stella." He stated and she nodded, her rubbed his temple, "I want to tell the gang but at the same time it almost feels wrong since they are living their lives and telling Brandon about this would be plain difficult. He loved her once upon a time." He said as his shoulder's slumped, "I haven't said a word to Flora, though but she is becoming suspicious."

Roxy nodded, "I hate to lie to them, but we need to make sure that this is a dangerous enough threat. Beside they need to live in their bliss, they have done so much for the Magic Dimension." She said, mentally adding ' _While they can live in bliss_.' She smiled though as Helia nodded, he bid his farewell and left her in the silence of her own office.

* * *

Leanna opened the dorm room door of Athena's and Aurora's dorm room, the girls were sprawled around the room, and the room was a mess, at least on Aurora's side. She shut the door behind her and plopped down on a bean bag, bringing her knees to her chest. Aurora was on her bed, her face buried in a pillow as she tried to get a little sleep, Athena typing away at her laptop but even her movement were slow, and Lyrica was strumming a guitar and humming slightly, her headphones around her neck.

Lyrica glanced up and smiled slightly before she sat her guitar down, and closed her eyes, yawning, "So where have you been?" She asked as she started to search through her phone, she bit her lip slightly before tossing the phone on her own bean bag, "I thought you came back with us after school, so where did you disappear to?" She asked.

Aurora lifted up her head, combing her hair with her fingers, "Yeah, did you perhaps go to see Ryan. I saw him on campus earlier." Aurora said wiggling her eyebrows and making a kissy face, "You two are too cute." She continued on as she laid back down on her stomach and looked at the girls, hugging her pillow.

Leanna fought back the urge to roll her eyes, "I didn't go to see Ryan, and I didn't know he was on campus, it's not like we talk every night." She said softly but slightly shyly, "Anyways." Leanna cleared her throat making a gesture to Athena, Aurora rolled her eyes, and walked to the bed, taking the lap top from Athena, making her glare at her before she looked at Leanna, "Tomorrow is the start of the weeklong Eclipse Festival, and well I got out of school for it and the Headmistress said you guys could come to."

Aurora cheered, sharing a high-five with Athena, "Finally, what could be better than spending a week in Solaria, and at a festival. But what is the eclipse festival?" Aurora asked as she stopped her happy-dance and looked at Leanna with curiosity in her eyes.

Athena took her chance, and grabbed her lap top back, looking through it, "It's when the second and brightest moon of Solaria causes and eclipse with the second sun of Solaria, and that night there is a lunar eclipse as well. It sorts of looks like this." She said pulling up an image of the sky with a few stars in sight but the light of the second sun of Solaria, the other two suns are darkened slightly and give off a golden and silver sheen.

"That's really pretty." Aurora said looking at the picture, "How often does it happen?" She asked, averting her eyes from the picture to look at Leanna.

Leanna smiled at her memories of the Eclipse festival, "It only happens once a year, and this year is extremely special since my mom is announcing who becomes the heir to the throne." Leanna said, "She didn't need to have that done for her since she was an only child and the only heir but I have a brother and she announces it on Autumn Equinox, which oddly enough falls during the festival." She went into further explanation.

Athena quirked an eyebrow, "Wouldn't they usually do the announcing of the rule on the Summer Solstice?" She asked curiously as she shut her lap top and put it on her dresser. Aurora sat down on the bed and they both shared a glance, "I mean I would assume that since Summer is the hottest season of the year and Solaria is known for its suns which causes the seasons due to tilts in the planets."

Leanna nodded, biting her lip as she tried to figure out how to explain it, without explaining who her brother was. She would face that problem when it came time to, she shared a glance with Lyrica who nodded at her, briefly. "Usually it does but things have been looking extremely rough on Solaria due to some people thinking I would be unfit to rule and the issues with my brother." Leanna explained.

Aurora looked confused but also interested as she leaned forward to lay down on her stomach, she placed her chin on the palms of her hands and kicked her feet back and forth. Athena slid forward to sit on the edge of her bed and also looked confused but her face was not as emotional as Aurora's, "What issues happened with your brother?" She asked

Leanna mentally flinched as an unsure expression bloomed onto her face, "Nothing." She said in a clipped tone, suggesting that the conversation was over, "It's not important, but we do have to leave in three hours." She pointed out, changing the subject from her brother to the time they were leaving.

Aurora almost fell off the bed, "We still have to pack and I am exhausted." She groaned letting her face fall into her hands. "I have to go through all of the clothes so I have options for when we go and I should pack my favorite perfume and that plum lipstick I bought last week." She mused as she tapped her chin with her fingernail.

Leanna sighed, "You know, we do have magic, and plus just pack the clothes that pop out to you, you're bound to buy something when we get to Solaria." She pointed out as she stood up, "And I don't have to pack, I live on Solaria, so most of my clothes are already there." Leanna said as she ducked her head to avoid the pillow that Aurora threw at her.

"Then you will be my helper." Aurora said with a sugary and innocent smile as she hopped off the bed and walked to her overflowing closet and opened it, "Let's get moving, Athena, don't even try to get out of this." She said waving a warning finger at Athena who froze at the door and turned with a sheepish smile on her face, rubbing her neck slightly as she blushed.

Lyrica smirked, getting up and gathering her things which included her guitar and phone, "Well I am getting out of this, bye girls, have fun helping Aurora pack." She said walking to the door and winking at Athena and Leanna.

Athena gave Lyrica a death glare and shook her fist at her but a pile of clothes landed in her arms and she turned to look at Aurora with a quirk in her eyebrow and a 'Is she serious?' expression on her face, Aurora caught her look and shrugged before going back into her mountain of clothes, "Alright girls, let's get started." Aurora said grabbing the last of her clothes and throwing them into Leanna's arms, Leanna almost tipped backwards as she steadied the sudden weight on her arms.

Both girls sat the clothes down and sat down on the bean bags, "How many clothes do you have?" Athena asked as she gave Aurora a death glare, which was ignored since Aurora began to go off into her own world, shifting through her piles of clothes. Athena leaned forward to whisper in Leanna's ear, "Let's go, now while she is distracted." She whispered and Leanna glanced back at Aurora and the piles before she nodded.

Leanna followed after Athena and slipped out, wincing as the door closed while creaking slightly along the way, she breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, now let's go see what Lyrica's doing." She said as they both walked into Lyrica and Leanna's shared dorm room. Lyrica glanced up at them but continued to listen to her music, sliding the headphones back over her ears.

Athena rolled her eyes and tugged them off, "Come on L, we're bored and we just got out of helping Rorie pack." She said dragging Lyrica off the bed, Lyrica glared at her, scowling as she brushed herself off, she shifted her headphones around her neck before she sat down on her bed.

Lyrica crossed her arms, "Well that's not my problem." She said with a huff, "Well we could always play truth or dare." She suggested with a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows as Athena shook her head furiously and Leanna quirked an eyebrow in question as she felt a puzzled expression take over her face, she averted her gaze to Athena.

Athena narrowed her eyes at Lyrica, "You had to bring that up." She muttered under her breath with sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Well last time we all played, that girl" She jabbed her finger at Lyrica, "dared me to sneak into my parent's room and steal a very inappropriate thing. Point is my dad caught me and the looks he gave me for the next month will haunt me forever." Athena explained as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright, I won't do anything like that, but come on, it's the only thing we can do." Lyrica said as she waved her hands around in surrender, Athena sighed and nodded as Lyrica smirked, "Alright, well, let's get started." She said rubbing her hands together with an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

The ship landed on the bright green grass of Alfea, Brandon turned off the engine and the bright green buttons slowly lost their light source and the overhead light flickered on, he turned in his chair, standing up from his seat and rolled his neck from side to side, this would be the first time he would be back on Solaria since he left more than two years ago and to say that he was nervous was a big understatement, he shifted his weight from foot to foot and put on his best poker face as he exited the ship with Ryan, Ethan, and Jason.

Silence fell over them, laying itself over them like a blanket, Brandon glanced around and noted that only a few girls were out of their rooms despite the bright and blazing hot suns and the random flurries of clouds that rolled on by. It was probably caused by the sudden chill in the air, it rustled their caps from their backs like lifting nothing and blew Brandon's hair across his forehead.

He crossed his arms, as he scanned the entrances to the school, the girls were probably late for whatever reason. He checked his watch and groaned out in annoyance the trickled along his blood as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head and rubbed his temple. Every agonizing second built a whole new set of anxiety in his stomach, if anything he had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't come back without his father and so far he was still at the same spot as he was two years ago.

"Jason!" He lifted his head and saw Aurora, followed by six floating suitcases, the magic around them was a deep and dark jade green color. The other girls trailed behind her, their luggage light in comparison to Aurora's. Athena had one suitcase and a bag while Lyrica carried with her a single suitcase. Jason hugged Aurora as they embraced like girlfriend and boyfriend, with the dramatic 'I miss you' and 'I miss you too.'

Athena rolled her cyan blue eyes, "Cut it out you two, you're going to make us all vomit and we aren't even on the ship yet." She said with a careless manner as she walked past them and up the ramp in to the ship. She poked her head out with an annoyed look on her face, "Are you guys coming yet, the sooner we get there, the sooner we don't have to listen to those two talk like a married couple."

Ethan chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as he walked to stand next to Lyrica, she ignored him and instead looked at everyone else with her signature smirk. "I can't believe you guys just have to put us through such torture." She remarked, ignoring the death glare that Aurora sent her, she quirked an eyebrow, "Can't we just separate them?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I hope, it was enough torture listening to him talk about Aurora all throughout the ride there. We did not need to know about those details Jason." Ethan said as he gagged but smirked at Jason, Jason glared at him and grabbed three suitcases from Aurora, smiling at her with a flirtatious wink.

Leanna, who had been silent the entire time, watching the exchange held her hands up to stop any upcoming fight, "Alright guys, calm down, let's get on the ship then you guys can continue this conversation." She suggested softly, everyone nodded and made their way into the ship where Athena was already seated, typing on her computer with a frustrated look on her face.

Brandon sat down in his seat and started up the ship, "Buckle up everybody, preparing for take-off." He said, buckling himself in, before he turned around, checking to see if everybody was ready and spun back around, pressing another button to get the ship flying, a mini holograph of the ship floated above him. "Alright, our estimate arrival will be in two hours, and thirty-five minutes." He said as the ship lurched across the sky.

* * *

Leanna stared outside of the window, she truly felt wary and exhausted from the entire day of nonstop lectures and silence hung in the air around the ship, everybody was too focused on their own things, the boys were flying the ship while Jason and Aurora, who were emitting the only sound were sitting together whispering and flirting, Athena was still on her computer but she wasn't typing anymore and instead playing a game with Lyrica beside her dozing off with her headphones over her ears.

She felt so bored as she watched the stars fly by, feeling her connection with them stir inside her stomach as she watched each star drift by, they were so far away and it made her wonder who was looking at them when she was. Leanna closed her eyes and leaned against the window, listening to the gentle and soothing hum of the ship. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

Sleep felt so welcoming but the flashes of the mirror made her shoot up, she looked around and made sure no one was watching or paying her any mind. She stared up at the stars and bit her lip. Every night the nightmares would get worse and worse, she would wake-up early in the morning bathed in sweat and her sheets twisted around her. Or with Lyrica throwing water on her since, according to Lyrica, she was transforming in her sleep.

Leanna knew her friends were concerned and she was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the classes, a week on Solaria sounded like the perfect vacation to get her mind off of her problems, instead she had a whole new set of issues which was the problem with her mom announcing her as the heir to the throne. She had a whole speech to prepare by herself, she had thought that was better than having someone else do it for her.

She grabbed her notebook and opened a spare page in her book, before closing it and shifting her weight to carry her notebook and reach forward to grab her pencil case, she grabbed her pencil out and zipped it closed. Leanna tapped her pencil against the paper as she bit her lip and peered out of the window before she exhaled.

 _People of Solaria, friends, and family. I am truly honored to be chosen as the next Queen of Solaria._ Leanna read it over before crunching it into a paper ball and throwing it into the trash pin. _This has been a momentous week and I understand that a few of you have reservations about me becoming the next Queen of Solaria. But I ask you this and only this. Look at my mother, she has ruled the Kingdom of Solaria and she is an amazing ruler, an amazing mother, and she has truly tried to meet your needs. She has done this, has she not? My mother is an amazing Queen, her past doesn't mark her but what she does today will mark he as the Queen that brought Solaria further. I wish I was like her, but I am not my mother. I know that with your support and with your belief in me I will become the Queen you deserve. You deserve someone who is more than willing to risk and sacrifice everything they care about for your sake. I will strive for that._ Leanna sighed and crumbled the paper up, tossing it into the trashcan, she ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips.

"What's up with you?" Lyrica asked, as she slid into the seat beside Leanna, Leanna jumped slightly startled. Lyrica quirked an eyebrow at that, her headphones were on her neck and a faint sound of her favorite music was pouring through the headphones. Lyrica was wearing a simple black skull belly shirt, ripped dark blue jeans, and black army boots, her hair tossed up into a high-ponytail and she had on dreamcatcher with feathers dangling from the dreamcatcher earrings and necklace.

"I guess, I'm just nervous." Leanna said after a moment, she tilted her head to look out at the stars, her fingers unconsciously fiddling with her ring, she had on a simple white t-shirt with intricate designs on both the front and back in a simple light gray color, she had on her simple white feather earrings and her locket, she had on light blue jeans with white and light gray tennis shoes.

Lyrica nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine, the people of Solaria will just have to suck it up." She said before she averted her gaze back to the front, "Hey caption, how much time do we have left before we get there?" She yelled slightly as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Brandon clicked another button, before he turned around in his seat, his eyes narrowed, "56 minutes, why does it matter?" He asked, turning back around and clicking the same button, the annoyance in his voice was obvious to Leanna and she couldn't decipher whether he was annoyed at going home or the fact that they had to remain cordial in the same area.

Lyrica glared at him, "Listen Princey, I am a passenger on your ship, I have every freaking right to wonder when we are going to get to my best friend's planet, so don't get your tighty whiteys in a twist." She said and with a satisfied smirk she sat down. Everyone, other than Brandon and Leanna, burst out laughing, Leanna held a hand to her mouth and slightly giggled.

Athena smirked at the scowl embedded on Brandon's face, "Awe, the poor baby is upset because we found out his secret. That he wears tighty whiteys." She said as he words in her final sentence were delayed as she tried not to laugh, she clutched her sides.

Leanna rolled her eyes, and stared out at the vast space, stars lying galaxies away twinkled and glistened against the pitch black of space, "Leave him alone guys." She said softly, without looking at anyone as she watched the planets fly by, a few moons or one moon circling around the planets.

* * *

The spacecraft shuttered as it landed on the cobblestone of Solaria, the winds enforced by the landing causing the grass to fan out around the cobblestone, guards stood at the doors of the palace, their armor, which was made light with a slight cape and simple silver lined gold boots of a leathery material, they held spears across their chest and emotionless expressions on their faces. Leanna stood up, she walked off the ship, leaving everyone to gather their luggage before they followed after her.

The minute her feet touched the coolness of the cobblestone path a wide grin spread over her face, a guard, one of the higher guards by the symbol imbedded in the back of his cape and used as a pin to hold the cape together, walked up to them, "Welcome home Princess Leanna, and welcome to her friends." He said bowing slightly, he straightened up, "Your mother is waiting for you all in the gardens."

Leanna nodded her head, "Of course, let my mother know we are on our way, we must get to our rooms first." She cast a glance at the bags, the guard nodded, he bowed again, before he walked back to the doors. Leanna sighed, "Welcome to Solaria, let me take you to our rooms." She emphasized the me aiming a pointed look at the guards before she opened the doors, the floors were marble and someone can almost see their reflection if they stared long enough at the floors, table containing vases of many different colored flowers lined the walls, proud and tall windows stretched upwards, guards lining the hall every ten feet.

In the main room there was a large and grand staircase that divided into two, Leanna watched as everyone stared around them in a constant state of wonder, except her brother which she made a point to not look at, instead she guided them up the stairs to the right and up another set of stairs, in that hallway were many rooms for the use of guests, "Well there are three available rooms for you guys." She gestured to three of the rooms that were side-by-side.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, seemingly confused, "But there are seven of us." He said, "Three girls and four boys." He added as he crossed his arms and stared at the three doors, "Why can't we just go in another room?" He asked. Leanna crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, any spark of attraction or the small crush she had on him was gone.

"Look, we have other guests, this is a big week for Solaria, nobles and such from other realms are coming to this event, to see the festival and to see who they will be working with in the future. Perhaps you can split up, the girls can go in one room, the boys in another, and the room in the middle can be transformed into a hangout or whatever you would like. Go ahead and start deciding who gets what." Leanna said as everyone shared a hesitant nod before starting to head into the rooms, "Brandon, you are more than welcome to stay in your old room." Leanna said lowly and quietly, her face became emotionless, and her eyes were cold and narrowed.

Brandon stiffened, he turned to her and took notice of the cold emotions radiating from her in waves, his attention darted towards the door before he closed his eyes rubbing his temples. Leanna resisted the urge to try and care about his actions, he was not her problem, he started this entire drama issue when he left and he knew damn well that things would not be the same when he got back, "Of course, can you take me there?" He asked with annoyance thick in his tone.

Leanna nodded and turned around, not even bothering to wait for him to get his things or catch up to her, he looked around, everything was as he remembered it, he froze at a portrait. His family portrait, a ten-year-old him and Leanna sitting on their thrones next to his mom. Leanna turned and rolled her eyes, "Don't think anything of it Brandon, we just don't have the space or time to waste on throwing them away." She said coldly as she turned and started to walk away, if Brandon had been paying attention he would have seen the tears that had built in her eyes.

Brandon glared at her back, before he clenched his fist and jaw, he tried to smother out the details in his face, "So does mom know I am coming." He asked. Leanna hated having to be alone with Brandon, a long time ago a time alone with her brother was paradise but not anymore, he was not her brother.

"Of course she does, she is the Queen of Solaria and this is her kingdom, heck she even organized this entire trip." Leanna said rolling her eyes, ' _Did he honestly think that mom wouldn't know that he was coming._ ' She thought watching him out of the corner of her eye, he was look at the paintings on the wall but a smirk fell on his lips.

Leanna hated nothing more than the smugness of his smirk, she led him to his room door, and threw it open, he stepped in and put his bag on the bench near his door, "Everything as I remember it." He said looking around and sniffing the air of the room. Leanna looked around too, her eyes flashing with memories of the good times they had in here, pillow fights, movie nights, popcorn battles, and just lounging around talking for hours.

Leanna nodded her head, her cold gaze softening slightly around the edges, "Mom said that nobody could come in here until you returned, since she thought you would come back willingly." She laughed coldly and harshly, she shook her head at the idea of it, he came back because of orders, not the want to come back.

Brandon whirled on her, "Who said I didn't want to come back?" He asked with a glare, she gave him an obvious look and he deflated slightly, "Look I don't want to talk about it." He said with a low warning tone in his voice. Leanna nodded her head and turned around to stalk out of the room, she stopped for a minute.

"Good to know, because once this week is over, I hope that you never come back here." Leanna spat, before she slammed the door, she sighed with guilt flooding her veins but shook her head thinking better of it, she shouldn't be out her crying when Brandon was in there counting all of his pennies.

* * *

To say the week was difficult was an understatement, the paparazzi went nuts once they found out the Brandon was back on Solaria, also they made sure to add in more drama with the whole sibling ordeal, it was on almost every tabloid in Solaria. Leanna made sure she was never out at the same time as Brandon but with their friends loving to hang out with each other, the task was being proven futile.

She stared in the mirror, a floor length gold mirror, she reached out to touch the surface watching as her sleeves moved and wrinkled under the single movement. The dress she was wearing was a ballgown made of heavenly white, gold, silver, and light blue designs swirled together on the bottom of her dress and at the top it was strapless and with a sweetheart neckline and the sleeves started with gold rings around the edge of her shoulders and white cloth flowed from it, shorter at the front with the back descending to the floor.

Her make-up was perfect and natural, gold-tan colored eyeshadow, black mascara, light pink blush, and pink lips to match, she had on her locket and loose diamond gold and silver earrings with her hair curled down her back and let loose and flowy, she had on strappy white heels. Leanna sighed and stood up, after hours of pampering and prepping this was the end result, the dress was beautiful, she had to admit and loose but she felt overdressed.

A maid, twenty at-least knocked on the door, poking her head in, she had loose blonde hair pulled into a bun and silver gray eyes with pale skin, she had on a simple uniform of a long dress of gold and silver color with a white apron, "Your mother is announcing you in ten minutes your highness." She said before she curtsied and left.

Leanna sighed, staring at her reflection again before she straightened herself, she walked out of the door and to the courtyard, the people were chatting and gossiping, meeting up with each other with laughter evident in their eyes, other kings and queens had taken the time to come, among a few she easily recognized the King and Queen of Lynphea, Melody, Oppositious, and the council of Magix, the rest were unrecognizable to her though, but one Queen looked strangely familiar with uncomfortable eyes behind a fake smile.

Leanna cast a glance towards her mother who was laughing and chatting with a pregnant Queen of Lynphea and the Queen of Oppositious, but her eyes were sad as they drew over to the unrecognizable Kings and Queens. She sighed making her way to her mother, "There you are Leanna, come we must make a very important announcement." Her mother smiled before they walked towards the stage set up in the center of the courtyard.

Leanna watched as everyone grew quiet, the photographers started to snap picture, the light almost appeared blinding but it didn't help the jumble of nerves that flew around in her stomach, her throat became hoarse and she gestured for a drink of water, lightly sipping it as he mother beamed over the people in the courtyard.

"Welcome to Solaria." Her mother said, her expression became slightly solemn, "I understand the planets constant debate over who will become the heir to the throne. I announce my daughter, Princess Leanna Rosetta Summers of Solaria, as they future Queen of Solaria." The courtyard flooded with silence as Leanna closed her eyes and wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear forever. "She had prepared a few words for you all."

Leanna took the mic with shaking hands and looked around the crowd, she found Lyrica who smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. She smiled, "On the way here, I worked up a thousand words I could say to you all today, a thousand ways I could say what I want to say but all just seemed too wrong or not correct enough to fit this. Many of you fear that I will become as selfish and vain as my mom was, but look at her now, she understands the true value of being a leader. Someone who will sacrifice anything for their kingdom. I may be young but I know that I can become the leader that you need, that you deserve, and the leader the planet needs to survive. I love my planet with all of my existence and I will give up anything for my planet." Leanna said, her voice becoming stronger and more passionate as she spoke, "I looked into something that has been hindering Solaria for some time, the orphans that had survived the war, the broken families, the people who lost everything they owned and had to resort to stealing to survive. My plan is simple, in every city there will be a place set up to provide them food, shelter, clothing, jobs, and money that will hopefully get them back on their feet."

Somebody raised their mic to the stage, a cameraman and a woman who appeared to be on the local news, "So you plan on helping all of those people, but how will you get the money to do so?" The woman quizzed as someone else shouted their agreement.

Leanna didn't let the negativity to the comment appear to make her hesitant but her brain felt weary as if the people would find a flaw in her plans and shun her like she was nothing to them for it, despite her efforts. "I will be hosting charity events, so people can willingly supply things they don't need like old clothes, games, and even to help participate in the construction of giving these people a second chance at living the lives they dreamed of. In hopes of that, and if that works out I intend to lower taxes since taxes go way too much to the budget of the royal family, I intend to give more to the charitable events and to the environment, along with other government issues or complications." She stated.

The audience was silent for a moment before somebody cheered and more cheers sounded throughout the courtyard, Leanna breathed a sigh of relief and flashed a smile at Lyrica, but her eyes caught onto somebody standing in the distance, she looked harder at it but with a blink the person was gone, she plastered on a fake smile as the flashes of cameras almost blinded her. Leanna handed the microphone back to her mom, who gave her a proud smile, before she set the microphone aside.

* * *

Leanna leaned against a nearby table, the dress felt saggy against her skin and she wanted to desperately change out of the enormous dress, it was beautiful no doubt but it felt like she could feel every stich as if it was poking her every time she moved. Her mother was socializing with crowd but she remained far away from the royalty that Leanna didn't recognize, she almost wanted to walk up to them and ask why but they seemed too caught up in their own world, staring around the courtyard and sporting fake smiles.

It had been almost an hour since her announcement, and she had spent that time mingling among the nobles and chatting with people of other kingdoms, all in all she was exhausted from the talking and listening, it seemed like a rhythm to her. She sipped her cup of sparkling Solaria cider, she held the glass close to her. Her friends had been dancing around and partying but even they seemed tired in their big dresses. She spotted Aurora and Jason floating around the courtyard, smiling and dancing, laughing and talking. Of course, it had seemed, that her brother had disappeared after the announcement since she hadn't spotted him amongst the crowd.

As much as she hated confrontation, she really did wish that she could talk to him like she used to, hang out with him without the tension that usually hung around them both when they were even in the same area, she sighed and closed her eyes. "Hey darling." Her mother's voice caused her to open her eyes and she saw her mom in front of her, "You did so well Leanna, now why don't you go change, you must be dying to get out of that dress, the eclipse is about to start." Her mother said.

Leanna simply nodded, passing polite greetings to anyone who had stopped her on her path to the door, she glanced around for a minute, her eyes scanning the crowd, she sighed once again before she left, she allowed her thoughts to consume her as she walked, the only sound were her heels clicking against the marble floors. She wondered about her brother, where had he been after the announcement? But then her thoughts of the royals she hadn't recognized and a handful of other people, she had meant almost all of the royal faces in the Magic Dimension but when she looked at them her mind went blank.

She slipped into her room, slipping off the irritating corset and poufy dress and breathing in a sigh of relief, she stepped to her closet and slipped off the old undergarments and back into more modern underwear, she slipped on some soft cotton white capris that were cuffed a little above her ankles, her favorite boots that left a little skin showing between the end of her capris and her boots, she put on a tank top that had a gold up top and dark blue dotted with white at the bottom and the bottom of her shirt looked like a starry night with the moon and sun in the center of the belt, the above was golden colored with hints of pink, red, and orange.

She snapped her fingers as her hair curled and her face cleared of make-up, she slipped on her favorite locket, a golden locket with a sun and moon with intricate designs on it, the locket had been snapped close ever since she could remember, she slipped on a charm bracelet and grabbed her tan colored bag with her phone inside of it. Leanna glanced in the mirror and sighed, before she walked out of the room, she wondered where her friends were and why she couldn't see them in the crowd.

She walked outside into the courtyard and watched from the back of the crowd as her mom glowed a golden color before dark blue took over as the moon rose up from the sky. Leanna felt her hands glow slightly as the stars appeared in the sky and the colors of the other suns changed colors. The crowd looked up in silent amazement as the moon covered the center sun. Leanna watched as photographers snapped as many pictures as they could before the suns lowered to the ground and the moon was overcome by a lunar eclipse.

Leanna walked up to the center of the courtyard and glowed slightly before she opened her eyes and watched as the stars formed auras and shaped to form figures and dances, she lowered her hands slightly as the stars returned to their original form and the moon reappeared in the night sky.

* * *

Leanna sighed as she rested her elbows on her balcony, she looked up at the moon, the moon was surrounded with stars and constellations, she closed her eyes and slouched her posture a little, her mind was fogging with everything, the fact that the royals had looked on at her and her mother in disdain and disgust and the fact that she knew in her heart that some of the people on Solaria still thought she was this carbon copy of her mom.

Leanna had no idea how many times she would have to prove them wrong for them to believe that she was her own person, her values and morals were not her mother's. Her thoughts also wondered to the way her mother had been acting over the past week, while she did give them lessons and were helping them become stronger, there were more guards at the palace as if she was anticipating that something was going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9: Downtown Magix

**Alright so this is a sort of revealing chapter but not quite a revealing chapter, I wanted to add another scene to it, it would increase the word count of only 4,796, but it was too revealing of what is to come. Anyways I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter, believe me a couple of scenes I had no idea that I was going to do, about half of the chapter, but anyways there is a lot more to come, maybe ten more chapters or so, so I am so excited for your reaction to the end of this.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **So, I don't own Winx Club, if I did Nabu wouldn't have died, we would know more about the characters, and the show would be more mature instead of happy endings happening in one episode with a conflict developing in the same. Anyways on with the chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

 _July 23,_

 _The girls want to help me, but only Bloom can, she is the only one that can enter Solaria according to the alliance of our planets, the other planets have decided to cut off their transportation between Solaria and them until the threat has dissolved, but these men are nothing like I have ever seen before, they are purely evil and their eyes glow a purple color as if they are under a spell that can't be broken, they wear all black also. I have no idea what to do but I have managed to keep this a secret from Brandon and Bloom has kept this a secret from Sky because he worries about her. I just wish I knew what was happening to my kingdom._

* * *

Things had become quiet at Alfea, too quiet, but everyone was exhausted from the day by the time the first class was over, it was odd that no one else in the other realms were speeding through this many lessons in the period of three weeks. Leanna was already tired from everything and it didn't help that there were so many tabloids in the Magic Dimension, literally it was nearly a week after the Eclipse Festival and she could still see her name being brought up in almost every conversation and the media was feeding on it. Even her teachers still had her painted atop an imaginary horse in an imaginary picture.

The thing was that they had no idea who she was, they spent so much time belittling her on what she had done wrong than the fact that she was a straight A student and had never done anything that could cause them to not trust her, heck Professor Palladium didn't even want her to go near a test tube or a vial because he thought that she could drop it, like it was more likely she would drop the vial more than anyone else.

Leanna had come to an understanding of it for a little bit, but her nerves were tired and she was mentally exhausted, this work was taking a toll on everyone, even the teachers seemed more snippy than usual. Even Professor Flora, who had been one of the nicest teachers that Leanna had ever met. She dropped onto the bed, this weekend all she wanted to do was sleep, she yawned, "I can't believe how tough they are being on us." Aurora groaned as she dropped into their room and fell on Leanna's bed.

Lyrica rolled her eyes from her position on her bed but didn't voice her disagreement, instead she slightly nodded, "This is beginning to get ridiculous, first they have us on lockdown, now they are overflowing our schedule, and even they are tired of it." She said as she glanced over at her headphones, she hadn't been able to listen to music since she was usually doing homework, sleeping, or eating in the canteen.

"Not even I can understand how they work, and it doesn't help that Jennifer and Hannah think that they should be coming in and making such a ruckus at two in the freaking morning." Athena said as she crossed her arms and stifled a yawn, "Plus Jennifer has been flirting with my brother lately which she knows that I will gladly punch them both in the face." She said as she glared at the floorboards.

"Oh, come on, who knows maybe your brother will actually find his brain and not flirt right back with her. Anyways, I haven't been able to talk to Jason in forever, even the heroes at Red Fountain are being overworked and he told me that he can't come and see me since they are on strict lockdown." Aurora said her voice turning complaining as she picked at her fingernails, "None of this is making sense." She finalized as she grabbed one of Leanna's pillows and laid her head on it.

There was an obvious reason for it, one that no one truly wanted to accept, one that people thought they could avoid, well at least Leanna saw it as that, she stared outside of the window, watching the last rays of sunlight, she averted her gaze and instead watched the other three girls, they looked positively exhausted, "Well maybe we should all turn in for the night so we can do something tomorrow." She said thoughtfully.

Aurora nodded, yawning, "That sounds pretty cool, maybe tomorrow we should go shopping." She said as she rubbed her eyes, "It would probably help us get our minds off things and I haven't been shopping in so long." She added causing Lyrica and Athena to roll their eyes, both girls were tired but there was no way they were too tired to agree with Aurora, but they couldn't come up with anything else other than to sleep.

Athena stared at her watch, she yawned, "Well we better get some rest if Aurora wants to go shopping tomorrow." She said with a knowing look, Leanna understood as much, she had been frequently dragged out by Aurora for shopping and there was no getting out of it, no way to end the misery of being stuck with shopping with Aurora. Both girls stood up, waved goodbye and went to their room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Leanna sipped her smoothie, allowing the cold drink to swish down her throat, the rest of the girls were drinking coffees, lattes, or milkshakes. The air around them was silent since no one was really awake, it was only 10:00 but the week before had been exhausting, everyone was tired, she was amazed that anyone even was in Magix today, it had become so quiet, so desolate since students didn't want to come out of exhaustion and according to Aurora, the students at Red Fountain were on lockdown along with the witches at Cloud Tower.

She was amazed that the headmistress even allowed them to leave for the day, but she could assume that nothing was wrong and the headmistress was trying to prevent suspicion which the entire planet was terrible at. The constant increase in lectures and tests wasn't aiding them in hiding much, other than they were preparing them. That much was obvious.

Aurora sipped at her coffee, "You know we won't get any shopping done if we sit here all day. Besides the newest heels came out a couple of days ago and I have to get them before anyone else does." She said as she eyed the clothing stores of the mall, "And what better way to spend Saturday than shopping." Aurora finished with a glint in her eye.

Rolling her eyes Lyrica bit into the muffin, "I don't know, resting." She said sarcastically as she peeled the wrapper from another muffin. Leanna wasn't awake enough to even pay attention to their conversation or the fight that almost ensued between Lyrica and Aurora, it was obvious they both were tired from schoolwork and a little irked but it gave them no reason to get snarky with each other.

Athena glared at them both, "Quiet, you two are giving me a headache from your constant bickering. Just shut up." She said rubbing her temples as she slammed her cup onto the table. A couple of drops of her milkshake fell from the lid and onto the glass table as both of the girls stood up and glared at her.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if girly over there didn't have to go shopping every time she gets the chance and drags us along." Lyrica said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as she gave Aurora a death glare, receiving the same glare back.

Aurora mimicked her actions, "It's something all girls should love to do, and I didn't see you coming up with any ideas." She spat as she pushed her chair back in with a squeaky sound, she wrinkled her nose, "Seriously, you need a style change."

"Says the girl wearing pink all the time."

"I do not wear pink all of the time. Exaggeration much."

"Exaggeration much."

"Don't mimic me."

"Don't boss me around."

"Well-"

"Exactly, you have got nothing to say to that."

"You didn't even let me say anything."

Leanna, finally having enough with the two opposites stood up and narrowed her eyes at them, "That's enough, both of you." She said with a snappy tone, she realized the air had suddenly become silent as both girls looked at her with shock, "We all are tired, but that does not give you two a reason to fight each other. Aurora is right to want to get our minds off of the schoolwork but Lyrica is right that Aurora shouldn't drag us all shopping when we're exhausted." She said calmly

"You two have already drawn enough attention, and you know the media hasn't left us alone since the Eclipse Festival so tone it down." Athena hissed under her breath as she nodded to a few cameras that had been peering in through the window, she glared at them as they shriveled and hurried away. Everyone knew that they were better off to not get on any of their bad sides, especially Athena and Lyrica, not so much Leanna which Leanna didn't mind.

She didn't like the idea of people fearing her, ' _But they will one day._ ' The voice from her dream- she declared nightmare- whispered in her head, she sighed and rubbed her temples, pushing away the thoughts of the nightmare, it was bad enough to be having nightmares but the school work and the people of Solaria were really pushing her over the edge. "Alright let's get going, I really want to check out this plant store."

Aurora rolled her eyes but nodded her head anyways, "Well it would be nice to have some decorations in our room." She said, "My mom owns a flower shop over there, let's go get some flowers before I get some clothes which you girls will help me with." Aurora said dragging Leanna out of the store as Athena and Lyrica followed after them.

* * *

Leanna stepped into the store and inhaled, the flowers were beautiful and reminded her of her own flower at Alfea, she had been paying as much attention to it as possible, staying up late at night to sing lullabies to it and to avoid her haunted dreams. Hope was a beautiful flower but it seemed to be slowly loosing energy and it's leaves were becoming sad, she could tell the flower sensed the evil like Leanna could and it made her sad because ignorance to it was like a bliss, she would enjoy to not know of the evil.

She walked to some pink roses and sniffed them, she picked up the potted plant and started to scan the shelves, she loves having flowers around her room, it would also provide Hope with a friend to lift her spirits. She picked up a few other plants before she headed to the counter, spotting Flora standing behind the register with happiness in her eyes, she checked out the items for Leanna and handed them back to her, "Very beautiful choices Leanna, I will be seeing you in class Monday." The teacher said before moving onto the next costumer.

Aurora had also bought some flowers and right now had a blue flower tucked behind her ear, "So why are we shopping again, it's not like Jason asked you out or anything." Athena said as they walked into a store, Aurora ignored her, rolling her eyes to the back of her head before she opened them and scanned the racks for clothes.

"It is never bad to have such beautiful clothes." Aurora replied with a sweet tone of voice before she started to a couple of crop tops, "And besides a girl can never have enough clothes, plus you can all buy something." She said as she picked up a few crop tops and gave them to Leanna, Leanna stared at her with bafflement in her eyes and then looked at the clothes in her hands, then the other two girls who shrugged.

Lyrica scoffed, "I didn't know her royal highness had to give us permission to buy clothes, and I need to stop at the music store." She said but Aurora just ignored, "What is even the point of buying something you wear once or twice, then never wear again, you have no idea how many clothes I have from you?" Lyrica asked, but the end of her sentence sounded more like a statement than a question.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Well you need something more colorful in closet, like green or yellow." Her eyes sparkled at the idea before she caught the death glare and scowl that Lyrica was giving her, "Fine, but one day you will thank me." She waved her pointer finger around in a circle, magic sizzling from it with a smirk before she turned around.

"When the world ends." She muttered under her breath, sitting down into a chair and slipping her headphones over her ears but Aurora clicked her tongue and took them off, receiving a death glare and scowl embedded into one, "Don't tell me I actually have to get clothes." She said face-palming and giving Aurora a warning look.

"Lyrica, you are in a clothing store, plus this skirt would look fabulous on you." Aurora said with a duh tone before she picked up a black mini skirt, "See it is even black, go try it on." Aurora shoved the skirt into Lyrica's hand as Lyrica glared at her before she side-stepped her and put the skirt back on the rack, sitting back down again with a scowl.

Aurora gaped at her as Lyrica smirked, "When will you ever learn?" Lyrica asked with an arrogant tone in her voice, "That I will not try on a freaking mini skirt or any of these clothes." Lyrica explained to the dumb look on Aurora's face.

A camera flashed and Athena just shrugged innocently, saving the picture as Aurora gave her a death glare, "What? That was a moment worth saving." Athena said before Aurora lunged at her and Athena smirked running to the opposite side of the store, swirling the now scepter of Domino in her hand.

"Don't even think about it!" Aurora screamed, causing silence to fill the air as everyone in the store stared at her and Athena but neither of them cared, "Athena Danielle Sparks-Armor, do not even try to open a portal to somewhere else!" Aurora said as she stormed up to a smirking Athena and snatched the scepter, washing the smirk off Athena's face.

Leanna stiffened as she watched some cameraman line the front of the store, snapping pictures, she could see the flashes from the area around since her back was turned, everyone froze for a second and she could hear them asking her questions, firing question after question as they pushed through the doors. She turned around with a weak smile on her face before she glanced at Athena and Aurora, Aurora handing the ring back to Athena who turned it into a scepter before they all disappeared in flames.

Leanna opened her eyes and they found themselves in an alleyway, "I can't believe they tried to do that." Lyrica muttered in disbelief picking herself off the ground, she glanced around, "Well we're in downtown Magix." She said after scanning the area, "Perhaps you or Leanna could transport us somewhere else."

Athena nodded but they were cut off by some people dressed in all black with purple glowing eyes emerging from the darkness, she gasped, almost dropping the ring, "Well, well, well, what do we have here gentlemen?" The man with red eyes asked as he chuckled, he stepped in front of everyone, pulling closer to the group of girls as they all froze.

One of them snickered, whoever it was Leanna couldn't tell but she had an extremely bad feeling about this as one leered closer to her, their eyes, she recognized that look, it was on the same eyes from her dream of Solaria being attacked when she was younger, they were surrounded by purple hues, almost three of them had red hues, she gasped stepping back, "A few pixies far from their home." He said and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

She stepped back, closer to Lyrica, "Look at their eyes." She whispered to the rest of the girls, "They are under a spell, I have seen that purple hue before." She whispered again and Athena nodded, slipping the ring off her finger and conjuring a sphere around them.

"Where do you think you girls are going?" Another figure asked as they all stared up at them in sync, definitely a spell Leanna realized stepping back into the protective bubble before a rune glowed on it and the sphere disappeared in a flash of fire. She heard Athena gasp and glanced at her, wondering what they should do.

'Transform' Athena mouthed to them as she held her hands in front of her, arching them slightly, and an orange glowing hue surrounded her, Aurora copied her movements and a green and bright blue hue surrounded her, Lyrica started to dance in midair before a dark blue and maroon hue surrounded her. Leanna drew a star in the air before a white hue surrounded her.

Once the glowing cleared, the girls got into their fighting positions, remembering the lessons from class that they learned, "Imaginary vines." Aurora said as the invisible vines started to wrap around their enemies, a few breaking free and firing purple and red orbs at them, the color matching the glowing of their eyes.

"We can't hurt them." Leanna said, "They are under a spell." She finished as she trapped a few in spheres of light, "Star shield." She said conjuring a shield as a purple blast was fired at her, the shield took the spell but disintegrated a moment after, she dodged a spell but a red beam hit her causing her to crash into some boxes.

"Leanna." Lyrica flew over to her, she growled at the men surrounding them, "Screaming notes." She said charging a purple spell at her, she was wearing a dark blue crop top with rings below her shoulders that had a tattoo of a heart formed by a treble clef and base clef, she had on shorts with a maroon colored belt, maroon colored wings, and dark blue ankle boots, her hair tied into a braid.

The men covered their ears as a red beam surrounded them before they started to shoot more spells. Aurora jumped in front of them conjuring some plants to protect them from a few spells. Aurora had her hair tied into a low ponytail, with a light blue flower crown, her outfit was green with a multi-layered several shades of green skirt that looked like leaves, a crop top that was spaghetti strapped with a flower around her neck, her wings were light blue and her gloves were fingerless and elbow length, she had on knee high green heeled boots.

Athena joined her in conjuring a shield, as they converged the men started to stop firing in sync, the girls lowered their shields but that was when the men converge and a sphere fired at them, mixes of red and purple. Leanna slid the ring off her finger quickly and closed her eyes, trying to move them, she felt the area around her shift before she opened the eyes with everyone around her staring at the park.

Aurora sat down on the floor, detransforming, and sighed, "That was insane, what were you thinking Athena?" She asked but her voice wasn't accusing but curious, Athena shook her head, following Aurora's lead, everyone else went back into their regular clothes, suddenly a paper floated in their direction and they stared at the tabloid, it showed them in their fairy forms and the media was building questions about it, there was an entire article in the matter of minutes.

Athena groaned, "Great, now everyone is questioning us, my mom is going to kill me when she finds out." She said running her fingers through her hair as Leanna sighed, imagining what the people of Solaria were going to say once they read the article, she sighed too, dropping her head in her hands.

"Well at least now we are popular." Aurora said fluffing her hair and winking at the so-called hidden photographers, who blushed scarlet, she shrugged, "It can't be that bad anyways, don't be melodramatic." Aurora said as Athena glared at her, Aurora huffed rolling her eyes, but she didn't say anything else.

Lyrica stared at the watch on her hand, "Well we should probably go get our bags and then head back to Alfea. Or the Headmistress will never let us out again, she probably won't anyways after that shot in the newspaper." She muttered the last part under her breath but the other girls nodded as Aurora gasped.

"Oh no! My poor babies." She cried, she started to run towards the mall as the rest of the girls shared a glance before laughing as they followed after Aurora. Leanna glanced over her shoulder, spotting a black hawk as it flew off its branch and into the sky, she felt a shiver run up her spine before she turned and started to follow the other girls.

* * *

"I'm starving, we should go get some lunch before we go." Aurora said once they walked out of the store, thankfully the manager had held onto all of their bags so that no one would steal them after they had disappeared, she eyed some of the shops for a little, "I'm hungry." She said in a whining tone as they continued down the pathway to the entrance of the mall.

Lyrica rolled her eyes, "Fine we'll get some food before we go, happy now Rorie." She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice as they walked into the food court. Aurora squealed, rushing to an empty booth and placing her bags underneath the table, casting a miniaturizing spell so that they would all fit into one bag.

"I'll stay here to watch our stuff, I want a sub with ham, mayo, swiss cheese, lettuce, tomato, cucumber, and the bread to be Italian and toasted." Aurora said in a demanding tone as she slid into the booth with an innocent smile on her face.

Athena shook her head, "No way, you were the one who wanted to eat, I'll stay here and watch our stuff, I just want a milkshake and fries." She said pushing Aurora out of the booth and sitting in her seat before she laid down so that Aurora could not sit back down, she grinned at her as Aurora glared and stomped her foot but walked up to a fast food restaurant to order her food.

Athena winked at them as she sat up, "Alright well I'm going to get a burger and fries, so I'll get yours too Athena." Lyrica said as she walked away to a different restaurant to order both hers and Athena's food. Leanna walked to another place called, 'Build a Salad' and scanned the counter before she started to order her salad.

"Hello, can I have lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, and some Solarian fruits in my salad, blended please, can I also have that topped with Ranch Dressing and some Solaria cider. Small cup please." Leanna said as the man behind the counter nodded, making her salad, she gave him her credit card and then took it back, "Have a wonderful day sir." She said bowing her head politely before leaving the counter.

She slid into the booth beside Lyrica, who was eating her burger and sipping some soda from Melody, Athena was munching on her fries and sipping her milkshake, while Aurora was eating her sub, "You got a salad!" Aurora exclaimed, widening her eyes, "You know you can eat fast food." She said.

Athena felt Aurora's head for a temperature, "Ok you don't have a temperature so why are you bossing everyone around?" Athena asked as Aurora scoffed and ignored her as Athena rolled her eyes.

"The world will never know." Lyrica said mockingly with a smirk as she high-fived Athena, Aurora glared at them, crossing her arms with annoyance written on her face. Leanna glanced around feeling like she was being watched as she saw the same bird from earlier staring from a plant in the outdoor mall. She shivered but ignored her feeling, for now, later she would ask her mom about it.

* * *

The headmistress stared at them, astonishment on her face, the history teacher was beside her with widened eyes but an emotionless mask on her face, they had just told her about their battle with the men, "I'm sorry ladies, but until further notice, none of you will be permitted to leave Alfea, am I understood?" The Headmistress asked with a stern expression on her face and in her voice.

"But that's not fair." Aurora said with furrowed eyebrows, "So what, we get attacked once and you guys make a humungous deal about it, it's not like this happens every day and before my mother said that Mrs. Faragonda never punished her students like this." Aurora said as the headmistress raised a hand to silence her.

"That is enough young lady, I expected better from you." Roxy said as she stared at Aurora with disappointment and Aurora clenched her fist and jaw and glared at the floor instead, "Girls, I know that you want to be able to leave but the answer is still no." She said sitting back down at her desk.

Athena looked at the history teacher pleadingly, "Daphne, please talk her out of this, she can't be serious." She said with a begging tone but the history teacher avoided her gaze, Athena hardened her eyes, "You are the worst aunt ever." Athena snapped as she turned tail and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Leanna momentarily looked shock before Lyrica glanced at her and mouthed 'Tell you later.' Leanna glanced back at the teachers but both of them held their ground, she felt anger spark through her but remained silent, "You are dismissed." Roxy said as the girls left the office, when the door was slammed shut by Aurora she slouched in her seat. "Am I doing this right?" She asked Daphne, who sighed.

"I don't know." Daphne whispered as she thought of the look that Athena sent her and sighed, she opened her eyes, "But I do know that Bloom wants Athena to be safe, as does Stella." She said as Roxy nodded, "And it would seem more obvious to ground them all instead of both Athena and Leanna because then they would know that their moms wanted them protected and danger is coming." Daphne said.

Roxy sighed and nodded, "I just wish we could tell everyone, maybe they could help, they have saved the universe countless times and it feels wrong lying to Flora like this, lying to everyone like this." Roxy said as she stood up and walked to the windows overlooking the courtyard, she closed her eyes, "There is no rulebook to being the headmistress of Alfea." She sighed, "Having to keep so many secrets to protect everyone."

Daphne said nothing but nodded her agreement, "They have retired Roxy, it would be in dire emergency that we call them back into action." Daphne said, wishing she could tell her sister, they shared everything together and it was unfair that she had to keep this from them, she had stumbled upon the secret when she eavesdropped on the conversation between Roxy and Helia. Plus, her sister was already getting suspicious of what Daphne was hiding and her magic was telling her something was wrong too.

What she didn't understand was why Stella was worried for Leanna? Was there something that Roxy was hiding from her, more than the obvious danger coming? Daphne figured she would one day understand that but it didn't make it any easier, so they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts about the impending battle they would soon face.


	10. Chapter 10: Attacks and Darkness

**Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 _July 31_

 _We have been attacked, an entire wing of the council destroyed and so many lives lost, it is unbelievable, we have suffered more causalities however and oddly enough, after the people die they disappear, their gone within a flash of light, I don't understand what is causing this but I do know that it isn't good. Bloom was gone today so she didn't know of the attacks and if she did Sky would have never let her come, he is so protective of her. I begged father to leave but he would hear nothing of it, he is so sick, the doctors have no idea how much time he has left._

* * *

The sun was shining on the planet of colors, the landscape painted in many assorted colors, purples, blues, greens, yellows, oranges, reds, browns, and whites. It was a gorgeous day, perhaps even perfect, the people in the town were dressed in outfits that looked similar to costumes, chatting and making common exchanges, the royal palace looked to be made of glass and rainbows, guards standing at the gates and palace doors.

Darkness, unknown to the eyes of the villages slithered closer to the palace, the men at the gates widened their eyes trying to destroy the darkness as it slithered past them, it hissed like a snake before passing through the cracks in the door. The taller guard turned to the other guard and shouted, "Call for backup, get the King and Queen out of this." The shorter man nodded and was dashing across the palace stone pathway before the taller guard could blink.

Inside the palace the darkness crept down a hallway, creeping down the stairway until it turned into four shadows, each shadow glowing a different color, one shadow was glowing a blood red color, another was glowing a poisonous green color, the one beside the blood red ghost was black, while the last one was gray colored. "Halt!" The guards in front of the door shouted as the materialized out of thin air, flashes of many colors shifting from where they had appeared.

The shadow glowing a poisonous green color snickered, a cruel sound that echoed throughout the room, "Never in a million years. Get out of our way!" The voice was young and female as dark green orbs pushed the eight guards to the ground, they instantly started coughing and choking under the green fog that surrounded as the shadow laughed again, "Poisonous gas, you're done men." It sneered.

"That is enough! You are wasting our time V!" The shadow glowing a haunting shade of black hissed, dragging the other shadow down the hallway to follow after the other two, she forced the doors opened and laughed at the multicolored scrolls glowing in the center of the room, "This is two easy." She said carefully eyeing the room.

The shadow glowing gray scoffed, "Please, these people are simple-minded, and I don't detect anything that could block us, the guards out there are scared out of their wits." The shadow remarked, stepping forward to scan the shield around the scrolls, "This shield is pathetic, we can destroy it easily."

The glowing blood red shadow stepped forward, holding wispy hands out as a red orb floated in between fingers that shaped like claws, the shadow fired the orb at the shield and watched as the shield disappeared. Instead of cackling or snickering like her fellow shadows, it stepped forward and snatched the scrolls within its grasp. The shadow turned its only feature, lighter red shining eyes with no pupil or iris, to the other shadows that were bickering slightly and held up a hand, effectively silencing them, "Enough! We got what we came for." The shadow said in a commanding tone. With a wave of blood red magic, they were gone along with the scrolls.

* * *

Leanna sat down with her friends in the announcement area, the teachers' faces were grim and solemn, especially the headmistress, she could hear people questioning the meaning of the emergency announcement and whether it had to do with the classes being taught so high-paced. Everyone was happy to have some excuse to get out of class, "I wonder what is going on, hopefully nothing is wrong." Aurora said leaning back into her seat as she studied the teachers with- for the first time since Leanna met her- a thoughtful expression on her face.

Leanna shook her head, "I don't think so, whatever it is that she has to tell us is important, just look at her face." She said softly as she watched the body language of the teachers, whatever the problem was it was serious, especially for them to have to be informed of it, "I don't think she would call us here if it wasn't that big of a deal Rorie."

Aurora huffed and crossed her arms, "Well I don't want to be negative about it. Whatever it is, they can handle it, even though it does get us out of class." She said snobbishly, Leanna sighed at her sentence, Aurora was one of the girls in the stadiums that had enjoyed the idea of getting out of class.

"Having faith in the army of Magix is perfectly fine Rorie, but why would she be telling us this if it wasn't in such dire spirits?" Athena pointed out logically, she crossed her arms, "That could also be why they grounded us." She said averting her gaze to her aunt, who had her head bowed and appeared to be in a deep conversation with Professor Flora.

Lyrica tugged on the cord of her headphones, "I still can't believe they did that, not that it matters, it gets us out of shopping with Aurora again. But why treat us like we are five-year-olds." She said slightly scowling as she crossed her arms, she stared at the teachers for a long-minute, closing her eyes and humming slightly, "I can pick up bits of their conversation here and there but it is mostly nervous mumble jumble." She opened her eyes and turned to look at the other three girls.

Aurora buried her face in her hands and groaned, "How long are they going to make us sit here?" She said, her tone bordering on whiny. She rested her chin in the palms of her hands, slouching in her seat to balance her elbows on the tips of her knees.

"I thought you were happy to get out of class." Athena said jokingly as she quirked an eyebrow causing Leanna to giggle and Lyrica to smile slightly, "Have a little patience your royal highness." Athena winked as a hush fell over the crowd as the headmistress raised her hands to silence the students.

Roxy coughed slightly, "Girls, I have called you all in here in the effect of a dire emergency, the Magic Dimension is suffering from the threat of another evil. An evil we cannot recognize but they are strong, earlier this morning they stole the scrolls from the realm of Colors. Arrossire. The Magix Council has no idea of their next move, but some of the schools are offering students the opportunity to go home. To feel safer with their families, those who do not wish to fight can either go home or stay here and learn healing courses to save those who do, they will stay here. Due to the hard lessons of the past two months we are prepared to send students home early since you have all covered your learning for this year." She explained, pacing around the center of the room as students gasped at some parts of her speech.

Leanna could hear Aurora gasp, this was serious, as she had predicted, but she couldn't just stay here, she watched as students rose to their feet, talking and murmuring loudly, taking their leave to call their parents. She glanced at the other girls as they all stood up and left the room, going their separate ways to call their parents, Aurora, oddly enough, had stayed behind to talk to Flora.

She pulled out her phone and searched her contacts, she dialed her mom's number and sighed into the dial tone, "Leanna? Why are you calling so early, aren't you in school?" She could hear her mother's worried and surprised voice over the line, Leanna bit her lip and sighed into the phone, catching the emotions behind the sigh, "What happened?" Her mother's voice turned even more worried but her mother was struggling to conceal that.

"The headmistress has said that we are in threat of evil forces, mom." Leanna said, her mother was silent, so she continued, "Mom I know you would want me to come home, but" She trailed off looking outside of a window and at the snow covered ground of Alfea, "I can't, I have to stay here, I feel like I have to stay here." Leanna said closing her eyes and sighing as her mother sighed into the phone.

The line was silent and Leanna almost thought her mother hung up, "Leanna, come home, I can protect you here, we all can. Please just come home, what about Solaria? What about me? If something happens to you while you are there, then what? Come home, you have to think of Solaria now too." Her mother said sternly.

Leanna shook her head, "Mom, I am thinking about everything but I can't retreat home while my friends stay here, I can help, I can heal people. And why are you so afraid of me staying here?" She asked, her voice filled with suspicion as she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and leaned against a nearby pillar.

"N-No Leanna, why in the Magic Dimension would you think that?" Her mother slightly stuttered in the beginning which only sent up more Red Flags for Leanna, she knew her mom was hiding something from her and that thought almost stabbed her in her heart. She was trying to come up with a reason, perhaps her mother was trying to protect her and it was you were in more danger if you knew than if you didn't.

Leanna sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple, "I'm sorry mom, but I have to stay here, I can't go home knowing I didn't try something." She said softly, she glanced towards her friends, Athena was done with her phone call, looking slightly irked but she was still done, "I have to go mom, I'll call you later, bye." She said, listening to her mom's motherly warnings and good-byes before ending the call and putting her phone back into her pocket.

She walked back to Athena and Lyrica, Lyrica had just hung up the phone too and an air of silence engulfed them as they all were in deep thought about their conversations with their parents. Leanna was worried and curious; her mother was hiding something from her and it only increased the feeling in her gut that told her something was going to happen.

* * *

It had been hours since everyone in the dorm decided upon sleep and yet Leanna was still wide-awake, exhaustion clawed at her brain but she ignored the feeling, she was sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard and staring into her lap, unconsciously tracing lines on her comforter. Winter had long-since set in and it was approaching the Earthen holiday of Christmas, it had been transmitted through the famous fairy that was Earth-raised, she had faintly remembered that Holiday but some planets, including her mother, had not hosted the event.

She had known that since Christmas was setting in they would have a dance, usually at least, which would lead to a week at home, but due to the high alert it seemed that break would be postponed and the dance, who would want to dance when evil was, once again, reaching its claws into the Magic Dimension. Her bedside lamp was the only thing that illuminated the room other than the moons outside which released a silver sheen through the window. She had turned the lamp back on after she had confirmed that Lyrica was sound-asleep.

She slid her gaze over to the window and sighed, closing her eyes and ripping off the blanket, she ignored the goosebumps and instead threw her legs over the left-side of the bed, grabbing a book off her shelf. _Cress_. She opened the book and gazed at the words written on the pages, the tale of a young Lunar locked away in a satellite that had protected the gang since their journey into space was intriguing to her. Oddly enough she couldn't focus on the words printed neatly in front of her and instead could only think of the threat.

A threat the scared her to the very core, she sighed, pulling the comforter over her after placing the book on the bed-side table, and clicking the lamp off, the dark shadows of the room had scared so she had slammed her eyes closed and focused on her breath, she hated the dark, there was so much lurking in it, despite her defense of dark magic, the darkness was without light and therefore felt evil and as if it would betray her. She slipped into sleep unknowingly due to her own exhaustion.

 _Leanna opened her eyes and almost jumped, she was at a beach, near the waves that crashed against the bright sand, she could feel it between her toes and in her hair, it tickled at her, she glanced towards the forest edge and was shocked to see blackened trees and scarred lands, the faint smell of sulfur and smoke filling her nose, the forest was charred from flames, the animals must have fled during the fire. The sun felt oddly hot against her skin and she glanced up._

 _The sky was blood red, the sun brimming with a red light, it had almost felt like she was looking at a canvas and the sky had been painted with blood. Leanna stumbled back into the sand, there were whispers that filled her ears, sayings and taunts in a language unfamiliar yet clear to her. They were saying that she was going to do this, she was going to kill and paint with the blood of those she did._

 _Her thoughts fled and in a moment of panic she darted away from the spot she had been standing on, the forest and beach was endless and after stopping to catch her breath it had felt like she hadn't moved a single inch. Whispers became screams and she crouched down, pain ringing in her ears along with the echoing of the voices, she covered her ears with her hands but she could still hear it clearly._

 _Leanna closed her eyes, trying to will the thoughts away, will the voices away until her ears filled with static, she opened her eyes, noting she was in her fairy form, tied to chains in a dark abyss, she could hear it as she moved, there was a video in front of her, she peered into the video realizing she was looking through her body, watching herself bow her head to shadows, before she turned and saw her friends, family, and even their own families, they were begging and pleading._

 _She screamed, closing her eyes tightly, but when she peeked up she was just in time to see herself lift her own mother by her neck and kill her. She curled tightly into a ball, ignoring everything that came to her, seeing that image of her mother lifeless and fading, she would never forget the pleading look in her eyes or watching the light fade from them. The whispers came back, but with more strength, they weren't telling her what she would become but something that would only weaken her._

 _'_ _You're pathetic. You think your mother honestly wants you. Your brother wants you out of his life. Your friends don't like you. They hate you. Everyone hates you. Give in. You can't win this fight. Did you honestly think that anyone would ever love you? Ryan doesn't like you, don't think for a moment he would go for you. Weakling. Stupid. Conceited. Selfish. Give into the evil, look at what they have done.' A voice whispered._

 _The voice was cruelly female, there was an urgency yet cruelness to the voice and tone, Leanna cried harder, she was almost fooled that everything the voice was saying to her was true, she was pathetic, she was stupid, no one would ever love her, they all hate her, she was weak. She could almost feel the light, the positivity in her fading, her last fleeting thought of light was a whimpering pathetic thing, it's not true._

Leanna shot up in bed, breathing heavily and almost sobbing, in her moment of panic and anxiety, she didn't realize that Lyrica was gone, most likely in the shower or laughing with everyone in the common room, she sighed with relief before she walked to her closet to gather an outfit for the day, a dark blue pair of skinny jeans that felt like cotton against her legs, a white long-sleeve flowy shirt, and black combat boots, she grabbed a hair tye before leaving the room.

She walked down the hallway but as she passed Athena and Aurora's room she heard voices, curiosity peeked, she listened slightly, picking up bits and pieces of the conversation in the room, "worried about her. Something wrong…afraid..sleep…we could." That was Lyrica's voice, she had realized, and it seemed she was talking quietly.

"When she's ready…talk about." She could hear Aurora say and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, was it possible they were talking about her, but she could assume it was nothing bad since they seemed mostly worried, she could hear the whispering again, like they were having a heated argument.

It almost felt wrong to listen in on their private conversation but at the same time, if they were talking about her, she had a right to know, "I'm worried too." She could hear Athena say defensively, she quieted, "but…..rip information…patience." Athena whispered and Leanna backed away from the door and towards the bathroom to avoid getting caught, she quickly shut the bathroom door and sighed.

She turned on the shower, since the light had flickered on when her magic had been detected in the bathroom, a new thing that the technology planet had just produced, she watched the steam cover the window slightly and sighed, it would be the first day of training today, she had realized, she had long-since returned the plant she had been assigned by the nature-fairy teacher, and now her room was slightly filled with other plants that she had gotten.

After a few minutes, she stepped out of the shower, drying off quickly and slipping into her selected clothes from earlier, she tied her hair into a loose ponytail and gave herself a once-over before walking out of the bathroom, she took a deep breath before she went into her room, threw her dirty clothes in the hamper, and walked to Athena and Aurora's room, she knocked slightly, "Come in." She heard a muffled voice reply, Aurora.

She walked into the room to see the girls wearing similar outfits to her, seemingly ready for training, Aurora was combing her hair though, the only one who seemed not ready, "Hey girls." She settled herself onto Athena's desk chair, "So are you guys ready for class?" She asked leaning forward slightly, she was obviously nervous but she wondered whether or not the other girls were.

Aurora shook her head, confidence oozing from her, "It can't be that hard, it's almost funny to be that Jennifer and Hannah left, Hannah almost begging to go home from that phone-call I 'overheard' but I'm not so sure about Jennifer, she just left, I don't even think Hannah knows why." Aurora shrugged with a glint in her eye, she snickered, "They are so wimpy."

Athena shook her head at Aurora, "You do realize this is serious, according to logic there is a less than fifty percent chance we survive since not one of us know anything about this new evil, nor how many people there really are." She scolded slightly, "You can't just joke about this stuff Rorie." Athena said crossing her arms.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "Lighten up, would you, gosh I just don't want to focus on the fact that our lives are in danger, can't you guys just stop worrying about that for a minute." She exclaimed standing up and glaring as she crossed her arms and pouted her lower lip. Leanna rubbed her temple, she could already hear the oncoming fight.

Athena slammed the book in front of her closed, the sound echoing around the room as she glared, "Our lives are in danger and you are telling me to 'lighten up.' Grow up Aurora." Athena snapped, crossing her arms, "This is so like you to say, you don't care about anyone else but yourself because only Aurora matters to you." She said, standing up from her bed, bringing her book with her and slamming the dorm room door, so it almost fell off its hinges.

Aurora stared at the door, her expression filled with hurt as she grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it, "Why does everybody have to be so negative, I just want everyone to stop thinking about it, to be happy and positive." Her voice was choked on a sob and cracked.

Lyrica and Leanna shared a look, "I'll go talk to Athena." Lyrica said, hurriedly walking out of the room as Aurora fell on her bed, her head still buried in her pillow but her shoulders shaking from her sobs, Leanna sighed, this evil was tearing them apart and she just wanted the two girls to forgive each other, neither were wrong in their motivations.

She sat down on the bed, deciding to comfort Aurora, "Hey Rorie, Athena didn't mean what she said, she is just stressed over the entire situation and sometimes that makes people say the wrong things to the wrong people." She said soothingly, she rubbed circles on Aurora's back and sighed, humming softly, "It's going to be ok Rorie, don't be sad."

Aurora sat up, wiping her tears slightly but her eyes were still glassy and her face flushed, "Thanks Lea. You're a true friend." She said, wiping the rest of her runaway tears away, then she did something that surprised Leanna, she hugged her, they sat together like that for a minute before Aurora pulled away, "I guess I should go apologize." Aurora muttered slightly, glancing down at the floorboards.

Leanna nodded, helping Aurora to her feet, they walked to the door together and out into the main living space where Athena and Lyrica sat side-by-side, Athena got up to hug Aurora when she walked into her line-of-sight, "I'm so sorry for what I said Rorie, this situation is just stressing me out." She said with a apologetic and guilty look in her cyan blue eyes.

Aurora nodded, "I'm sorry too, still friends?" She asked, pulling away and smiling slightly.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Like we ever weren't." She said before she glanced at the clock, her expression turned from playful to grim, "We better get going, we're going to be late otherwise." She said as they all shared a nod before making their way into the courtyard, the other students were all gathered, the group was somewhat thinner than it was yesterday since some students went home, the protective shield was already up as dark storm clouds covered Leanna's line of sight with raindrops pouring down overhead, but the shield protected them from the rain as the shield glowed a vibrant green color.

* * *

A hunched over person flashed in the crystal ball, their face covered by a cloak, "The Alfea fairies think they stand a chance against you, they are trying to learn to fight right at this moment, how pathetic." The voice was female as she laughed, her eyes glowing a vibrant red color, there was a witch wearing blood red standing in front of her, a smirk across her red lips.

"Yes, how pathetic, now watch them and make sure to inform of how they are doing, I want to see what we are up against, but don't make yourself known, not yet." The witch said, cackling slightly, her eyes glowing a red color as the person in the magic orb faded, the orb going back to its regular color, gray and blank.

Another witch stepped forward, "So are we continuing with phase two?" She asked, her arms were crossed and her witch form was pitch black, she had an emotionless look on her face as she sat on the couch in front of the ball, a few seats away from the witch in blood red.

The witch in blood red nodded, a cruel smirk on her face, "Yes, the minions are on their way to the destination, once their attention is diverted we can strike." She said standing up, holding her hands over the stolen orb as it glowed to life, showing several men and women with purple glowing eyes, the few that had red eyes were grouped with at least ten of those who had purple eyes.

* * *

He road through the town, his eyes jumping to and from his communicator, he had just received word of an attack on a small village on the southern part of the planet, a peaceful village, there were at least several deaths and the most horrific part was that men and women were doing this, he opened the door and ran through the guards, not allowing them the chance to greet them. He ran through the hallways and to the meeting room, two guards manned the door, standing on either side, "I must speak with the King and Queen, it is urgent matters of the planet." He managed to rasp out.

One of the guards pushed open the door and his eyes fell upon the King, Queen, and their council sitting around a circular, he stepped forward, kneeling on his knee and bowing his head, one the men in the council scoffed but said nothing as the King motioned for him to rise, an awkward look in his eyes, "What is so urgent that you must interrupt an important meeting knight?" One of the men asked, drawing out knight to remind him of his status in comparison to them.

The King cast a sharp glare over but motioned for him to speak, "One of the Southern villages are under attack, men and women had been spotted more than an hour ago marching to the village but they have stricken the village, so far we have confirmed sixteen dead, three men, six women, and five children. There are twenty-two causalities last I was in contact with the guards in the village." He said as an audible gasp made its way around the room.

The Queen took on a troubled look, "We will be heading over there personally to help and to survey the damages." She said as most of the council shook their heads no, but she only narrowed her eyes at them, "The blood of innocent men and women are being painted on this planet, we will not sit here and let them die, that is final." The Queen said, daring anyone to defy her, no one spoke.

The King stood next to his wife, "We will continue this meeting another time." He said informedly as he took his wife's arm and nodded for the knight to follow them, they left the room and the formality was dropped the minute they were out of the councils' presence, "What should we do about those men and women, did it seem they were under a spell of some sort, the alliance of the Magic Dimension is still being used."

The man nodded his head, "Their eyes glowed a purple color, some had the color of red and they proved to be more powerful but I don't understand the tactic unless it is to distract us from something important." He said, the very idea that another planet could be doing this was not possible, the alliance showed a peace between the previously warring planets so the likelihood was extremely low.

The Queen suddenly gasped and took a step backwards, "What if the evil is after Athena, she could be in danger, she is at Alfea training." She said, covering her hand with her mouth as worry filled her eyes, the King shared a glance with the knight as the knight nodded back and walked away, he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Athena will be fine Bloom, if anything was to happen she is preparing for it, as of right now, as much as instinct tells us to bring her here so we can protect her, she needs to learn to protect herself." The King said, rocking her back and forth as she sighed and closed her eyes, tears escaping them, "don't worry love." He said again.

The knight approached them again, "I am sorry to interrupt the moment but the attack has halted, they have all stopped in sync before they disappeared, the damage they left behind and spelled out in blood is a warning, they are coming for someone important to the Magic Dimension." He informed, an apologetic look in his eyes, "I am sorry Sky." He muttered to the King, who smiled weakly.

* * *

Athena was clutching her phone, deep in a conversation with someone, Leanna noted as she dodged a random spell thrown her way, the students had been firing at each other all morning, one spell after another and Athena had to attend to an important call from someone. Leanna shook her head, conjuring a sphere of light in one hand and throwing it at another fairy, the days were drizzling by slowly, each training session becoming more and more difficult, more and more hurried since two more smaller planets had been robbed of their magical spells and from rumors around the school, a village of a very important planet had been attacked.

Hence the intense training, the teachers were preparing them for the worst she mused silently, their lessons becoming more and more difficult to overcome, but not entirely impossible, so far she had thrived. Leanna conjured a white shield as a green orb was shot at her, the orb bouncing back off the shield and to the person who threw it. She dodged a spell coming from behind her. The method was dodge, fire, shield.

Having enough of the repetitive actions she stopped suddenly, a blast narrowly missing her, pushing the hair off her back, she lifted her hands and muttered a spell under her breath, "Blinding Stars." Her hands glowed and the magic extended beyond her, throwing several nearby fairies onto the ground, she opened her eyes and dropped to the ground, breathing heavily, the spell exerting her already tired body.

She knew that everyone was staring at her but at the same time she didn't really care, she sat on one of the pull-out chairs the teachers had grabbed and watched as Athena jumped into the battle, some of the students she had knocked out of the sky were on the ground, stunned a moment, before they allowed the nurse to look them over. Leanna closed her eyes and rolled her head back, the spell had winded her.

* * *

After being awoken by the nurse, Leanna had grabbed herself some dinner, ate it in the dorm room listening to some soothing music with Lyrica, Lyrica dozing off the minute the playlist stopped and Leanna having to tuck her under the covers and turn off her lamp before making her way to her bed, she had crawled under the covers, turning off her own lamp and turning to look out of the window, stars were out and lighting the dark pitch of the night sky.

If she closed her eyes and listened hard enough she could hear the wind rustling the trees that had remaining leaves, evergreens, a thin layer of dew covering the ground, along with some snow, she could hear the wind whistling through the surrounding of the window. Leanna allowed her thoughts to wander for a little bit, with all of this worry of new evil coming she had barely had the time to think, much less worry about her own drama of a life.

Her older twin brother who she hadn't talked to since the Eclipse festival over two months ago, her mother who had always seemed to be hiding something or worrying about her, and her _father_ , whoever he was, who still had an impact on their lives unknowingly, she had come to understand that he had left before she was born, but there was still the question as to who he was.

Leanna frowned a little, her eyes still closed from trying to sleep, despite the nightmares that usually scared her out of sleep she was exhausted and knew that sleep would be the only way to help her with preparing for the attacks of the new evil.

* * *

After two hours of finally falling asleep, a darkness crept into Alfea, surrounding the students slightly before continuing along its mission, it crawled through the crevice of one of the dorms, crawling into a room, Leanna was laying under the rays of the moon, hair tousled, a small frown playing on her lips, her eyes closed from when she fell asleep, the darkness crawled towards Lyrica a moment, surrounding her before settling on Leanna, an orb of light surrounded her, trying to fight off the invading darkness before it crashed and the darkness was partially absorbed into Leanna, leaving a sliver of darkness and a necklace.

The necklace was on a silver chain, the main gem was purely white but a splash of darkness mixed in with it, the necklace that had materialized gripped her neck so she could never remove it and added memories of buying it with her mother, false memories so that no one would be suspicious of the necklace and where it had appeared from.

The darkness crawled through the door once more, floating and crawling around the hallway before entering another door in the room, crawling towards Athena, who was asleep, lying on her side, her face void of any emotions as the darkness was absorbed into her, disappearing entirely, leaving nothing to even acknowledge that it had ever been there, other than the necklace that had appeared around Leanna's neck.


	11. Chapter 11: New Evil

**Hey guys, it has been a while but that is only because I was debating on what to do for this chapter, I mean it was so difficult to choose exactly what I was going to do. Anyways I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for not updating for so long. It has almost been a month but I hope that this is worth it for all of you. Also I hade a couple of paragraphs from a book, if you can guess the name of the book in the next couple of chapters then I will answer two questions, they can't be about the ending but anything else is fine, or you will find out when I post that chapter.**

 **Also I have decided to change the title to Hope since this story is about having hope that good will always prevail and plus I cannot find a way to introduce the name Amicix for the girl's group name.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **Anyways enjoy the story and I do not own Winx Club**

* * *

 _August 2,_

 _We have tried to fight these men off but every time we even come close to beating them, they disappear before we can, it is almost like they are all under a spell and whoever is controlling them has declared war on us from what I can tell. Brandon and I are also stressed from taking lessons and all of that other stuff to fit our roles as rulers one day together. If we even have a future together anymore, we have been nonstop fighting since the attacks started and I am really worried about our relationship but we always go back to each other. I just hope that none of us overstep our boundaries that could destroy our relationship._

* * *

It was midnight in Magix, stars were shining against a black or dark blue canvas, the moons were overlaying each other, the middle moon was what determined the time of day it was. The Alfea castle was silent, other than the snoring students or teachers, but the light for the Headmistresses office was still on, still cast a light on the, otherwise, dark landscape of the courtyard. Roxy had taken to signing papers for the school, since accepting the job of headmistress of Alfea she had also become an important member of the Magix Council- it was the orderly group that ran the planet, unlike the monarchy of the other planets, Earth was still adapting to that idea but non-magicals, a term that had been used for the humans more than once still had difficulties- and the paperwork had been truly difficult.

It made her feel bad for the Kings and Queens that had more paperwork than she had being rulers of an entire planet while she only was part of a council of people and ran a school of fairies. Roxy scanned the paper she was working on, it appeared that more incidents were being reported and that the people of smaller towns away from the downtown part of the planet were in desperate need for some Red Fountain heroes, what she had discovered from Helia, and Alfea fairies, mainly seniors.

That program was something that seniors of either school had to get accepted into, while they would get accepted into Alfea, they still had to do much more things to get accepted into that program other than be rich and have money to burn. She only had a handful of seniors that had gotten into the program and so far they were some of the best of the school, obviously most of the students had gone home to their planets since the oncoming threat of evil.

Out of the corner of her eye she noted that her phone was still on the corner of her desk, so far into the night after curfew she had received little to no messages, but the screen lit up as a new notification appeared in the task bar, in her head she debated answering the phone but just sighed and tapped the answer button, watching as a hologram of Helia appeared, his own face was tired and exhausted but the look in his eye screamed cool and calm.

"Hello Helia, what is the matter?" Roxy asked, her formality getting the best of her, sure they were friends but she knew that something had to be wrong for him to be calling her at this hour, she felt her eyebrows furrow as she stared at his hologram, he hadn't called her through the school communicator, a small object at the corner of her desk that the schools used for communication, a phone call was a rarity if she was being honest.

Helia smiled weakly, "It is Bloom and Sky, they are getting worried, I don't know how much longer we can keep this threat a secret from them especially at the increase in attacks we have received. The attacks that haven't been broadcasted across the entire Magic Dimension, I had hoped that they wouldn't have had to get involved in this situation. I had hoped that none of the Winx or the rest of the Specialist, other than Riven, had to get involved." Helia said rubbing his temple.

Roxy bit her lip, she knew that the situation was getting out of control and she knew that soon they would have to call the Winx and Specialist back into action, including Stella, a reunion she was not looking forward to, "Helia, we knew the situation was extremely dangerous the minute the council released it to the public, as much as they have their much-deserved vacation from being the new Company of Light, we haven't been attacked in years and I know that you would not put any of our children through that." Roxy said, closing her eyes at the memories of her own adventure in helping the Winx save the Magic Dimension.

Helia could do nothing but nod his own agreement, knowing he would never force his children to fight this, he had wanted there to be peace in the Magic Dimension and there was, other than the drama in his own friends. He hadn't heard from Stella in a little more than sixteen years, and for her daughter and son to pop in their lives along with the new evil was just too much for him to take.

They had kept Leanna and Brandon, why Stella named her son that he had no idea and it wasn't his business anymore, a secret from the rest of the gang, Flora and Daphne knew better than to tell them about the two twins, especially with how they would react and the dates of when the children were born would be another fiasco in itself. Roxy sighed once more, "I better get some rest, you as well Helia, I have to continue training most of the girls tomorrow." Roxy said.

"Of course, goodnight Roxy." Helia said as he hung up and Roxy stood up, wringing her hands out and paced her office, the weight of protecting the school weighed heavily on her shoulders and it made her wonder why Faragonda had left the task to her or the roll to her, she was still in touch with the woman but she could tell that her and Griselda were exhausted from their days fighting evil.

* * *

 _The only thing she could see was darkness, blinking repeatedly Leanna tried to see for any light in the darkness but it was only pitch black, the necklace she had gotten with her mother was strange, it seemed to swirl and with each passing day became darker and darker, sometimes it became lighter but mostly it was dark, especially when she felt negative, every time she woke up she felt weaker, like she was fighting a battle in her own head._

 _The darkness gripped her as if she would slip through slimy fingers and fall into the light, it made her try to get free but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't the darkness coiled around her like a snake, wrapping her into a cocoon. Leanna squirmed and squirmed, over and over again, as she struggled against the darkness. Fear was clawing up her stomach, faster and faster, climbing up her neck as she looked up with wide eyes._

 _She clenched her eyes shut but opened them again and found herself in a strange abyss, she was wearing a white dress and Leanna was fading, it started with her fingers, disappearing forever then worked its way up her arm, she glanced up and found she was looking through her own eyes, watching the ground beneath her feet and when she looked up again she saw four shadows, four figures surrounded by different colored hues._

 _One hue was blood red, the one next to that hue was dark green, the one on the other side of the first hue was differing shades of gray, and the final one was just black. Their eyes were the same shade of their hues and they were glowing with power and strength, she was in a throne room and they were on stone thrones made of bones._

 _She could feel herself, was it herself, since she had lost control of her body, nod her head before she was enveloped in blood red smoke, once she looked around again, her gaze landed on her friends, Jennifer, Hannah, Brandon, Carter, Ethan, Jason, Ryan, another boy their age, her mother and six other Sirenix fairies which included Flora and Daphne, seven men including headmaster Helia of Red Fountain, and the teachers of all three schools._

 _They were shocked at seeing her, being controlled, though it appeared as they had not known it for they began to attack, every single one of them, aiming at the five of them, the shadows leaned forward and said things, things she couldn't hear and then they were all shocked and Leanna felt herself attack, her mind screamed, as she began to fade even more._

 _She could feel herself fading out of existence, as if she never existed and all that would be left was this controlled person that looked like her. Leanna wanted to fight back even more but there were voices in her head, one cruel voice after the next, whispering, then yelling, pouring information in her brain, she screamed, clutching herself even harder, grasping for the limbs of her own elbows._

 _The next things she knew, the voices were gone, everything was gone, other than a static that began in her ears, she looked around her to find herself in a forest, trees overhead on a calm spring breeze, the sun becoming hotter and hotter as the day passed on, she found herself sighing in relief, everything in her face relaxing as a small smile stretched onto her face, she found herself prancing through the woods, giddiness expanding in her chest._

 _Everything from earlier was becoming a distant warning that was blocked from her head, she danced around and twirled as she walked through the forest, it was beautiful and she found herself becoming even more happy and joyous. Finally, she stumbled upon a clearing, everyone was there, the girls, the guys-including Brandon-, her mom, and a blurry face. "I can't believe she did that." Lyrica said snickering into her palm._

 _"_ _What happened? Who did what?" Leanna asked as everyone, and she meant everyone, looked up at her, unreadable expressions on their faces, even her own mom was wearing that type of expression._

 _"_ _Oh, look what the cat dragged in." Aurora drawled as she crossed her arms, smirking slightly, Leanna stepped back, confusion forming along her face as Aurora rolled her eyes, "I mean seriously, did you honestly think we liked you, you are not even pretty." Aurora said as her eyes scanned Leanna before she shook her head with a disgusted look._

 _Leanna gasped, stepping away, "Why would you think we liked you? Your even worse than your mom with the fake good girl act. And heck you don't even have any ability what-so-ever, I am surprised a part of Solaria wanted you to be Queen." Athena stated in a matter-of-a-fact tone as she looked up from her phone before she cast her eyes back at her phone._

 _"_ _Why would I ever want to be your friend? You are so fake and just such a spoiled brat, should we feel bad for you because your brother couldn't stand to live in your presence anymore, heck I asked for a switch but the headmistress said that no one wanted you." Lyrica said with a slightly scowl as Leanna felt confusion fog her mind, Lyrica would never say that, the Lyrica she knew would never say that._

 _But her thought process was broken when her brother stepped forward, "I hate you, also I found our father and I think we should just be a family of three, after all you are not wanted with your freaky powers and the fact that you totally ditched me and lied to me. I wish that you weren't my sister, I wish you weren't my twin." Brandon said coldly as Leanna felt unwanted tears stream down her face._

 _The blurry man nodded his agreement as her mom nodded along with him, "I can't believe I had to go through birthing you, you should have just been born a still-born, because then none of us would be in this mess, this is your fault Leanna. Everything would be so much better if I had just given birth to Brandon and he has reunited our family, something that you will never be a part of." Stella spat._

 _Leanna covered her mouth with her hand, crumbling to her knees, the world was spinning and when she looked down she noticed one last thing before the laughter of everyone she treasured filled her ears. Her necklace was turning darker._

She shot up in bed, breathing heavily, glancing around herself wildly, somehow her blankets had ended up on the floor and her pillow was soaked with tears. Leanna laid back, still gasping for breath as the overhead light flickered on, she looked around and spotted Aurora by the door, in her pajamas and Lyrica on her bed with Athena beside Aurora, "I can't sleep." Aurora said with a yawn as she sat down on the corner of Leanna's bed.

Lenna nodded her agreement, "Nightmare again?" Athena asked as Leanna nodded again, "You know you can tell us anything." She said giving Leanna a reassuring squeeze before she went to Lyrica's bed where Lyrica was just sitting up in bed.

Aurora yawned again laying back down, "I'm exhausted but I just can't sleep, I keep thinking about the danger that is coming." Although Aurora had wanted to remain positive throughout the whole threat, it was obvious that she was feeling upset about the evil, since she was connected to the plants along with her mother it was only natural for her to be worried about the new evil since nature had never seen anything quite like this, it was petrifying.

"And we have training tomorrow." Athena said as she glanced at the clock, holding back her own yawn, she groaned, "it is so late, I can't believe that it is this late, when all I have been doing is laying in bed." She said falling back on the bed and grabbing a throw pillow, resting her head on it. Leanna just sighed, falling back on her own bed, it was obvious all of them weren't sleeping well.

* * *

Brandon dropped down from the rope he had been hanging onto, crouched lowly, the attack had already hit this village, and now it was just recovering the people and the bodies, the buildings were charred to the point of crumbling to ashes and windows were shattered from the army of the enemy, his squad captain had the simple orders of retrieving the people who were stuck and checking for anymore danger.

The senior had slicked back black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes, the gem holding his cape together was yellow, he moved two fingers from left to right, motioning to split up into two groups. Brandon followed his group left as the other men went right, he walked amongst the rubble that had been leftover, this was the worst attack yet, it was pure evil what these people were doing, he walked into an abandoned house, since his group split up once more to scan the houses.

The sight that greeted him made everyone want to throw-up, blood was pooling on the ground beside a male, the male's body was charred and blistered, his eyes opened in horror and his mouth echoing a long-silenced scream, there was a female next to him, her own skin blistered and charred, her eyes closed as her hand held limply at her side where there was dried blood showing she had been shot.

He stopped when he started hearing noises under the floorboard, quietly he crouched down and lifted the floorboard to spot two siblings, one a whining baby, the other a young boy who was only five, crouched underneath the house, tears falling from his eyes. "Hey kid, it's all right, let me get you out of there, I'm going to need you to do exactly as I say, can you do that for me?" The boy's answer was a nod with more tears and Brandon stretched across to pick him and the baby-girl that he identified based on her tousled hair-up and he held them as strongly as he could before setting the boy onto the ground.

"Mommy, daddy." The boy whimpered quietly as Brandon softened, lifting himself off of the muddy floor and onto the floorboard, the boy started to cry against him as Brandon grabbed them and forced them out of the house, "I want my mommy and daddy." The boy wailed, as he pushed against Brandon to go back into the house, Brandon only picked him up, sighing slightly, he would never let the boy see that image, it would be too horrific for a young boy.

Brandon crouched down once they reached the partially burned grass, "Kid what's your name?" Brandon asked as he looked the boy in the eyes, a doctor rushed over to them, checking the boy over for any bloody cuts or bruises before sighing in relief as she found none.

"Jacob." The boy whispered as he clutched onto his baby sister, not allowing the doctor to touch her, the doctor gave Brandon a pleading look as he nodded his head slightly, "Please don't take Emma, please, she is fine." The boy said pleadingly as more tears fell from his eyes, the doctor sighed slightly, crouching down as well as the boy shifted away from her.

"Jacob, I won't hurt Emma, I just need to make sure that she doesn't have anything that could make her sick is all, while I do that, why don't you go with this young man." The doctor gestured to Brandon as the boy sighed before handing the baby over to the doctor and dragging Brandon towards the intersection.

It was silent between them before Brandon broke it by crouching down, "Tell you what kid, I'll take you back to Red Fountain, until we find some of your family members, how does that sound?" Brandon said, "I'm Brandon." He introduced himself with a smile holding his hand out as the boy smiled slightly, shaking his hand.

* * *

They were in the gym since the courtyard had been deemed 'unsafe' due to the vicious and random attacks, due to the fact that the staff didn't want the gym to be completely destroyed by the magical attacks and defenses. Leanna was in the third row, seated beside her were the girls and they were all sitting in a meditating pose, today's lesson was about connecting and taming their inner power, which would make them stronger. She glanced around, taking note of the meditating students, so far connecting with her inner power was proving to be futile task, some of the students were glowing their signature color since they were connecting with their inner power.

Leanna closed her mind, doing her best to clear her mind as instructed by Headmistress Roxy but it was to no avail, her mind was filled with her thoughts and doubts and as best as she tried to shoo them away they just kept coming back. She heard herself sigh and tried to concentrate harder, she had to place the thoughts on mute, everything that was flooding her mind on mute.

Finally, after several minutes repeating this repeatedly in her mind it was working, she could see a bright light, much like a star shining in the darkness, she concentrated on controlling the lightness and darkness of the star but to no avail. She tried again. And again. And again. Her doubts were starting to come back but she forced them down, she had to do this, she knew she could do this. She commanded the star darker and it worked, the star dimmed, she tried lighter and the star did as she commanded.

Leanna had control over her magic and she felt a small smile overcome her face, but then something snapped, the star became dimmer and dimmer and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she wasn't doing this. Suddenly there was a lash of darkness, slithering closer and closer until it held her in a vice-like grip, choking her as her lungs burned with the need for air. She tried to shake herself awake but her body made no movement and panic set in.

She opened her eyes as she crashed to the floor seeing Lyrica beside her with a worried expression along with the teachers leaning over her, she blushed at the attention, wishing to just hide behind her hair, "What happened Leanna?" Lyrica asked worriedly, "You were glowing brightly and then you flickered to darkness. I had to pull you out of it." Confusion clogged her brain and then her eyes widened, she was supposed to be meditating but what had just happened to her? She gave Lyrica and uneasy expression to show that she had no recollection of what happened to her.

Headmistress Roxy had an unknown emotion in her eyes before she clapped her hands together effectively telling the girls to come out of their meditation area, "Excellent job girls, we will continue this lesson tomorrow. Aurora, Athena, Lyrica, and Leanna please come with me to my office." Roxy said with a stern look as the four girls had no choice but to follow her towards the Headmistresses room.

Absolute silence engulfed them and they could only share glances as they followed behind the headmistress, every time so far that they had been there together they had been scolded or in trouble, she hadn't even lifted the punishment of their grounding. Leanna hadn't had any contact what-so-ever with her brother, her mom called almost every day to check up on her. If she didn't answer she was getting yelled at by her mom when she called her mom back. She could tell the girls were suffering the same thing, mostly Aurora since Aurora dramatized that she wasn't talking to Jason lately because he was so busy.

"Now girls, what happened today? Usually you girls are ahead of everyone in the game and you could barely tame your magic." Roxy said with a caring note in her voice, "I understand that everything has been difficult girls and that it is making us all have many doubts and etcetera but that can't keep you safe, if you girls want to stay here I want to make sure that you are doing the best of your abilities." She said softly and with a warning tone, Leanna knew that Roxy would want anyone who was struggling to go home but they weren't, they would do anything to help, because a battle would happen, sooner or later.

Athena spoke up, "While it is completely logical to make other students leave but we are powerful, our magic rates one of the highest, it would be completely illogical to send us home after only one day of trouble. Other students would receive multiple chances, why can't we?" Athena said as she stared the headmistress in the eyes showing little emotion.

Roxy leaned back into her chair, rubbing her temples, "I will not be sending you home, instead I will be sending you to a relaxing area in one of the resting zones of Magix for four days, if you are attacked then you must learn to defend yourselves while defending the citizens." She said at which a sigh of relief was notable through the girls, she secretly smiled, "The five boys will be accompanying you, including Carter, Brandon, Ethan, Jason, and Ryan." Roxy said.

Aurora squealed, "Thank you Mrs. R. Oh I am so excited, when do we leave? And we just have to pack. Oh, I should pack that light green shirt I got over the summer or the blue dress." She muttered the last sentence to herself rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

The girls, including Roxy, shook their heads at her, "You will leave in two hours." She informed them which caused Aurora to gasp and put her head to her forehead and promptly faint into the arms of Athena who quirked an eyebrow at the antics of her roommate. Roxy waved a dismissing hand before a word of gratitude could escape anyone's mouth, "Goodbye ladies I will inform you when the boys are here." Roxy said as she glanced back down at her desk.

She could hear the girls' footsteps signaling their departure, "Thank Headmistress Roxy." She heard Leanna say softly before the door closed. Leanna followed the girls along the hallway as Aurora gushed about spending some time with Jason and the prospect of them being without teachers, she walked into her room that she shared with Lyrica and headed to her closet, grabbing a suitcase.

She grabbed her bathing suit which was a simple white bikini with golden tye-dye covering both the top and bottom, she folded that into the suitcase along with a towel and a white and flowy cover-up. She grabbed a white romper that had a light brown fake-leather belt and revealed her shoulders with spaghetti straps and hanging sleeves. She grabbed three pairs of shorts with flowing tops in white, light blue, silver, and gold. Leanna walked out of her closet, having the clothes portion packed before grabbing her chargers for both her lap-top and phone, a few books from a new series she was reading and some showering stuff along with her wallet and a purse, she grabbed some socks and shoes.

After packing everything she zipped her suitcase closed and put it by the door, picking out a book to read, she barely glanced at the title before she turned towards the first chapter, it had taken her less than fifteen minutes to pack and they 1 hour and 45 minutes left until they were leaving so she decided to distract her mind with stories and tales.

 _In the dungeons the darkness was complete, but Katsa had a map in her mind. One that had so far proven correct, as Oll's maps tended to do. Katsa ran her hand along the cold walls and counted doors ad passageways as she went. Turning when it was time to turn; stopping finally before an opening that should contain a stairway leading down. She crouched and felt forward with her hands. There was a stone step, damp and slippery with moss, and another one below it. This was Oll's staircase, then. She only hoped that when he and Giddon followed her with their torches, they would see the moss slime, tread carefully, and not waken the dead by clattering headlong down steps._

 _Katsa slunk down the stairway. One left turn and two right turns. She began to hear voices as she entered a corridor where the darkness flickered orange with the light of the torch set in the wall. Across from the torch was another corridor where, according to Oll, anywhere from two to ten guards should be standing watch before a certain cell at a passageway's end._

 _These guards were Katsa's mission. It was for them that she had been sent first._

Leanna glanced up, having finished the first page, the reason she looked up was not because she was finished with the first page of the first chapter but because she had heard the dorm room door close, despite how quiet Lyrica had tried to be, perhaps she should spend time with her friends since they were going on this trip together and they were her friends. She picked at her necklace, glancing down at the swirling gem in the middle, it made her rack her brain as to why she had gotten it.

But she always fell back on the same answer, it was one of the happier memories with her mom when they were shopping together and her mom had picked it out for her. She didn't remember Brandon being there and frowned at that but instead focused on the book, so far Katsa appeared confident and from what she had read and briefly seen on the back page when she was searching for a summary and the first chapter, the back of the book being the first place she checked, she had one blue eye and one green eye and was a fighter.

It made Leanna want to become more confident herself because the woman, though with remarkable eyes, had confidence and appeared to be brave enough to sneak into a royal palaces' dungeons due to what she had already read with the guards guarding a cell leading her to believe it a palace or a prison, either way someone with confidence and knowing what they were doing would go somewhere so guarded or protected.

* * *

Brandon followed his friends down the hallway, they had been called to the office by Headmaster Helia for what he had no idea but it made him slightly anxious, Carter opened the door and they filed into the office standing in a straight line in front of his desk, "Good afternoon boys." Helia said as he leaned back into his seat smiling, Riven was beside him with arms crossed and leaning against the wall near the window that overlooked the grounds below, "I have called you to my office because you will be going with Princess Athena of Domino and Eracklyon, Crown-Princess Leanna of Solaria, Aurora of Lynphea, and Lyrica of Melody to a resort village so they can relax before the battle."

Jason smirked, being the first to react, "Of course Headmaster Helia." He said speaking for all five of them, "We would be delighted to hang with the relaxing fairies." Jason continued still smirking, Brandon could already tell he was planning on ways to woo Aurora, the two were seriously way to mushy for Brandon's taste and he was supposed to be a player and heartbreaker. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms but said nothing as Helia nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly for whatever reason.

"Very well, you leave to pick the girls up and an hour and a half." He said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand, the boys nodded saluting him before they left. Brandon walked next to them, faintly wondering about the boy he had found at that village, he had said that he would take him around Red Fountain while finding any relatives of his since the boy was somewhat distraught over mentioning his relatives, whether it be trust or something else.

Brandon stopped suddenly, "I have to go talk to Headmaster Helia about Jacob and Emma." He said as the boys nodded and he walked back to the office he had just been in, he knocked on the door, hearing the man say, 'come in' before he walked in, Helia arched an eyebrow confused as to why Brandon was back, "During the mission I offered to take care of two children called Jacob and Emma, what will be done about them?" He asked as formerly as he could, he did care about the two and hoped they would find their family.

Helia nodded his head, "They will come and stay with me until we can find their family." He said and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'is that all?' before he nodded his dismissal of Brandon. Brandon nodded his head and left the room, going back to his dorm room to pack a bag for the four days he was going to be at the village, preparing for anything that might happen and telling the boy that he would go stay with the headmaster which caused the boy to practically squeal and drag him to the office along with his little sister.

* * *

Leanna watched as Aurora and Jason reunited like one of those dramatic scenes in movies, Lyrica went to stand beside Ethan as they started up a conversation about music before they both slid on their headphones and started to listen to music, "I will never understand you two." Aurora said rolling her eyes as she rested her arms around Jason's neck, hugging him as he rested his arms around her waist, they leaned back far enough while still being in each others embrace.

"I will never understand how you two." Lyrica mocked in a girlish voice after she slid off her headphones causing everyone except for Aurora and Leanna to laugh, Aurora being slightly angry as she flicked Jason's forehead with a slight glare and Leanna was too deep in thought, questions swarming her brain as to why Roxy and Helia had allowed them to leave despite the jeopardy that the Magic Dimension was in.

Athena rolled her eyes, "Let's go before you two get into a fight." She said as they all walked into the ship, Leanna following them quietly as everyone snickered, even though she was trying to be subtle about her worries she knew the girls had noticed her extra quietness after the announcement of them leaving.

Within moments they were off and on the fifteen-minute flight to the village that Roxy had told them to go to, Leanna remained quiet throughout the trip, fake smiling when someone cracked a joke and fake laughing along with everyone else, she just felt so worried and had a sinking feeling that everything would go wrong causing her to mess with her necklace to release the pent-up nerves and worries.

* * *

Leanna dipped her feet into the pool water, so far it had been three days since they got there and she didn't understand why she had been so worried, for the past two days they have been hiking and just enjoying themselves which included shopping with Aurora. She sighed as she walked into the water, swimming towards the girls and guys that were currently involved in a splashing war.

Everything was falling back to normal and she was happy for the blissful days-at night was another story due to her everlasting nightmares-that everyone had endured other than the drama that Aurora and Jason carried with them. The two were officially dating since he had asked her out on the second day which was overly dramatic due to it being them. Also, she had noticed that something was going on with her brother and Athena.

"Finally, you decided to join us." Lyrica said swimming up to her, the girls were all wearing bikinis, Aurora's being the most revealing as the big flirt that she was with light blue flowers and the background light green, Athena had on a red bikini with orange and yellow designs, while Lyrica had on a black bikini with dark blue and maroon colored musical notes.

Leanna smiled slightly, sinking into the water, suddenly Aurora splashed her and she moved to splash her back but Aurora dodged, causing the water to hit Aurora's now boyfriend, Jason, he pouted, "Why would you do that to me love?" He complained moving to tickle Aurora, who swam away from him, hiding behind Athena.

Athena laughed, swimming away as Jason tickled Aurora, causing her to laugh loudly and for him to get a warning look from the lifeguard, he grinned sheepishly before Aurora glared at Athena, splashing her as she hid behind Brandon, the water hit Brandon which caused him to turn around and playfully glare at Athena, "Awe princey boy can't handle a little water." Athena said teasingly with a smirk.

Brandon smirked right back at her, "Funny for you to say considering you hid behind me when the water was coming for you." Brandon said splashing her slightly as she mockingly gasped, pretending to be offended before she splashed back causing him to duck and for the water to hit Carter. Leanna giggled, but noticing the look on Carter's face, almost feeling sorry for her brother as he took no heed to Carter's warning glance instead looking towards Athena.

Leanna jumped, hearing thunder rumbling in the sky, "Everyone out of the pool now." The lifeguard yelled as she, along with everyone, swam towards the edges to hop out of the pool, she noticed a little girl struggling and helped her out, moving over to the overhang with her friends.

She heard a slight scream, "Mommy, mommy help me!" A little girl screamed struggling on the deep end, Leanna gasped as she saw a woman try to jump in for child but a man stopped her as lightning flashed in the sky, a boom sounding soon-after. Leanna glanced around before running and jumping into the pool, hearing the screams from her friends warning her not to, she paid them no heed as she swam to the little girl, grabbing her waist.

"Hey, it's ok, I've got you." She cooed softy to the girl as she tried to swim towards the edge, trying to show no fear as thunder echoed even closer throughout the sky and lighting flashed in the sky, she didn't see a storm in the forecast as she noted rain falling, pouring on both her and the girl, Leanna swam towards the edge lifting the girl up as the woman grabbed the little girl before someone helped her out of the pool.

Leanna wringed her hair out, tossing it over her shoulders, "That was very dangerous." The lifeguard said in a reprimanding tone with crossed arms, he smiled slightly, "But thank you for helping her, that was very brave of you but you better explain this to your friends." He said stepping away from her as the girls and the guys ran over to her with angry looks on their faces. Leanna gulped and smiled sheepishly and innocently.

Lyrica opened her mouth to scold her but the woman cut her off, "Thank you for saving my daughter, thank you, thank you, thank you. You saved her life." The woman said with a thankful smile and clasping her hands together, grabbing Leanna's hands, Leanna opened her mouth to protest but the woman shook her head, "No you saved her life. You're a hero." Leanna shifted uncomfortably as a camera flashed and she blinked looking up at the photographer.

The man grinned back at her before running off, she gaped at that as the woman left, she barely could say a word before Lyrica dragged her off, "What were you thinking?" Lyrica practically screamed, "Don't you ever put your life in danger like that, I don't ever want to be afraid of losing you like that again." Lyrica snapped as she hugged Leanna.

Leanna sighed, "That girls needed my help, and I won't ever do something like that again." She said with a sigh, "Although now I know mom is going to kill me for doing that." She groaned rolling her eyes as Aurora laughed, she smiled slightly as they moved to head back inside before screams of everyone near the pool caught their attention. Leanna whirled around seeing four shadowy figures, she gasped, taking a step back at the same time that everyone else did.

She had never seen them up close before other than in a dream, and they were haunting, their power oozing off of them in waves, the one glowing a poisonous green cackled, her laugh sending shivers up Leanna's spine, she was frozen, she had no idea what to do seeing that she had never mentally prepared for this, before long everyone was screaming and running towards the exits as she felt a tug on her arm and she followed numbly, her eyes still looking at the shadowy figures that glowed blood red, dark green, gray, and pitch black.

"Leanna, listen to me, we have to run." She could hear Lyrica say as the shadows seemed to have grown annoyed, slamming the gates closed as everyone other than the girls and guys left, "Get away from us you witches." Lyrica screamed as Leanna finally felt her vision and hearing focus, the fear that had been crawling up her spine disappearing.

The shadow glowing dark green cackled once more, "Awe what a pitiful attempt to get us to leave right S." She cooed, her voice sounding nasally, she flashed in front of Lyrica, "Pathetic." She said pushing Lyrica back with a green fog causing Lyrica to cough harshly under the fog.

Leanna ran up to her, snapping out of her daze as she moved along with Athena and Aurora to destroy the fog, "I have had enough of you four." Athena screamed after the fog vanished and Leanna healed Lyrica, helping the girl to a nearby beach chair, Athena and Aurora arched their arms and began to glow their signature power, transforming into their fairy forms before flying up into the air, "Dragon Sphere." Athena said conjuring a glowing orange ball and throwing it at the shadows.

Aurora flew up beside Athena, "Imaginary wrapping vines." She said as the shadows began to get tangled in vines, a pink dust appearing that made the shadows cough until the glowing green shadow stopped the attack sending her own attack at Aurora, "Nature Shield." She said conjuring a glowing green shield that held off the ball of poison, but barely.

Leanna drew a star in the air, flying up to help as the shadows conjured some men and women that began to attack the boys, she gasped flying down, "We can't hurt them, they are under a spell." Leanna said pointing towards their eyes as the boys nodded, "Lyrica can you help the boys capture them, I'll help the girls." She said as Lyrica nodded, dancing her transformation to help the boys in her fairy form.

Hence the fight started, they were sending one attack after another, "Worst Fear illusion." The shadow that was pitch black screamed, her voice feminine, Leanna coughed as a black fog surrounded her, showing her everyone rejecting her, including her friends, the boys, Ryan, her brother, her mother, and a blurry face that she could only assume was her father, she felt hot tears fall onto her cheeks as she whimpered.

Suddenly the fog lifted and she saw Ryan beside her, he picked her up bridal style and carried her away from the battle, she squirmed slightly, "I have to help, Ryan put me down." He didn't even glance at her as he climbed into the food stand, placing her down under the counter, she moved to get up but he held her down, his face emotionless, "Ryan you know I have to help, I can't just stay here." She said with a determined look.

"No." He snapped, "Do you realize the affect that spell did to you, it got into your mind Leanna, and you are asking to go back out there." He made the statement sound idiotic and careless, "You have to stay here, let us take care of it." That was where his mistake lied, and she sat up, ignoring the pounding in her head and he forced her to lay back down.

"Why do you care?" Leanna asked as she tried to sit up again but he only forced her back down, but his expression became shocked when she asked that.

"Why wouldn't I?" He retorted, his eyes showed that he was worried for her and she softened at that, she still didn't understand what about him made her act like that, maybe she did have a slight crush on him, she needed to make Ryan see that she would be ok in the end and that everything would turn out with them winning.

She opened her mouth but a scream from the outside made her jump up and leap over the bar, Aurora was on the ground with Jason beside her screaming and shaking with her veins turning black. The shadowy figures along with the spelled men and women were gone, Leanna ran over to her and focused on her healing magic to heal Aurora, she closed her eyes holding her hands out, feeling her magic radiate through them and causing the screams and the thrashing to stop.

She opened her eyes to see Aurora passed up with her cheeks flushed from the tears that had been running down her face, she felt exhaustion take over and fell back, as she felt Ryan catch her and the faces above her become blurry until everything was dark.

* * *

Leanna blinked repeatedly, noticing that she was in the nurse's office and hooked up to a heart monitor with no one beside her, she glanced around, not remembering anything that happened before the door opened and the girls rushed towards her, "Leanna, thank you for saving me, everyone told me what you did and I am so happy that you are ok." Aurora said hugging her as Leanna furrowed her eyebrows confused before clarity came back to her and she gasped.

"We were so worried something happened to you." Athena said hugging her next after Aurora had let go of her, they hugged for a few minutes before Athena pulled away to reveal Lyrica who was looking at the ground. Leanna remembered what she promised her and almost felt her heart break at the tear stains on Lyrica's cheeks.

"Lyrica-"

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything like jumping in the pool during a storm again." Lyrica cut her off as she looked up, "Why did you break that promise? You're my best friend and you could have died from doing both that and overusing your magic with the illusion magic in your brains, that witch had messed with your mind. Do you realize how bad that could have been?" Lyrica snapped.

Leanna lowered her head, hating that she was fighting with her best friend over this before Aurora stepped in, "She saved my life, she was being selfless. Lyrica, I know things could have been bad but they aren't." Aurora said as Lyrica gaped at her before storming out of the room and Leanna felt hot tears stream down her cheeks, she knew that Lyrica had been worried about her but it was unfair to treat her like this after she saved two lives and risked her own.

Athena sat on the bed, "Don't worry Lyrica was just really worried about you, as was Ryan, believe me that boy didn't even want to leave when Headmaster Helia told him to." Athena said cracking a small smile as Aurora giggled.

"It was so adorable." Aurora said with a slight wink as Leanna blushed slightly before the nurse came in with her clipboard to check on Leanna, "We got to go, we'll be back later, ok?" Aurora said as she smiled slightly before they both left the room, shutting the door behind them as Leanna directed her attention towards the nurse.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she glanced up from her clipboard.

"I feel fine, how long have I been out?" Leanna answered and then asked because she hadn't been able to get the answer from her friends.

"Two days." The nurse replied.

"What?" Leanna gasped as she lifted a hand to her mouth in shock, she moved her hand trying to act normal, like she hadn't heard that she had been unconscious for forty-eight hours. "How long am I staying here for?" She asked the other question that had been on her mind.

The nurse looked thoughtful a moment, checking something off on her notes, "Once I make sure that you are ready to go, so can you answer some questions for me?" The nurse asked and Leanna nodded as the nurse started to ask her questions which she answered to. At the end of it all the nurse said she could go back to her dorm which Leanna was happy about, after all of that happening the nurse left the room.

Leanna got up, pushing her legs over the bed and wincing slightly due to a slightly headache she made sure not to tell the nurse about, she fingered the necklace she was wearing as she put her clothes on that the girls had dropped off when she wasn't paying attention, she changed carefully, leaving the office and heading back to her dorm room, everyone was still training as she walked to her room, she entered her room closing the door and went to her bed.

Even though she was exhausted she found that sleep was hard to come by and sighed, turning over on her side to look out of the window before she closed her eyes. In her inner eye, she relived every detail of what happened on the third day, from waking up to the attack and her falling unconscious. After that she decided to think about the positive that came from the events. Jason and Aurora were finally dating. She had found out that Athena and Brandon were becoming really close which she wasn't sure how to feel about. And she found out that Ryan cared which caused her to smile slightly.

With the thought of Ryan in her mind she drifted off to sleep. Not knowing what was to come even as her phone vibrated on her nightstand a moment after she fell asleep, her mom was the caller. After several moments, a single text appeared on the screen. 'Leanna, please call me back when you get the chance, I have something very important to tell you.'


	12. Chapter 12: Council Meetings

**Summary: Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she finally accept the entire truth.**

 **I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 _August 4_

 _We cannot reach a choice on what to do, it has been stressing both me and Brandon out. We both know that this threat, that this war is going to tear the planet in two if a solution cannot be reached. All that the council of Solaria did today was argue, some throwing out terrible and judgmental looks towards me. Brandon as well. I can tell they do not fully agree with our union and they despise whatever other drama that will ensue but I believe that I can never be a good ruler without Brandon by my side, he is the one thing that holds me down, that helps me fall asleep at night. I need him now more than ever._

* * *

Her heels clicked down the hallway, the heel clicking on the marble of the floor, the ceiling reached high and was decorated finely with gold and red, specks of orange and blue amongst the other colors. At the end of a hallway was a tall and large door, flames dancing on each door, there were many different guards outside the door. Leanna followed behind her mom and her mom's adviser and lady-in-waiting, Nova. The woman had babysat her when she was young before she became the adviser and lady-in-waiting after Nova's mother passed away. Her mom was around but when she had long meetings late at night or during breakfast, lunch, or dinner, Nova had been there.

Her dress was a pure white, shimmering with gold details lined with sapphires and topaz gemstones, the top had been strapless with a sweetheart neckline, her hair was braided down her back, her heels as white as her dress with a strappy look to them lined with gold and blue. Her mother was wearing a fancy gold-colored dress, rubies, sapphires, and topaz stones glistening from the elaborately made-up dress, her heels were gold with red and blue designs, her hair placed in a braided up-do, curled strands framing her face. Nova's dress was simple, an ombre light blue and gold skirt with a twisting white bodice, small white heels.

Leanna had never been on Domino before, the realm was extremely beautiful despite being the resting place of the Great Dragon, she had made sure to read up on Domino when she had heard of the meeting, when she had called her mom back merely two days ago. It had required the attendance of many royals and some nobles, since her mother was also the guardian fairy they hadn't had need for a fourth person. All of her friends had been required, including Lyrica despite the fact that they weren't on good terms, oddly enough.

The meeting room was humungous, a pool in its center showing a few mermaids, they were in a heated conversation with four other royals, two kings and two queens. She immediately spotted Athena standing next to the King and Queen of both Domino and Eracklyon, along with another man, a knight perhaps, with shaggy dark brown hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. He looked oddly familiar to Leanna, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it, her mom had walked to the opposite end of the room leaving her by the door.

Leanna sighed, walking towards Athena and Carter, "Hey Leanna." Athena said beaming slightly, Leanna merely smiled back, before looking around the room, she spotted Aurora and Lyrica along with their parents talking slightly with a familiarity and friendliness, but what shocked her the most was that Aurora was with Flora. The puzzle pieces now fit perfectly together, realization hitting her that Flora was Aurora's mom and from the pictures she had seen of the headmaster of Red Fountain, Helia, was her father.

She shook her head to clear it and glanced back towards Athena, the royals were eyeing her with suspicion and weird glances and she wanted to ignore their looks, "Hello Athena, I wonder what is going to happen." She said softly, Athena sighed wistfully, casting glances towards her parents, Carter had left to go talk with Ryan, who was also at the meeting, "I suppose it must have to do with whatever has been going on." Leanna said and Athena nodded, catching her hint in her words, the underlying meaning behind them.

"Have they been getting worse?" Athena asked carefully and Leanna nodded slightly, "Well whenever you're ready to talk about it I am here for you." She whispered slightly as they both nodded, Athena had remained quiet so her parents wouldn't overhear the conversation, she knew that Leanna didn't want to have to talk about her nightmares but she might have to considering it could help them.

Leanna glanced around the room once more, almost everyone was here, including Jennifer, Hannah and another boy that was with Aurora, "I suppose we should go talk to Aurora and Lyrica." Leanna offered, as Athena glanced at her cautiously before nodding. She wanted to get away from the stares of the royal family of Domino and Eracklyon, even though they were Athena's parents, they didn't seem to be quite as friendly.

"I don't believe we have met." The King chimed in, smiling slightly, falsely Leanna noted with a pang of hurt, "I am King Sky of Domino and Eracklyon, this is my wife Queen Bloom of Domino and Eracklyon." The Queen nodded with a polite smile on her face, Leanna resisted the urge to shiver against their overwhelming presence, "and my knight Brandon." The man next to them nodded, suspicion behind his imitating gaze.

Leanna curtsied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Princess Leanna of Solaria." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brandon stiffen and was confused but didn't let it display on her face. This was similar to meeting royals who assumed her to be like her mom and she wouldn't let them bother her, but Queen Bloom looked similar to the woman from her dream, wearing a Sirenix form absorbing the fire of that charred house.

"We will be heading over to Aurora and Lyrica now." Athena said with gritted teeth, Leanna could tell that she hated the way her parents had been acting, the unfairness had made Athena want to knock more than a few girls' teeth in, the girl was her friend, but she was less violent than Lyrica and they were not as close, but they were close nonetheless.

With that Athena dragged Leanna over to the other two girls, dressed in similar flowing ball gowns, in their respective colors, "Hey girls." Aurora said, meeting them halfway, she had heard the way the King and Queen had acted and was disturbed by it, so what Leanna was a daughter of someone they didn't know but why did it matter to them, she had known to them to be nice and friendly, loving and caring, not cold and false, polite. Lyrica had turned away slightly, not even looking Leanna in the eye.

Leanna smiled, she was about to respond when the man who led the Magix council cleared his throat, "We have come together in dire emergency, evil has once again tried to destroy the light." He said, causing an array of gasps around the room, some of them forced and some real, "We must decide what to do about this new evil. A few of my men, though fatally injured manage to get pictures of these people, it appears to be four witches, that appear to be seventeen." His gaze traveled over to a woman with dark green hair who shook her head.

She stood up, "I have seen the pictures and none of those girls have any records for the past decade of even setting foot in my school, I could search farther back but that seems almost impossible that they look merely seventeen." She said, informing the man as he nodded his approval.

"Very well Headmistress Lucy." He said as the woman nodded back and sat down, making a note to do so, "Now what shall we do about these four witches?" He asked, his tone bordering on boredom which made Leanna frown slightly, he had made this matter seem so simple and not at all like a real problem at all which was the complete opposite. The fact that the man refused to admit the importance of the problem made her clench her fist.

King Sky stood up, "I move that we gather our armies and attack, it will be the swiftest way to end this threat. They have already attacked my daughter and son and their friends, I want this threat gone immediately." He said and Athena groaned, there was a flaw to his plan since that kind of attack would be too easy, his motivation was smart but his actions were greatly flawed, they had only the slightest clue what these witches could do, if they could be torturing Leanna like that through her nightmares, who knows what they could do to someone who is awake?

Her mother shook her head, Leanna had told her briefly of the nightmares, she had already known of the attack at the pool, and it worried her as much as she was desperate for the evil to be over, "We can't, it would be too risky to attack the four witches if we don't even know their power level, I suggest that we wait to attack, for all we know they could be watching us right now and knowing of our plans." Her mother said shaking her head and glancing around the room, "It has happened before, what makes it possible it won't happen again."

The Queen of Zenith shook her head, "Our technology is too advanced as is our magic, I do however agree with Queen Stella, we need to strategize before we just attack, it is far too likely we will lose." The Queen said, drawling Stella out with a wrinkled nose, but nodding her agreement and Leanna flinched slightly watching her mother flinch, some people could never let their grudges go.

The Queen of Melody shook her head, a small frown on her face, "Our magic may have increased but that does not mean that the evil magic hasn't increased as well." Queen Galatea said, crossing her arms and glancing towards the Magix council who raised his hands to stop the oncoming argument, it was common knowledge that both Queens had a strong dislike for each other despite their alliance.

Queen Krystal nodded her agreement, "I agree with Queen Galatea. We don't know anything about this new evil, other than the fact that they are somewhat powerful, that could be very little of their magic being shown. Also, the tree of life determines the balance making sure that the balance is equal which would mean that they could be as strong as us, if not stronger." She said with a thoughtful expression on her face, her dress was as flowery as her realm, vines and flowers styled on her dark green dress, her bubblegum pink hair held into a ponytail with a flower crown resting on it in representation of the crown of Lynphea.

Her husband stood beside her, nodding his agreement, a few royals nodded their agreement but a few shook their heads, "It may be rash but we have to do something, we can't just sit here and do nothing while they threaten us." Another Queen said, shaking her curly dark brown hair back and forth, her skin was dark, and her eyes ocean blue along with her blue and green ombre dress.

Leanna shook her head slightly, the head councilmen nodded towards her and she widened her eyes slightly noticing everyone look at her, Athena and Aurora smiled encouragingly, winking and giving her a thumbs up and she sighed, "If we act too rashly than they will knock us down, my idea is that we send in a few groups, that have one healer in each group, and try to surround the location of the witches from all directions once we can pinpoint their general location we send in some of the most advanced computers to observe their power level. Once we have we can determine how big of an army we need and how much magic we really do need." Leanna said softly.

There was a silence around the room before the King of Zenith nodded, "We have the computers to do so, my guardian fairy and her husband will be in charge of establishing the most advanced computers." He said nodding towards the couple in front of him, the woman had magenta hair, pale skin, and teal green eyes, her dress was a bright purple and green color and was shaped like a mermaid dress, the man had tanner skin than the woman but not enough to be considered tan, he was lanky and lean with orangish hair with light brown eyes.

The woman nodded, "That we can do, we will be able to create fifteen computers which should be enough to observe this new evil." She informed, sharing the calculations with her husband, Ethan and Jennifer were in front of them both, Jennifer had a disinterested look on her face and Ethan had an emotionless mask on his face.

* * *

The orb showed the head councilman nodding his agreement, S rubbed her long nails on her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face, V cackled slightly from her place on the couch, "They are so pathetic, do they honestly think that they can beat us." She scoffed, "We can beat them easily."

E rolled her eyes, "If we allow them to do that, then they can weaken us and throw us right back into Oblivion, we cannot allow that headmistress find out who we are." She said, "I think that we should attack Cloudtower, distract them with the men and women, then erase our files from the library before they can find us." She said, leaning forward and gesturing towards one of the doors that held the men and women captive.

S smirked, "And now is the perfect time to attack." She said causing V and O to gape at her, she shrugged, "With the headmistress gone we have the perfect opportunity to attack and destroy those files, for now hiding who we are is the only way to make sure they don't find out about what we have done." She said standing up.

V rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Well I want them to know who we are, then they will fear us, won't that be more fun than watching them search for nothing, squirming in fear." She said smirking as the witch wearing blood red glared at her, "What is the matter with that S? Why don't you won't them to know about us, they will eventually so why not know."

The witch wearing blood red grabbed her arm and yanked her up, digging her long nails into her skin, "Listen well Vixy, I know what is best for us, and that is not part of the plan." S released her and Vixy reached up to grab her arm, her hands closing around the blood that S left on her skin. She gulped and nodded, fear burning in her eyes, S smirked once more, "Now let's go get Cloud Tower."

With that they disappeared from the cavern, blood red magic engulfing them and changing the place they had just been in, the lights dimming and the sounds of the men and women begging to be released gone with them.

* * *

Brandon typed on his computer, he was working on an assignment for history class, even though the school was for future heroes they also had to learn the history of Magix and of course fighting and having the morals of heroes, along with past heroes. So far his article was about one of the members of the company of light. A company that fought against the forces of evil, and formed to stop the Ancestral witches. He was writing about a specialist that was a king, the King of Domino to be specific.

 _King Oritel of Domino_

 _King Oritel of Domino was one of the lead members of the company of light, when the company of light was formed he had been a young crown prince that had his realm threatened by the evil Ancestral witches and their apprentice Mandragorda, the eventual keeper of the Obsidian circle. He married Lady Mariam when he was twenty-three, she had been the daughter of one of the dukes of Domino. After a year of their marriage, due to the powerful dragon flame being passed down his family line, they had their firstborn daughter Princess Daphne of Domino, she had been the keeper of the dragon flame._

 _Three years later they banded together with many other members including Saladin, Griffon, and Faragonda, to form the company of light, a group of wizards and witches formed together to save the Magic Dimension, acting as heroes. They had faced off with the Ancestral and he became extremely powerful due to the dragon flame being in his blood, making him a wizard and extremely powerful at that. During those years, he had an old friend of his, Hogan, craft a sword charged with Domino power to obliterate the witches._

 _Seven years later Mariam gave birth to Princess Bloom of Domino, after a month Domino had been attacked by the ancestral witches, they had destroyed the planet, cursed Daphne with the Sirenix curse, trapped Oritel in stone in Obsidian and his wife had gone into his sword, and Daphne gave Bloom the dragon flame so that she could protect it before she sent her to Earth._

 _Eighteen years later, Bloom with the help of her friends the Winx Club freed Oritel and Mariam from their imprisonment-_

He sighed hearing the door slam closed in his dorm room, he mentally flinched but rolled his eyes, saving the essay before he spun around in his chair to look at his roommate, his roommate was running his hands through his hair with an annoyed sigh, "I'm guessing the council meeting didn't go too well." Brandon said dryly causing Luke to glare at him before he said nothing and grabbed his bag, storming out of the room, "Figures." Brandon muttered standing up and walking through his door to go see Carter and Ethan.

"Hey man." Carter said opening the door, "Well that meeting was a mess, the royals are so set on arguing over what to do." He rolled his eyes, "Why didn't you come anyways? You are the Prince of Solaria after all." Carter asked as he spun around in his only rolling chair.

Ethan gaped at him slightly but rolled his eyes, sliding his headphones over his ears, as Brandon just sighed sitting on one of the bunk beds, "I didn't think my appearance was needed, besides they only needed the heir, not the second child." He pointed out, he was not jealous of Leanna but he just really didn't feel like talking with his family as of the moment and plus he could tell the media would start to gossip on him going and start asking him questions he didn't want to answer.

Carter gave him a look, rolling his eyes, he was still wearing his royal attire, "Well we have to go back in an hour, I just wanted to come here along with the rest of the guys since mom and dad were acting slightly weird. What was weirder was how they acted towards your sister." He said furrowing his eyebrows slightly, his parents had never acted like that especially his godfather, it was making him frustrated and confused at their actions.

Brandon raised an eyebrow, "Well how did they act towards her?" He asked, he hated that he wanted to know but at the same time the sibling in him still wanted to protect his sister, he could never really hate her, he could be mad, he could feel betrayed but never hate. He had saw hints of how the people of Solaria treated her and was not pleased, they had seemed more like mindless gossip teenage girls than grownups.

"Well they just acted weird, overly polite as if they couldn't stand that Athena even knew her, they were acting fake. My godfather also kept eyeing her as if she would sprout horns and become the devil." Carter relayed their actions from the room, he offered a cheeky grin, "But Leanna could come up with a sensible plan instead of even my father who wanted to charge right into battle blind."

Brandon chuckled, "Well what is her plan?" He asked, Carter sent him a warning look, and he rolled his eyes, "I guess I would have to go to know, sorry but I think I'll pass on that and figure out later, since someone could be watching us." Brandon said getting up from the bed and stretching his neck, "I got to go finish an essay for History class." He said waving his good bye and walking out of the room, he sighed remembering learning similar things when he was younger when he was tutored with Leanna.

 _The history tutor was an old man, wrinkles on a permanently frowning face, eyes narrowed and a furrow in his bushy pristine white eyebrows, white hairs growing from his hair and combed neatly, short and somewhat plump, wearing a business-suit. Brandon sat at the desk, bored out of his mind at the droning lesson the man was teaching, Leanna was taking notes at the desk next to him and he almost yawned at how tired this lesson was making him, "Brandon." Leanna whispered, she rolled her eyes, "You know you have to try not to fall asleep in class."_

 _Brandon just smirked in response, pointing towards the teacher, "But this class is so boring." He said in a whiney tone as the teacher continued to write on the chalkboard, he was old styled instead of giving them a lesson using the newest technology, and he was also from Earth. He couldn't tell whether or not the man was ignoring him or just deaf._

 _Leanna sighed, "Brandon, you know this is important, we have to know this stuff so that either one of us is prepared to rule the planet. Please just try to pay attention, besides this stuff is really interesting." She said as she glanced back at the board, jotting down the notes onto her paper._

 _"_ _But it is Saturday." Brandon pointed out, crossing his arms, "I would rather be outside with our friends than in here listening to this guy talk about some royals and the historical events of Solaria." He said as he thought back to their friends, he had wanted to ditch so that they could go to the beach but Leanna had refused to do so, he couldn't understand why she liked history, it was dull and boring learning about dead people._

 _Leanna ignored him as she continued to write down the notes as he groaned loudly causing the old man to whirl around to glance at him, "Brandon." He said with a fake smile, "Would you care to tell me about what I have just covered?" The old man asked as Brandon smiled sheepishly and the teacher just rubbed his temples, "Pay attention Brandon if you plan on ruling this realm." He snapped turning back around._

 _Brandon could see Leanna flinch at that, he knew that she was not the person everyone made her out to be and it made him honestly angry that someone could treat his little sister, no his twin like that. He glared at the back of the teacher's head, resisting the urge to smack the old man, even though he was only ten at the time it still made him want to protect his sister from anything._

 _He hoped that they would never drift apart, that whatever happened in the future they would never lose their friendship. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Brandon, they were released from the tutor, he couldn't wait to meet up with his friends later at the beach, for whatever reason Leanna declined meeting them, "That was forever." He said slinging an arm over Leanna's shoulder._

 _Leanna rolled her eyes, "It was not, it only felt like forever to you because you refused to take notes." She said pulling out her own notes that she had wrote in a spiral notebook, Brandon rolled his eyes and took the notebook, a small smirk playing on his lips as he held it above her head, "Brandon! Give it back!" She exclaimed jumping up in an effort to grab her notebook back._

 _He chuckled pretending to hand it back before he ran off, soon he heard Leanna follow him, finally she tackled him to the floor, grabbing her notebook back, he pouted and got up, wiping the imaginary dirt from his clothes. "Oh, come on, I was almost to my room." He teased slightly as she playfully hit his shoulder with her own pout, together they walked to his room, he pulled out his secret candy stash and passed her a pack of skittles._

 _Leanna opened the pack, popping one into her mouth, "You know, you should really pay attention to history class, despite it being about 'just dead people's lives' it is actually really important so we don't repeat past events." Leanna said, laying on her stomach on his bed, he rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms, sitting in his chair._

 _"_ _Why can't you become the next Queen of Solaria?" Brandon asked as he sighed, he wasn't cut out for being a ruler, while Leanna on the other hand was the perfect candidate, she was smart, and she understood things, when he would rather hang out with his friends at the beach, she would rather stay home and read a book, sometimes about History._

 _Leanna lowered her head and he almost regretted asking the question, "I don't know." He could hear her mutter before she looked up, smiling slightly, "Aren't you going to meet up with everyone at the beach in twenty minutes?" She asked and he almost ran to his closet, grabbing his newest swimsuit as she laughed, the situation stored away to the back of Brandon's mind._

He almost smiled at the memory but stopped himself, going back into his dorm room to sit at his desk, history lessons reminded him a lot of Leanna. Brandon had made a promise to himself that he would find their father first, and then worry about mending his broken relationship with his sister. Leanna, despite all of the problems and issues they had, used to be his best friend and he remembered days when they would spend hours together.

Suddenly he eyed the dresser next to his bed, it held a royal uniform with it and he mentally debated whether or not he should put it on and go to the meeting or would that cause too much of a disturbance. Well disturbance be damned. Along with that history paper he could finish later. Carter said they had thirty minutes five minutes ago so he was most likely still here. With that thought in mind he went into Carter's room, his royal uniform folded over his arm.

Carter's eyes widened before he smirked, "I knew you would change your mind." He said getting up from the bed as he nodded towards the bathroom, with that Brandon went into the bathroom and changed into his royal uniform, a simple white royal coat with golden shoulder pads complete with hanging things, and gold buttons with a gold collar and white pants, he had on a light blue somewhat design in the middle however.

He was going to the council meeting.

* * *

Leanna could see Lyrica talking to one of the girls from their school, lately Lyrica seemed to be hanging out with the other girl instead of Leanna and that hurt Leanna. It hurt her a lot, it seemed that the girl had a lot more in common with Lyrica than Leanna ever could and that caused tears to nip at her eyes. She sighed, leaning against the wall stuck in between Athena and Aurora, "I can't believe that she is acting like this." She could hear Aurora say as Leanna glanced at her.

Athena rolled her eyes, "She is acting like a child." She said harshly, then glanced around the room, "I wonder where the guys went, the meeting is about to resume." Athena said shaking her head slightly before glancing back at Leanna and Aurora, "That was really brave what you did back there." She finally said as she looked at Leanna, to which Leanna sighed.

"I can't believe he put me on the spot like that, everyone could have been shaking their heads and he only looks at me like he is going to laugh at what I might say." Leanna said rubbing her temples, "Plus your parents have been giving me weird looks all day along with the knight." She said giving Athena a pointed look.

Athena shrugged, "I had no idea they would act that way, my parents have never acted that way to my friends other than Aurora and Lyrica, even my godfather never has, he is the knight and my father's best friend. They grew up together on Eracklyon." She said as she glanced at her parents who were talking to ten other people, including Flora and Helia that Leanna recognized and the knight from earlier.

"Their probably just extremely freaked out by the evil going on and by your mom's reputation." Aurora said shrugging carelessly, "Once they get to know you, they will absolutely love you." She added as she winked at Leanna, before a hush fell over the crowd and Leanna glanced over to see her brother walking in with the guys and another guy that Leanna could not recognize.

"Oh no, what have you done Carter?" Athena muttered under her breath as she stalked over to them, pulling Aurora, who pulled Leanna to the boys. "You guys know that everyone will be talking about him being here. We have more important matter to talk about." Athena hissed, scowling slightly.

Leanna sighed, pulling Athena back slightly, "Girls calm down, come on we have to go back to our families." She said as she looked at the clock high above the door, Athena and Aurora nodded pulling everyone towards where the King and Queen of Domino and Eracklyon were, Ryan didn't even look at her and that made Leanna sigh, she was back to being invisible to him.

Leanna sighed, gesturing for Brandon to follow them as he nodded slightly and followed after her, they were gaining looks from everyone, including their mom as they made their way over to her and whispers started throughout the room as they walked past. Leanna flinched slightly before they were beside their mom, "Brandon." Queen Stella said smiling slightly in acknowledgement but there was something in her eyes that bordered on hurt and something else.

The head of the Magix Council clapped his hands together, silencing the whispers as soon as they started, "Everyone, we are here to discuss the witches, not gossip about affairs that do not concern us. The Magix Council votes that the Winx Club and the Specialist be put back into action." He said as Roxy shook her head slightly, but the man paid her no heed instead focusing on Athena's parents, Flora and Helia, and three women and three men, along with the knight. Before his gaze traveled to Leanna's mom.

Leanna felt shocked as everyone that his gaze landed on went to stand in front of him, including her own mother, but the rest kept a reasonable distance between them and her. It made her wonder, her mom was part of the Winx, then why wasn't she told? What other secrets had her mom kept from her? It made Leanna feel even worse than Lyrica avoiding her.

What was even worse was her friends had no idea that her mom had been part of this Winx Club and they caught her glance and returned the same confused look. Instead she focused on her mom. Instead her mom refused to meet her eyes as they all turned around and she sighed, catching her brother's glance.

Something happened between these people and she intended to find out exactly what happened.

* * *

Brandon was as confused as his sister but this pulled him closer to the truth and he knew it, he watched the rest of the royalty and their agreement with the action or their disagreement, after that display their mom came back over, refusing to even look at them and it made him even more confused, suddenly he noticed the headmistress of Alfea stand up, a stubborn expression on her face, "They have retired from this, don't you think that they deserve to live the rest of their lives without fighting every battle for the Magic Dimension." Roxy said as she crossed her arms.

Queen Bloom, a woman Brandon had met every so often when he came to the palace, stood up as well, "Roxy, we understand that you want us to live peacefully after so many years of defending the Magic Dimension but we can't live the rest of our lives in peace knowing that we did nothing or let our children face the same dangers." She said as Roxy sighed and sat down, for whatever reason she eyed everyone in the Winx Club with an uncertain expression in her eyes.

Brandon could not fathom why he had looked over everyone from the Winx Club and the Specialist, they had all looked oddly familiar, especially Carter and Athena's godfather, a man Brandon had only encountered once and the man just rubbed him the wrong way, whether it was from the suspicion in the older man's eyes or the fact that Brandon felt like he should know him but at the same time his brain wasn't coming up with any images of how.

When his eyes passed the knight's eyes, he found that the man was looking at Leanna oddly, as if he was trying to breathe in every detail of her, from her face to the way she glanced around uneasily. He didn't like that the man was trying to capture every detail of Leanna, she was his little sister and despite everything he would always look out for her. Even the idea of her betrayal didn't upset him that much anymore, as if it only happened a decade ago instead of almost two and a half years ago.

He carefully took two steps sideways to block the man's view and settled him with a sharp look, the man looked shocked for a minute before he narrowed his eyes, he had chocolate brown eyes that looked cold and calculating, tan skin, and dark brown hair that fell over one eye in a shaggy do. His uniform was armor that was the colors royal blue and gold, with hints of red and orange, and a long billowing cape that hung on his shoulders proudly, a helmet at his side with a red and blue feather.

Brandon knew that he should be paying attention to the meeting but found his attention trained on the knight, he blinked suddenly, breaking the eye contact and turning his head to look at the rest of the room, feeling a gaze burning his face but he ignored it, the kings and queens, along with the Magix Council were in a heated argument. He could hear his mom sigh as she whispered something to Nova.

King Sky stepped up, "Everyone that is enough!" He yelled, causing a hushed silence to fall on everyone at the force of his yell, "Fighting over this will not stop the witches, our alliances have been intact for years, and they will remain that way. This is what the witches want, they want us to fight, they want us to feel confused. We cannot and we will not give them what they desire." He said as he sat down on his throne, rubbing his temple.

"King Sky is right." The King of Lynphea exclaimed, "We must all agree on something to do about this." He said as he too stood up from his own chair that proclaimed him royal, "I move that everyone on Lynphea will offer the potions and healing necessities, other than Lady Flora Knightly and Sir Helia Knightly." He said with a nod from his wife.

The King of Zenith nodded as well, "Our people will be focused on providing the technical resources and equipment needed, other than Lady Tecna Electro and Sir Timmy Electro, who will be crafting the advanced computers." He said as his wife crossed her arms but nodded as well. Brandon sighed as everyone began to chip in their people to help, the people of Melody offering people, the people of Andros offering their best spies, etc.

Finally the gazes landed on Queen Stella, some of them holding distrust, and others holding smugness, figuring that she would not have anything to offer, "My people will be offering the outfits for the spies, we will be making them easy to move around with, and have weapon compartments with shrinking spells so they can travel with any sized weapon that they please and we offer them to come with night vision screens to show what the forest at night would look like during the day, providing them the ability to see in the dark. Lady Nova, would you please hand me the suit?" Their mother said as she grabbed the suit gently from Lady Nova, holding it out.

The man leading the Magix Council nodded his head, "Thank you for offering that Queen Stella." He said drawing her name out as if it was a vial of poison on his tongue and he despised saying it. Brandon narrowed his eyes but said nothing in response, "That will be all for today, we will come together in two weeks." He said standing up and clapping his hands, with that everyone filed out or stayed behind to talk to each other.

* * *

Leanna sighed as she laid down on her bed, Lyrica was still not back yet but she was most likely not going to be coming back till much later considering the fact that she wanted nothing to do with Leanna. She couldn't help the yawn that escaped her at the events of today, they had been chaotic and the fact that her mom had been part of something that she never told her about only made her more upset and exhausted.

She was also exhausted with everything else and told herself that on Saturday, today being Thursday, she would do all of the research she could on these witches. Leanna needed to, both for her own sanity and for whatever she could find to help everyone in the Magic Dimension. Leanna knew one thing with absolute certainty.

She would find answers.


	13. Chapter 13: Searching for Answers

**Hello everyone, I am so happy to be posting this and I regret to inform you that we are reaching the end of book 1, I might consider making a sequel depending on how well this does and if you truthfully desire a sequel. Anyways no one has said anything or answered my question on the book excerpt that is in Chapter 11 so I can answer two questions about this truthfully that does not involve the ending of the book.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

 _August 8_

 _I have been searching for answers on the war that Solaria is facing but so far I have come up with nothing, other than burnt pages in some books that must have contained answers once upon a time. Onto a brighter side of things Bloom was able to sneak away for a little bit of today and the reason why Sky has been so overprotective of her is because she is pregnant. Four months pregnant. I am so happy for her and I really wish that Brandon and I had the luxury of having a family together but we are fighting so much that it is becoming difficult to balance the fights with him along with the war._

* * *

The library wasn't that crowded, understandable it being an early Saturday morning, and no one was interested in going to the library. Leanna yawned, she was tired from waking up early, almost an hour ago, from another nightmare. They had become a common thing for her and she decided to spend the day in the library trying to find answers. She closed the book, finding nothing, and sighed, putting the book back and going up to the stadium. The witches almost felt like they didn't exist, and it didn't help that they were not in the Cloud Tower archives.

Something that had been discovered only yesterday since the witches must have either never attended Cloud Tower or they had erased their information from the archives. Leanna yawned again, placing her hand on the golden stadium, imagining the witches, something she had inferred from their attack at the pool that day was that one of them was the witch of poison. "Witches of Poison." She said aloud.

Six books floated off their shelves and circled around her, she hummed softly, searching the titles, 'Poison Hexes' she shook her head at that and the spell book floated back to its place on the shelf, 'Evil Witches in History' she decided that could hold something of valuable nature and grabbed the book and tucked it under her arm, 'How to Poison someone' Leanna jerked her head to the side, outright shocked that someone would write such a book.

She searched the next two books, her eyes landing on the last book, 'Every Witch of Poison' she smiled slightly, "Bingo." She muttered, grabbing the book and tucking it under her arm, she walked to the desk she had previously been working at. She opened the book, the first witch of poison dated back to the beginning of time and her identity was very vague and secret, she wasn't quite evil but otherwise had enemies.

Leanna glanced down the line, finding that the paragraphs got bigger and bigger as she carried on, after almost two hours of searching she stumbled upon a burnt page, the page had been burnt to the crisp, the next page showing right through the ashy remains of the page near the spine of the book. She turned the book over but otherwise did not turn the page, instead opening the first book she found. 'Evil witches in History.'

She flipped through every page, not bothering to actually read the pages, stumbling upon the same burnt page, these burnt pages were connected and she knew it. There had been something in the pages that had been important, or vital, and the fact that the page had been reduced to nothing but ashes was proof of what was once there. Leanna sighed, grabbing both books and placing a bookmark on the burnt pages before tucking them both under her arm.

She glanced back at the golden stadium for a moment before she sighed, placing the books down on the edge of the table and walking towards it, she placed her hand on the center of the stadium like she had done hours ago to find the information she sought about the four witches. Leanna glanced around her, her hand still flat against the book holder, before she glanced back at the golden book holder.

Would it be right doing this? She had so many other things to worry about other than figuring out her past, wouldn't that be selfish to just find answers for herself? Leanna hesitated a moment before reaching a decision. "Winx Club and Specialist." She called out, watching as two books fluttered from their shelves and in front of her, each holding one group on the title. She glanced around once more, making sure no one had saw what she had just done before grabbing both books.

She placed them on her stack and made her way to the check-out station, Miss. Barbatea had curly light purple hair with a few white streaks and was usually behind her desk reading over books and humming slightly. Leanna cleared her throat and the teacher jumped, startled and wide-eyed. Miss. Barbatea replaced the look with a warm smile, "I thought you left hours ago dear for lunch." She said, picking up the books and reading the titles. Leanna quickly changed the titles with a glamor so the teacher would not see what she was really reading.

Miss Barbatea smiled, handing the books back to Leanna and Leanna returned the smile, although hers was fake, she didn't like lying to people and especially when she could get into an enormous amount of trouble. Logically though, she didn't want the teachers to worry about what she was reading when they had bigger problems. Leanna walked down the hallway, spotting a few students walking towards the stairs to get to the cafeteria, before she finally was across the school and back in her dorm.

She opened up the door and closed it behind her, sighing slightly as she made her way back to her room, she opened the door. For the first time in days she spotted Lyrica there, Lyrica was talking to the same girl she was talking to at the meeting and it really stung at Leanna and she just walked to her desk, placing her books there before opening the two books with burnt pages and rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Leanna knew they had covered time-reverse spells which she was not all that good at and it took her several days to recover from performing the spell of bringing something back that had been there a week ago. She had no idea when these pages were burnt and it was frustrating her, plus she would have to ask for the spell and that itself would raise questions. Questions she didn't want to answer.

She ran her hands through her hair, biting her lip in frustration, she had never felt so angry and so annoyed. Leanna usually never felt this way and she sighed, getting up and grabbing the books. She just needed to go for a walk. Leanna walked towards the door, doing the process of opening and closing the door, and sighed for a minute stopping herself. She walked towards the door leading to the hallway when something caught her arm.

Leanna hadn't even heard Lyrica leave her room and here she was grabbing onto her arm like she was some concerned friend, 'Yeah right' Leanna thought to herself, a real friend would be supportive and not selfish when Leanna needed her for support and vice versa. "Hey, where are you going?" Lyrica asked and that just about sent Leanna over the edge.

She rolled her eyes and yanked her arm free, "Who do you care?" She asked with narrowed eyes, crossing her arms, she had placed her books on the coffee table. The other girl poked her head out of the door but Lyrica slightly shook her head at the girl before the girl nodded, closing the door behind her.

"We're friends, why wouldn't I care?" Lyrica asked, Leanna scoffed at that, Lyrica had just sent her over the edge and she wasn't just frustrated and annoyed anymore. It was becoming way worse than that.

Leanna laughed humorlessly, "Friends!" She exclaimed like the concept itself was stupid, she narrowed her eyes, "Friends don't totally ditch each other, friends are there for each other. Where have you been these past few days? Acting like a child because I did something to help someone because that is who I am. I am not going to pretend to be something else to be your friend. A real friend would understand that and accept me for who I am instead of throwing a fit. We're supposed to be here for each other, and where have you been while you know that I have been suffering. So, don't sit here and preach that I am supposed to tell you where I am going because your actions don't hint that we are friends." Leanna snapped, feeling her face burn with anger.

That being said she grabbed her books and walked out of the door, once outside of the door she hurried down the hallway, tears threatening to spill over, she hadn't meant to say those things, everything had just been building up and Lyrica had sent her over the edge. She walked out of Alfea and into the pouring rain, no one was in the courtyard, she shrunk the books and hid them in her jacket making sure they stayed dry.

She ran off the campus and into the woods, the rain soaking her hair and her coat and jeans, her boots were beyond ruined and her face dripped with a combination of rain and tears. She dropped to her knees and just sat on the grass, she pushed the books back into her closet at Alfea so they wouldn't get soaked. After a while she decided to get up, her stomach growled slightly warning her that she was hungry, she had been hungry for hours.

It was now midday but the rain kept falling and her distress caused her to get completely lost which was never a problem considering that she had her scepter that could transfer her back to her dorm in a literal flash. Leanna continued her walk through the forest, her head bowed and her heart thumping in her chest, she put her hands in her pockets as she walked, dodging branches and thorns alike.

The ground was muddy and the mud clung to her boots and the lower portion of her jeans, her hair felt heavy on her head and hung down her back dripping along with the rain. She had never been one to snap or get angry, it was the total opposite, she would usually deal with people saying things to her face, especially things on the negative side. Leanna had suffered and endured a whole childhood of bullying from the kids that found that she was pushover and she got into her unfair share of trouble, mostly because people could blame anything on her and teachers would believe them in a heartbeat.

 _Leanna gathered all of her books together, walking outside of the classroom, most of the time she tried to make sure no one noticed her so they wouldn't taunt her, they didn't when her brother was around because they all were scared of her brother, his friends were the most terrible, they were practically the ring-leaders of the bullying. Her brother thought that they were all friends but that was one of the reasons why she never would go places with them all, because they bullied her._

 _They were lucky enough she didn't tell her brother and they really tried to push their luck, especially today, "Hey look if it isn't the freak." A girl exclaimed snobbishly as she towered over Leanna or tried to, which failed since Leanna was slightly taller than her, "Where's your brother, he not here to defend the freak of the crown. They have really lowered their standards for princesses." The girl continued with a smirk on her face._

 _Leanna looked up at her, narrowing her eyes slightly, "Don't even look at her you worthless piece of trash, you are not going to become our ruler." A boy snapped as he towered over her, he was only a few inches taller than her, "Besides Brandon is so much better than this piece of trash, just look at you. Ugly." The boy said finally as his eyes raked up and down Leanna's form causing her to shiver._

 _She strongly disliked these people, "Ha, nothing to say, what a surprise from a pushover." Another girl said, her voice sounding high pitched and nasally in Leanna's ears, as she giggled cattily. Suddenly a boy pushed her down causing her to drop all of her books, she blinked back tears and crawled to pick them up, but a foot came out of nowhere and kicked them away from her. Leanna crawled over to them, picking the book up and tucking it under her arm instead._

 _"_ _Look at her, an animal crawling all over the floor." The first girl said, sticking up her nose as if she was all that, she kicked Leanna in the leg, not strong but strong enough to hurt and leave a bruise. Leanna ignored her picking up another book, moving to stand when someone tripped her and she was sent sprawling to the ground, she landed on her books, her stomach lurching from the feeling._

 _Leanna picked herself up when she heard the overwhelming sound of the principal's heels clicking down the hallway, it seemed that everyone had frozen but the first girl was surrounded by her friends, make-up was placed on her chin that made it seem like she had been hit in the face, "What is going on here?" Mrs. Daniels snapped, as her eyes darted between Leanna and the group._

 _The girl began to fake cry, tears dripping down her cheeks, "Princess Leanna hit me with one of those books and it left a bruise. She was tormenting us and when we told her to leave us alone she started to hit us." She said, holding her face and conjuring a pained expression as Leanna shook her head, prepared to tell her side of the story but the principal would hear nothing she had to say._

 _"_ _You are in big trouble young lady for bullying a student and hitting one as well." Mrs. Daniels said, grabbing Leanna roughly by the arm and preceding to drag her down the hallway, no one said a word but Leanna could just imagine the girl's smirk as she made her way to class, "Get to class! All of you." The woman yelled as the students hurried to finish what they were doing and practically ran to class but the woman didn't comment on anything they said to Leanna or did._

 _Finally, they reached the principal's office and the woman practically threw Leanna in the chair, she settled herself on the other seat, "Mrs. Daniels I did not touch her, if you would just go into the cameras you would see that-" Leanna said trailing off at the end at the woman's expression, she refused to pull down the cameras and see what really happened. Leanna bit her tongue to not snap, the woman was doing nothing wrong, she repeated in her mind but somehow, she found that hard to believe._

 _"_ _Not only have you broken school rules plenty times but you have also behaved terribly, every comment on your file tells me that you are a lying little girl who can't get off her high horse." The woman yelled, every other time she got blamed for everything, someone didn't do their homework, Leanna destroyed their homework, she was the easiest student to blame and no one bothered to pull the cameras to see what really happened, "I will be calling your mother in here." The woman snapped, picking up the phone and calling Leanna's mom._

 _After several minutes, her mom opened the door of the room and slid into the seat beside Leanna, an emotionless mask on her face, "Have you pulled the tapes?" Her mom asked simply after a moment of tension-filled silence. Mrs. Daniels fumbled for words, they had never called in Queen Stella and for that to be her first question had truly stunned the woman before she regained her composure._

 _"_ _No, there is no need to pull them because there is proof as to what happened, that young lady had a bruise on her face from your daughter's books." The woman said regaining her confidence but it shriveled as her mom glared at her and she gulped, going to the cameras and pulling up a TV showing the hallway and the bell ringing as the students went out of class, "This is where the incident took place." Mrs. Daniels said crossing her arms confident that the girl was right and she would get to punish Leanna._

 _But her expression deflated once she saw what really happened and silence filled the room, "Have you ever pulled the cameras?" Her mother asked to which the principal shook her head, gulping with an uneasy expression on her face, "So you believe someone who puts make-up on instead of getting actual proof, I should have you fired for believing a lie because that makes you a terrible principal." Queen Stella hissed, anger flashing across her features._

 _"_ _Mom." Leanna said, "I don't believe she needs to be fired she was simply misinformed and next time she will pull the tapes, just don't fire her." Leanna said with a begging expression on her face, she knew what the woman did was wrong but everyone deserves a second chance, even if they messed up severely the first time._

 _Her mother relented, "Fine, but if this happens again I will not hesitate to fire you for treating my daughter unfairly." Her mother hissed, stepping outside of the office and going back to the palace. Mrs. Daniels stared at her hands, an uncomprehending expression plain on her face as she stared at her shaking hands._

 _"_ _Why wouldn't you let your mother fire me?" The woman asked but Leanna chose to ignore her question as she stepped out of the room, leaving Mrs. Daniels in the silence of her own room, she had grabbed a pass before she left and was now on her way to class. Where another teacher was too eager to yell at her for being late even with the pass. Leanna would ignore them all, she had made progress somehow by showing the woman kindness instead of wanting her fired immediately._

 _The next time her brother was absent however, it seemed she had made no progress at all, but the woman never called her mom to her office again, instead handing out the detention papers as if they were giving her extraordinary joy. Leanna never told her mom what had happened after that day because the woman, while being cruel, did not deserve to be fired in Leanna's eyes._

With all of that going on she managed to never hate someone. Leanna could say that she hated someone but deep down it was never true. She sighed, it was getting late, and slid the ring of Solaria off her finger, holding it tightly as it turned into a scepter and she thought about where she wanted to go and felt her own light take her to her dorm room in Alfea. Leanna opened her eyes, the room was dark and vacant and she turned on the lamp beside her bed.

Leanna opened the door, walking towards Athena and Aurora's room but finding the room empty and desolate, in fact the entire dorm was empty. She blinked confused as she walked out into the hallway and began to walk down the corridor, there wasn't a peep in the hallway and she felt a shiver of panic creep up her spine. Realizing where everyone must be she groaned into her hand and walked towards the stadium/ indoor bleachers.

She slipped in the back door and took a seat in the back so that it appeared as though she had been there all throughout the meeting, Roxy was in the center of the room, talking with a solemn expression on her face, her eyes battling emotions of distraught, worry, and fear. "Therefore we have come to an agreement that wherever our books on these witches have gone, the witches have stolen them." Roxy said as Leanna blinked, almost confused before her eyes widened.

They were talking about the books she checked out, they weren't stolen but there was no record of them being checked out. Crap. Leanna decided then that she would tell Roxy what had happened and that she was looking at the books but the page that must have contained something on the witches had been burnt in both books. She waited, anxiously tapping her heel on the ground, she knew she could get into a whole bunch of trouble for going out without permission and for glamoring the librarian.

Finally, the meeting was over and she followed everyone out and waited for Roxy to go back to her office before following down the similar trail. She knew the right thing to do was to get yelled at now instead of later. She knocked on the door, "Come in." The tired voice of the headmistress said and that only doubled Leanna's guilt, she opened the door, quickly shutting it behind her as the woman quirked an eyebrow, "What can I do for you Leanna?"

Leanna swallowed, hard, "Headmistress Roxy, earlier today I was in the library and I wanted to find more information on the witches." She started out her voice quiet as Roxy nodded, "I found the books." She confessed, making the four books appear in her hands as Roxy held them, she glanced back up at Leanna who shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't want anyone to make a big deal over it and the pages that must have contained something about the witches were burned, in both books. I am really sorry for taking them and using a glamor on Barbatea." Leanna apologized.

Roxy nodded clasping her hands together, "It was brave of you to confess to that but those weren't the books I was talking about, while yes two of them are important. The ones that are gone were very important for Alfea, they were spell books that we use in defense." Roxy smiled weakly, "I will take these two books and I believe the other two you checked out yourself, I will tell Barbatea of what happened and I believe you owe her an apology." She said before frowning slightly, "Where were you during the announcement?"

Leanna twisted the ring of Solaria around on her finger before sighing, "I had to take a walk through the woods, I was just so frustrated with everything that it just pushed me over the edge. I am sorry for walking off and without permission." Leanna said as Roxy nodded, both to Leanna and herself. Leanna knew what she did was wrong and selfish but she couldn't help it, nobody is perfect. Then why was it that the world made her out to be a terrible person if she had one imperfection.

"Leanna, I am very disappointed at you for doing both of those things, when you know that the Magic Dimension is suffering from a great threat, doing something like that could get you hurt. If it ever happens again I will leave you with far more than just a warning." Roxy said sternly, as she waved her hand to dismiss Leanna from the office. Leanna walked out of the door with a slight frown on her face.

She made her way to the library her two books on the Winx and Specialist tucked under her arm, she walked in to spot the woman putting books away, "Mrs. Barbatea." She called softly, the woman walked over to her, her eyes widening when she looked at the two books tucked under her arm, "I am sorry for taking these books and glamoring you into seeing something else, I just didn't want anyone to know what I was reading and I knew you would tell the headmistress. Anyways, I am sincerely sorry for doing that to you."

Mrs. Barbatea seemed stunned for a minute before she smiled, "It is quite alright dear, I have had that done to me a thousand times but no one has ever come clean about it so that was extremely brave of you and I thank you for doing that." She said and Leanna felt relief pass through her since the woman was not angry at her for doing that. They talked for a few minutes more before Leanna left, to make the walk back to her dorm.

* * *

Brandon tried to pay attention during class but his though strayed, he was wondering about what happened and why the books from Cloud Tower had been either non-existent or stolen. He could tell from several student's faces that they all felt the same as he did, finally the last bell of the day rung and he gathered his books and made his way to his dorm room. The guys were all in the common room, Ethan listening to music, Carter on his laptop, Jason texting the life out of his phone, and Ryan was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey Brandon." Carter said, barely lifting his head from his computer, he sighed closing the thing with an echoing slam, "My parents are getting on my nerves. They keep saying don't let Athena go anywhere near Leanna, and other crap like that. Protect Athena and all this other junk. Have they ever thought that there is more than one person important to the Magic dimension?" He groaned as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

Brandon sat down beside him, "I don't get why they don't want Athena hanging around Leanna, what did she do to them?" He wondered to himself as he rubbed his temples, "So how do they expect you to protect Athena if we can't leave Red Fountain?" Brandon asked Carter as Carter shrugged, his shoulders rising and falling tiredly.

"Well you should start by texting her." Jason said as he glanced up for a second from his phone, he frowned slightly texting Aurora back as he sat on the couch, "Apparently Lyrica and Leanna got into a big fight about what happened at the pool and they haven't seen Leanna since." He said as his phone pinged once more and he was back on his phone, texting once again.

Ryan stiffened slightly but Brandon only quirked an eyebrow both at the behavior of Ryan and that both girls got into a fight, last thing he checked they were best friends, Brandon himself had been worried about Leanna, especially with what happened when they went to that resort, but he had never voiced it. It was just something that was there and he had chosen to ignore, "You text Aurora like every second of every chance you get, what is so important that you have to text her?" Brandon asked as Jason looked up from his phone.

"She is my girlfriend and guess what there is a lot we talk about since we can't go on a date with all of the stuff happening." Jason said defensively as Brandon quirked an eyebrow, "If you had a girlfriend you would understand that." Brandon just rolled his eyes at that comment, he had been with tons of girls, each of them were pretty but they were either to clingy, stupid, or just plain old cocky.

"You do realize she is Luke's sister." Carter said as he glanced over at Brandon and Luke's shared dorm room where said boy was, "If he knew you were dating his sister he would knock your teeth in." He informed Jason who scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Just giving you a warning man." Carter said as he pulled out his cellphone.

Brandon peeked over his shoulder, "Are you still texting Jennifer?" He asked as Ethan glanced up, sliding his headphones off, interest behind his gaze which made Brandon curious but he decided not to question it, "You know Athena, Aurora, and Lyrica hate her, what do you think your sister would do if she knew you were talking to Jennifer." Brandon said as Carter seemed to have ignored him for a minute sending a text to Jennifer.

Carter rolled his eyes, "It's my life, she can't tell me who I should talk to and the same goes to her." He clarified eyeing Brandon as shock appeared in Brandon's eyes, both blondes stared each other down for a minute, "But if you hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you." Carter said, returning his gaze to his cellphone.

Brandon cleared his throat which felt clogged with drying cement, "I won't hurt her." He said confidently as he got up from the couch and Carter just nodded in response. It was almost like leeway to talk to Athena but he knew if he did the wrong thing or anything to hurt her than Carter would kill him in a heartbeat.

* * *

Leanna opened the door leading to the common area of the dorm, sliding in and shutting the door behind her quietly, she walked towards the hallway, "Where have you been?" She could hear Aurora ask and she gulped as the overhead light flickered on, she spotted all three girls on the couch with their backs towards her but Aurora stood up when she had asked the question. Leanna observed her posture, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

Leanna could tell she was going to get scolded for going somewhere without telling the other girls where she was going, "I went out for a walk." She said simply as she walked towards her dorm room, opening the door, she could hear the other girls follow her and sighed, placing her books on the table, she straightened and crossed her arms as they all filed into the room, noting once again that Lyrica would not look her in the eye.

"It is illogical to leave school grounds without telling anyone where you were going and to not ask for permission." Athena said crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall near the doorway, the door was still open since no one other than them had been in their dorm for months. Leanna could tell the girls were angry with her for leaving without telling them where she was going and without asking for permission.

Leanna sighed, rubbing her temples, "Look, I'm sorry about going off to be on my own but I need time to be on my own. I need space to think about what is going on." She said, "I get it the way I did that was wrong but I am not perfect, I make mistakes and I learn from them." Leanna extended her arms out.

Aurora rolled her eyes with a scowl etched onto her face, "It doesn't matter that you wanted to be on your own, you can do that here, but what matters is the danger you put yourself in." Aurora snapped, putting her hands on her hips, Leanna almost flinched but kept her thoughts to herself, instead toying with her necklace, she noted that more darker hues were taking over the necklace and sighed, whatever was going on was making her get overly suspicious of almost everything.

Athena cut Aurora off before she could continue her rant, "We are your friends, if you can't trust us enough to talk to us then maybe we shouldn't talk at all." Athena said as she was the first to leave and Leanna looked over at the space she had been in shocked, as Aurora nodded her agreement and left as well.

Her heart was splintering, cracking even more, and her throat felt clogged, "I do trust you." She whispered to Lyrica who just sighed and left, slamming the door behind her. Leanna crumpled, falling to the floor in a heap, her body shaking with sobs. After what felt like an eternity of laying on the floor, Leanna got up, her eyes were tinted red from the crying and her face was blotchy.

When she looked in the mirror, she had to look away from herself, it wasn't because of what she looked like but what she saw in the mirror, in herself. She grabbed one of the books out of the closet, deciding to do her own research, not a sound had escaped her throat since she stopped crying. She flipped to the first chapter, deciding to start on the beginning of the tales of the Winx.

* * *

It had been almost two hours since she started reading and Leanna felt her eyes start to sting, she sighed, closing the book to turn in for the night. The book had revealed many things of her mother's past that she had never revealed to either Leanna or Brandon and it had also shocked her because the books only left her with even more questions than she had when she had started on the first page.

Why would her mom hide her friends from her? What else could her mom be hiding? And what happened to their friendship? How did everything fall apart from what it used to be? The question that she wondered more than anything else, just who exactly was her father? Leanna sighed as she got into her night clothes, she figured that Lyrica would probably move dorms and the loneliness of spending the time in her dorm alone with no friends and no one to talk to other than her secret-keeping mother.

Her heart ached and with the event of the day drained her completely, she fell asleep only to exhaustion and the sound of the rain was the only thing heard, thudding onto the roof and dripping down the window, thunder rumbled into the distance and Leanna turned in bed, furrowing her eyebrow as another nightmare forged itself into her mind, the necklace glowing darker and darker, black swirls mixing in with the light.

* * *

The four witches were in various positions around their so-called 'living room' either on the couch or on the floor, focusing on the ball balanced onto the stone table in front of them. V slammed her fist onto the table, her knuckles whitening, "We should have struck today." She said with an aggravated sigh and a scowl on her face, "We had the perfect opportunity to strike today and we didn't because you didn't want to strike S." V said glaring slightly.

The witch wearing blood red, her witch form was blood red tights, darker red ankle boots and the same colored top with a small black cape and the same engraved S on the zipper, her hair held into a high ponytail and ruby red gems in her hair and black and red hair ties holding her hair up, ruby accessories dangled from her ears and a choker on her neck. "Enough S." She snapped, her voice rising an octave.

The witch wearing black delivered a death glare to both of them, her white her braided down her back, bangs framing her face, she had on a black top that revealed her shoulders, and a black skirt that blended in with black tights and black high heeled ankle boots. "Enough both of you, we cannot fight, we need to be working together to destroy anything that threatens us." She snapped as she sat up.

V rolled her eyes, snickering slightly, "Up until you said, 'destroy anything that threatens us' I thought you were trying to act like Leanna." She said causing the other witch to scowl at her and create a black orb in the tips of her fingers. V glared back, conjuring her own ball of energy, hers being a poisonous gas.

"Enough!" The witch in multiple shades of gray snapped harshly as she glared at the both of them, "Stop acting like moronic idiots." She finished as she glanced at the orb, her top was a darker gray than her legging-like jeans and her boots varied in grays due to the chains and her bleach blonde hair was held up into a messy do that hid the part in her hair. "Besides would you rather the pixies know our location because you cannot shut up."

S nodded her agreement, "Learn to be quiet V and O, do you honestly think they aren't trying to zero in on us." She said as she turned off the orb of which she was watching Leanna suffer from the series of nightmares, "The pixies might not be talking but they don't hate each other, or those three don't hate Leanna. We just need one more thing to push her over the edge and the timing will be perfect." S said as she stood up and began pacing the room.

In the background, there were the pleading voices of hundreds of men and women, V and O pouted at being scolded, both turning away from each other, crossing their arms, V groaned, "I can't wait till their efforts are over." She said with a smirk, "Because then they will do whatever we want them to do. Whoever rebels, well our 'little' army will handle that." V finished her smirk widening.

S said nothing, lifting up a scroll they had used a long time ago, "Why will we need that?" O questioned as she shifted positions, leaning forward to rest her chin on the palm of her hand, crossing her legs and resting her elbow on her knee. They were surrounded by many scrolls, all of them the scrolls and magic spells they had stolen from the other kingdoms to become stronger and to make the Magic Dimension cower.

S smirked, "We will use this to get rid of those pixies and anyone who tries to rebel against us. Can't let our minions have all of the fun." She said as she cackled, causing the other witches to smirk their understanding and the cave was soon filled with cackling that drowned out the pleading of men and women in a separate room.


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited

**Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 _August 12_

 _We had a fight last night, it was horrible, it felt like a storm was raging and there was no sign of the storm stopping until a door was slammed, that had hit my heart like a lightning strike. We didn't talk to each other for the entire day this time, perhaps we are fighting too much. Where are we going like this? What happened to all of those sweet memories we once had, I don't want to loose Brandon, he is more important to me than anything in this entire Magic Dimension. We need to be reunited for this, I can't face these forces on my own. I don't want to be alone, not after what I have discovered in the past year of this war going on. I haven't written in over a year because I have nothing new to write about in this._

* * *

It was a late night, the wind blowing harshly against the windows causing the windows to whistle their own little protest and the rain lashing against the windows, thunder and lightning took turns shaking and burning the earth, rumbling the cloudy sky that blocked out the moon. Leanna sighed, staying concentrated on the book in front of her was proving to be difficult, especially with the fear of the power going out raging against her conscious, despite the fact that it was well past midnight she couldn't go to sleep.

The nightmares were too much for her to handle, especially with how dark they had become since that terrible fight she had with the girls, how did her search for answers become so heartbreaking? A yawn threatened to escape her pursed lips but she swallowed it, she wouldn't go to sleep and go into the world of evil and darkness and of her being something she wasn't. Instead she flipped the page in her book, she was on the first chapter of the famed Winx Club.

This chapter started before their name even became a thing, before Bloom returned to Magix, the rest was of confusing sorts since it just showed their backgrounds and what led up to the Winx Club. She found a whimper escape her as practically the entire school shook underneath the pressure of the last strike and the lights flickered, she placed a hand to her chest to dispel any panic attack that had forged itself into her mind and to feel how fast her heartbeat was going.

Her heartbeat throbbed in her ears and she closed her eyes to calm herself down and crawled towards her bed, she tucked herself under the covers and conjured a floating ball of light to last her through the night. Leanna fought the exhaustion that threatened to pull her into the dream world, or the nightmare world she referred to it as, but eventually the exhaustion took over her and she closed her eyes for the final time that night.

 _The forest was extending and for whatever reason Leanna found herself running through the forest, dodging branches and thorns that nipped at her clothes, she was wearing a dress that felt smooth against her skin and there was the weight of wings against her back, she turned and caught sight of the white feathered wings that extending from her spine. She suddenly felt the ground start to shake as if the plates of the planet were pushing and crashing against each other._

 _Suddenly she felt the ground break beneath her feet and she was falling, tumbling down an area of which she could not see the floor. She opened her mouth to scream but only a strangled sound escaped her and she found that something was tightening against her neck, she looked at her neck to find the necklace was still there but it was tightening around her throat, she tried to rip it off but it didn't budge, as if she had never tried to rip it off._

 _Leanna found that tears were welling in her eyes as her world turned on its axis, everything was becoming blurry and she found that she was still falling, the wind pushing against the back of her head and her wings encasing her. She thought about her friends and family, how she wanted to see them again and say goodbye but that chance was being taken from her. It seemed she would never have the chance to say how truly sorry she was and how much she loved them all._

 _She closed her eyes and waited, waited for the excruciating pain that she would soon feel of all her bones cracking and the blood she would smell and taste in her nose and on her mouth. But there was nothing and she opened her eyes again to find she was laying down in a room, she pushed her legs over the bed and walked-wobbled-to the door, she pulled it open and saw a narrow hallway._

 _Leanna walked down the hallway, the walls were darkened on either side of her with doors on each side, if she listened close enough she could hear the pleading of men and women echoing throughout the cave. She tried to understand everything but every time she tried it felt like information and sensibility was escaping her. Having nothing else to do she continued walking down her path until she came upon a door at the end of the hall._

 _She pushed the door open and found a white abyss behind it, wisps of images floated by, it took a few seconds for her to recognize what the images were and what they had meant but her eyes widened when she did. These were memories. She couldn't remember whose memories they were, her own name was escaping her as she continued to look into the abyss. Suddenly a memory grew larger in front of her._

 _There was a man and woman sitting on a bench, they were at some sort of park and they just sat there, talking and cuddling, the woman looked familiar as did the man but she couldn't place the familiarity. She glanced away after several seconds of staring and found that she was looking into a mirror, it was a silver mirror and she frowned at the symbols etched into the mirror, they were dark and evil her foggy mind said._

 _Staring back at her was a girl with dark brown hair and the tips of her hair naturally golden, but she wore a smirk on her face and had plenty of black eyeshadow to last her a year, along with light red lips, her eyes were light gray with the pupils being a slit. She was wearing the same fairy form that she had but hers was black and her wings were pointed, her hair was a wild mess and evil magic circled her._

 _She tried to force her gaze elsewhere but found that she couldn't move, her legs, arms, and neck were all frozen in place and she kept trying to move but nothing would work. Suddenly the world she was in was collapsing and everything falling to pieces, some almost crashing and hitting her head but her body moved on its own accord out of the way, like someone was controlling her._

 _Breaking the control that person had over her was difficult, especially with the crashing above her, but she managed to and ran towards the only doorway she could see. Once she was out she remembered who she was. She was Princess Leanna of Solaria, fairy of stars, daughter of Queen Stella of Solaria, and a first-year at Alfea. Pushing herself to her feet she glanced around, scanning the corridors with a new sense of intelligence. She walked carefully down the hallway, the walls were lit but torches that emitted an eerie orange light and casted shadows underneath them._

 _Leanna heard something behind her, a hissing noise that reached her ears and she could hear heavy footsteps wobbling towards her, she turned around a spell ready but what she saw made her stop. There was a man, his hair tousled and his skin pale and his face was sunken as if he hadn't eaten in more than a year, his eyes were wild and dangerous, glowing a faint red. He charged at her, a glowing orb at his fingertips and she dodged the spell with a scream._

 _She ran down the hallway, turning corners but the footsteps continued to follow her and she was suddenly thrown against the wall, it cracked behind her and her back ached along with her head. Instead of knocking her around like a ball he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, staggering down the hallway. He carried her past many doors, turning in so many directions that she lost count, entering one door leading to another hallway and another door leading to a dark room._

 _He threw her down onto the floor and she felt a blast of pain nip its way into her skull. She looked up, trying to gather herself, it took a minute for the spots in her vision to disappear and when it did she found that she was alone in this room, there were symbols etched into the walls, glowing silver and she was suddenly kneeling onto the floor, grabbing at her skull and hair._

 _She screamed, trying to ignore the pain was futile and instead it felt like someone was stabbing a knife repeatedly in her skull. Leanna closed her eyes, if she could just think straight then she could escape. Leanna felt her body lift itself in the air as she was thrown against the wall. It made a cracking sound and she felt a liquid on the back of her head as she crashed to the floor._

 _In front of her was four blurry figures, one of them stepped forward and lifted her chin harshly, she mumbled words that Leanna couldn't understand as images filled her brain and she was left in a daze, the room and they had faded away and was replaced with an abyss that appeared to look like the night sky but way more filled with stars. Leanna looked around trying to make sense of where she was. There was nothing here but as she observed the sky she realized that there were way less stars than there actually were, she looked at one of them watching as it drew closer to her._

 _It became a person and she realized that it was her mom, she looked at another star, as it did the same thing and a man appeared in front of her. He looked familiar but there was something missing, they both held emotionless faces and Leanna walked towards her mom, waving a hand in front of her face, "Mom?" She questioned looking at her mom in confusion, first she was in a forest, then running down a hall, then in a white abyss, then being tortured, and then here._

 _"_ _Leanna." Her mom said emotionlessly, "Why did you do this?" She asked coldly and harshly with tears building up in her eyes. Leanna felt confusion flash across her features, what was her mom talking about, "Why would you do this?" Stella yelled as Leanna flinched, "You are a terrible worthless daughter, everything that has happened is your fault! The witches are here for you! I hope they get to you and kill you!" Leanna stepped back, tears flowing freely from her eyes._

 _She turned to the man as he glared at her, going up to Stella and placing an arm around her waist, "We hate you, and I hope you will be killed, you don't deserve to walk on the same ground as we do." He said harshly as Leanna looked away, closing her eyes tightly as tears ran down her cheeks, when she opened her eyes again her eyes had been tinted red but she backed away watching these shadows surround her in a complicated dance._

 _They lunged at her, starting to attack her but suddenly stopped, Leanna glanced up from her crouched position watching as her mom smirked in her direction, she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form any words. Suddenly a choking sound escaped her throat and she felt the necklace choking her, she couldn't breathe and her lungs ached from the lack of oxygen. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to find the source of what was choking her. It was her necklace._

 _Leanna ripped at the necklace to no avail because it wasn't stopping and she was trapped here._

* * *

Brandon stretched tiredly as he walked the halls of Alfea, it was late at night but yet him and his friends had been called here at dire importance, they were heading towards where Carter had thought the girls' dorm had to be. The reason he was called and woken up from a memoryless dream was a mystery to him, the light was flickered on in the dorm that the girls were in, the only light on at Alfea from the forest and courtyard.

Everyone was in the common room other than Leanna, he wondered where she was but the sounds of screams from the other room caused everyone to tense up, it came from a room down the hallway, one of the girls' rooms Brandon guessed. "Girls, what's going on?" Jason asked as he wrapped his arms around Aurora, her eyes were tinted red and there were tear streaks down her cheeks. He glanced towards the hallway, wincing along with everyone else at the next scream that escaped that room.

Brandon figured that they must have a sound-barrier around the room so that no one else was awoken by the screams, he crossed his arms, averting his gaze to the girls, Lyrica was the only one up and she was pacing the room, Aurora only burst into tears at Jason's question as she cried into his chest, dampening his shirt. Athena seemed to be the only one who could form a response, "It's Leanna, there is something wrong with her. Last night we were all awoken by her screaming, she was choking in her sleep and looked like she was having a seizure."

Athena had wrapped her arms around herself, "So she's the one screaming." Carter said as he sat down next to his sister, she nodded and leaned against him, Brandon felt his jaw clench slightly when a thought popped into his head but he dismissed, internally scowling at himself for thinking like a loves-struck puppy. Brandon was worried, this was definitely evil magic but why would the witches do such a thing to his sister, she didn't deserve this.

"What are they doing now?" Brandon asked, "And have they called our mom?" He couldn't help the question that escaped his throat. If his mom knew about this then she would be here in no time and possibly remove Leanna from the school if it came down to it, because he knew his mom and he knew that she would want to be able to protect his sister.

Athena stood up and placed a hand on his upper arm, "They are performing spells to try and bring her out of this but nothing is working." She closed her eyes and sighed, Brandon could tell they were guilty as if they were blaming themselves but she opened her mouth before he could even think of what to say, "They did call your mom and she is with our parents in my room. You should have seen her, she was a mess Brandon."

Brandon nodded, slightly confused, he lifted her chin up slightly, wiping away the few tears in her eyes with his thumb, "This is not your fault." He said strongly and she opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off with a look. "If you look at it emotionally we can all blame ourselves but this is no one's fault." He finished, realizing that he was getting lost in her eyes he moved to pull away but she leaned against his chest.

He glanced towards Carter, who nodded slightly, but he still was in protective big brother mode, "It's those damned witches fault." Ryan said lowly, his voice sounding deadly, it was the first time he spoke that evening and his eyes seemed to darken several shades, he clenched his fists, "We will get them back for messing with any of us." His eyes narrowed into slits, Lyrica stopped her pacing to nod her head in agreement, clenching her own fists.

"That is enough." Musa said as she walked, along with everyone else, out of the room they had previously occupied, "You two will stay out of this." She ordered as they both just glared at the floor not wanting to glare at their mom. Riven nodded his head walking away from Brandon, the knight, to stand next to her, he leveled them both with a look to say if they tried to get involved in this then they would be in a massive amount of trouble.

Brandon glanced towards his mom who was standing in between both Bloom and Flora, she was crying heavily, as both of them rubbed her shoulders and back and tried to console her into calming down, he walked over to his mom and she said nothing but wrapped her arms around him, still sobbing in her state of distress, after several minutes she pulled away from him and went back to Bloom and Flora. They both passed him sympathetic looks as he walked away from them, it was difficult for him seeing his mom so worried and upset.

He then decided to lean against the wall, pretending that all of his worry and frustration was being grounded into the wall, Brandon crossed his arms, eyeing everyone in the room, Aurora was a mess, she was sobbing heavily into Jason's shoulder with both of their families, other than Flora who was still with Brandon's mom, around them. Lyrica and Ryan were in a silent argument with their parents, each of them getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Athena was arguing with her father, a stubborn expression etched onto her face and her arms crossed, Carter was next to them, imputing something every so often.

"No! It is too dangerous for any of you to be involved in this mess! I will hear nothing of it!" King Sky yelled, silencing everyone that had been opened their mouth to speak in the room, the man was practically fuming and had it been a cartoon a vein would be popping out from his forehead and steam would be coming out of his ears. Bloom looked up, startled slightly but she whispered something to Brandon's mom and they shared a nod before she made her way to where her husband, son, and daughter were.

Athena appeared silent for a moment but Brandon could tell her thoughts were going a mile a minute, perhaps even more than that as her face quickly set into an expressionless mask. "Like it or not, I am still involved in this mess, all four of us are involved in this because we have been here since it started." She said lowly, her voice becoming deathly calm. Sky seemed to consider her words for a split second before he shook his head.

He glared at Brandon's mom suddenly, his gaze averting from his daughter to her as he was over there in an instant, "This is your daughter's fault, if she had left my daughter and my friend's children alone than none of this would have happened." He spat at her as she wiped at her tears, she stood up as well. Brandon clenched his fist, wanting nothing more to punch the man for saying such things to his mother, he stormed over there but was blocked by the knight, the man towering over him slightly.

Both glared at each other, Brandon moving to step forward but being pushed back by the man, he pulled his fist up ready to punch the older Brandon. But a hand wrapped around his fist and his gaze snapped to Athena, she looked at him and lowered his fist. Brandon could do nothing but stare at her before he looked at his mother as she began to speak, "Do you think I wanted this? That I wanted to deal with this! That I wanted my daughter, who is dying by the minute, to suffer so horribly! She is my daughter and you have no idea how it feels knowing that something is going to happen but having no idea how to stop it!" His mother screamed, tears sliding down her cheeks, she wiped at them, "If you don't want to be here so badly then leave." She said harshly.

No one had anything to say to that as the blonde king took a step back, he raised a hand to his best friend, who nodded in response, before they both walked towards the kitchen area, seemingly ignoring the stares that came their way. No one said anything as Stella sat back down, her expression showing defeat and her eyes held bags underneath them, she seemed to have weakened in the span of ten seconds. Finally, Bloom stepped forward, taking the woman into a hugging embrace.

As if everything had been sent back into motion Brandon was dragged down the hallway, "What did you think you were doing?" Athena whisper-screamed as she stopped at the end of the hallway, she shook her head, "You almost hit my father and my godfather Brandon!" She ran a hand through her hair as she grabbed his shirt and glared into his eyes. Brandon said nothing, looking into her eyes, the beautiful cyan blue eyes.

Realizing just how close they were he grabbed her shoulders, "I know what I just did." He said calmly, "And you know why I did it, except the fact that I was stopped." He finished as she stared at him in disbelief, he smirked slightly, tapping her nose, "You're cute when your annoyed." Brandon said as she stepped back, rolling her eyes after a minute and slapping his arm. They could hear another scream which made them both jump at how close they were to Leanna, he tensed.

Athena placed a hand on his cheek to his confusion and smiled at his expression, "Everything will be fine Brandon, Leanna is a strong person, she can handle this and we will all support her." She said leaning closer before backing away. Brandon coughed to hide the pink that burned at his cheeks, trying to return his skin to normal as she turned around, leading the way back, not sparing him a glance or saying a word as to what almost happened.

* * *

With another scream of agony and another healing spell cast, Leanna shot up in bed, her chest heaving, the evil magic that had been coiled around her vanishing when she was awoken from the dream-nightmare- that had almost severely injured her. Her breathing was ragad and heavy as she placed a hand to her chest feeling the speed of her heart beat. Each breath felt like oxygen was being returned to her lungs and as soon as her breathing returned to normal she realized that both Daphne and Roxy were in the room.

They both looked exhausted and tired, sitting down wherever they could once the final spell they cast was placed. Leanna felt the memories of the nightmare make themselves known in her foggy mind and instinctively placed her hand to where her necklace laid, she glanced down at it, suspicion behind her gaze before she averted her eyes to both woman. "What happened? Where am I?" She asked quietly, her voice sounding as weak she felt.

Daphne stood up, easing her back into a resting position, "You had an insane nightmare." She said solemnly as her face became stoic but her eyes held worry and sadness, "You were choking and screaming and seizing in your sleep, there used to be coils of evil magic surrounding you but they disappeared when you woke up." Daphne explained, sitting down on the edge of Leanna's bed.

Leanna gasped, realizing why they both looked so tired and drained, because they had tried to save her, she opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't think of the words to say so she closed her mouth again. "What would have happened to me?" She whispered as she looked at her hands, twirling the familiar ring of Solaria around on one finger, that was when she also noticed that her hands and arms were shaking and covered in goosebumps.

She tried to command herself to stop shaking but to no avail, Daphne and Roxy shared a glance, "We don't know what would have happened to you." Roxy said quietly yet firmly as she looked at anything other than Leanna. Leanna looked at her as the woman stood up and smiled weakly, "Your mother is here." She said as Leanna felt her blood run cold, her mom would take her away from Alfea, or she would place hundreds of guards at Alfea, whichever one was going to be awful for her.

Leanna moved to stand up but Daphne held her down firmly but gently, as a wave of pain crashed against Leanna's skull, "I want to see her, please I need to see her." Leanna pleaded as Daphne hesitated for a minute, seemingly debating whether or not Leanna was strong enough to talk to her mother, before she nodded towards Roxy as the woman slipped out of the room, leaving the door open a crack so Leanna could hear some words being said before her mom's heels sounded down the hallway.

She was engulfed into a hug before she could even process that her mom was in the room, Leanna wrapped her arms around her mom, feeling a dampness seep into her pillow, she sighed, knowing that her mom had been sobbing. "Oh Leanna, I was so worried, seeing you in so much pain was terrible." Stella said pulling back and resting her hands on Leanna's shoulders, "Are you ok?" She asked, searching Leanna's eyes.

Leanna bit back a small smile, as she nodded her head, "I'm fine mom, really, I just am a little tired and my voice feels kind of hoarse." She said as Daphne left the room and came back with a plastic cup filled with water, Stella took it and they both helped lift Leanna up so she could drink the water. "Mom I am fine, really." Leanna repeated she they pushed her back down.

Stella narrowed her eyes, "You almost died Leanna, we almost lost you, I am sorry but you can't stay at Alfea any longer." She said sternly pulling back to stand up, Leanna opened her mouth to protest but her mom shook her head, wanting to hear nothing of it, "Until this evil is over I remove you from this school, you will come back next year." She finished as Leanna sat up, pushing away the hands that tried to make her lay down again.

"No mom, I can't just leave. I won't leave here, now that we know that there was something happening we can do something to prevent the dreams." Leanna protested, crossing her arms and ignoring the ache in her head, she sighed deeply, closing her eyes, "I know you want to protect me but I am safer at Alfea, these people can protect me or prevent the dreams. I am sorry mom but I won't leave Alfea." Leanna shook her head showing that she wouldn't leave with her mom until the threat was over.

Stella shook her head, "No and that's final. You will leave later today, nothing else to be said." Her mom said crossing her own arms as she walked towards the door. Leanna felt her own free will die along with that as her mom got closer and closer to the door, she pushed the comforter off of her and pushed herself out of bed. Daphne looked like she wanted her to lay back down but Leanna just wobbled past her.

She leaned against the wall, "I won't leave and you can't try to protect me from this, I am involved in this mess whether you like it or not. Or do you not want me involved because it would mean you have to spill your precious secrets." Leanna said as harshly as she could but it still came out soft since she didn't have the will to be harsh and cold. She wanted to stay and she needed to stay, she couldn't run when things got difficult, she wasn't like that. It didn't really matter what people thought anymore, she wouldn't feel comfortable if she just left.

Her mom whirled around, shock painted across her face, "I care about you Leanna, and I refuse to let you stay here, I am your mother and you are my daughter. Treat me with respect." Stella said with a reprimanding tone in her voice as Leanna winced at the tone of voice, her and her mother had never really gotten in a fight and this would be the first time she even said anything rude to her mom. Their relationship had always been respectful and hearing her mom say that made Leanna somewhat upset but she didn't voice it.

Leanna sighed, "I am sorry mom but I will stay here." She said as she walked past the woman and out into the hallway, Athena, Aurora, and Lyrica all saw her and ran away from their parents and over to her, wrapping her into a hug with bright smiles on their faces, "Girls, I'm ok." She said smiling slightly as they pulled away, she noted that the boys had made their way over along with Brandon.

"We were so worried about you." Athena said leading her back into the living room, "We're sorry for that fight we had, seeing you like that made us realize that you are our best friend and we care about you more than anything. You're not perfect and we are sorry for being so cruel to you." Athena finished as they sat down on the couch, Leanna realized with a blush that their parents were all here and it made the common room extremely crowded since there was a total of 23 people in the room.

"Of course, I forgive you, as you said we are not perfect and besides you were right, we are best friends and we should trust each other and I am sorry for not trusting you." She said softly as they all gave each other a group hug, "Lyrica, I am really sorry for that fight we had, can you forgive me?" Leanna asked with an apologetic smile as she glanced towards her closest friend, if they could still be friends.

Lyrica tapped her chin playfully, "Only if you can forgive me." She said smiling slightly, Leanna nodded and they hugged each other once again before they all separated, suddenly Brandon was sitting next to her and she glanced at him in shock as he hugged her for the first time in years, it took a minute for her mind to realize that she had to hug him back and when it did she wrapped her arms around him.

"Even though we have had our problems with each other for the past two years I want to ask that you forgive me for all of the things I have said, I realize that I broke a promise to you and I hope that we can someday go back to being what we used to be." Brandon said as they each pulled back, he had a small smile on his face as they both remembered the good times they used to have, the days spent constantly talking to each other, playing together as five-year-old's, Brandon comforting her when she was being bullied and sticking up for her, Leanna comforting him when his first girlfriend cheated on him.

Leanna nodded her head, shaking her thoughts out of the memories they had together, "Of course I forgive you Brandon, and I hope that we can go back to being the best friends and siblings we used to be." She agreed, she clasped their hands together, "And together we can find our father and solve the mysterious of our past but can we not do it separately?" Leanna asked with a small laugh as he laughed as well and nodded his head.

"I'm feeling the sibling love in the air." Aurora said in a sing-song voice as she glanced at Athena, Carter, Lyrica, and Ryan. Athena picked up a pillow and chucked it at Aurora, it hit her on the back of her head, "You did not just do that." She said dramatically putting a hand to her chest as she smirked and picked up a pillow and throwing it at Athena but her bad aim got Tecna instead.

Everyone other than Aurora and Tecna laughed slightly as Aurora looked slightly sheepish with a smile on her face and her face turning a shade of light pink, she rubbed the back of her neck before glaring at Athena, who raised her hands in surrender, "You're the one who threw the pillow." Athena pointed out, before she laughed loudly, she tried to stop laughing but couldn't.

Leanna shared a look with Lyrica before Lyrica rolled her eyes making a face, she stood up, "Calm down girls, and please put the pillow down Aurora before you hit someone else." She said softly, both girls rolled their eyes but smiled nonetheless as Aurora put her pillow down, pouting before smiling once again. "How many times a day am I going to have to solve a fight between you three?" She asked as she glanced at all three of them.

Aurora pouted again, as all of them looked at Leanna defensively, "At least seven times a day." Aurora giggled teasingly, winking at Athena and Lyrica as both grabbed the pillows behind them before tossing them at Leanna, who sighed dodging the pillows, "We don't fight that much." She said defensively rolling her eyes as Leanna gave her a look that said, 'Yes you do.' Aurora crossed her arms as Jason stood up to wrap his arms around her waist.

He rested his chin on her shoulder as she pouted and turned her head to look at him as if asking him the same question, "Sorry Love, but you girls argue way too much." He said ducking his head to avoid her hand, he smiled at her charmingly and she just looked away crossing her arms, ignoring his smile as he tilted his head to kiss her cheek, "Awe love, are you mad at me?" He asked, poking her cheek.

She ignored him as he poked her nose, he sighed resting his head on her shoulder, "Don't try to cute yourself out of this." She said hiding her smile as he lifted his head to kiss her cheek again, she sighed, rolling her eyes smiling, "Fine, I forgive you." She finally said, after several minutes of time that had passed and tapping her chin pretending to carefully think about it, Aurora kissed his cheek.

Leanna saw Athena roll her eyes, "Ok enough with the PDA you two." Athena said as she motioned to all of their parents who had been watching the exchange, Flora and Aisha had raised eyebrows watching both Aurora and Jason act all lovey, "We have parents in the room, and one of your parents decide your boyfriend's workload." Athena jokingly added giving a side-ways glance to Aurora.

Leanna stifled a giggle as she saw Aurora blush slightly as she smiled sheepishly, "Don't be jealous." Aurora said sticking her tongue out at Athena as the blonde-haired girl with red highlights quirked an eyebrow before rolling her eyes, Aurora glanced at Brandon as well smiling slightly and tilting her head at Athena giving her a look of which Athena ducked her head with a blush.

Helia cleared his throat, eyeing his daughter and her boyfriend with an over-protective glint in his eyes, "Yes there are parents in here." He said crossing his arms as Jason stepped away from Aurora and Aurora rolled her eyes at him, "And I would appreciate it if you would not be so openly affectionate with my daughter Mr. Jason." Helia finished giving Jason a firm look, that said he would be receiving plenty of training and work.

Aisha bit her lip to hide the grin that spread on her lips, "Relax Helia, we all knew this day would come, so quit being so over-protective." She said as he turned his gaze over to her and she held her hands up in surrender at the look in his eyes, she elbowed Nabu and shared a look with him as they both chuckled slightly at the way they all had been acting, despite it being early in the morning.

Sky nodded, "He is right to be over protective." He said as he slid his gaze over to Brandon and Athena, glancing back and forth between each teen, before he looked over at Leanna's mom. Leanna felt a shiver creep up her spine, he had been the one that was the most rude and cruel to her during the council meeting and hearing him talk so casually was not something she was used to.

Leanna gave Brandon a side-ways glance as he shared her look, they both had the same look of discomfort reflected in each other's eyes. Leanna slid her gaze over to her mom who was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, and an emotionless mask painted across her features but her eyes showed something. Hurt? Frustration? Annoyance? Determination? Leanna couldn't decipher the emotion but whatever it was it caused curiosity to ignite in Leanna's mind.

Brandon cleared his throat, glancing at the watch on his hand, before sighing and releasing a breath, "Alright well, we should be getting back." He said giving his best friends a look as they all opened their mouth to protest before glancing at the clock on the wall. It was extremely late at night and Leanna knew that she had only fallen asleep a little past midnight and the dream had lasted for almost four hours, three hours and forty-six minutes accurately.

"But the headmaster is here so he could just give us a pardon for being late to class." Jason said nonchalantly as he shrugged and wrapped his arms around Aurora's waist, kissing her cheek once more, he ignored the look he got from the headmaster as Flora flicked her husband on the head giving him a look that said they all used to do the same thing when they were that age.

Helia crossed his arms, "I don't think any of you will be excused from class, especially you Mr. Jason." He said sternly as Jason backed away, raising his hands in surrender before he said good-bye to Aurora and followed the rest of the guy's out of the room, being the last to leave, Helia sighed running a hand through his hair. Leanna glanced at them both, wondering what it would be like to have a father to do that for her.

It appeared that the Winx and Specialist had no problem talking to each other or being in the same room as each other, whatever had happened while they had all been brought here for whatever reason they had been reunited for the brief period of time until the end of the threat, but how long would it last? Leanna mused. How long before the next blow would be landed?


	15. Chapter 15: A Bad Fight

**Ok so I am getting so excited for what is next, I have been planning what is coming up since I started the rewrite of the story. I am so excited for writing it but I warn you, it will take a couple of days before I update this again since I have been planning this for so long and I want this to be as perfect as possible. So I am happy to present this to you but I admit I am sad at the lack of feedback I am getting from this story.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 _March 8_

 _It is over, my life is over, Brandon is gone, he left me. We had this big fight today and he is not coming back, I said so many things that I regret, I should have never said those terrible things. What was supposed to be an afternoon together after those lessons on being rulers we just exploded and some of the things we said seem like things we would never say to one another, there seemed to be something darker at work here. My heart is bleeding for him, my world is empty without him and what makes everything worse is that he left me like this. In this state, how can I raise our child without him. My poor child._

* * *

The fact that people had made so much of one tiny proclamation was not a shock to Queen Stella of Solaria, but it was something she hadn't encountered in years, before Leanna and Brandon were born, she was in the common room that had once been hers, across the hall the boys were in a similar room but theirs was made differently, lacking the pink that Alfea usually broadcasted in their rooms. So far the girls had not even glanced at her since they had hurriedly moved into the dorm room, of course the room was vast, it was a room for teachers after all and there were very few teachers but many dorms for separation.

These dorms specifically had been one of the very few created, it was uncommon for six teachers to share a room. Stella sighed to herself, the only light source inside the room was the lamp on the table next to her and it casted shadows across the room. In front of her was a magazine from the day, it had been an entire day since they had arrived to help Leanna and already she was on the front page of more than a few magazine companies. She read the title once again, trying to digest what else they had said about.

 **Queen Stella of Solaria Canceling her Day**

 _Word is the Queen of Solaria canceled her meetings for an entire day, a shocking feat that hasn't happened since she became the Queen, but the question is why? Some say the Queen is selfish and was bound to crack under the pressure and that she left for her selfish daughter in a plan to abandon Solaria. While others disagree that the other Winx did the same thing she did, and that she needed to help her daughter. Her lady-in-waiting and childhood friend Nova said that she gave no details, only that she needed to do this. Maybe the Queen needed a break but the question remains: why did Queen Stella skip her day and will she do it again?_

Stella pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, the fact that some people could say those things about her was unbelievable, like seventeen years of being as perfect as she could be could do nothing to testify against a week. She crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it across the wall, a scowl on her face as she crossed her arms and stood up, she hadn't worn regular clothes in forever and the feeling of jeans against her skin was surreal, she glanced out of the window, the air outside was chilly and cold from the late winter, early spring air but there was an extra feeling in the air, a feeling of dread along each wind.

Stella sighed, the balcony door was locked, a comfort that didn't provide much since the dread carried on through the door as if the door was nothing more than a whole in the wall, the sky was blanketed with dark clouds that rumbled and cracked a fine white light, electrocuting the ground beneath each bolt. The girls were across the hall with the boys, their voices carried throughout the hallway since everything else had became quiet, some teachers choosing to leave due to the threat.

Stella wanted nothing more than to leave the pink castle, sure it had been her home for years and possessed memories that she had long-since buried, but being here was opening a wound, and the reason she was here was also what made her want to leave. Watching her daughter like that had horrified her to an extent that she wanted nothing more than to protect her from everything, lock her away, but she knew her daughter would never want to do that.

Everyone had their limits and she knew that Leanna's limit was being told to do something that she didn't want to do, especially when it was going against what she was determined to do. Stella sighed, the situation between her children and their father thing was becoming increasingly difficult, especially with her ex-boyfriend, that word still left a sting in her heart, being in the rooms across the hall. Thinking of Brandon brought back memories of him, good memories, the sweetest things that also made her heart hurt.

 _It was winter, snow fell from the sky in Magix, in the year since Christmas had been brought to Magix, the Winter season became snowy, the controlled weather being altered slightly other than the perfect days it had been, other than the decrease in temperature. Stella wrapped her arms around herself, she loved snow but the coldness was something that she had never been used to. She hadn't had the chance to enjoy the snow yet since she had been too busy with her kingdom's problems and having a day dedicated to Brandon and her sounded lovely._

 _Stella walked along the park, the snow blanketed the ground like a Winter Wonderland, and families played together in the snow, building men made of three ball layers of snow, sticks, buttons, and a carrot nose with a scarf and hat, snowball fights had also ensued among some families and kids in the park. She walked to the bench, the seat was covered in snow and she rolled her eyes, wiping the snow away with the sleeve of her winter coat. She waited for the bench to warm up with the sensors in it and when it did regain its normal color she sat down and crossed her arms._

 _Finally, she spotted Brandon coming over the hill, a hand behind his back and wearing a green winter coat, he walked up to her as she stood as well, smiling at the idea of spending so much time together, "Brandon, even though we live together it feels like it has been forever." She smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her, the thing in his hand poking at her back, he tapped her nose once they pulled away and she smiled with a light blush._

 _He nodded, presenting her with a dozen winter roses, their colors being as white as the snow beneath their feet, her smile widened as she took them and smelled them, "I know, it feels like it has been forever but we have a day to ourselves." He said wrapping his arms around her as they walked through a cleared path in the park, they walked in comfortable silence, watching everyone play in the snow._

 _Suddenly Brandon unraveled his arms from around her, Stella turned around confused only to receive a snowball to the side, "You didn't." She gasped with a fake-shocked expression was she crouched down and gathered a snowball in her hands, she threw it at him and it hit him in the chest, she laughed at his expression before it was his turn to laugh, "Oh it is on Brandon Shields." She said picking up a snowball and throwing it at him._

 _Hence the battle began, snowball after snowball was launched from person to person, finally it ended with them calling a truce and grabbing some hot coco, "I totally won." Brandon said taking a sip from his hot coco, seeming to test the drink before deeming it drinkable. Stella opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off before she could even form a word, "Because I got you." He said as he kissed her nose._

 _Stella ducked her head, blushing slightly as he lifted her chin, their lips soon met into a kiss, which became many kisses underneath a tree in the park. "I love you." She said pulling away, her expression dazed and happy, his expression mirrored hers and it became even more happy when she said that._

 _"_ _I love you too my sunshine." He said, the rest was tucked away in Stella's heart forever._

Stella sighed, opening her eyes at the memory, she wished for nothing more than to have those days back but some things would never come back, this would be the relationship that would never be repaired.

* * *

It had been a few days since that night, Leanna mused to herself as she walked down the hallway, so far nothing was amiss but there still was this feeling in her stomach that something would go wrong. Today was the day they were doing defense class again, splitting into their groups and throwing up the best defensive spells they could, defense class was a little more difficult since the shield had to be perfect or their shield would have a weak point and a weak point was something that could get her and her friends severely injured. In a battle having a weak point was not something everyone wanted to have, it was how the enemy could pick at them or toss them around like a broken toy, breaking it even more.

At the beginning of the year, there had been almost a thousand girls that attended the Alfea college, when everyone had been offered to help fight, that number went down rapidly, during the ceremony roughly one hundred and twenty-eight students had decided to stay and help, within a few weeks that went down to sixty, and now the numbers had continued to dwindle, today they were at fifteen. Fifteen students were at Alfea. Leanna had never thought in the beginning of the year that the dorm areas could be so quiet and desolate. It was like the mark of the witches, they had marked the school and now the school was at the lowest student count that it had ever been at.

Their days had been spent either learning new tactics in fighting and defending themselves, an offensive course where they did their best spells-or at least tried to do their best spells- where they perfected their spells and stamina, a defensive course where they used their best defensive spells, and finally a meditation course so that they were in alignment with their spells and had control over their minds. Sometimes classes lasted an entire day and sometimes they only lasted a few hours.

She sighed, opening the door to the room they would be in and slipping inside, only eleven students were in there so far, twelve including herself, in the center of the room stood the Winx, the specialist were most likely at Red Fountain helping the heroes, some were fawning over them and talking about their victories in battle. Leanna walked over to her friends who were off to the side, ever since that night a few days ago their parents had all been here, only leaving occasionally but they spent the nights at Alfea, whether it was to protect the girls or to be closer once again Leanna couldn't fathom.

Lyrica was sat on the bleacher like stands, they were all at a place somewhat underneath the bleachers, talking sometimes before becoming silent, "Hey girls." Leanna said, leaning against the wall, they were in the back where the front provided little privacy from the other students, she crossed her arms and glanced over at the people in the center before looking back at her friends, everyone seemed a new level of exhausted. For the past few nights they would be giving Leanna a remedy for the dreams so that she would sleep peacefully for nine hours, it was nice for Leanna to rest like that without the plague of nightmares.

Which was a good and bad thing because she couldn't dream, and she found that she missed having those weird dreams she had before all of this mess started. Aurora waved slightly before her hand fell limp at her side, "I hope the boys come to stay at Alfea, it would be so much better than the school being practically empty of students." She said motioning to the lack of students in the classroom, the three remaining students taking their sweet time to get there, of course she knew who they were, it was part of the self-proclaimed popular girls, also known as the mean girls.

"Well they most likely are going to come here, since we are better in numbers, it would be the most rational strategy than staying apart." Athena said, placing her lap top in her bag after closing the screen with a slight click, they all watched as the doors were thrust open and the three remaining girls strutted in, shaking their hips harshly and their lips puckered, Athena wrinkled up her nose, "I also can't believe they are still here, unless they are forcing their parents to pay Mrs. Roxy to make them stay." She rolled her eyes.

Lyrica nodded her head in agreement, "Most likely since they think they are going to become even more popular than the Winx when they were younger." She said rolling her eyes as well, she wiped the dust from her jeans and hopped off the bleachers as they all headed towards the center of the room, Lyrica crossing her arms and throwing Channary a death glare as the girl had given her a dirty look. Channary cowered away slightly, she had bleach blonde hair, that used to be orange, spray-tan skin and purple colored eyes, her outfit was light purple and consisted of a crop top and short skirt with high heels.

"Alright girls." Roxy said clasping her hands together, "Today we are going to do something a little different for defense class since the Winx are going to be throwing the spells and you will have to defend yourself to your best ability without using an offensive spell." She explained as everyone nodded, "Who would like to go first?" She asked, stepping aside and crossing her arms, she peered around the room watching as no hands were raised from the fifteen students.

Piper, the leading of the mean girls nodded her head, she had macaroni styled brown hair, pale skin, and reddish-amber colored eyes, she was wearing a multiple green colored mini dress and high heels, along with the caked-on make-up she and her clique always wore, "Step aside wimps, we can totally beat this." She said smugly as she pushed everyone aside, the other two girls following her like puppies, she sneered at the Winx, seemingly already planning what she would do after she won, "This will be too easy." Piper said.

Roxy and Daphne shared a glance before Roxy nodded, "Transform girls." She said, biting her tongue slightly as the three girls transformed into their even more revealing fairy forms, all of them flew up in the air, nodding their heads as Roxy gave the Winx the signal to begin the lesson, the Winx transformed flying up into the air, wearing their Sirenix forms, their hair had been given highlights and Leanna glanced up at her mom and Bloom, recognizing them as the Sirenix fairies from her dream a long time ago, she crossed her arms, watching the scene before her.

"Dragon punch." Bloom exclaimed, being the first to attack on the offensive side, her fist glowed orange for a minute before she sent the attack out to the three girls, Piper conjuring a green crystal shield, it slightly cracked under the force of the spell, Bloom flew forward, "Fire of Sirenix." She screamed as she conjured a big ball of fire before throwing it at the girls. Channary tried to converge with Levanna, another girl in the group who had short brown hair, the ends dyed dark red, pale skin including high cheekbones and purple eyes, but their spell wasn't powerful enough to take the hit and they were all flung backwards.

Piper, ignored everything else and flew up, running a hand through her hair that had become a little messy when she had been thrown back. Flora flew forward, "Petal Hurricane." She said holding her hand out as assorted petals of multiple colors of pink and green flew out of her hand and was directed at Piper, Piper rolled her eyes holding a shield up to block the attack, but a crack appeared in her shield anyways.

An angry look appeared in her eyes, "How dare you!" She yelled throwing her hands in front of her and conjuring a green gem, "Emerald daggers." She said throwing them towards Flora, who easily dodged the spell, not missing a beat. Piper gave a look to the other two girls as they both nodded and flew forward, their fairy forms that had been flickering freezing on their transformed look.

Stella took her turn and held her hands out to the two girls, Piper had flown elsewhere, landing on the ground with a scowl on her face before she became smug, "Light Diamond." She exclaimed as a diamond shaped light emitted from her hands, she flung it towards the two girls who tried to throw up a shield but failed in doing so, causing the spell to throw them back. Stella smiled slightly going to fly down before Piper appeared beside her, launching a spell that hit Stella in the back and made her fall to the floor.

Roxy's eyes widened as she held her hands out, "Enough Piper, Channary, and Levanna come with me to my office, right now!" She yelled in a voice that caused all three girls to look down and for the first time that day show fear in their eyes. Roxy pointed her finger to the door and they walked to the door, still maintaining the smug posture with crossed arms and smirks on their faces, Roxy turned to look over her shoulder, "Continue this lesson, next group is Athena, Aurora, Leanna, and Lyrica." She said before she slammed the door behind them.

The action had caused the walls to shake slightly but nothing else to happen, Leanna glanced worriedly at her mom, watching as her mom stood up and brushed the dust off her legs, Stella noticed the looks she was receiving and waved her hand dismissingly, "Don't worry everyone, I am fine it was just that the spell caught me by surprise." Her mom said shrugging her shoulders, still in her Sirenix form, she lifted herself off the ground, her wings fluttering slightly and smiled.

Leanna nodded towards the other girls, acknowledging the fact that they had to be the next people to do the assignment, Lyrica shrugged her shoulders before she did the dance for her transformation and was surrounded in a dark blue glow, her regular day outfit fading away to reveal her fairy form, she lifted herself off the ground and flew up into the air, "Come on girls, let's show them what we've got." She said peering down below her.

Athena rolled her eyes before glancing at Aurora, Aurora arched her hands up as Athena copied her movements, Aurora glowed a bright green and blue while Athena glowed a red color, both of their outfits fading away to reveal them in their fairy forms, they both flew up to join Lyrica. Athena glanced at Leanna, "Are you coming Leanna?" She asked floating down gently to hover a little bit above Leanna.

Leanna nodded her head, she hadn't transformed into her fairy form since that day and with everything else going on she was a little nervous to transform again, hoping that nothing happened to her. She drew a star in front of her and pushed her hand into it, being surrounded by a white light before her day clothes flashed away to reveal her fairy form, she flew up to join them, Athena following her, "Of course." She responded to Athena's question as the Winx flew up across from them.

"Ready?" Musa asked smiling slightly, Lyrica rolled her eyes and nodded, holding her hands out, "Harmonic Attack." She exclaimed throwing a ball of red energy surrounded by treble clefs, base clefs, whole notes, quarter notes, and more at the girls. Lyrica raised her hands higher, conjuring a dark blue shield, the spell hit the shield and Lyrica closed her eyes as the energy dissolved in seconds.

Flora smiled, "Excellent job girls." She said giving them a thumbs up with a slight wink, she held her hands in front of her, glowing green and pink, "Flower of Sirenix." She said opening her eyes that she had closed in conjuring the spell, she threw it at the girls. Aurora looked at Athena nervously as they both joined hands and created a light blue, light green, and red shield, it held the spell for a few minutes before a small crack appeared.

"Girls!" Tecna called out, "Concentrate." She said and Aurora and Athena nodded their heads, both closing their eyes as the crack disappeared, being repaired by the magic flowing from each girl, finally the spell disappeared and they both sighed, releasing each other's hands and opened their eyes, "Excellent job Aurora and Athena." She said with a small smile before summoning her own power.

Bloom held her hand up to stop Tecna, who frowned but opened her eyes, "I think you're ready for a Sirenix Convergence." She said confidently, she looked towards the other girls, they hesitated for a second before slightly nodding their agreement, they joined hands and began to glow their signature power, Flora glowing green and pink, Tecna glowing purple and green, Musa glowing red and purple, Stella glowing orange and yellow, Aisha glowing light blue, and finally Bloom glowing reddish-orange.

They closed their eyes as the glow grew larger around them, "Winx Sirenix Convergence." They chorused, Leanna felt her own eyes widen as she joined hands with the other girls, holding onto each other as the spell came closer, they nodded to each other, closing their eyes and began glowing their colors, Leanna felt more than saw the shield appear in front of them, the only thing in between them and the convergence energy ball. She also felt the cracks appearing in the shield.

She furrowed her eyebrows and concentrated harder, the shield was repairing the cracks appearing from the major spell. It could have been hours or minutes before she felt herself growing weaker, she tried to get rid of the spell but it was too powerful, the only thing they could do was shrink it down as much as they could before taking the hit, she opened her eyes, "We have to try and shrink it down." She said to the girls as they nodded their agreement, seeing that option the only one they had.

They concentrated, Leanna could feel the other girls' powers flowing over her own, she saw in her mind's eye the spell shrinking down, she opened one eyes to see it was three quarters the size it had originally been, it went down little by little and finally she couldn't maintain the spell nor holding up the shield anymore. She opened her eyes as did the other girls, they all had the same emotions painted across their faces too before she felt their hands fall away from each other and the spell blasted them all back into the wall.

Leanna groaned opening her eyes slightly as she felt herself falling, she hated the feeling of falling, faintly she heard the doors open and words of anger as she felt her fairy form disappear in a flash of magic. The feeling of falling from that and soon being able to feel the pain in her back caused her to open her eyes, the other three girls were also falling along with her, she sighed closing her eyes again, squeezing them shut before she felt she was caught.

Leanna peeled her eyes open, glancing up to who caught her, it was Ryan, she closed her eyes again before she shot them open, "Why did you do that?" She heard King Sky yell as she saw that he was looking at Athena who was safe in Brandon's arms, he glanced back up at the Winx who were in front of them all, well it was a circle, her mind informed her, but it made it seem that they were in front.

Bloom stepped forward, "We thought they could handle it." She said weakly, Leanna noted that her expression almost looked sheepish with a tad bit of regret. Leanna sighed, what gave the woman the idea that they could handle a spell that largely cast? Perhaps it was a test to see if they could handle the witches. Well they clearly failed that since they couldn't even handle a convergence spell from the famed Winx, the witches were stronger than the Winx. That thought caused more worry to ignite inside of her, they were stronger, especially with their army, it put their magic off the charts.

"Handle it? Handle it!" She heard Riven rage as he looked like he was on the verge of committing murder and not just to the witches. Leanna saw that the Winx shied away from him and the Specialist slightly as they realized the situation they had put their daughters in, "They are in their basic fairy form transformation and you pixies are at Sirenix, one of the highest fairy forms, the fact that you can say that is the most idiotic idea you pixies have ever had." He yelled as he narrowed his eyes at them.

Leanna could see that Lyrica held her ears slightly as she opened her eyes and glared at him slightly, "Do talker louder dad, I am not sure the people in Oppositous quite heard you clearly." She remarked dryly and sarcastically. Leanna smiled slightly as she opened her eyes fully, she tried to get up to stand on her own but Ryan stopped her.

Daphne walked over, "I am going to get a rejuvenating potion for them, that spell really hurt them." She said, as she narrowed her eyes at the Winx, "And I think that you shouldn't have done that girls, it was not only risky but idiotic and moronic." Daphne said crossing her arms. Leanna slid her gaze over to them as they all lowered their heads slightly, her mom walked over to her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Flora sighed and nodded her head, "We shouldn't have done that, especially considering the fact that they are our daughters." She spoke up for the first time since they had landed. There were unshed tears glistening and her eyes and one managed to escape her eyes and slid down her cheek, "I am sorry that we did that girls, and to everyone else in this room." Flora continued as another tear rolled down her cheek.

Helia seemed to soften slightly, he wrapped his arms around her, "We understand that you wanted to test the girls but perhaps there could have been another option then throwing your strongest spells at them." He said as he sighed before unraveling his arms and walking over to Jason who was holding Aurora, for once Jason's expression was solemn and there wasn't a trace of the usual joking smile or smirk that Leanna usually spotted on him.

"Where would you like us to put them?" Ryan asked like the girls were their mission, Leanna didn't like the sound of that, if anything she hated it, she wasn't somebody's assignment and being treated like that was worse than anything, especially by a guy that she had mixed feelings about and for.

"Place them on the benches, lay them down though and a little separately." Daphne ordered as she felt Ryan carry her towards the benches and she was placed on her back on the bench, she opened her eyes, and tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Ryan, "Alright I am going to get a potion to rejuvenate them, Flora come with me." She said before Leanna heard the heels clicking of two people walking towards the door of the room.

It was silent for several minutes, Leanna wanted to glance around but someone was near her and was pushing her down whenever she even made a move to sit up, she allowed her thoughts to wander, she kind of felt a little bit hurt that her brother chose to catch someone over her, even if it was her best friend. Maybe he hadn't meant it that way, but she had gone two years without so much as a hello from him, it was almost three years if she wanted to get the exact date of the day he left.

She sighed as her senses came back and she felt the pain of her battered body, she could feel a bruise forming on her torso and on her leg, her head also ached like her skull had been stabbed through with a knife, her hair clung to her head and something wet flowed through her hair, she felt a moan escape her lips at the pain, suddenly someone was rubbing her head soothingly.

"They're going to start feeling some pain from the crash into the wall right about now, we just need to help soothe them." She heard the voice of Tecna say, but her voice sounded far away as if it was coming from all sides of the room but also from one source at the same time. She moaned again as the ache in her head increased and the person who was rubbing her forehead stopped for a minute before continuing.

The door opened once again and the sound caused Leanna to hear Lyrica moan from whatever was happening to her, "We're back." Flora said as they both walked in, soon she felt something being pressed against her lips and someone opened her mouth to allow her to swallow the potion, it tasted sweet like chocolate and sun berries, it also was like every sweet food she had ever tasted, it took a minute for the ache to stop and when it did she sighed in relief.

Leanna opened her eyes and blinked repeatedly for her eyes to adjust and she sat up seeing that Ryan, Brandon, and her mom were leaning over her, her mother smiled weakly as she held herself on the palms of her hands, "How are you feeling?" Her mom asked, in her hands was a vial that contained the slightest bit of liquid, "If you are feeling the slightest bit of pain then we can give you more of the rejuvenating potion." She continued starting to fret slightly.

Leanna nodded, smiling slightly, "I'm fine mom." Leanna said as she saw a hint of disbelief on her mom's face, "Really, I feel so much better." She said as convincingly as she could and that seemed to be enough for her mom since her mom stepped backwards and only nodded her head in response, Leanna blew a piece of hair that fell in front of her face and placed her feet on the ground so that she was just sitting on the bench instead of laying.

Brandon smiled slightly, "How do you feel little sis?" He asked as Leanna rolled her eyes at him and gave him a look since someone had already asked that question, "Right, so how has your search been?" Brandon asked curiously and Leanna shook her head slightly indicating that she hadn't found anything, Ryan shifted looking slightly uncomfortable and Leanna knew he was curious but she didn't know if she wanted to tell him what they were doing, it kind of felt like their thing and she was desperate for something to have in common with him since she knew absolutely nothing about him now.

Leanna ducked her head, hiding her blush with her hair, "Sorry Ryan, so have you checked on Lyrica?" She asked glancing down towards Lyrica who was being checked over by her parents before she scooted over to talk to Aurora and Athena, he nodded his head and an awkward silence fell over them, she picked at a loose thread on her jeans, "So what have you been up to?" Leanna asked as she stood up, wobbling slightly before she straightened herself. She glanced at Ryan as he shrugged his shoulders and she raised an eyebrow for him to elaborate.

He cleared his throat, "Training mostly, don't really have time for anything else to do, since everything has been really strict, and we have been moved to Alfea due to the fact that there are very little students here, so we'll see how that goes." Ryan said, seeming slightly frustrated that they had to come to Alfea, Leanna tilted her head to the side confused as to why he was frustrated.

"Why do you sound frustrated by coming to train or stay at Alfea?" Leanna asked as she placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder which he shrugged off, she frowned at the way he was acting, one moment he was talking and the next he was closed off and didn't want to talk. She crossed her arms, "Why are you acting like this? Or is this the silent game?" She asked her voice dripping with slight sarcasm, she turned on her heel and walked towards the girls.

"Hey Leanna." Lyrica said glancing up from the floor where both Aurora and Athena were on the floor, sitting across from each other, large smiles on their faces, "I guess we all feel better although I am sure my back is bruised black and blue." Lyrica remarked glancing over to where all the adults had migrated, she crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, sliding her gaze over to the boys, zeroing on Ethan with a distant look in her eyes.

Aurora stood up, "Oh, I think someone has a crush." She said teasingly as Lyrica broke out of her haze and glared at her, a scowl on her face, "What you can't face the music." Aurora continued with a wink as Lyrica slapped her arm playfully and upgraded her glare from a regular glare to a death glare, Aurora smiled innocently before putting her hands up in surrender and backing away slightly.

"Nope." Lyrica shook her head in what Leanna could figure was denial, "Just wondering why my brother couldn't catch me. I mean none of our brothers caught us, yours-" she pointed at Aurora, "isn't here but ours could have caught us." Lyrica said crossing her arms and sliding her gaze over to Ryan, his posture still remained cold and distant but he was talking with the other boys slightly.

Aurora made a tsking noise, "Can't you see?" She exclaimed holding her arms out, "We definitely know that Ryan likes Leanna, it is pretty obvious with how protective he was of her during those days we spent at the resort." She said shifting slightly at the memories she had of that day, "Of course Ethan likes Lyrica, you guys were the closest when we were little, and Brandon likes Athena since you see how he looks at her ever second he gets." Aurora said smiling.

Athena rolled her eyes, although a faint pink stained her cheeks, "He doesn't like me that way and even if he did I don't like him, he is a self-centered prick who plays girls." She rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't know why Carter would want to be friends with him, or why he still talks to Jennifer." Athena scoffed wrinkling up her nose and glancing over at her brother, she narrowed her eyes at him before looking away.

"He's not that bad." Leanna spoke up, she still had no idea why her brother played all of those girls but he wasn't that self-centered. "Besides if Ryan did like me, why does he always treat me like I am so charity case he has to speak to, at one point he is talking to me and then at another he is cold and harsh, playing the silent treatment." She said as Lyrica and Aurora shared a look, there was a secret behind that look Leanna realized. "What? You know why he treats me like that." Leanna said pointing towards them and quirking a questioning eyebrow.

Lyrica avoided her gaze, as Leanna's hand fell limp at her side, "I don't think he mean to be like that, he just doesn't know if he can trust you." Lyrica said as she walked over and placed a hand on Leanna's shoulder, Leanna averted her gaze to the floor, her mother's reputation was why he didn't trust her, "I mean, you have this reputation and you know how Athena doesn't want anything to do with your brother, he just wants to be careful around you."

A statement that Lyrica probably meant to sound comforting and so Leanna would understand but all Leanna felt was a pang of hurt, "What about how I feel?" She almost yelled as silence engulfed the room at her outburst, "Is that how you all see me? Just some spoiled brat who is just like her mother?" Leanna wiped away her tears, she was a mix of angry and hurt, "I have been nothing but kind and nice to you all and your just like everyone else, you see me as this terrible person."

Lyrica shook her head, "No Leanna, I didn't mean it like that." She said waving her hands in a definite no, but Leanna couldn't believe her, even when she found her brother and all of his friends near her, they had run over when they had realized what was happening, the fight that was ensuing between the girls. Brandon had an expression on his face, for a minute Leanna thought it was worry for her but then she realized that he was worried that she would say something she would regret.

Ryan stepped forward, "We all saw you like that in the beginning." He said emotionlessly as Leanna felt her heart crack and splinter, she had thought they were her friends from the start, she thought they didn't see her as her mother's daughter but they did and that hurt, she felt her vision start to blur slightly. The pain in her heart was too much for her to bare and she was spiraling down a cliff, unable to stop the negative emotions that plagued her thoughts from the first days of the School year, the day when he had been so nice to her during the mixer was nothing more than a lie. Him being suspicious of her.

She backed away, "I thought you weren't like that but I was wrong, you are just like everyone else, everyone who has ever been cruel to me, who has ever played with my emotions like they are a board game." Leanna said, her voice cracking as she held a hand to her mouth in astonishment, she turned on her heel and was ready to do what she did best when her emotions became too much for her to handle. Run.

Somebody grabbed her arm and she felt like she wasn't at Alfea anymore, she felt like they were all on one side and were pulling her towards all of the, the pain being with them, "Leanna, they saw you like that in the beginning, they don't see you like that now, I know you feel hurt but you don't have any reason to be hurt because that was then and this is now." Brandon said as he held onto her arm, the Winx and Specialist were quiet, observing them quietly, emotions held strong in their eyes, they had all treated her like that.

She laughed bitterly, "And you hated me then, I don't even know if that has changed." She said, "Why do I have to be the only one to bend and break when all of your emotions are in an uproar? I thought you were different than your parents, who treated me like crap for whatever history they have with my mom, but you are just like them. Maybe I am tired of everyone treating me like I am some monster they can't stand to be in the presence of and just see as something they can hurt." Leanna exclaimed, her voice wavering with everything she said.

It was the truth, it was a truth she had never thought would happen to her, a truth that she hated but she once said she wanted to know the truth, but that was something naïve because the truth was only something that had ever hurt her. Leanna had sought the truth about her father but maybe that was the one secret that would break her. With everything being said she ripped her arm away and ran out of the room, ignoring the people who had claimed to care about her and not see her as her reputation from the very start screaming her name.

In her state of hurt and spiraling down into the negative emotions that had plagued her from the very beginning, she was starting to realize that the negative thoughts she had were right about her friends and family, like a distant warning telling her when she was going to get hurt. She was at the gates of Alfea soon and running towards the woods, the only thing on her mind being to run but her necklace changed, glowing all one color, a dark gray color.


	16. Chapter 16: Changes Made

**This is it. This is the chapter that I thought would take forever to write but it didn't, if anything this was the most fun I have had writing a chapter and I spent two hours trying to figure out how to end this chapter because I had an original idea that I did not follow. I can't wait for your reaction to this and as for me writing run-on sentences, I am really sorry about that, I had no idea that I was doing that so much. But I am going to try to change that to the best of my ability. I just really love writing this story that sometimes I make the most obvious mistakes. Also you might want to go back to chapter 4 since I changed the Stella and Brandon scene.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 _March 10_

 _It has been two days since Brandon left, two days of barely eating, barely moving, barely seeing, barely thinking, and barely breathing. I know what I am doing is terrible but I can't help it. I know I have to worry about more than just my own life now but my life has become so dull and painful without Brandon. The fact that he walked away from me is what wounds me more than anything in the entire Magic Dimension. My heart is broken forever and this wound will never heal. My mom says that I can't be selfish that my children need me to be there for them and that they are innocent. Even dad, who is so sick, says that so I am going to try not to be selfish. I am going to change how dependent I am on him._

* * *

Leanna ran through the woods near Alfea, her heart pounding and tears, that flowed freely from her eyes, dripping down her jaw. She had never imagined that this would happen, never imagined that she would be faced with the same thing she had always faced. Thinking people were different was so wrong, how could it be so wrong? How could this have happened to her? She had once thought that her ancestors watched over her and helped guide her, then why didn't they let her see that her friends thought of her the same as everyone else did.

Even the word friends made her chest ache, she brushed past branches and thorns as she ran, how could they do this to her? Play her and lie to her, their friendship wasn't built on trust but instead suspicion. Leanna had been so terribly wrong and she had let her emotions get so attached from Day 1. The memories of their friendship was running rampant through her mind, when they first went out to Magix, when they had sleepovers, and spent hours talking and joking with each other.

 _The girls got off the bus, an awkward silence lingered in the air between them as they walked down the street. Leanna could tell that the other girls knew each other, but they kept passing glances to each other with an emotion she couldn't decipher in their eyes. "So." Athena started, "Why don't we talk about ourselves." Athena said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Aurora nodded her head in agreement along with Lyrica. Leanna nodded her head as well. "Well, as you know my name is Athena, I am the fairy of dragons and in my spare time I like to play on my laptop or have a match with my brother." She said smiling slightly._

 _Aurora rolled her eyes, "Yes." She said unamused, "You never stop talking about how many times you have beat your brother at target practice." Aurora said, she beamed, "Now let's talk about me. Well of course my name is Aurora and I am the fairy of Artistic Nature, I love shopping with a passion and I also love photography. My favorite food is anything sweet and sugary and I have been told I am so fashionable." She said as her beam grew larger, she spotted some boys watching her and winked at them. They all blushed scarlet before looking away._

 _"And don't forget you have a big imagination Rorie." Lyrica said ignoring the look Aurora sent her, "I don't really feel like talking about myself so why don't you go Leanna?" She asked, as she averted her gaze from the girls to Leanna and back at the girls again. Leanna shifted uncomfortably, noticing how closed off Lyrica acted, she tried to ease her senses a little bit since she figured it was just how Lyrica acted._

 _Leanna rubbed her chin thoughtfully, there wasn't much special about her that she hadn't already shared with Lyrica earlier. "Well I am Leanna and I am the fairy of stars. In my spare time I like to read." She also loved to write but she had always been told that she wasn't good enough whenever she wrote so it was something she kept to herself, she shrugged, looking around to see if there was something they could do. "Hey there's a café over there, do you guys want to get something to eat?" Leanna asked as they shrugged in response before they all walked across the street._

 _After ordering and sitting down in a booth, Athena got out her phone causing Aurora to roll her eyes, "Hey Athena, the phone won't run away so put it away." Aurora said sternly as Athena gave her a look, "Don't look at me like that." Aurora said as Athena went to pouting instead, "Put the pout away." Athena sighed and put an emotionless expression on her face. Aurora hummed, "You know I am right." Aurora said as she looked past Athena to observe a clothing store across the street, "Oh those clothes are on sale." She exclaimed, getting ready to get up but Athena pulled her back down._

 _"The clothes won't run away." Athena mocked as Aurora stopped trying to stand up to scowl at her for using her own words against her, Athena shrugged, sticking her tongue out as Aurora did the same thing. "So what should we do, because I honestly have no clue what to do." Athena said putting her elbows on the table._

 _"Shopping." Aurora said in a duh tone as everyone ignored her, she crossed her arms and pouted._

 _Lyrica tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well it is getting close to dinner time, maybe we should get some food while we are here and then we could go to the boardwalk near the beach." She suggested as everyone nodded their heads, before the waitress came back and gave them their drinks, they ordered. Leanna walked down the sidewalk, the beach was supposedly a two mile walk from the café they had stopped in, she had ordered a pasta dish and it was tucked away in a plastic container in her bag._

 _Lyrica hopped up and started doing tricks on the sidewalk, Athena soon joining in with her while Aurora and Leanna walked behind them. After they arrived at the beach they went on a few rides and began to loosen up slightly. Aurora walked dazedly out of the last ride they were going on for the night, "This has been the best way to start off the new school year." Aurora said, "Other than the fact that you guys refused to let me go shopping." She said crossing her arms and pouting before she held her arms out to stabilize herself._

 _Athena rolled her eyes, "You know we would have never left if we let you go shopping." She said, "Although I think we should get something to remember this night by." Athena said as she pointed to a jewelry store that showcased some friendship bracelets and necklaces._

 _"I agree." Lyrica said, "Even though I hate jewelry with a passion, I think that we should have something that will mark that we are best friends." She finished as they walked into the store and bought four heart shaped stone necklaces, each stone having a slight difference to it. Lyrica's stone had a heart shaped by a treble clef and base clef and hers was tinged dark blue. Aurora's stone had a colorful flower that looked like it had been elegantly carved on, the ends being tinged light blue and light green. Athena's stone had a dragon designed into it being tinged red. Leanna's stone had a sun, moon, and star designed elaborately into it being purely white._

 _"These are gorgeous." Aurora said, marveling at the necklace around her neck, "We're going to be best friends, today, tomorrow, and always." Aurora said putting her hand in the middle as everyone voice different agreement to what she was saying, putting their hands in the middle as well. Leanna hesitated, wondering if they really wanted her in their friendship group, "You too Leanna, your stuck with us." Aurora teased as Leanna smiled and put her hand in._

Everything had been a lie. She had spent so much time searching for the truth in her life that the truth hurt, it hurt her a lot. Leanna had lowered the walls she had protected herself with to trust them again and she had been wrong about them. Brandon, their sibling relationship had just gotten renewed and had just gotten better after the terrible things that had happened to them both, had known and had never told her. Was it all just a sick joke? A prank? Her eyes stung as a new wave of tears fell from her eyes.

She tripped over an above-ground root and fell, rolling down the small cliff and landed on her side before she rolled over once again, her side ached as she pushed herself up and her hair had become a tangled mess. Leanna curled into a ball laying down as she sobbed even harder, this was too much for her to handle and the brokenness she had always carried since her first best friend betrayed her was leaking through. She sobbed for the heart ache she felt and she sobbed for how lonely she felt. Her necklace remaining the same dark gray it had turned when she ran away, never changing.

* * *

Brandon watched his sister run out of the door, her face dampened with tears as she ran, he was frozen, she had thought he had _hated_ her, he had never hated her, she was his sister forever and always. He would never hate her and watching her fall apart like that was the worst thing he could have ever felt, instead of even chasing after her, he stood there, rooted to the spot and stricken. He had watched her broken before when her first best friend had betrayed her and lied to her because she thought that Leanna was like how everyone had made her out to be, and he knew that she would never be ok with that.

He knew it and he let Ryan open his mouth, that thought made his jaw twitch, one of his friends had told his sister that, even if he didn't know the consequences of his actions he should have known better than to be such an arrogant prick about it. In a flash, he was lifting Ryan up, ready to punch him in the face, "Brandon, stop!" Athena exclaimed as Carter pulled him back, he glared at Ryan as the blue-haired guy stared back at him with an emotionless expression on his face. Sky had grabbed onto his other arm as he struggled against them to beat the living crap out of Ryan.

"You idiot!" He fumed, "You stupid moronic idiot! How dare you say that to my sister? How dare you let him say that to my sister? If you knew how she was, why would you even think that saying that crap was ok!" Brandon yelled, turning to the girls, they said nothing, lowering their heads as Aurora burst into tears, Brandon laughed bitterly, "You cry now but you didn't try to stop what was being said then, I can't tell if those are real or not." He said harshly to Aurora as she looked up at him.

Jason stepped in between, a furious expression on his face, "Look, we didn't know what would happen, and Aurora would never fake tears like that. So, stop getting angry at us!" He spat as he held a threatening fist to Brandon's face. Brandon broke free of the hold they had on him suddenly and punched Ryan in the face, Ryan held up his own fist, ready to take swings, the two boys glared at each other, "That is enough!" Jason yelled, "Both of you cut it the heck out." He said as Carter pulled Brandon away, Sky helping him, and Ethan pulled Ryan away, Riven helping him.

"What has gotten into you?" Athena screamed after she slapped Brandon across the face, Brandon stopped glaring at Ryan to look at her, she glared at him but her eyes were tinted red and there were tear streaks on her face, "You both need to cut it out, we have to go find Leanna." She said as Lyrica nodded, standing next to her, shooting Brandon a death glare, Brandon returned a similar death glare since she had been the one to start this entire ordeal, if she hadn't Leanna would have never walked away like that.

" _We_! There isn't a _we_! You all are the ones who played Leanna like that, knowing that she has suffered a great deal in her childhood from people treating her the same as you do. The only difference is that I now notice that you people are the reason she ran away. The reason I have lost my sister again! I don't need your help and Leanna doesn't either." Brandon yelled, clenching his fist as the girls looked down, realizing the situation that they were all in, Leanna would never forgive them and if this was how Brandon was acting than they can only imagine if she would ever forgive them.

Sure he was being overly protective of his sister but at the same time he didn't want to lose his sister, he had already lost her once and losing her again, days after them making up, was something that he would have never dreamed possible. Lyrica stepped forward and instead of slapping him like everyone had thought, "He is right." She muttered, a defeated note in her voice, as Musa and Riven stared at her shocked, she had never admitted anyone else was right because she was prideful, "We have lost Leanna, but we can get her back again."

Athena nodded, putting her hand on Lyrica's shoulder, "We will, but first we need answers. Brandon, I know that you are beyond furious at us, and you have every right to be, but you know more about Leanna than we ever thought, you know that we should have never said those things but we need to know why." Athena said, side-stepping Lyrica to look at Brandon, he considered it but then decided not to, he didn't trust them not to hurt his sister again, no one hurts his sister and tries to get back into her life.

He shook his head as their expressions, that had been filled with hope, dropped, "No. Why should I trust you not to hurt my sister again? Do you realize what you have done? You all played her and I will not let you do anything like that again." He said turning around and walking out of the same door that Leanna had walked out of. If they were worth the story they would earn his trust again if not then they could say good-bye to ever being friends with Leanna again.

He walked down the hallway and headed up one of the closest towers, standing and watching the forest, he had lost his sister, and he might have lost her forever, he suddenly realized some things, she had never wanted to hang out with his friends because they had bullied her when his back was turned and she had never brought it up to him. When her first boyfriend hurt her so badly that he didn't see her for a while and she never told him the truth of what had really happened. Everything that he had been oblivious to was now becoming crystal clear in his eyes.

How could he have not realized it sooner? His own sister was going through so much and he never realized it, what kind of brother was he? If he ever got her back he would apologize until his throat became hoarse and beg for her to forgive him because he had been an oblivious brother and therefore a terrible one. He stood over the railing, looking towards the faraway lights of Magix, it seemed so distant now with the chill in the air and the fact that he could barely see his own school a little further than Magix. He felt tears fill his eyes but wiped them away, he wouldn't cry.

One tear disobeyed that and fell down his cheek, rolling down slowly but he didn't move his hand to stop it, his hand felt cold and frostbitten and he wondered what they were even doing, would they be idiots and go off on their own to find Leanna, tell the headmistress, or would they try to find him to figure out what they needed to know. He wouldn't wait for them, instead he tried to remember all of the hints that he had missed. His memory settled on after Leanna's first boyfriend, Tyler, dumped her.

 _He could Leanna crying in her room just beyond the door he was in front of, he knocked on it, "Go away." He could hear Leanna's voice crack, the side of him that wanted to listen to her lost to the side of her that knew better, his sister needed him to comfort her he reasoned, so he pushed open the door and poked his head in, Leanna was a mess, she was on her bed, crying into a pillow, her hair tangled around her and her shoulders shaking heavily, the opening of the door caused her to look up._

 _Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, "Lea, what happened little sis, please tell me." He said sitting next to her on the bed and running his hands through her hair, she said nothing, turning her face down and crying into her pillow, he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and tried another tactic, he poked her shoulder, no response, he poked her shoulder again with the same results and did this repeatedly until she looked up at him. "Sis, please tell me." He whispered._

 _She hesitated and he took that as a sign that she would talk to him, tell him everything that had happened but instead she stared at him, biting her lip, "Go away Brandon." She finally said and he sighed, adamant about staying, "Brandon, please, just leave me alone." She said, her voice raising an octave and he remained, finally she sighed, "Please, I'll tell you later but please leave me alone for right now." Leanna whispered quietly and he sighed getting up and kissing her cheek before going to the door._

 _"_ _I will be back in an hour, if I come back and you are not asleep and crying I will drag Mom in here." He said warningly looking over his shoulder as she smiled weakly, nodding, he hesitated for a minute before he nodded to himself and left, closing the door behind him. He walked back to his room and fell on his bed, what would he do for an hour? Stare at a wall? No, he needed to figure out answers and who better than one of the gossip girls in school. He got out his phone and went through his contacts._

 _Brandon scrolled through his contacts, finally finding Victoria's number before he video-called her, she would know since she was the girl in control of all of the gossip and rumors. She answered after the third ring with a surprised and knowing expression on her face, she was surprised that he called but she knew what happened. "Hello Brandon, what's up?" She asked innocently although her words had a mocking edge to them._

 _Brandon ignored her although he did clench his jaw, "Don't give me that crap Victoria." He spat scowling slightly, "You know what I called you for, so tell me what happened to my sister." He glared at her through the phone as she clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Tell me you damned idiot and I will not have some people I know mess you up." He said threateningly as she looked shocked._

 _"_ _Fine." She drawled crossing her arms childishly, "But-" She began ready to make demands only for Brandon to cut her off with a threatening look, she visibly gulped shutting her mouth, "Tyler broke up with Leanna is all that happened, is that enough for his royal highness?" She asked mockingly as Brandon glared at her, choosing not to ruin her since she did provide him with the information she needed._

 _Instead he smirked darkly, clicking his tongue, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Victoria, you don't know what dangerous lines you are dancing on." He said then leaned forward, "I would almost hate it if your face got rearranged, not that it wouldn't help your look." Brandon said as her face whitened, fear emitting in her eyes. Brandon's smirk widened as he hung up, not bothering to thank her for the information she had given him._

 _He glanced at the clock and sighed before he smirked once again, he would pay a little visit to a friend of his, he got out of bed and walked down the hallway, informing a butler of his plans to go to a friend's house and that he would be back for dinner, he headed over to Tyler's house and knocked on the door, "Oh Hello Brandon." Tyler's mom greeted as Brandon plastered a smile on his face, "Tyler, Brandon is here!" She yelled upstairs as thudding was heard and then Tyler was downstairs and by his mom, "Be back before dinner." She said before shutting the door._

 _"_ _So, what's up man?" Tyler asked as they walked along the forest, Brandon had been quiet the entire time, rolling ideas over in his head as he formulated a plan to get back at Tyler. No one hurts his sister and gets away with it, Brandon instead shrugged, turning to Tyler to ask the same question, "Same old, same old, my sister is being as annoying as ever." Tyler said, it was common knowledge that his sister hated Leanna and Brandon could only tell that they had planned this together._

 _That thought made him furious, even more so than earlier, "Oh not much, speaking of little sisters. How has your relationship with my own been doing lately?" Brandon asked, trying to keep a slight mocking edge in his voice, Tyler stopped dead in his tracks, looking like a tear caught in headlights. His face paled and his eyes widened, he cleared his throat as Brandon stared him down._

 _"_ _Doing pretty good." He croaked out, fear emitting the loudest silence in his eyes, as he avoided looking Brandon in the eye, shifting even more with what Brandon knew was nerves, what Brandon didn't know was that people tried to play her all the time but when they were caught by her brother, great dragon have mercy on their souls, because Brandon would ruin them without losing a wink of sleep over it while Leanna would never do such a thing to them._

 _"_ _Oh really." Brandon said, "Then why did you break my sister's heart Tyler?" He asked harshly as Tyler gulped, stepping backwards, his eyes widening in fear, Brandon picked him up by his shirt and punched him in the face, throwing him into the woods, "Nobody plays my sister!" He yelled, charging Tyler as Tyler tried to run away but Brandon kicked him down and proceeded to beat him up for hurting his sister. He stopped and lifted Tyler up, "If I ever see you near my sister again I will do a lot worse." Brandon said as he smirked darkly before walking away._

 _Once he got home he made it his mission to help Leanna and he made sure that Tyler never went near her again._

Brandon sighed at the memory, stiffening when he heard the door open, "There you are." Athena's voice said, he heard her sigh as she stood next to him, "We've been looking for you." She said awkwardly as Brandon didn't even spare her a glance, "Look, I am sorry for hurting her, but we didn't know that any of this would happen so can you please tell us what happened, we can't try to make it up to Leanna if we don't know what we did wrong, well we know what we did wrong but why it affected Leanna so badly." Athena said rambling slightly.

Brandon didn't look at her, "Why should I tell you?" He remarked staring out, "You have no idea how it feels watching your sister fall apart like that. Well guess what I do, it has happened a million times before. I just wonder how you fooled me." He said as he shook his head stubbornly. Athena turned his head to face her and she had a determined expression on her face as he didn't even blink at her.

"Brandon" She started quietly, "can you please just tell me? I had no idea this would happen, that any of this would happen and I can't make it better if you don't tell me why it affected my best friend so badly." Athena said as Brandon searched her eyes to see for anything that would suggest that she lying or insincere, he didn't find it and sighed, pulling her down to sit with him. He told her about the many times that he knew of about Leanna, how she had been played so many times before and Athena's expression grew more horrified as he continued proving that she did care and truthfully had no idea.

* * *

The orb glowed in the center, emitting a dark gray hue, "What does this mean?" V asked rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she observed the hue the orb glowed in, it was strange she decided. E shrugged her shoulders, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders, as she too observed the orb. "We should probably go get S." She said after several minutes, there was a note of annoyance in her voice, she had been annoyed that S tried to do everything but never involved them in her plans before Stage two and three.

E nodded her head, it was obvious that V was becoming tired of S constantly making these plans and not involving them. She sighed to herself before she slipped out of the room, she found the other two girls in the room that contained their scrolls and they were searching for something. She knocked on the door causing them both to look up at her, the door being halfway open, "The orb is glowing a dark gray color." She informed as S smirked suddenly.

"Perfect." S declared as she put the scroll she had in her hand down and picked up another one, motioning for O to follow them out of the room. They walked back into the room containing the orb, V was still seated on the couch in front of the orb with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Girls, we are almost complete with Stage one." S said as understanding washed over the other three witches and they mirrored her smirk.

O stepped forward holding her hands out towards the orb, she closed her eyes, "Show us Leanna." She said as the image changed from a dark gray to a picture of Leanna, still curled into a ball on the forest floor, "Pitiful." O said with a sneer as she stepped away and watched as S unfolded the scroll she was carrying. The girls stepped in different directions around the image of Leanna, O being in the West, E being in the South, V being in the East, and finally S was in the North.

S began to chant, dark ancient words slipping from her tongue, the words sounded dark and unforgiving as she weaved a spell around the orb. Soon the rest of the witches joined in with her chanting, the room was filled with slightly different chants, each one weaving together to form a pattern, a spell forming over the orb. Different colored lightning began to combine the witches together, their hands joined by it. They held their hands above their heads as magic began to pour into their hands, the shades varying based on their magical source.

S unfolded the scroll, the paper glowing a golden color in contrast to the darkness around the room, "Da luz á escuridade, e da escuridade ao mal. Negra o corazón desta moza. Cambia os seus modos ea súa actitude. Cambia os ollos ás fendas e ao mal máxico. Levántase o mal dentro dela e mátaa a ver como comemos. Negra o corazón e transforma-la para as garras do mal. Humede a luz dentro dela ata que non máis." She chanted, the other witches joining in with her at the second line of her chant.

The darkness swirled together, lightning cackling inside of it before it took of towards the orb, the orb glowed once more as the magic disappeared from the room, V and O sighed and sat down, exhuasted from the spell they had just cast. S managed to smirk as she sat down in her chin, she looked at the orb even closer watching Leanna for a minute, the pixies and their pathetic boyfriends wouldn't stand a chance and soon the final battle would begin.

After all of the tampering they had done, they would soon take over the Magic Dimension and destroy any light that existed because Stage one was complete.

* * *

Leanna had stopped sobbing an hour ago and instead resorted to silent tears and sniffles, she was still laying on the forest floor from when she tripped and was still refusing to get up. She didn't want to face the girls and guys, she didn't want to listen to them apologize over and over again about how they shouldn't have done that. Despite not wanting to hear it, it was the truth and she would rather find out now than find out later and be even more heartbreaking. She sighed, pushing herself up to have the upper half of her body off the ground.

Leanna, instead of getting up to go back to Alfea; the sky was getting darker and darker from the sun setting behind the endless clouds, picked at the leaves and grass stuck to her clothes and parts of her skin. The ground had been damp from the rain that fell most of the morning and all day yesterday. She tried to tame her hair by running her fingers through it and pulling out leaves and bits of grass, a shower would probably be the easiest way to get rid of all of the mess but in order to do that she would have to go back to Alfea. Something she wasn't ready to do.

Silent tears continued to make their way down her face and dripped onto her jeans from the hunched over positions she was in. Leanna sighed, wiping them away with her sleeve, she probably looked like a mess. Hair tangled with leaves and bits of wet grass inside of it, face blotchy and streaked red from the tears, and eyes puffy and red. Her clothes were sticking to her skin on her left side, the side she had been laying on, and was incredibly damp.

Suddenly she looked up and around her, there was something wrong, the hair on the back of her neck was standing up and goosebumps covered her arms and legs. She scanned the woods, her eyes noting every detail, trying to figure out what was causing the unknown feeling pulsing in her head. Her search complete, she looked back down but noted a shadow, that was definitely not a tree or person, was drawing closer to her. She looked up and almost screamed, a black colored orb of magic was coming towards her.

Leanna jumped to her feet and took off but she could tell the evil magic was following her, that was when she noticed something, her necklace was glowing a dark gray color.

* * *

Brandon and Athena ran out to the courtyard at Alfea, "What's wrong?" Athena asked, gasping for breath, they were all there with worried looks on their faces, no one responded to her question or even noted her presence, she cleared her throat, "What's wrong?" She asked louder. Everyone looked towards her, their conversation dropped as both Bloom and Sky hurried over to her, checking to make sure she was alright.

Stella walked over to Brandon and stood next to him, "What's going on, what happened?" He asked, seeing that tears were starting to slowly fall down her cheeks, realization was in his mother's eyes and that made him scared. What was going on? He looked at everyone else, noting that Timmy, Tecna, and Carter were all on their laptops trying to figure out something. Brandon slid his gaze over to Carter, who refused to look at him.

Flora stepped forward, "There is evil magic in the forest, I can hear the trees, they are so afraid and they are screaming for help." She said with a slight whimper as Helia tried to steady her with his arms when she almost fell, she cast him a thankful look before looking at everyone else, "It is coming for something or someone." Flora cast her eyes over to Athena, her expression showing it all as Brandon's heart stopped, they thought it was going for Athena but if it wasn't, then who was it going for?

His mom's expression reappeared in his mind and he finally understood, she knew something that he didn't, "Mom, please tell us, what is happening? I know you know something and you have to tell us." He said as she didn't even acknowledge that he spoke or that everyone was looking at her, she stared at the forest, a heartbroken expression on her face. Brandon felt worry seize his expression before he managed to school his expression. They needed to know what happened.

Finally, she opened her mouth, "It is going after Leanna." She said after a minute or two, "That is why I wanted to get her out of here, I should have. Remember how there is a book of fate on Domino?" She directed the question at Bloom, who nodded her head, confusion in her eyes. "Well there is more than just one, Solaria's book of fate documents everyone in the royal family and important on Solaria. Leanna's fate has never been written in the book but when one of my great ancestors, who is bound to the book, found something in her path that will destroy her." She explained, her hands falling limp at her side.

Bloom covered her mouth with her hand, her expression radiating the same thing Brandon had seen on Athena's face only a couple of minutes ago, "It isn't here for Athena, is it? It's here for Leanna." She said her voice cracking as Stella nodded once before she closed her eyes and a defeated expression grew on her face. Bloom wrapped her arms around Stella, "Oh Stella I am so sorry." Bloom whispered, crying slightly.

The remaining Winx and Specialist looked at each other, each realizing the pain that Stella had gone through, the fear of losing a child. They could never imagine what they would do if that happened to them, they moved closer to their children. Brandon curled his hand into a fist, "Then we have to find her before the evil does." He said solemnly, "What are we waiting for? That evil magic could be destroying my sister and we can't just stand here feeling sorry for ourselves." Brandon said as everyone nodded.

"Alright." Tecna said, "First let's split up into groups, we'll find Leanna faster, one group will be Bloom, Sky, Musa, Riven, Stella, Brandon, Athena, Brandon, Lyrica, Ethan, and Ryan with Flora guiding you from here along with Timmy, me, and Helia. Aisha and Nabu will search for her in Magix along with Jason and Aurora." She said as the assigned groups nodded and headed off to where they needed to be.

* * *

Leanna tried to dodge everything she could in the forest but she still tripped as the evil magic came closer and closer, she suddenly felt negative thoughts spring to life in her mind, 'You are weak, pathetic, no one is going to save you. Give in. Give in. You will never beat this. Remember how they played you, how everyone played you.' Tears sprung to her eyes as she tried to shake her head but the darkness coiled around her.

Suddenly she remembered a dream she had where she was pulled towards a mirror showing a reflection of her with an evil mindset and heart, "No." She tried to scream but her voice came out quiet. Leanna tried to back away but the darkness wouldn't allow her to, images formed in the darkness. Everyone betraying and leaving her in the end, even a faceless man she recognized as her father. Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head.

The darkness was trying to trick her, her friends would never do this to her, neither would her family but that hope was becoming smaller and smaller as she saw more images. They were repeating over and over again to try and trick her. She tried to remember that they were a trick, it was a trick. She continued to struggle closing her eyes tightly, this had to be a dream, it couldn't be real. This wasn't happening to her, it had to all been a cruel dream.

A shield conjured around her as the darkness tried to enter her, she fought it for a single second before the shield disappeared and the darkness was surrounding her. "No!" She screamed, giving a blood-curling scream after that as the darkness pushed her around surrounding her. She felt her eyes close, no, she thought, she wouldn't give in to the darkness, she would fight to her last breath.

It would not end this way. Leanna tried to force her eyes open, the evil magic was surrounding her, lightning cackling inside of it, it seemed like she was in the middle of a tornado, but the tornado wasn't moving. The lightning struck her chest and she screamed again, feeling her hope drain even more, it was like the lightning was ripping away everything light and good inside of her. Her heart burned, she was fighting against evil but instead of winning she was losing.

Leanna continued to fight the evil magic invading her brain, but it was changing things, changing her own thoughts until they turned against her. She wasn't in the forest anymore, instead she was near the mirror and it was pulling her towards it, towards destruction and chaos. "No." She said faintly before she collapsed to her knees and the darkness swarmed around her, it entered her body as she stood up once again.

* * *

Brandon ran into the clearing, the group not far behind him but what he saw broke his heart, there was a tornado filled with darkness and if he peered closely enough he could see strings of brown and golden blonde hair blowing into the tornado, his heart dropped to his stomach, "No." His mom whispered before she collapsed to her knees, watching helplessly as the tornado cackled with lightning and grew larger.

Ryan ran up to the tornado to try and get Leanna out of it but the tornado merely struck him back and he flew back, hitting a tree and landing on the ground, his expression dazed. "We have to do something, we have to save her." Lyrica said, yelling over the wind that was picking up by the minute, Athena nodded her head as they both tried to walk closer but it ended in them being pushed back, but not as harshly as Ryan.

"We can't." Sky said, holding onto Bloom as she cried into his chest, tears slipped from his eyes as well. Brandon stormed over to him ready to punch him in the face, sure he was taking his frustrations out on him but he didn't want to give up. He wouldn't give up on Leanna. He wouldn't sit her and watch her be destroyed, "I'm sorry Brandon but there is nothing we can do." He said as he let go of his wife and looked Brandon in the eye.

The older Brandon interfered before Brandon could even make a comment, "I am sorry but she is gone, look at her, she isn't coming back. Having a hope like this could get us all killed." He said as Brandon only glared in response, the dark-haired brunette sighed, "We have to get out of here before that thing destroys us as well." Brandon said, not even glancing over to where the tornado was.

Brandon grabbed the front of his shirt, "How dare you?" He hissed, "A hero never gives up, she is my sister and you, all you have been is a cruel person to her. So, it is so likely that you would want us to abandon her for whatever history you in particular have with my mom. I am sick and tired of your crap, so shut you damned mouth." Brandon said giving the older man his best death glare.

The older Brandon looked like he was about to retort but they all looked over to the tornado when lightning struck, creating an echo that sounded throughout the entire forest. The tornado grew up into the sky, growing above the tree line, causing an earthquake before it disappeared, the shiny ring of Solaria clattering to the ground along with it. Brandon stared at the ring in horror, before running over to ring and picking it up.

The tornado had done the one thing he feared, it had destroyed Leanna.


	17. Chapter 17: Conquering

**I am so excited. I am finally approaching the part of the story that I have been looking forward to since I started rewriting the stories. Alright so let me get onto the story and onto the good stuff. Oh I am so excited, although I bet most of you have been expecting this since I started the original story.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 _March 17_

 _I almost died today, I almost lost everything that I ever cared about. My unborn child would have never seen the light of day nor would I ever see what he or she would have looked like. Bloom saved me but I have lost all of my friends today. They are all gone due to some of the things I have said and done. What have I done? What have I done? I didn't tell Bloom that by giving me part of the flame to keep me alive from that attack. What has happened will affect my unborn child's life forever. No matter what, even though the flame has disappeared I know where it is now. My poor child._

* * *

The world seemed dull and bleak without Leanna, like the life had been sucked out of everything. Lyrica had no idea how to react but her blood simmered with the prospect of getting revenge, those witches would pay for what they had done to her best friend. Lyrica stared outside of the window, watching as rain poured down overhead, the day's weather mirrored the emotions raging in the storm inside of Lyrica. Everyone was mourning in their own ways, Aurora never smiled, even when Jason tried to comfort her. Athena was now more than ever attached to her lap top. And Brandon, Leanna's brother, never said anything, he was quiet and cold.

When Lyrica had first heard what happened between the two siblings, she had never thought they would forgive each other. Their reasons had been valid not to; Brandon had broken his promise to Leanna of always being there for her and Leanna had broken her promise to help him no matter what. Then the unthinkable happened, they forgave each other, but only a few days later did they lose Leanna.

Leanna's screams would haunt Lyrica's ears forever, the way they were so full of fear and pain. Lyrica tried to pay attention the music she was listening to with her headphones, her way of mourning was to listen to 'depressing' music and stare out of the window in her room. Some days both Ryan and Ethan tried to comfort her and get her to lower her walls but she never answered them. The second worst thing of the entire ordeal, the worst being that Leanna had been destroyed, was that she never got to say she was sorry. She never got to apologize to Leanna.

Although she knew she was taking it terribly, she knew Brandon was taking it the worst, Leanna had said that he _hated_ her, and she knew how badly in shape he was. Lyrica remembered the expression of knowing on Leanna's mom's face, the expression meaning she knew what was going to happen, and she hated that there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Had they been there earlier, they could have saved Leanna. Lyrica felt tears leak out of her eyes, her best friend was gone.

The only thing that would ever remain of Leanna was the memories, other than her clothes and other objects. Lyrica would always remember Leanna, the way she laughed, giggled, was so shy and was so patient and understanding. Leanna put up with so much crap that she was alright with being told she was terrible and horrible, things that weren't even remotely true. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and jerked her head from the window to the person who touched her shoulder. Athena.

Athena had been told everything that had happened to Leanna in her childhood and the expression on the blondes face when they stood there watching Leanna be destroyed was horrified and soon all of them were crying. In the days that followed everything had been explained to the group, Winx, and Specialist, there was nothing they could do. Athena sat down on the edge of the window seat, her expression sad and depressed but sparkling in her eyes was a glimmer of hope.

"How are you holding up?" Athena asked quietly, Lyrica considered lying and saying she was fine, or telling Athena to go talk to Brandon or Stella, or anyone else. Before she could start she felt her eyes betray her and she was sobbing in Athena's arms. Athena held her, saying nothing, she pulled away and placed her hands on Lyrica's shoulder as Lyrica tried to school herself. But to no avail, the more she tried, the more she felt heartbroken.

After several minutes of trying to control her emotions, Lyrica sat up, "Not good." She said weakly, "I'll be better once we get revenge on those witches." Lyrica said as she made a fist, she knew going blindly into getting revenge was like walking around an erupting volcano without magic. It was deadly.

Athena nodded her head in agreement, "I agree, they need to pay for what has happened but we first need to go to Solaria." She said standing up and saying the reason she came to get Lyrica, "Everyone is already outside with a ship, we are just waiting for you. If you want to come with us." Athena said as Lyrica stared up at her, she debated in her mind whether or not it was a clever idea to go with her. For starters, she wanted to get revenge, but her revenge could wait she supposed, and she had no idea why they were going to Solaria.

Realizing that with every moment that passed, Leanna's death became more and more real, she stood up, "Yeah, I'll come with you guys." She said, nodding her head in affirmation before following Athena out of the dorm and out of the school. The rest of the group was waiting by two ships. Musa, Bloom, Stella, Riven, Sky, Brandon-the knight-, Ethan, Brandon, and Ryan were all grouped together near one ship while the rest of the group was on the other ship.

They boarded the ship in silence, the boys getting into their seats and starting the ship before taking off, followed by the other advanced Red Fountain ship, "So why are we going to Solaria?" Ryan asked without any emotion on his face, he turned around in his seat after a moment, his task of helping with the lift off complete. Stella stood up from her seat and sighed, turning to face the window, she watched as the stars passed by.

Stars. Lyrica thought, Leanna had been the fairy of stars. Stella seemed to gather herself together before turning around, Lyrica observed just how bad this was affecting the woman. Her blonde hair seemed to lose some of the golden sheen it always had, her eyes becoming dull and tinted red and puffy from all of the crying, tear streaks down her cheeks. "Every realm has a book of fate as I mentioned before, I know that this is a blind hope but I know there was something Apollo wasn't telling me about." She trailed off, tears falling from her eyes, "Leanna." She whispered completing the sentence.

No one had said Leanna since that day, everyone seemed to be avoiding it, but they all shared a knowing expression, as difficult as it was for the people who had only just met Leanna, it was more difficult for both Brandon and Stella. Brandon was Leanna's twin brother and they had been best friends growing up, but they had that terrible fight around the time when they were fourteen and that relationship had been shattered. Stella was Leanna's mother, she had raised and given birth to Leanna, that was a bond that could never be severed.

Lyrica turned her head to look out of the window, slipping her headphones over her ears, she ignored the outside world. Watching the stars pass through the window, each star that passed reminded her more and more of Leanna. Finally, she closed her eyes and tried not to think of Leanna, but her every thought flocked to her friend, she was in a world where she almost thought Leanna was right next to her. Lyrica felt tears slip through her closed eyes, streaming down her face, she wanted the pain to go away or lessen.

* * *

The grass fanned out around the Red Fountain ships as they landed on the grass of the front courtyard of Solaria. Brandon followed his mom wordlessly through the hallways, finally they entered the Solaria library, "Leave us." His mom ordered as the guards left the room and shut the door behind them, she ran her fingers along the spines of the books before stopping on a fairytale book.

She pulled the fairytale book back and stepped back when a tunnel opened up, the books sliding away to reveal a stone tunnel with torches on either side of the walls. Stella snapped her fingers and the torches lit one by one. She began to walk down the tunnel and soon enough they all followed after her. Brandon walking just behind his mother, he observed the walls, a memory of going down he when he was younger flashed before his eyes but he dismissed it. Leanna had been alive then. Finally, they entered a room.

The room had a tall ceiling with windows all around a circular object in the roof, the walls were engraved with ancient symbols, some of the symbols dating back to before the Magic Dimension joined into the same language. There were archways forming around the circular room showcasing books, ancient books of the first kings and queens or of the history of Solaria. The room was golden colored, statues of golden animals and of kings and queens, no paintings though. Looking closely enough there was a small door, most likely leading to the keeper of the book of fate's bed chamber.

In the center of the room was a book, it was both silver and gold and held the Solaria royal family crest resting on it. His second great grandfather on his grandmother Luna's side of the family was the keeper of the book. Apollo walked out of the small door, shutting it behind him, he wore white long robes that lightly touched the floor with golden signals engraved in the fabric. His expression was sad, "I know why you have come heroes." He said, lowering his gaze, "I am very sorry for what has happened to Leanna." Apollo said solemnly.

Brandon's mom suddenly collapsed in tears so he stepped forward, "We would like to see Leanna's chapter in the book." He said, Apollo nodded his head, waving his hands as the book floated upward and opened revealing a picture of Leanna as a baby, her expression joyful and happy as she sat with a smiling Stella, and a baby Brandon, both children in Stella's arms. The man continued through the book before a darker image appeared.

Apollo furrowed his eyebrows as he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the center of the page in the book, the image disappearing as soon as it had appeared, "What does the book say?" Stella managed to ask through her tears. The room was quiet as everyone watched Apollo study the book, his eyes opened but they were upset.

"The book once said that when Leanna is truly alone the evil magic will come for her and destroy her. I am afraid there was one part I did not tell you. Leanna is not gone, not fully anyways." Apollo said, Brandon felt confusion and worst of all hope flicker in him but the man was speaking in riddles. He had just said evil magic would destroy Leanna but then said that she is not fully gone.

"What do you mean?" Lyrica asked impatiently, disbelief in her voice and in her eyes, "We saw her, we saw the vortex of evil destroy her. We heard it destroy her. What do you mean she is not gone fully?" Lyrica continued to ask, she looked so distraught and fragile. Brandon nodded towards Ethan, telling him to hug her and to soothe her, but Lyrica did voice what everyone was feeling, confusion, disbelief, and misery.

Apollo crossed his arms, "As I said, evil magic came after Leanna, it has been after her solely for months. You imply that she is dead but she is not, she is lost. That is all I can see of her fate, but with each second that passes she will die." He said conjuring an old golden hourglass, "This is how much time you have left to save her." Apollo said handing Brandon the hourglass, the sand seeping through to the bottom slowly.

Stella nodded her head, lifting her hand from her side to stop anyone from attacking Apollo, "Thank you Apollo." She said, before she exited the room, everyone hesitantly following her. Once they were out of the secret room she walked over to the hourglass Brandon still held, hope kindling in her eyes. "My daughter is alive, we must find her." Stella said strongly as everyone nodded, including the Winx and the Specialist who had been cruel to Stella, Brandon, and Leanna.

"No matter what, we will save her." Aurora said, tears of relief falling from her eyes, "But the question is, how do we find her?" Silence filled the room after she asked that question, no one had gotten that far. Brandon knew they would find her but he didn't know how, then his eyes widened, the people who sent the evil after her would know exactly where she is. The only problem was that they would have to storm the witches, but they still barely had a clue as to where they were.

Athena sighed, "The people who sent the evil after her will know where she is." She said quietly, realization found everyone. They would have to fight the witches who had been attacking them for months. A battle was looming over the horizon but this time it was a question as to whether or not good would win.

* * *

V cackled, her expression mirroring a victory that they had been trying for months to succeed in. Stage one had been complete only a couple of days ago and now they were almost ready for Stage two. The part in between had been to conquer the Magic Dimension. "Which realm shall we attack first?" She asked the other three witches, tapping a fingernail against her chin, the same cruel smirk she always wore etched into her face.

The other witches shrugged, they could now attack any realm they desired, they had everything complete, "I want to attack Andros." O said as she pointed to the watery realm. An image appeared over the realm showcasing the watery world of the planet and the island of the castle. "Let's see what they will do against me." O continued as she stood up from her position on the couch.

S held a hand up, it seemed she was about to say they couldn't but soon a smirk rose on her features, "I agree, we need to conquer the realms after all but save Domino and Solaria for me." She said, as the other three cheered and she quirked an eyebrow at their reaction to her proclamation. "The minion will attack the lesser realms while we all handle the bigger realms." S said, waving off the smaller realms as if they were pestering flies.

"Well I will attack Lynphea and Zenith." V decided pointing to both realms. An orb glowed in her hands as her smirk became darker and a crave for battle ignited in her eyes. "But what about our other minion?" She asked adverting her eyes to a shadowed figure by the door of the room, a light gray emitting from the person's eyes.

S looked over as well, "She will help me attack Solaria." S said as the rest of the witches smirked and cackled, anticipating that battle. S walked up to their minion, smirking even more as she stared into the minion's light gray eyes. She could tell that the person was trying to fight against them but was failing miserably because the spell they had cast could not be broken so easily.

O looked back at the map, "I will also attack Melody." She decided stepping away from the map and crossing her arms, a smirk on her face as she seemingly planned her attack. She suddenly glanced towards the minion in the room, a dark chuckle escaping her throat, she sent and orb of black-colored magic towards the person and watched as the gray of their eyes grew an even darker gray.

E glanced up, "Stop doing that." She said with an irritated expression as O shrugged innocently, "She is already under our control, stop pushing it, we want her to be tortured, right?" E said, asking the question slowly as O glared at her. She glanced back at the map and sighed, "I suppose I will attack Eracklyon and Magix." She said with a slight smirk, her choices had already been decided for her.

* * *

Waves crashed against the shores of Andros as lightning struck in the sky, a boom sounding afterwards. An onslaught of rain attacked the people outside as the sky darkened due to the storm clouds. O hovered over the front steps of the palace leading into the sea, watching as guards tried to protect themselves from her. She smirked and unleashed a gigantic amount of black-colored dust.

The guards crumbled to their knees, holding their heads and groaning and almost screaming. "Who's next?" She called over the wind, cackling, before she moved to her side. A spear launching past her in the place she had previously been in. She turned around, "Did you think it would be that easy?" O asked with a smirk as she closed her eyes and glowed black before a gigantic wave of black dust filled the entire planet.

Everyone, outside in the fight, and inside and hiding, was struck with the dust and did the same thing the guards did. Andros had fallen. O flew towards the palace, throwing open the doors and walking into the throne room. She smirked watching the former king and queen in front of her, she flicked them to side with one single motion and they hit the wall, holding their heads.

O conjured a small scroll and unfolded it, "This was too easy." She said walking up to the former king and queen, she lifted the Queen's chin, "Your daughter would have put up more of a fight." She clicked her tongue, giving the woman a pen, "Sign away your kingdom and I will not start killing innocent men and women." O ordered as the woman hesitated before she signed the paper.

Her signature glowed before a dark glow surrounded the kingdom. O smirked, feeling the power of each wave, she was now one of the four queens of Andros. The others could probably feel the power of the realm and soon she felt the power of Lynphea, Eracklyon, and Domino. She disappeared in a wave of black-colored energy heading towards Melody.

* * *

S appeared in Solaria, the Winx, Specialist and their kids were in front of her, already anticipating her arrival, she smirked at them. "Where is the rest of you." King Sky said glaring at her, the sword of Oritel in his grip as his knuckles whitened. S smirked, rolling her eyes at him as she sent out a wave of blood-red colored dust. The man stood up, looked at his daughter, son, and wife before glaring at her. "Stop this you witch." He demanded as she moved her finger from side to side.

"I already rule Domino and Eracklyon King Sky." She said tauntingly as she fired a blood red colored orb at him, "You are all pathetic, perhaps you should meet our newest minion." She said as she tapped her chin watching as they all tried to stop the spell but their blood was almost torturing them inside of their bodies. "Or maybe I should tell you who helped me to complete my stage one and destroy your Leanna."

Brandon stood up, he charged at her suddenly, anger in his eyes, "You witch!" He yelled as he swung his sword at her, she threw him against the wall of the gates as he fell to the ground. Slumped over and seemingly dazed. Stella ran over to him as he held his head and Athena glared at S, conjuring a red sphere in her hands before she fired it. S smirked at her, waving away the sphere as if it was a petty annoyance.

"What a waste." S said mockingly disappointed before she smirked, she had an idea on how to torture these people even more than turning their blood cells against them. "Oh Leanna, why don't you join us?" She asked snapping her fingers as her newest minion appeared. Leanna's hair was messier and she was in a black form of her fairy form. Leanna had a cruel smirk on her features as everyone stared at her.

"With pleasure." Leanna said in a cruel voice, she floated towards the ground, everyone's eyes following her every movement, their eyes were wide in shock and astonishment. Leanna was good. She would never do this to them. "Awe what a pity, watching my poor, poor, friends and family try to save themselves from being destroyed." She said using a word they had commonly used on her against them. "What shall I do with them master?" Leanna asked S as S said nothing but nodded.

"Leanna?" Stella questioned standing up to run to her daughter, Leanna smirked cruelly at her before her expression faltered into something else that no one could decipher at that moment. "What happened to you?" She asked as she approached Leanna which caused Leanna to back away and S to frown. Leanna was stronger than she thought, she stretched out a hand that only few noticed towards Leanna as Leanna's eyes darkened.

"Isn't it simple to figure out what happened to me mother?" Leanna asked mockingly as she stepped forward, conflict raging behind her eyes. "I embraced evil." Leanna answered stretching her arms out as she conjured a dark gray sphere and fired it at Lyrica. Lyrica dodged the ball as it struck the wall, leaving a charred mark, something that could have killed Lyrica. Leanna appeared in front of Brandon, "You are pathetic, dear brother."

"Leanna stop this, this isn't you." Lyrica ordered in a wavering voice as Leanna turned to look at her. Lyrica's face flashed with relief before turning into one of horror as Leanna approached with a smirk on her face and a beam of darkened light in her hand. Leanna threw it at Lyrica, it struck Lyrica and threw her across the courtyard. Ethan and Musa ran up to her as Riven got out his sword.

Stella held her hand up, "Stop! Don't hurt her!" She yelled with tears in her eyes as Riven turned to look at her before nodding, he was a father and he would never want to see either of his children hurt. It would make him murderous if someone dared to touch his children in any harmful way.

"Leanna, we don't want to hurt you but you have to stop this." Ryan said as he triggered his own weapon along with all of the Specialist and the rest of his friends other than Brandon, who still looked dazed. Ryan ran up to her and readied his weapon although he seemed to hesitate but Leanna smirked suddenly, blowing everyone other than him away and conjuring a sphere around them. "What are you doing Leanna?" Ryan asked lowly, not lowering his sword as he watched her.

Leanna giggled innocently, "I am not doing anything Ryan. I just merely want to talk." She said continuing the innocent act, "And I know you want to as well, why else wouldn't you hesitate in attacking me?" Leanna asked as she stepped closer to him but he back away. He was faintly aware of everyone trying to break the spell she had cast. Her expression grew annoyed as Ryan had almost forgotten that this wasn't Leanna he was talking to.

He looked into her eyes and immediately knew she was trying to trick him, "I don't want to talk to who I am talking to now. I want to talk to the Leanna I know." Ryan said as Leanna narrowed her eyes and glared at him, she scoffed and fired a spell at him, he dodged it. He grabbed his sword from where he had unconsciously dropped it to the ground when she was talking and charged at her, holding the point of the sword to her neck as her expression showed shock and annoyance, "What have you done to Leanna?" He asked but she didn't answer, instead smirking at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Her sphere disappeared with her and he was soon surrounded by the rest of the Winx, Specialist, and his friends and his sister's friends. The witch was gone and a darker mist was in the air showcasing the battle that had taken place. "I have signed over my planet." Stella stated, closing her eyes as they all held a defeated expression but she opened her eyes once again to look at the hourglass that they had been given hours prior, if only that was the least of their problems now.

The Magic Dimension had been plunged into a new era of evil.

* * *

The ride back to Magix was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Just that morning Leanna was gone, she was destroyed and dead but now she was alive and evil. Ryan still had no idea as to why she hadn't fought against that spell, he had seen in first perspective the change in her eyes. The honey colored hue with flecks of brown replaced with a slit pupil and a semi-light and dark gray. How in the Magical Dimension were they going to save her from that? Ryan stared out at the stars, she had done something to him.

She had pretended to be innocent and the girl he had mixed feelings for. She had tried to play him and torture him with thoughts of her being the girl he needed to make sure was alright. He glanced up at his father as his father nodded and slid into his seat, effectively kicking him out of his seat. Ryan rolled his eyes and sat down beside his sister. Lyrica rested her head on his shoulder, nursing the head ache caused by the blast that Leanna had fired at her.

"What are we going to do?" Carter asked himself along with everyone else, he didn't look at anyone, instead looking outside with crossed arms. Brandon was laying down in the back with Bloom and Athena, Bloom working a healing spell on him and Athena being there for support and for something only Carter understood. No one responded, everyone either ignoring his question or not having anything to respond with. Carter sighed, frustration forming in his eyes, "We can't just ignore this. This happened and we have to figure out something other than dismissing this to the back of our minds." Carter said standing up.

Lyrica stood up as well, "Carter. We are all in shock, I just watched my best friend turn evil and attack us. Whatever that prophecy or fate of Leanna meant, it meant that the Leanna we know would be destroyed and we only have so little time left to save her. We know all of that but this is so difficult to deal with. Just this morning my best friend was dead and now she's evil." Lyrica snapped, running a hand through her hair, she twisted her hair back into a bun, tying a hair-tie in it.

Ryan sighed, he ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip in frustration. He didn't understand why this was happening. Why Leanna? There was something not being said here. He glanced at Stella, debating whether or not he should ask her but in the state she was in, he figured that he wouldn't get an answer. He crossed his arms, not listening to the fight that ensued in the entire ship, it seemed everything was falling apart. He stood up abruptly and walked towards the backroom, ignoring the people who called after him.

He slammed the door behind him, annoyance in his eyes, he kept his face emotionless as he stared out of the window in the back of the ship, he hated the feeling of watching the planets he passed by contain a darker aura. He wanted to punch a wall, these witches were basking in the fact that they had managed to conquer every planet in the Magic Dimension. The only planet that hadn't been conquered was Magix. The chance of them winning was less than one percent.

Ryan didn't know what to do, this wasn't right. He would never get to see Leanna's face smiling and giggling, taking everything that anyone ever gave to her and handling it. Leanna was so strong but she couldn't beat this. He suddenly remembered the story of Bloom and Sky when they had faced Darkar. The shadow fire holder had turned Bloom into dark Bloom, and Sky had saved her by proclaiming his love for her. Did Ryan love Leanna?

He didn't know whether he did or not but there had to be a way for Leanna to fight this, to save them all. He would not give up on her. Suddenly the door opened and the last person he expected to walk in did, Stella. She said nothing but stood next to him, looking out the window as well. Ryan shifted slightly, he felt slightly uncomfortable, "We will save her." Stella said finally. Ryan slide his gaze over to her to see her still looking out the window. "I know you care about my daughter and I know that since most of us do we are suffering but it is us who can save her." Stella said.

Her gaze seemed to flash with a memory of them doing a similar thing for Bloom when they had been in their sophomore year of Alfea. Ryan crossed his arms, ready to deny that but her look stopped him in his tracks. Her eyes were so much like Leanna's, but it was the expression on her face that stopped him. She knew his reactions to this were something to protect himself. He shifted again, "Even if I do care about her, she doesn't care about me so I can't save her." He clenched his fist.

Stella laughed slightly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know my daughter and believe me, she cares about you as much as she is like you. In denial of her feelings because you confuse her." Stella said, she looked at him, "She confuses you as well." She noted as Ryan did nothing but averted his gaze back to the sky around him. Maybe he could save her but the chances of them actually beating the witches were still highly unlikely.

* * *

Leanna was screaming inside her mind. She was in an abyss she had only dreamed about when she was asleep. An abyss of which she now understood, along with everything, the evil magic that had supposedly destroyed her was slowly destroying the good side of her. The side of her that was pure and good and that everyone knew was being destroyed and she knew that there was no chance of her coming back again.

Even then she would never forgive herself nor forget what had happened, she didn't know why they were doing this to her. Why not anyone stronger than her? Why her? What did she do to be controlled like this? It wasn't logical, why wouldn't they be after someone more powerful? She remembered where she had almost destroyed everyone she cares about, her mom, her brother, her friends, even Ryan. Things had become so twisted since they did this to her.

Now she had no idea what she could do, her fingers were already fading and before long her entire being would fade away and they were making sure that she survived long enough to see what crimes she would commit, she collapsed to her knees and felt tears stream down her cheeks. "If anyone can hear me, I am sorry. I am so sorry." Leanna said, her voice cracking. She wished that the nightmares she had been plagued with or anything was her major problems. Anything would be better than this torture.

No one responded but more dark thoughts and illusions emerged in the abyss she was trapped in, she screamed, clutching her head as she laid down on whatever the ground was, she fell through as the abyss slowly slid into something evil and cruel. She closed her eyes and tried to will the good inside of her to fight this but it never did. She would never survive this. Leanna opened her eyes as she stared through the window in front of her, watching the outside world.

Leanna wished that she had established a mind meld with someone, so that she could at least talk to someone and tell them that there was no way to free her and what had to be done. Her mind jumped as she remembered that several years ago she had done something extremely painful with her mom that caused her to have headaches for days afterwards. Perhaps that had been a mind meld.

'Mom' She thought, thinking of her mom, the way her mom acted and looked, 'Mom.' She said in her mind, feeling a slight echo but nothing, her thought didn't bounce back at her this time, she waited for several minutes, that could have been hours. 'Mom, I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can. Don't try and save me. The spell they have cast is too powerful. You have to do what needs to be done.' Leanna thought trying to send the message towards her mom.

* * *

They had spent the entire night in the library and parts of the morning but still found nothing on how to bring Leanna back. Stella sighed, she couldn't sleep, especially when she kept hearing Leanna's voice, calling her mom. It had been overly painful for her to keep hearing it but she hadn't told anyone. She flipped the page and almost fell face forward onto the page, there was nothing there and it didn't help that they didn't know the spell that was cast.

Stella felt tears leave her eyes, just yesterday they had thought Leanna was dead and now they had hope of her coming back but now everything was almost gone. The witches had everything, they had complete control over the Magic Dimension, Magix being the only planet remaining since the witch sent had not succeeded in taking Magix under her control. That was the only glimmer of hope the Magic Dimension had, there was nothing else. Her daughter was involved in this.

Something that she had hoped to protect her daughter from now had complete control over her. It broke Stella's heart but she knew that there was a spell on Leanna and she had to break it, no matter what. She would not lose her daughter, not ever, her daughter was once almost dead but she was still alive now, barely, but she was. Stella had to save her, nothing else mattered to her other than her children.

And Brandon, her son had been placed in the nurse's office due to the spell he had faced, it had knocked him out and almost severely injured him, she was lucky he was still alive. Her children had both been affected by this and she would make those witches pay for their crimes. For Brandon. For Leanna. For everyone she had ever cared about, suddenly a voice filled her ears but she knew that no one else could hear it.

She held her head, 'Mom, I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can. Don't try and save me. The spell they have cast is too powerful. You have to do what needs to be done.' Leanna's voice said in her head. Stella suddenly remembered the mind meld that they had done years ago. She must be getting amnesia since she had forgotten entirely about doing that. Stella stood up as everyone looked at her but she ignored that, instead focusing on her daughter.

"Stella? What's going on?" Bloom asked, speaking for everyone. Musa, Tecna, and Aisha had downright refused to talk to Stella along with most of the boys' other than Helia and Timmy, but they only talked slightly to Stella.

Stella ignored her, 'Leanna. Don't say that. I will save you. I will do anything to save you, you are my daughter.' Stella said in her mind as she imagined Leanna, an image of her daughter, fading and on the floor of a dark abyss appeared in her mind's eye. Stella frowned as she waited for Leanna to respond, her daughter's voice somehow filled her with so much hope. But it was the weakness in her daughter's voice that upset her.

The time ticked by but soon she found a response, though it must be delayed since the evil magic must be so strong for her daughter's message to overcome. 'Mom, don't. Don't waste your time. Don't try to save me. The witches are coming for you all next. Prepare yourselves. Don't waste your time.' Leanna's voice echoed painstakingly in her numb mind. Stella opened her eyes, almost crying. Leanna was telling her all of this but it was too painful.

"It's Leanna." Stella tried to explain although her voice choked up, "Many years ago, though I forgot this, we established a mind meld. She is telling me that the witches are coming for us and to prepare ourselves." She managed to explain as everyone glanced at each other. "She is telling me not to save her, that she isn't worth it and that she is wasting my time." Stella felt tears stream down her face, as defeat crashed against her in huge waves.

Flora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Come here." She said as Stella started to sob into Flora's shoulder, she glanced at everyone else. "I know, I know Stella. This is going to be painful and I am sorry that this has happened to you. It's going to be ok." Flora said comfortingly as Bloom walked up to Sky, both of them sharing the same look of misery. Despite everything that happened with Stella, she never deserved this. They had spent so much time being so cruel that they had been blind to what was happening.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Brandon muttered as Bloom shot him a look, he ignored her look but instead narrowed his eyes at Stella as she didn't even look him in the eye, her tears reduced to sniffles and hiccups. "You just left us searching through all of these damned books for information on how to free your evil daughter so that you can tell us that we are in danger." Brandon snapped harshly.

Stella walked over to him and slapped him across the face, nobody said anything since Brandon had deserved that for saying such things to Stella. Despite what happened in their relationship and their downfall. "Don't you ever call my daughter evil and how dare you act like this. Newsflash Brandon, you left me, you left me when things got difficult. You were a coward." Stella snapped back as she jabbed a finger at him.

His expression read shock as Athena stepped forward, "Enough!" She yelled, "We have lost our best friend so many times and now you two want to have some relationship troubles. All of you need to grow up. Whatever happened in the past is just that. The past. Stop acting like you are our age. Sometimes I wonder if you can even act like adults." Athena said disappointedly as she stormed out of the library. "I am going to check on Brandon." She said as she didn't even look towards the adults in the room.

Aurora sighed, standing up, "I agree, you all need to fix your issues with each other or else we will never win this." She said following after Athena. The door slammed behind both of them as the adults all looked crestfallen, looking towards Jason, Ethan, Ryan, and Carter. The boys said nothing but followed after the two girls, not even bothering to say that they just didn't want to be in the room. Stella sat down in her seat, not even bothering to glance at anyone.

Musa crossed her arms, "What? Are you above apology?" Musa asked mockingly as she glared at Stella. Stella looked up to glare as well.

"I don't hear you apologizing either." Stella mockingly said back as she made a tsking noise with her tongue. Musa just scowled in response as Stella sighed in defeat, despite everything that happened, she still did miss the girls, "What do you want me to say? I am sorry, but wait will you believe me since you think I am just a liar. You guys act like you did nothing wrong to me. Like I am the only one who said something terrible. Yeah, I am such a terrible person, why does the world still keep me here?" Stella snapped.

Everyone else was silent, nobody saying a word as Stella stood up and walked to a bookshelf to see if she could find something to help. For whatever reasons, she felt kind of happy for what she had said because she had kept so much bottled up. That happiness soon faded when she thought of her children, her worry for both of them wanting her to be near the one that she could be near. "Stella, wait." Tecna said, "I am sorry too, we all said terrible things and it was so illogical of us to do this and to treat you like that. Maybe the witches are influencing our emotions but that is no excuse." Tecna continued.

Musa nodded her head, "I am sorry too, dang I missed all six of us being friends." Musa said as she walked over as well, she smiled slightly, "Come on girls, let's all make up and put this entire fight behind us." Musa said rolling her eyes at Aisha since Flora and Bloom had already somewhat forgiven Stella, she eyed the guys for a few seconds before she shrugged, "I don't expect miracles." She said winking at the rest of the girls as the boys just rolled their eyes.

Helia walked over to them along with Timmy, "We already somewhat forgave her so we do forgive her now." Helia stated with a shrug to the other four. Nabu joined them as well, the only reason he didn't forgive Stella was because his wife didn't forgive her so he just shrugged as well, joining them. "Now you three have to but as Musa said, that would be a miracle." Helia stated as Musa high-fived him and the other three boys glared at him.

Stella giggled, she may have her friends back but her daughter was still gone but she would soon get Leanna back. Leanna would soon come back to them, she made herself a promise at that. Everything would be alright.


	18. Chapter 18: It Is Time

**Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I do not own Winx Club**

* * *

 _August 15_

 _It is the hottest day of the year in Solaria. But it is the most special day in my entire life. I have given birth to two beautiful children. They are the most beautiful and most precious things I have ever seen before. Prince Brandon Adam Jacob Summers of Solaria and Princess Leanna Artemis Star Summers of Solaria. My most precious things in the world. They are more valuable to me than all of the rare gems in the Magic Dimension. Although my poor son, my poor Brandon was born without powers, his body simply can't hold them and I fear that this is the price for what has happened during my pregnancy. But Leanna, she has so much potential, she could be the most powerful fairy in Solaria._

* * *

Hating something or someone had never been something in Leanna's personality. She had disliked the way people treated her and had a strong dislike for some people but she would never call it hate. Right now, what she is doing, made her stomach turn in on itself and her want to collapse in misery. Basically, she was murderous to whoever was doing this to her, tormenting her. Making her do ridiculous things to innocent people. Leanna had lost track of time; the concept of time was lost on her. It could have been days, it could have been weeks, it could have even been a month.

What she hated most of all was that her body was fading from existence, she was fading from existence. Her fingers, hands, and lower arms were gone completely and her upper arms flickered between being there and not. That was how simple the process was, it was either there or it wasn't. When those crazy witches made her do something, she would turn her head and close her eyes but there was nothing that could block out the sound. Her own cackling mixed in with the screams of pain and horror of the innocent people who had chosen good.

It was a never ending horrific lullaby that kept playing repeatedly in her ears. Leanna looked out of her own eyes, were they even hers to claim anymore? The body she was seeing out of was in the corner, watching as the witches grew giddy over their accomplishments. Sometimes they would taunt her, tell her how her family was faring. The only hope those statements would give her was that her family was still fighting. They hadn't given up. Their futures could still be saved from destruction.

"Leanna." The witch of blood said, in the time that Leanna had been here she had learned that she was the most fearsome. The witch was cruel behind belief and calculating most of the time. Her plans usually always were successful. She hadn't failed in anything of her plans. They had called her S, but Leanna knew that S wasn't her name, perhaps her name started with S but the witches only went by their first initials.

The body she was in stepped forward to show that her attention had been captured. To show she was ready to do every command without complaint. To show she was under their control. "Yes mistresses." A voice floated through her mouth, it sounded like Leanna but at the same time didn't. Leanna wasn't curious, she knew exactly what would come next. Either somebody knew something and they planned to reveal it or the witches wanted to have fun with their kill.

V smirked, a glint catching in her eye, "We have someone for you to kill, pixie. They know something that we would rather them not know so they must be killed." V folded her hands together. Her smirk enlarged as she conjured a vial of a green liquid, the liquid swished around in the vial. V tossed the vial towards Leanna, who caught it and smirked on the outside, slipping the vial into her boot.

O waved her hand dismissingly, "Now get to it. We don't have all the time in the world pixie." O snapped as S rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. A blood red curling smoke surrounded Leanna as she was transported to a planet. The sky was filled with bothersome clouds with black rain falling from above. The plants were beyond repair, turned black and dead. Trees had lost their leaves that came only days ago. Every planet carried the same air of death and destruction.

Leanna's body had a map of where to go, her feet taking her there as Leanna closed her eyes. She wouldn't watch this one, they all were painful but this one seemed more painful than anything else. Her eyes were forced open the same time her hand opened a door, rather harshly with a dark-colored rune. She walked up a familiar staircase, heels clicking loudly on marble steps. Leanna gasped suddenly, wide-eyed. She had been here so many times before. A few memories danced in front of her eyes.

She tried to resist the magic and turn her head, she didn't want to look. No. She couldn't look, it would be too painful to even glance at. During her refusal, her body continued its path, a dark smirk resting on her lips. She twisted the door knob, frowning when she realized the door was barricaded and locked from the inside. She stepped back and threw a spell at the door pushing it open and the things against it back.

There was a woman in the room, she looked up horrified and continued to write on a paper. "Did you really think that you could give away such valuable information?" Leanna asked clicking her tongue as the letter was outlined by black-colored magic and floated into her palms. The woman gasped, as she held her hand out, pulling the letter back to her. "I don't think so old woman." Leanna said, throwing a sphere at the woman.

The woman cast a barrier around herself, sending the letter off. "Old does not mean weak Leanna." The woman remarked as she waved her finger from side to side. Her eyes softened. "Leanna, please, if you can hear me. Fight this. You are so much stronger than this, don't let those witches do this to you." The woman said, fear climbing into her eyes as she saw how dark the girl had become.

Leanna chuckled harshly. "That's funny that you think that she can beat us. It's too late. They will die soon enough anyways." Five voices emerged from her chest. Leanna held out her hand and blasted the woman in a wall. Cracks appearing in the wall behind the woman. The woman slouched down, rubbing her head and standing up unsteadily. "I have to say, you will be the most fun to kill." The voices continued to taunt.

The woman gasped as she was thrown across the room, her arm landing in an uncomfortable position signaling that the bone had been broken. "Leanna, please, fight this. Come on my little star. Fight this. We love you no matter what." The woman begged as tears fell from her eyes, tears of pain and tears of heartbreak. Leanna walked up to her, breaking the bones in her leg as the woman screamed in pain.

Leanna lifted the woman by her neck, "Shut up." The five voices continued as the woman was thrown, once again, across the room. Breaking her other arm in the process. "Guess what, I don't love you. If anything, I hate you. I hope you understand that before your pathetic little life ends." Her own voice said, the other four voices disappearing as the gray in her eyes darkened a shade signaling that Leanna's light was losing.

The woman stared up at her, "Leanna, please, don't do this. You are going to regret this for the rest of your life. I can see in your eyes that the spell has so much hold on you but there is also a light to your eyes meaning that you can hear me so listen and fight. Fight this, you are so much stronger than what these witches have cast on you." She said confidently but her voice carried a note of weakness. She knew it was doomed and that was why she risked having a quick and easy death over something so much more painful.

"I'm going to love what comes next." Leanna hissed as she crouched down to the woman's height and giggled. She grabbed the vial from inside of her book, sliding it between her fingers. "I suppose you know what this is." She watched as the fear in the woman's eyes appeared on her face as she became paler than usual. Leanna smirked as she forced the vial between the woman's lips. "Drink up." She said plugging the woman's nose as the woman was forced to comply.

The woman gagged as she sat there, dazed and confused as the venom did not affect her right away. She opened her mouth but soon began to cough, she bent over coughing. Blood dripped from her mouth as the woman fell to her side, curling into a ball. "Leanna." She whispered as Leanna stood up and glanced down at her. "I love you." The woman said before she let out a scream of pain, her fingers turning black as her veins turned black as well.

Her screams continued on for a few more minutes before they stopped and Leanna smirked to herself as she walked towards the window. The death of the woman may have been painful but there was still one thing that needed to be done. One thing that needed to be altered for the final shock in the upcoming battle. Leanna flew out of the window, feeling the glass shatter against her front and poking into her hair.

She turned around one last time, a single tear falling from her eye. The tear black in color as the spell broke for one single second before Leanna's real self was pushed back. In the abyss, Leanna collapsed into tears as she thought of what she had just done, it may not have been her but she had just done something awful. "I'm sorry." She whispered repeatedly as her body began to rock itself. She looked up, "I love you too, grandma." Leanna burst into more tears, sobs racking her entire body.

* * *

A beam of light escaped her hands. Stella focused on the fight in front of her, there was a method that was soon developed as the teenagers grew more accustomed to the training of the day. There was nothing that could be done to earn them their Enchantix, a shortcut would have been easier in so many ways. The girls would be stronger and they would have a higher chance than they do now. Plus, Valtor would have been defeated quicker than the time it took for them to defeat him.

The teenagers were stuck in their basic forms and there was nothing that could be done to gain more transformations. Earning Enchantix was the only way to unlock the next levels. Stella conjured a shield, reflecting the dark blue orb back to Lyrica. Lyrica flipped to her side, allowing them beam to crash against a wall. It didn't effect that wall however, instead being absorbed by the protection spell on the wall. The spell had been placed so spare spells would not wreak havoc on the castle.

Stella flew over to Bloom, conjuring a sphere around the two of them. "The girls are getting a bit better." Stella said, holding a hand out to keep her protection bubble up. Bloom said nothing, nodding her head in agreement as she fired a spell at Aurora. Aurora created a pulsing light blue and light green shield as the orb crashed against it before a large crack appeared. The girl dodged the sphere at the last second, the spell exploding against the protection spell.

Aurora flew down, sitting on the bleachers and placing her head on her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. "Aurora." Flora began as she flew down as well. The rest of the fairies soon following her. "You can't let that kind of stuff happen. It is extremely dangerous and we can't send you when you can't defend yourself." Flora crossed her arms as Aurora said nothing in response, standing up and walking past her mom.

She turned around, holding her hands out. "I am doing my best." Aurora held her hands out as a frustrated look appeared on her face. "I'm sorry if that isn't good enough for you." She said as she crossed her arms, mimicking the actions of her mom. Flora opened her mouth to protest that but Aurora cut her off. "I'm sick and tired of people constantly telling me I should be more like you. I'm not you! And I never will be! So, stop acting like one day I am going to wake up and be like you!" Aurora said as she flew up.

Flora flew up as well, giving the other girls and guys a look that they needed a moment. Helia walked over to them, sighing as he shook his head and closed his eyes. Stella noted the exchange, Aurora wasn't like Flora. She mused as she watched the girl roll her eyes and make some sort of comment. Aurora was bold and confident, sassy and rebellious. Flora was shy and sweet, soft-spoken and a rule follower. Stella sighed as she thought of her own daughter, Leanna had never been much like her.

Leanna never loved shopping, a thing that had shocked Stella in the beginning, she had always thought that she would have a daughter who loved shopping with her mom. Or designing clothes. As Leanna got older, her point of view changed and she realized how quiet and patient Leanna was. Leanna was so much like her father it was almost unbearable. There were days when she didn't even want to glance at her, it was those days that went by the slowest.

Stella looked around the room, watching as the boys went back to their training. Sky slipping out to make a call. Or Nabu doing the same thing. They weren't that young anymore, even though they had signed over their kingdoms. They still had people that needed their help, more than anything. Her phone vibrated in her pocket as she pulled out the thin screen, she slipped away, walking towards one of the many exits and leaning against the wall beside the door in the hallway.

"Hello?" She asked, random calls were a common thing, her being the Queen of Solaria. Or was she? It was hard to tell if she still held her title with the siege. Stella glanced up out of the window, spring was supposed to be here by now. The leaves and flowers were supposed to be growing and had the year been normal, other than a few things, it would be spring. But now there seemed to be a season between, a season of death and decay.

"Hello. This is Detective David Nolan of the Solarian Organization of Detectives. I am very sorry to inform you that your mother, ex-Queen Luna, was murdered forty-eight minutes ago." A male's voice said as Stella gasped, clutching the doorframe, her knuckles turning white. Her mother was dead. Gone. She sunk to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't ask how. She knew exactly what happened. Those witches had killed her mom.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to scream at the detective, tell him that the results were wrong but that wasn't right. He was only doing his job. The rational side of her brain said. But that didn't stop the fact that it wasn't fair. She composed herself. "Thank you for informing Detective Nolan." She answered, her voice wavering as a fresh wave of tears escaped her eyes. She wiped them away with her arm. She was still in her fairy form, she realized transforming into her regular form.

The man was silent. "I am very sorry to inform you of this, your majesty. I am also sorry for our next topic of discussion. We must discuss what we are to do with the body as of this moment." He said. Stella closed her eyes tightly, counting inside her head. A lesson she had learned to calm herself down, the man wasn't celebrating her mother's death. He was being the messenger.

"Of course." She cleared her throat, tucking her knees to her chest. "I would like my mom cleaned of any and all blood. As for the bones in her body I want them put back in place." Stella ordered, remembering what had happened to all of the victims. "As for her belongings, I require that they are delivered to the palace and searched once I return. Nothing else." She said as she stood up, wiping away the tears on her face.

She straightened up and allowed a few tears to escape before she wiped them away. "Of course, your majesty. Again, I am very sorry for your loss and I offer my condolences." He said as Stella nodded her acceptance, she knew that people would say that they are sorry and her mind was already preparing itself for the result. "Goodbye." He said as Stella responded with the same words before she allowed the phone to slip back into her pocket.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she hurried into the bathroom and tried to clean herself up. She wiped off her make-up, choosing not to apply anymore, before she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her vision blurred with unshed tears. She wiped away her tears with her the sleeve of her arm before she closed her eyes and recomposed herself. Stella inhaled and exhaled as she tried to calm herself down. Somewhat satisfied with the minimal progress she made she straightened her shirt and gave herself one last glance in the mirror before exiting the bathroom.

She couldn't fall apart. She wouldn't fall apart. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes, before she opened her eyes and placed her shaking hand on the door handle. Stella took a few moments to open the door, her heart screaming at her that she needed more time to cope. Time. Time was a valuable essence that everyone had a craving for. Like gold to a greedy person. Desert to someone with a sweet tooth. She closed the door behind her and watched the training of everyone.

She folded her arms together and sighed, her order of calmness and controlling her tears lost. Stella walked further in the room, sliding her gaze over to one of the high windows. For a moment, she wanted to believe that her problems were not her own. She wanted to believe that Leanna was safe and reading a book, she would walk into the room and be caring. She wanted to believe that her mom would be there to yell at her for being so immature all those years ago. That the witches had never risen and started to destroy their lives.

"Stella?" Bloom questioned, flying down as she gave the blonde woman a concerned look. The rest of the girls followed after her, either wearing a concerned look or an emotionless mask. Stella snapped her gaze to look at Bloom, unable to stop the tears that built up in her eyes. She wiped at her eyes, ridding herself of the tears. Bloom glanced towards the boy, giving Sky a look as he clapped his hands together, knowing that something terrible had happened.

Once everyone was in the same area, Flora stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on Stella's shoulder. "Stella. What happened?" Flora asked as Stella closed her eyes. She tried to fight off the tears and managed to fight off most but a few leaked from her eyes. It was so hard to say it out loud, so difficult to even form the words. She opened her eyes after a few minutes, not bothering to wipe away the unshed tears in her eyes.

"My mom." Stella began, her voice cracking as she looked at Brandon. He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, worry showing in his eyes for his grandmother. "They-they got to her. S-S-She's dead!" Stella exclaimed, bursting into tears. Something she didn't want to do. Flora muttered something and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman. Brandon dropped her hands and stared at his own in shock. "Why are they ripping everything I care about away?" Stella asked hiccupping.

"Oh Stella." Musa said as she looked at Tecna, both wearing the same upset expression. It was hard to see Stella like that, she was nothing like she had been when they had been attending Alfea. This Stella was different, she never wanted to go shopping. She never designed clothes, it was like Stella had given up her hobbies when she devoted herself to being a Queen. Musa didn't understand much about what Stella was feeling, she had lost her mother so long ago that it didn't hurt that much anymore.

Tecna wrapped her arms around Stella as well. "Stella, I am so sorry. Don't worry. We will get those witches back." Tecna said, her voice wavering between confidence and worry. Musa soon followed after Tecna, along with Aisha and Bloom. Soon the Winx were captured in a group hug, comforting Stella. Brandon was still staring at his hands, an unreadable expression on his face. Sky placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a weak smile, Brandon didn't return the smile, but he looked grateful for the gesture.

Everyone remained like that for several minutes. Each person lost in their own thoughts, when suddenly, a bright blue flash filled the room. Stella pulled away from the hug to look at the magic, feeling her mother's magic flow through the room as the window opened and closed. Making way for a piece of paper to flow through. "Mom." She whispered, closing her eyes as the wind pushed her hair away from her body. The letter stopped itself in her hands and she unraveled it carefully. It was the last thing her mother had ever wrote.

 _Stella,_

 _If you are reading this, then I am most likely dead. I am so sorry that I can't be here for you my sweet darling. But I have some answers that I know the witches killed me for. They didn't kill me to kill an innocent, all though they probably would have to see if you would shatter into a million pieces, but because I have information. I wasn't sure of this information before and when I discovered it, it was a long time before I could stop being selfish and put what I know into paper._

 _I want to tell you a story. A story from a long time ago, your father's great, great, great grandfather and grandmother's story to be more specific. A story that was kept silent from your ears. When your ancestor had been starting to attend Red Fountain, an evil force rose from the ashes. A force that was made of pure evil. There had been four witches that attended Cloud Tower, much like the Trix had, that chose to walk on the side of evil. So, they began, their efforts had been flawed but as the years flicked by, they became stronger and stronger. Soon, they were too strong and a time came much like now._

 _There was no way to defeat the witches and many prisons weren't enough to stop these witches. Before a group of eight men and women joined together, two men wizards and two men warriors. One wizard evil and the other good. One warrior evil and the other good. There were also two witches and two fairies. One witch evil and the other good. One fairy evil and the other good. They came up with a spell that you have used multiple times or witnessed. The spell of the gate to Oblivion._

 _That was the only way to stop these witches and save the Magic Dimension from that threat. So, when the time was right, the witches were sentenced to eternity in Oblivion. None other than by your great, great, great grandfather and grandmother. And many other royals and commoners. The reason I tell you this story because I know that the witches from then and right now are the same. I am not sure how but the witches escaped Oblivion._

 _After that, they went after all of their scrolls that they had previously owned. One scroll that had vanished after their sentence reappearing in the Magic Dimension. This scroll's name does not matter, what matters is what the scroll does. It kills the victim and allows the caster to have that person's power. I don't know when they escaped from Oblivion, but somehow in doing so, they destroyed the gateway. I don't know of any other way to stop them but I do know that the spell they are capable is extremely dangerous. They might use it on you, the rest of the Winx, Faragonda, Griffon, Saladin, and any other strong enough hero or villain._

 _Please be careful, my little ray of sunshine. I love you and I am so happy that I got the chance to be your mother. I am also happy that I got the chance to see my grandson and granddaughter grow up to be such beautiful people, inside and out. Brandon, I hope that you have an amazing future and Leanna, I hope the same for you. I love the both of you so much. And I know that one day you will be able to save Leanna from this and save the entire Magic Dimension. I love you._

 _Sincerely_

 _Queen Luna Artemis Veronica Moon-Summers of Solaria._

Stella read the letter and her fingers began to shake after she finished reading the letter. These witches, they had threatened the Magic Dimension before? Sure, there wasn't a chance that this could be possible but it made sense in this crazy world. There wasn't a good chance of them winning but they were still fighting. Stella walked over to the bleachers and sat down, reading the letter once again to make sure she hadn't missed any spare details.

She placed the letter down and looked into the faces of everyone in the room, purposely ignoring one face, "I-I can't even begin to explain it. Just read it." She said handing the letter to the person beside her. Tecna, being said person, picked up the letter and began to read through it. She stopped after several seconds and shared the same shocked look as Stella did, her eyes were wide as she dropped her hand containing the letter at her side.

Everyone in the room responded with similar actions before the letter was back in Stella's lap. "I can't believe this." Aisha said in disbelief. "This is saying that these witches escaped from Oblivion. But if they did, then the Trix, Tritannus, Valtor, the Wizards of the Black Circle, The Ancestral Witches, and Mandragorda escaped." Aisha continued to say, ticking the villains off on her fingers. She put a hand to her head, "It's impossible." She moaned into her hand.

Musa rolled her eyes, "And people used to say fairies don't exist and look what happened. That all witches were evil." Musa argued, fully believing the letter. It was their key to finding out who exactly the witches were. She pointed to Stella, "Stella, shouldn't the book of fate contain something about your however many greats grandfather and grandmother's story?" Musa asked as Aisha looked at her disbelief.

"You don't seriously believe this." Aisha said in shock and surprise. "It is beyond ridiculous, we should get back to training." Aisha said as she began to pace around the room, something she did when she was nervous. She didn't want to believe that the witches were so strong, it wasn't something that she wanted to cope with. Nabu placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you believe this nonsense too, Nabu." She said as she crossed her arms.

Nabu shrugged slightly. "What else to we have left, Aisha? This is our chance to figure out who our villains are and just how powerful they are. It might be a risk but we have to take that risk." Nabu said as she sighed, before nodding her head in agreement. Understanding that this was truly their last chance. Nabu smiled at her, holding her hand and knotting their fingers together.

Stella cleared her throat, drawing the attention back to Musa's question about the book of fate. "I don't know that it will." She said but then smiled. "But there were other books in the room, remember? They were all diaries of my ancestors, placed there for safe keeping. Maybe my ancestors book is there." Stella continued to explain as everyone else smiled. Gathering themselves together. "I guess we should go now." Stella shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the ring on her finger.

"Wait." Older Brandon stopped them, his left eyebrow was raised as in he could not believe that they were about to leave just like that. "We're just going to go off on a wild goose chase from a letter we don't even know if it hasn't been tampered with. We could be walking right into a trap for all we know." He said as everyone stopped, thinking their next steps through carefully.

Sky walked over, "Sorry Bro, but I still think we have to go and besides we are ready if anything happens." He said as Brandon said nothing in response, a stubborn and thoughtful expression etched into his face. He finally relented and nodded in response as Sky smiled and stepped back. Stella looked around the room, taking her time to make sure that nobody else didn't want to not do what they had to do next.

She sighed, slipping the ring off her finger, almost smiling at the familiar feeling of the ring in her hand. "Solaria." She said, throwing the ring into the air as it transformed into a scepter and landed in her hand. Stella twirled it around, "Come on let's go." Stella said, she allowed her yellow magic to wash over them. They landed in the throne room and Stella almost smiled but frowned slightly, remembering that her Grandmother's belongings and body was in her own study a little away from the throne room.

* * *

Brandon placed a journal back on the shelf, having not found anything in that journal. It had been almost an hour since they arrived on Solaria and immediately went to the library, pulling back the book containing the room leading to the book of fate. He opened the book, flipping the page and glanced down the page for any signature or name. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing in the book that contained the information he desired. He flipped through the book before he sighed and placed that book back.

He looked at everyone else before picking out a new book, Brandon had no idea there had been so many important people in the kingdom of Solaria. He opened the book, flipping through the pages, his hand moving down the lines before he stopped. He reread the passage and his eyes widened. They had already found his great, great, great grandmother's journal but this was his great, great, great grandfather's journal. "Guys I found it." He announced, closing the book and holding it up. Everyone walked over as his mother grabbed the book from his grasp, flipping through it.

"This is great." His mom said as she landed on the same page he had previously been on when he discovered that this was his grandfather's diary. Of course, no one knew the name of the man so that had left them at a dead end and searching through the book. "I can't believe this." She muttered to herself as her eyes widened. "We should be getting back to Alfea, we aren't on a planet that we own anymore." She said with a sadness in her tone as she glanced around the room.

Tecna nodded, "Of course, we are running on pure luck, being here so long." Tecna said as they walked to the front of the room and exited. Everything was running perfectly fine as they walked back to the throne room. But there is no such thing as perfection because just as Stella slipped off the ring a blood red swirl of magic appeared. Brandon narrowed his eyes at the witches, his eyes finding his sister as she smirked at them, her eyes were darker than they had been last time.

His thoughts flickered back to the hourglass that Apollo had given them, the sand was falling through faster at some points and slower at others. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The witch wearing dark green drawled, a smirk on her face. "Here I thought this was our kingdom." She continued, putting emphasis on the 'our' as Brandon growled at her and she only offered the same smirk.

"And, what is that?" The witch wearing multiple shades of gray asked, her gaze landed on the leather-bound book. In seconds, she was in front of Stella and ripping the book out of her hands before she quickly moved back. The witch flipped through the book before she snapped it closed. "This is hilarious. We could even tell them this story." She said chuckling as she looked at the other witches. She tapped her chin, "Or would you like to hear another story?" The witch asked with a taunting note in her voice.

Stella stepped forward, fist clenched, "Give that back, that is property of my family, not of Solaria. So there for. It. Does. Not. Belong. To. You." She snapped as the witch frowned slightly, a sarcastic look in her eyes as she held onto the book with the tips of her fingers. Playing with the book as if it was a child's toy. Brandon walked forward as well, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, he was ready to draw it up.

"That is enough. We don't want to fight." The witch in all black said in a sugary voice as she grabbed the book. She smiled sweetly and falsely before her smile morphed into a taunting smirk. "Your right. This does not belong to us. So what value does it hold to us." She said as a fire appeared beneath the book. Brandon ran forward, his hilt turning into a long sword. The witch flicked his sword to the side with a bored expression on her face.

Athena closed her eyes and glowed a red-orange color before the fire disappeared and she opened her eyes with her own smirk. "You witches should know that fire is in my family, not yours." She said, stepping forward. Bloom placed a protective arm in front of her, halting her in her steps as Athena scowled in response. A conversation that Brandon knew would happen later, after the battle.

The witch wearing blood red rolled her eyes, boredom in her expression. "Enough. Girls hand over the book. After all it is needed for stage three." She smirked, her expression sending shivers down everyone's spines as the witch in black frowned but said nothing, tossing the book to the floor carelessly. She eyed the group, eyes zeroing in on Athena. "Till next time Athena." She said before they disappeared, carried away by a curl of blood red magic.

* * *

Sky slammed his hand on the table, startling most of the group but the others were not so surprised that he would be enraged. "We need to attack now. This is getting out of hand. First Leanna. Then the Magic Dimension. And now, Athena. We have to get rid of those damned witches." He said, his rage barely concealed in his voice. Athena chose not to say anything as she slid her gaze over to Aurora. She then slid her gaze over to Brandon next, watching as he said nothing, staring at the floor with an empty expression on his face.

She knew that look. It was the look when he was hiding his rage, she could see in the way his arm flexed, his fists being clenched beneath the large table. Athena sighed, rubbing her temple as her mind tried to plan a way out of this. Her mind had been at work planning a way to stop the witches but now with the thought of them doing whatever spell they did on Leanna to her made her brain go into overdrive. There were many ideas that sprung to life but they were way too dangerous to be put in motion, plus her parents would never allow it.

"Really, I had no idea Sherlock." Lyrica remarked, rolling her eyes sarcastically as she rested her elbows on the table. Athena glanced back at her father, seeing him bite his tongue in response as she sighed again. "Are you done stating the obvious so we can actually do something instead of you constantly saying that we have to do something." She said making a reference to the Council Meeting they had over a month ago, they never got to go to the next meeting since the Magic Dimension had been conquered and they wouldn't dare do something so stupid.

Athena sighed, "Enough." She spoke up, not even bothering to look at the two of them. "The best idea I can formulate is that we split up into four groups. Two groups will work on the distraction, one being in the air, the other on the ground for a ground attack. One group will work on gathering the scrolls. The last group will be the lookout for Group three." She said conjuring a map in the center of the table. She pointed to a location, "The ground troop will attack from here, they will have multiple smoke bombs and digital illusion casters in their bags." She pointed to the forest.

Tecna nodded as she pointed to another spot, "The air troop will work on casting sky illusions and locating the witches' hideout for the searching group and the watching group. They will come in from here, it is going to be cloudy per usual which we the air troop will use as an advantage." She said, adding onto what Athena was planning. "Timmy, Carter, Luke, and Jason will be in the air since we don't need that many people on the ship to create the illusions." She said as Brandon's roommate looked at her but nodded quietly.

Musa tapped her chin thoughtfully, "On the ground we need more since the witches will most likely come out to face us and their army of men and women." She said as she glanced around the room. "Well we know that they will expect to see Athena so Athena has to be on the ground." She continued, ignoring both Bloom and Sky, who opened their mouths to protest. "Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Ryan should be on the ground with her." She said.

Bloom seemed to hesitate before she agreed, knowing this was the best compromise to protecting her daughter and not angering her. "So, while we work on the distraction, everyone else will be sent a map to navigate the forest and avoid any enemies." She said as she leaned back in her chair, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I suppose Flora, Helia, Aurora, Lyrica, and Ethan should search while Musa, Aisha, Nabu, and Prince Brandon will keep lookout." She said as the groups glanced at each other before nodding.

"When will we go?" Athena asked, she tried to stop her hands from shaking from the nerves that gathered in her stomach as she thought of what was to come. "And, when we do go, once the searching team gathers their information we will meet up to take the witches." She added as she thought of the after if their plan went the way they hoped. But everyone knew that there was a small chance of their plans ever going the way they hoped.

"Tomorrow." Flora decided as everyone looked shocked but nodded their heads in agreement, each person nervous for what was to come. Athena felt her nerves build in strength as she knew that she would definitely need a sleeping potion for the night. Nobody said anything, each lost in what they hoped would be the outcome or what they negatively thought would be the outcome of tomorrow.

Athena stood up, "Are we ready?" She asked as the Winx and Specialist shared looks before nodding ever so slightly. She smiled slightly, "I think that now, we all need to get some rest. We're going to need all the strength we can get for tomorrow." She said logically as the rest of the group stood up, stretching slightly to show that they were somewhat tired from the day's events.

* * *

It has been two hours since Brandon had tucked himself into bed, Brandon mused to himself, choosing to lay on his back. The room was either too hot or too cold, some points he took his shirt off, only to put it back on when he realized how cold it was. Then, he was hot again and sweat was building along his hairline. Brandon sighed, sitting up in bed and pushing the blankets harshly off him. He pushed his feet over the edge of the bed, rubbing his neck before sliding his gaze over to the clock.

 _11:48_.

The numbers seem to glare at him in a bright blue color. Brandon looked across the room, seeing Carter's back turned to him. Brandon debated saying anything but before he could the door opened and Jason walked in, turning on the overhead light. Brandon, being used to light having grown up on a planet that represented light, didn't blink repeatedly as Carter did along with Ethan and Ryan.

"So, all of us can't sleep." Jason said as he practically dragged Ethan and Ryan into the room. Jason sat down in a swirling chair, kicking his feet off the ground to turn in a 360-degree circle, all the while staring up at the ceiling with an annoyed expression on his face. Carter sat up, yawning into his hand as he gave Jason a death glare. "What?" Jason asked with an innocent tone in his voice. "You were struggling to fall asleep as well, admit it." Jason said waving the death glare off.

Carter crossed his arms after forcing the sheets off him, "I was going to fall asleep, had someone not barged into our room." He said, rolling his eyes. "So, thank you very much for that." Carter said sarcastically. He stood up, walking to the screen controlling the overhead light and turned the light off, instead turning his lamp on. Brandon stood up as well, choosing to lean against the wall. Deciding that trying to sleep was pointless.

"We could just take my suggestion and go get a damn sleeping potion." Ethan pointed out as he gave Jason a look, having already gone over that idea. Ethan pulled his phone out of his pocket, sliding the small thin screen in between his fingers. "We, well I, came in here to ask if you guys wanted us to get you a sleeping potion." Ethan continued. Brandon nodded his head, trying not to pace around the room, he was getting really freaked out. Tomorrow, he might have his sister back, an idea that made him extremely happy but also nervous because he knew Leanna. She wouldn't be the same after going through something like that.

Carter glanced over at him, concern in his eyes. "Brandon, are you ok?" He asked. Brandon didn't know how to respond, in the time since they learned about Leanna turning evil nobody had ever asked him how he was doing. They had spent the past two weeks training and eating and sleeping. There was barely any time left in the day for them to talk about how they were really feeling about the particular situation they found themselves in.

Brandon shrugged his shoulders, letting them drop tiredly. "If I am being honest, not really." He said as he turned to look out of the window, hearing the slight thunder in the clouds. "This event has changed my entire family, it tore apart my family and has changed everything. When Leanna comes back, she won't ever be the same again, she will never forget what happened and knowing her it will take some time for her to heal." Brandon explained the reason of his frustration, his family would never be as it would have been if this had never happened.

None of the boys responded to his statement, no amount of reassurance could change the fact that what was said was true. He heard the door open and close signaling that Ethan had slipped out, Brandon almost chuckled at the action. Ethan always tried to slip out of awkward situations whether it be to slip his headphones over his ears or to literally leave the room. Brandon turned around and went to sit on the bed. "Even though it most likely will never be the same but is that difference so bad?" Jason asked, "Heck, you might even find your father." He said.

Brandon considered his words, not entirely sure that Jason knew what he was talking about. A part of him wanted to punch Jason in the face for even thinking those things but the rational side of him knew that Jason was just being optimistic. The optimism was something that Brandon almost wished that he had too. "Thanks for being optimistic but I don't think that you understand the situation." Brandon said slowly, trying to choose his words so that he didn't sound too angry.

Jason said nothing but his jaw twitched in response, the door opened and Ethan walked back in, five vials of a bright blue liquid in his arms. Ethan held the door open with his foot before allowing the door to close and placing the vials on an empty desk against the wall. He grabbed a vial, "Night everyone, and your welcome for the sleeping potions." Ethan said before he left the room.

Ryan was the next person to grab a vial and he left the room wordlessly. Carter grabbed the remaining vials and tossed one to Jason and one to Brandon. Brandon caught it easily and took the cap off, he took a sip of the vial. Brandon licked his lips and sat down on his bed, he didn't feel any of the effects of the potion for another few seconds before a wave of exhaustion crashed into him. "I'm going to go to my room, later guys." He said with a slight yawn, opening the door before leaving.

Brandon crawled into the bed, pressing the button on his lamp to turn the light off on his lamp. "Night man." Carter said, closing his own eyes. He had already turned off his own lamp and was in bed. The room submerged into silence and darkness. Brandon waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but when they did he was already closing his eyes from exhaustion. The darkness underneath his eyelids was different for some reason, it made him even more tired. Soon he slipped off into the dream world.

* * *

The next morning, or later that morning, was the most difficult thing for everyone. Lyrica mused to herself as she zipped up her bag, she bit on her lip in an attempt to calm herself down. She put the bag over her shoulders and laced up her boots, placing a spell on them to make sure they didn't come undone during the mission. She stood up and glanced around Leanna and her room, she found her gaze landing on Leanna's side of the room. She shifted uncomfortably tearing her eyes away from Leanna's side of the room, looking at it made her even more determined to save Leanna.

She grabbed a steaming cup from her nightstand, it was topped with whip cream and a cherry. She raised it to her lips and took a sip, allowing the caffeine to wash down her throat in an effort to wake herself up. Lyrica walked towards the door and hesitated once she reached the door, she lifted a shaky hand to the door knob before she stopped and looked back at Leanna's things. She stared at her things for a minute or so before shaking her head and opening the door, in the common room was everyone, leaning over the map.

"Morning Lyrica." Aurora said, taking a bite from the muffin in her hand, she unraveled it even more to take another bite. She leaned forward to look at the map, her hair was held back into a messy bun, lose tendrils of hair framing her face and sticking up from the bun. She was wearing a light green tank top with a dark green jacket halfway zipped up over it. Her pants were a light blue color that went her legs, she was always wearing sneakers. Aurora's face was clear of make-up and she was wearing no jewelry other than the locket they got to symbolize their friendship.

Luke, Aurora's two years older brother, rolled his eyes, a scowl forming on his face. "Stop it! You are getting crumbs everywhere Aurora." He said pushing her away from the map. Aurora backed away, annoyance on her face as she gave him a death glare at which he ignored with a roll of his eyes. He wiped the few crumbs on the paper away, "Can't you, for once, be clean?" Aurora rolled her eyes at him, biting into her muffin, finished with the muffin she chucked the wrapper at Luke.

Helia stepped in, eyes narrowed at both of his children. "That is enough, both of you need to shut up." He said stepping back as he gave them both a stern look. Luke scoffed before looking away as Aurora looked slightly offended before walking away from him. Lyrica grabbed a donut, finishing it quickly and taking a sip from her coffee. "Now since we are all here we better get going." Helia said.

"Question. Their hideout is at least a day's walk from Alfea, how are we going to get there?" Jason asked, lowering his hand that he had raised. The boys were all wearing their armor, the older Specialist wearing an advanced uniform while the heroes-in-training wore the regular uniform. Lyrica continued her method of putting her hair up, figuring someone else would answer the question, she tied her hair back into a high ponytail, having her bangs pushed to the side with a single hand motion.

Athena closed her laptop and placed it on the table, "Transportation spell. Obviously." She answered rolling her eyes and sliding one of the watches on her wrist. Lyrica slid one on her wrist as well. The watches were see-through and only when the screen was touched with their finger would it turn on. Athena had her hair in a tight braid, wearing a red jacket over a white t-shirt, she had on dark blue jeans and sneakers, the only jewelry she was wearing was their friendship locket.

Jason huffed and crossed his arms, having nothing else to say. The group walked in silence to the courtyard, an air thick with tension surrounding them. Today was the day. Lyrica mused, looking around at her friends faces before adjusting her own outfit of a dark blue hoodie and black jeans with sneakers. She played with her friendship locket, before tucking it back underneath her black tank top.

Not a soul was in the courtyard. Lyrica mused to herself, Alfea had become such a vast an empty place plus the certain chill in the air made the once lively and overly peppy castle seem like something out of a horror movie. The enlarged Red Fountain Ship was near the entrance of the school, it took a few minutes to walk toward the ship and once they did it was time to say goodbye.

"Good bye everyone, we will all be in contact with our watches to make sure that we are all prepared to go to a plan B and attack those witches. Flora" At the sound of her name Flora walked over with confusion written across her face, "you will be in charge of creating an antidote to the spell on Leanna." Bloom said as Flora nodded her understanding. Bloom took the time to hug her son, catching him by surprise. "Good luck boys, let us know when it is clear." She said waving.

"Bye mom." Carter whispered as he followed Timmy, Luke, and Jason to the ship. Soon the ship took off and they were left to wait. It was silent, not a sound escaped anyone. Lyrica studied the outline of the forest, biting her lip in an attempt to calm herself down, Aurora caught her eye and offered a weak smile, the worry over Jason seeping into her smile. Lyrica cast her gaze around the group, everyone looked worried and it was in these moments that Lyrica knew she had to cherish the happier times because they were about to enter a dangerous zone.

"Alright, Tecna, we've got them distracted from up here. Stella, you think you can transport everyone?" Timmy's voice rang out from Tecna's watch. Tecna, upon hearing something coming over the connection had lifted her watch to her face. She pressed a few buttons on the screen of her watch as the screen lit up a bright blue color. Finally, Timmy's face appeared on the small screen, he smiled at Tecna before looking up. He pushed something forward, "Carter, can you go get to the right wing?" He asked as Carter's footsteps were heard walking further and further away.

"Yeah Timmy, I've got the teleportation spell under control." Stella said leaning over Tecna's watch, "You worry about your part in the plan, and we'll be in touch when the searchers and lookout get into their positions." She said as Timmy nodded, disconnecting the call. Stella looked around as everyone nodded before she sighed and slipped the ring off her finger. "Solaria." Stella yelled throwing the ring up as it transformed into a scepter before falling back down to her.

Lyrica closed her eyes as she could see underneath her eyelids a bright flash of light that would have blinded a non-magical but had little to no effect on magicals. She opened her eyes noticing that they were in a jungle, "Alright, we've got to go." Nabu said as he began to lead the searchers and lookout to their destination. Their destination having been sent in by Timmy during the call.

"Good luck everyone." Sky whispered as they split up. Lyrica glanced back, spotting her brother going into a different direction before she sighed and followed her own group. She pushed some of the branches aside and walked carefully and quietly. Silence was the only way to get past the men and women, no invisibility spell or magic covering spell could hide them. Nabu, Helia, Flora, and Aisha had already covered the spells. Nabu doing the invisibility spell and the other three the magic covering spell.

They walked for almost an hour, so far their part of the mission had been a success. Lyrica thought as she watched her step, pushing a branch aside to see the view of where they were going, there were four rock formations forming an irregular square. She also could spot the air and ground groups doing their part in the distraction, light beams brightening the forest at some points.

Lyrica shook her head, continuing her pace allowing the branches to cover the view once more. Nabu's head was ducked as he stared at the map on his watch, Aisha walking beside him. Eventually another hour and a half had passed and they soon reached the rock formations, Nabu walking over to one and pushing the center of it, the center bent in and a portal of the same color as the rock opened. The group slipped in quietly.

They walked down hallways, taking confusing turns and sometimes running to hide from lingering men and women. At some doors there were echoing screams, other doors there were the most silent of silences. It was a strange mix that made the place even more horrific. Finally, Nabu stopped in front of one, pushing the door open allowing the searchers to slip inside while he, Musa, Aisha, and Brandon stayed outside, shutting the door behind the searchers.

Lyrica looked at the scrolls and books before she looked at Aurora. Aurora had already stepped forward and grabbed a scroll from its showcase, placing it on a small table and uncurling it. Flora and Helia doing the same thing as their daughter, each grabbing a different scroll and finding a table or making one with some large books. Lyrica walked over to the scrolls, scanning them before lifting one up and settling her scroll down on a large book.

It was time for her to complete her part of the mission.


	19. Chapter 19: Confrontations

**OMG. It is finally here! I have been waiting since the story started to finally write this. Or since I decided to rewrite it. I am so happy that this happened. I can't believe it, this is the longest time I have worked on one single story and the most amount of chapters I have published in one story. In other words, I am prancing around my room in joy right now. Anyways, something I wanted to bring up is that I was wondering if you guys would like to have a sequel, I already have the gist planned out for a sequel but I need to know if you want one and just so you know this story is not over yet. I am just getting ahead of myself.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I do not own Winx Club**

* * *

 _August 21_

 _It has been days since the birth of my children. Days of trying to reach out to anyone of the girls but they never answer me. They either ignore me or kick me out of the palace like Bloom did today. Today was also the only time I have ever seen Brandon as well since what happened and the fact that Bloom could and would do that to me is cruel. I know what I said was wrong and I will never forgive myself for it but what about my daughter's life and my son's life. Their lives could be in danger and nobody is trying to help me. I need their help but I can't keep doing this, I have a kingdom to run but hopefully they will come around and help me and save my children no matter our past._

* * *

It had been a little more than an hour. An hour spent searching for scrolls and books, a pile for scrolls that had gone recently missing and scrolls that were never before heard of. A pile for ancient scrolls written in languages not many understood. Lyrica sighed, unraveling yet another scroll before discarding it into one of the many piles. "This is hopeless." Aurora whispered as she rubbed her temple. She tossed another scroll into a pile, throwing it over her head before she grabbed another scroll.

Flora looked up from the scroll she was reading, "It's not hopeless." She argued but she even sounded defeated. She went back to looking through her scroll, "Perhaps we should look through some of the more ancient scrolls, they might have that horrid spell that was cast." She suggested, discarding her scroll. She stood up, rubbing the imaginary dust off her legs and stretching slightly, before walking over to the pile that contained the ancient-worded scrolls.

"This is pointless, we're only going to come up empty handed. It's not like the witches won't keep their main scroll close to them." Lyrica pointed out, standing up and shoving past a pile of unread scrolls. Lyrica looked around, trying to find something that seemed out of place but she found nothing. "The scroll for Leanna has to be more different somehow." She said, but even her voice carried a note of misery.

"Who knows? Maybe they didn't put it back?" Aurora suggested, standing up as well. The only one who was left reading was Helia, he said nothing in response. Aurora shrugged her shoulders, "But even then, the scroll they used would be where they were before we arrived, a place that will probably have a high residue of evil magic." Aurora pointed out. Lyrica gaped at her, "I may sleep in class but I do know a thing or two." She said smiling slightly.

Helia stood up, "I agree, although we will be having a chat about the sleeping in class." He said sternly as Aurora groaned in response. Lyrica snickered to herself before she composed herself and crossed her arms. "So, we have to split up again." He said, his tone carrying a hint of worry since they would be in even smaller groups than before. Their group was already small and it would be so risky going in alone.

"We should contact the others and let them know that we have to split up." Flora suggested walking over to him and putting a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. Aurora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at the action but didn't voice anything. Helia nodded his agreement, lifting his wrist to his face, a light blue screen appearing on his wrist. He pressed a few buttons before a calling symbol appeared on the screen.

"That's odd." He muttered. "Tecna's not answering." He said as Flora almost gasped, looking slightly worried. Lyrica shared a concerned look with Aurora, both worried about their friends and family that were out there. Lyrica took a deep breath to try and calm herself down but to no avail. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, taking deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. She opened her eyes once again, slightly calmer.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked, her voice worried and concerned, but also thick with fear. "Try Stella." She practically ordered as they had the same result as with Tecna. Flora's eyes filled with tears, "Sky?" She questioned him along with herself, her voice cracking. They waited for the line to ring once again but it held the same result. They tried everyone on the ground and even some people in the air but no one answered.

Lyrica felt her own tears build up in her eyes. She didn't know how to feel about them not answering. An image of them all dead and injured, bloody and beaten, appeared in her mind's eye as she closed her eyes, wiping at them to stop a single tear from escaping. "Please be ok." She whispered as she watched Flora collapse into Helia's arms, her body shaking with tears as Aurora ran out into the hall to get everyone else. "Please." She whispered again.

* * *

Brandon held his sword up, using it against the men and women. He didn't want to hurt them but he needed to survive long enough to defeat the witches. He jumped to the side, allowing a man to lunge for a tree, his hands scraping the bark so hard that they bleed. The man hissed at him. He backed away, trying not to turn his back on his enemy, a move he knew could get him killed. Suddenly a woman joined into the battle, pushing him forward, he turned his back to another direction so he could face them both.

"This is getting ridiculous." Sky mentioned, both men backing into each other. Brandon said nothing but nodded his head in agreement. "How much longer are they going to take, we can't hold out them back for long." He continued to say, dodging a woman who lunged for him, allowing her to trip over an above-ground root. She landed in a heap on the floor, she stood up and hissed at him, her face scraped and a bruise forming.

Brandon kicked a man back who got to close for his liking. "The girls are getting exhausted too." He said, glancing up to see the girls, they were firing beam after beam, spell after spell. He winced watching Stella get smacked out of the sky before almost sighing in relief watching her get back up. Brandon shook his head to clear his thoughts, no, he would not travel down this path again. He didn't want to. Instead he looked towards the other girls.

"Brandon. I know you are hurting about the Stella situation but maybe you should talk with someone about it." Sky said, implying that Brandon should tell him what was going on. Brandon rolled his eyes, punching a woman back, it went against his code but in his defense she was an enemy and evil. "I know you still love her, and I know that it is hard to know that she moved on so fast, if she even did." Sky mumbled the last part as Brandon almost froze before gathering his bearings in time to dodge a stick being thrown at his head.

"What are you implying?" Brandon asked, but he already knew the answer. More than a couple of times he had wondered if perhaps Stella had never moved on. Perhaps Brandon and Leanna were his children. But then, that would mean that he was a father that had left his fiancé when things got difficult. What would they call him? A coward. Besides, it wasn't possible, they couldn't be his children, but at the same time Stella couldn't have moved on so fast.

Sky kicked both the man and woman into a wooden trap, allowing the doors to seal shut. Brandon noticed the cage and tried to angle them so that he could do the same. "You know damn well what I am talking about." Sky said after a moment. Brandon kicked the men and women into the cage, watching as magic shifted the bars so that they could be thrown in. He leaned over panting heavily before standing up again.

"Just stop! Is now really the best time to be having this conversation." He said eyeing the group of approaching men and women. Riven was fighting a group to the side off and was doing good, Ryan was also doing the same thing, taking on a group of three. The men and women approached and soon Brandon was facing four men and women, two men and two women. The men lunged at him at the same time as he jumped to avoid their attack.

Riven walked over, flipping his sword with a bored expression on his face, "Has anyone been in touch with the searching group lately?" He asked, kicking two men and a woman into the cage. The screen on his wrist was still on slightly but the light was turning off slowly. Brandon kicked them men and women back, kicking one into the cage at a time. He glanced down at his watch and almost face-palmed. He had received a call from Helia almost eight minutes ago.

"I've got a call from Helia." Sky voiced, looking up from his watch. Brandon nodded his head, showcasing his screen to both men. Ryan walked over and showed them his own watch, showing a call from Helia. "I bet they called all of us but we were too distracted to notice our watches glowing. I better call them back; you guys handle the next group." He said walking over to the cage to call them.

Brandon nodded his head, holding his green sword up, "Alright, we've got this. Ryan, you let the girls know that we have heard word from the searchers." He said as Ryan rolled his eyes before lifting his wrist to his face, touching the screen he clicked on a few buttons before one of the girls answered. Stella. Brandon clenched his jaw as he fought off a man, deciding to not look at the blonde woman. The same woman who had broken his heart. He should hate her.

"Ryan?" She asked curiously. "What's going on? We all have messages from Helia." She asked and then informed him as Ryan nodded and explained that Helia had called all of them. "Oh ok." Stella said in response to the explanation, "Do you guys need any help?" She asked after a moment of silence. Ryan looked up before shaking his head. "Alright." Stella conceded before she smiled. "Good luck guys." She said before the call disconnected.

Brandon sighed as he kicked another man into another cage, he was tired of this process of kicking them into cages. Sky walked over, a solemn expression on his face as he punched a pan into the cage, the man's face cracked as he fell into the cage pushing the few that were already in that cage back. "They aren't having any luck finding anything." He informed the group before they all went back to punching, kicking, or even pushing the men and women into the cages around them.

* * *

Stella flew back in time to dodge a dark green spell, the dark green spell exploded against the tree, causing stray branches to pop off. She held her hands in front of her, a yellow-colored light flew from her hands and launched against the witch of poison. Their forms were cast into the same shadow as before, Leanna being the only one in a human form. They probably kept the spell in their lair or with the witch of blood. She flew over to Tecna and fired a spell at the witch she was dealing with.

"We're exhausted." Tecna yelled. "Did the boys find out anything from the other groups?" Tecna whispered to Stella, her eyes traveling over to the witches. The witches didn't seem to be losing any strength and their spell over Leanna didn't lose any strength either. Stella created a dome to shield them from a black-colored spell. The witch of illusions smiled innocently before she fired another spell at them.

Stella tried to strengthen her dome but a crack appeared in the center of it nonetheless, she gritted her teeth. "Yeah, the searchers couldn't find anything so they are splitting up and going to the lair." Stella whispered back watching as the wheels turned in Tecna's head before she nodded in response. They separated, Tecna flying off to deliver the message to the other girls. "Power of the Solaria Sun." Stella exclaimed, allowing a large beam of yellow light escape her fingers.

It threw the witch of illusions back, the witch scowled in response. Before she smirked and disappeared in a black puff of smoke. Stella glanced around herself, suddenly uneasy, she knew the witch had disappeared. "Illusionous cage." A yell sounded above as she looked above to see a sphere aiming directly at her. Stella held her hands above her head but was still thrown back, she landed, rather harshly on the ground. Dizzy and with spots poking at her vision. Stella stood up on wobbly legs before she fell back down again.

"Stella!" Bloom exclaimed, watching her friend fall with shocked eyes, before she dove after Stella, landing gracefully on the forest ground. She watched as Stella tried and failed to stand up, "Don't worry Stella." She said soothingly, holding her hands around Stella's head. Bloom glowed a bright orange color before the orange spread through her fingers and into Stella's head. Stella sighed, closing her eyes, feeling her head ache and the overall ache drain away. "There. All better." Bloom said as she stepped back, the glow fading.

Stella opened her eyes, blinking repeatedly, before she smiled slightly. "Thanks Bloom." She said before her expression became solemn and she leaned her face in to whisper into Bloom's ear. "Have you heard?" She whispered as she pulled back a bit to see Bloom nod her head, also solemn. Stella glanced up at the sky for a moment where the witches and Leanna still floated haughtily, "How are we going to hold them back? We are already almost completely drained of our magic." Stella asked quietly.

Bloom shrugged, allowing her shoulders to fall defeatedly, "I don't know." She glanced up as well, "We should probably get back up there. Tecna and Athena need our help." Bloom said as she flew back into the sky, throwing a flaming dart at one of the witches. The witch of emotions. Stella nodded to herself, turning to look at how the boys were faring, they were still facing off with those men and women but it seemed they had lessened ever so slightly. Stella flew up to see how many more were coming and was slightly disappointed to see that they were randomly appearing.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I thought I had already taken care of you." She whirled around to see the witch of illusions glaring at her with narrowed eyes, her shadow slightly faltering to reveal white hair that curled to her mid-back, tanned skin but not too tan, and bright red eyes wearing a black witch outfit. "I suppose I will just to have to try again." She smirked as her fist was surrounded with black fire before she drew her fist back and forward as far as she could.

"Reflecting mirror." Stella said holding a golden mirror in front of her, allowing the mirror to reflect the spell back to the witch. The witch, being no match for her own spell, was thrown back several feet. She snarled, clenching both fist and gritting her teeth together. Stella smiled at her, "Light Diamond." She exclaimed firing a diamond-shaped spell at the witch. The witch ducked but the spell only turned around and hit her in the back. The witch fell face-forward until she almost hit the ground before she lifted herself up.

"You're going to pay for that pixie." She said with a glare, the area where her eyes were darkened even more, like a color worse than the black liquid they had become, almost looking like ink. Stella backed away ever so slightly, trying to find a way out of the mess, but anything was useless. So, as the witch launched a black beam at her, thrice her size, she screamed holding her hands in front of her to conjure any sort of shield. Stella was briefly reminded of when she had done the same thing to her daughter only weeks ago and almost regretted it. This was so much worse.

The attack, however, halted. Stella opened an eye before she sighed in relief, opening the other. In the time that the witch had remained too deadest on destroying her and ripping apart her own mind, she had forgotten about the other fairies that were there. She glanced down, watching as the witch fell, her shadowed body replaced with a witch wearing all black with white colored curly hair that reached her midback, tanned skin but not so tan, and her eyes were half-lidded revealing red eyes.

She glanced up to the person who had helped her. "Thanks Tec. I owe you one." She said with a slight wink and giving the pink-haired fairy a thumbs up. Tecna shook her head with a small smile playing at her lips before she glanced up, causing Stella to copy her actions. Stella's expression grew solemn, the previous cheeriness fading as fast as it had come. Athena and Bloom were back to back, facing off with the three other witches, Leanna included. Stella said nothing as she flew up and fired a beam of light at the witch in dark green.

The witch of poison glared at her, eyes flashing with an annoyed temper that Stella had encountered when she faced off with Stormy. This witch was just as cocky as Stormy, something Stella could use to her advantage. A witch unchecked with her emotions was like a pawn, she could be easily persuaded into turning against her crew. "You're going to pay for that sun pixie." She declared, dark green energy forming in both of her hands.

Stella could only smirk in response, trying to muster up as much of her old self as possible. "I don't want to fight, but I do have a question." She said, floating with an air of boredom as the witch lowered her hands, the magic fading. Check. Stella checked off her mental list. "A simple question is all I ask. Wouldn't you spare someone last words before you destroy them. To taunt their family members with?" She asked, already knowing the answer to that question as the witch smirked in response.

"Alright." She said, falling for the trap easily as Stella tried not to show her smirk, the witch was already convinced it would be that easy. Never underestimate your enemy. "You may ask your question but make it quick. I wonder which of us will get your power." She mused the last part to herself, almost mumbling it as Stella resisted the urge to growl at her. Instead, Stella composed herself, flying forward slightly.

"Aren't you tired of it?" Stella asked, purposely leaving the question to nothing, encouraging a response of some sort.

"Tired of what? State your question pixie." The witch demanded, her eyes narrowing into slits. There was something about the way the shadow flickered that caused Stella to know that she had the witch interested.

Stella placed a hand to her chest, feigning a dramatic expression. "I thought you knew since you do seem to know everything but I hate to be the one to tell you this." She said falsely sympathetic. "Aren't you tired of being the out of control witch? Your 'friends' only use you for your power and if you mess up, then what? You get kicked out of their plans. Do you even know half of their plans?" The witch glared at her, signaling her answer. "See. They are already kicking you out of their plans, if they can't even trust you with their plans, who is to say they will keep you around to take over the Magic Dimension?" She asked.

The witch snarled, "No one double crosses me." She said in a dark voice, turning to look at her friends with utter hatred. Before she shook her head and laughed. "Did you think I would fall for that? That lie? You pixies are more desperate than I thought." The witch cackled as Stella felt a shiver race up her spine before she smiled innocently, pretending to be daft. She wouldn't let the witch see that she had planned this, not until there was no other option.

She pretended to look around, her gaze fixing itself on the witch. "Am I the desperate one? Seems to me you are in more denial to believe that your 'friends' will honestly let such a loose cannon help them in their plans. The only use you are to them is the poisons you create. You are so desperate to believe that they won't kick you out of their plans that it blinds you." She said clicking her tongue in a reprimanding manner.

The witch glowed a dark green color, coaxing it into a ball, "Shut up!" She screamed, throwing the ball at Stella. Stella merely dodged the ball due to the weakened aim of the witch but she still could feel it sliver across her side, almost touching her with its poison. The witch started to open fire, showcasing that she truly was a loose cannon, hitting everything other than her target. "Time to meet your end pixie!" She exclaimed launching a final ball but due to her anger it was uncontrolled and ended up hitting one of the other witches.

"Vixy!" The witch wearing blood red snapped, as she glared at the witch of poison, the witch of poison cowering away in fear. Her shadow dropping to reveal a dark green witch form complete with mahogany brown hair, tanned skin, and jade green or poisonous green eyes, similar to her spells. "What have you done? You blasted stupid idiotic moron!" The witch snarled, grabbing the witch's throat, wrapping her hands around the throat tightly, preventing any passage of breath.

Vixy's eyes widened as she gripped at her throat, trying to pry the witch away as she made a choking noise. Her entire face turned sheet white and was soon turning red as she choked for breath, trying to get the air into her lungs and not allow the carbon dioxide to poison her. Stella watched, horrified at how the witch had treated her own friends and yet her friends hadn't gone against her because they were afraid of her. "Sandra! Stop!" The witch of illusions suddenly appeared beside her in a wisp of black smoke.

Sandra ignored her for several seconds before she released Vixy, "If that ever happens again, I will feed you to the minions." She said harshly before she side-stepped the witch. Vixy inhaling and exhaling extremely fast to try and rid herself of the choking feeling, her hands gripping her throat and her eyes wide with fear. "Now to rid ourselves of these pixies and their pathetic heroes." Her lips formed a smirk as she snapped her fingers.

Down below the men and women stopped in sync as the boys looked upward, suddenly confused. "Guys. Let's get up there." Sky said as he whistled for his wind rider, he jumped on and floated off the ground a few inches. The rest of the boys shared looks, mentally conversing on whether or not the idea was best. Brandon hesitantly agreed, whistling for his own advanced wind rider. Ryan agreed after a few minutes, doing the same thing for his wind rider. Riven was outnumbered so his shoulders slumped slightly, having lost the silent argument and called for his own wind rider.

"Now that we're all here." The witch of blood said with a smirk, conjuring a floating chair to sit in, she tapped her nails against the chair's arms while resting her elbow on the other and her chin on the palm of her hand in a bored manner. "I suppose we should get to the good stuff before we use this-" She trailed off conjuring a scroll with some blood red smoke. The scroll was dark in color, the page seemed darker or burnt on the edges and the usually gold part of the scroll was a dark silver. "I suppose you know what this is. More importantly that pathetic group you sent to steal some of our scrolls." The witch smirked snapping her fingers as the searching and lookout groups appeared behind her, the boys on wind riders and the girls transformed.

Bloom scoffed, "You stole them first." She argued as she flew forward, a flaming sphere shooting up from her hand as Sandra shook her head, a dark smirk playing on her shadow's lips as the shadow faded away to reveal a witch wearing blood red and with pale skin, dark hair, and purple, or violet, colored eyes. "And you are going to pay for what you have done to the Magic Dimension." Bloom declared, a fire burning in her eyes as her eye color changed from cyan blue to orange.

The witch of emotions stepped in, conjuring her own throne, "Utterly ridiculous nonsense." She said sitting down in her throne. She leaned forward, "We have had these scrolls for years so technically they are ours now. Many things have been stolen in the magic dimension after all, things you now declare your own. So, what does it matter now." She continued slightly smirking, her own shadow fading away to reveal bleach blonde hair with pale skin and gray eyes with a witch form consisting of different shades of gray.

"Ellie is right about that. Although I bet you wonder what we have stolen from you, something so close to you but you allowed us to influence you." Sandra said, her smirk enlarging. "Don't you wonder why you felt so emotional during those days, Stella?" She asked, saying Stella with a falsely sugary voice.

* * *

The halls were dimly lit, the torches casting shadows underneath their handles. Brandon peeked around the corner before he flattened himself against the wall, holding an arm in front of the other members of his own group and searchers. He grabbed a dagger from his boot and held onto it before he turned around the corner, placing his fingers on the pressure points and using the dagger to cut open the bags they were holding onto. Finding nothing he sighed, standing up and dusting himself off.

He turned to look at the split-up group, "Nothing. We have been searching for this key forever. The others won't be able to keep up the distraction for long." Brandon exclaimed in frustration. They had split up into groups, one group remaining while the other group went in search for the main room. "Do we even know if there is a main room?" He asked crossing his arms as he scowled towards the people in his group.

"Of course, there is a main room." Musa snapped as she began to walk down the hallway. "Do you have any other suggestions, your royal highness?" She turned around to ask. Brandon shrugged his shoulders, crossing his own arms, "Then do us all a favor and shut up." She snapped, turning around and walking down the hallway. Brandon looked towards the rest of the members of his group, Flora, Nabu, and Ethan before rolling his eyes and following Musa.

They walked for several minutes, make twists and turns, turn right, turn right, turn left, dodge a controlled person, knock another out, and repeat. "Musa." Flora spoke up, eyeing the hallway they had turned down, every hallway looked the same and so far, it felt like they were going in circles. "This is getting ridiculous, we are going in circles and we are lost." She said stopping in her tracks as Musa did the same thing.

"We can't give up!" Musa exclaimed, turning around. "We have to find the scrolls! The Magic Dimension is relying on us! Stop being selfish!" Musa snapped harshly as Flora's eyes filled with tears before she turned around and began walking away. Musa remained breathing heavily, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Come on, let's get going." Musa muttered, turning around and walking down the hallway.

Nabu crossed his arms, a fed-up expression on his face, Musa had gone too far in yelling at Flora like that. "No, you need to stop acting like this. For one, we don't even know if there is a main room." He said holding a finger up as Musa turned around, a scowl on her face. "For two, you just yelled at your friend and called Flora selfish." He lifted another finger up. "And for three, you need to stop implying that we don't care, we do care, if we didn't, would we even be here? A group is made up of members that bring everything to the table but you aren't even giving anyone a chance." Nabu lifted a third finger.

Musa said nothing for several seconds, not seeming to know what to say. "Fine." She mumbled quietly but in the silence of the hallway it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm sorry for treating you guys like this, I just feel so, so, so-" She trailed off, trying to find a word to describe how she was feeling. Brandon looked behind him, spotting Flora leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, before he looked back at Musa.

"Stressed. Worried. Feeling like the weight of the world is on your shoulders." Brandon supplied. "We know, everyone who has a heart is feeling this way but we're not taking it out on anyone." Musa lowered her head, in both shame and sadness. "But I do forgive you but I don't think we should be the ones' you should be apologizing to. You hurt Flora, a lot, by what you said and you owe her an apology." Brandon stated as Musa nodded her head and walked past them, her head held high.

While Musa was apologizing to Flora, Nabu walked up to a wall, holding his hand out and placing his hand on the surface. Brandon opened his mouth to ask but Nabu held up his hand telling him not to, Brandon shut his mouth and watched as Nabu trailed his hand along the wall, his hand glowing a soft purple color. Nabu closed his eyes and began to mutter a few words under his breath, words in a language that Brandon couldn't understand but at the same time he understood what they were for.

Musa and Flora walked back to the group, before Musa frowned upon spotting what Nabu was doing. "Why didn't you do this when we started?" She asked Nabu as he didn't respond, continuing the journey down the hallway. Brandon followed him, before he tore his gaze away from the wall, knowing that he should probably make sure nothing stumbled upon their path.

Nabu took his hand away from the wall after several minutes of leading the group down the hallway. "I didn't because I was not given the chance to stop and the trail wasn't so strong then." He said as he pushed both of his hands against the wall, causing purple cracks to appear on the wall before he was rebuffed only seconds later. Nabu, looking slightly winded, stood up from his fallen position, "Level 8 protection spell." He mused, rubbing his chin, "We'll have to take it out, Musa, Flora, grab my hands and give me some of your power." Nabu ordered as the women nodded and held both of his hands, glowing their signature colors before Nabu glowed a white color before firing a beam at the wall.

The wall held the beam before the wall crumbled underneath of the spell, a slight hole appearing in the wall. The room ahead of them was dark and dank, small corners so dark that Brandon couldn't tell if they extended on forever or ended just where the walls met. He stepped through the hole they made in the wall, spotting a door against the wall to his left. In the center of the room was a small stone table and chair set, a gray empty orb sitting on the table. There was another table that held some scrolls that were in assorted colors. Brandon walked towards those, figuring that one of those had to be the spell on Leanna.

He lifted one up, uncurling it, he read some of it, trying to translate the language it was written in and discover the words that were on the page. He discarded the scroll, putting it back in a not so neat fashion before he lifted another scroll. He unfolded it, doing the same thing he had done before. His mind latching onto some of the words, his eyes widened. This was the curse. This was the curse that had changed Leanna. His hands shook as they latched onto the scroll.

"Guys." He said in a shaky voice. "This is the spell they placed on Leanna." He said, almost smiling as Flora walked up to him and tried to grab the scroll, he couldn't let go. She smiled at him slightly, understanding what he was going through before she eased the spell from his grip. "I can't believe we found it." He exclaimed, happiness pouring off him and most of all hope. Leanna was coming back. _Leanna was coming back_.

Musa laughed slightly, picking up the rest of the scrolls with the help of Nabu, as she shifted the scrolls to lift up her left hand. She touched the screen gingerly before dialing a number. "Guys, we found it. We found the spell on Leanna and the spell on the minions." She held the scrolls up, proud of their success. "Hello? Is anybody there?" She let the hand fall away from her face a little distance. The watch had been answered.

"Oh! What a lovely find?" A sugary voice answered. "Wouldn't you agree girls?" Three other voices said similar things in their agreement as the group furrowed their eyebrows. "Do tell us how you planned on getting back _our_ minion." She said as the group gasped, realizing exactly who they were talking to. "Now come, you're the only one missing from our little game." She said as blood red magic swirled around them, bring the group to a spot in the forest that was somehow large enough to allow everyone to be there.

Brandon eyed the witches, not liking the smirks they carried as he averted his gaze to Flora, who was holding onto the spell that could save his sister. For once, the witches weren't wearing their shadowy forms and instead looked like young witches that should be attending Cloud Tower. "We're all here." Bloom spoke up. Brandon looked around, realizing that every group was there, some wearing fairy forms, civilian outfits, or Red Fountain suits, either advanced or regular.

"Yes." The witch wearing black said as she stepped forward, "And I believe you have something of ours." She said before she moved around the split-up group, taking the scrolls with her. Brandon watched the scene horrified. His mind screaming at his body to move, to do something, to get those scrolls back but his body didn't respond, if anything it felt like he was rooted to the spot. Brandon attempted to look down but realized that they were all paralyzed.

"I can't move." Aurora said with gritted teeth as she too attempted to move from her position. Soon everyone was trying to move to no avail, they were stuck as the witches cackled amongst themselves. The witch wearing blood red stepping forward, a scroll in hand. The Winx began trying to move more vigorously but it still had the same result as before. The witch wearing dark green walked up to Aurora and smirked, lifting her chin with her sharp nails before she stepped back and nodded to the other witches.

Flora, Helia, and Luke tried to move with more vigor but they still had no result. "No!" Flora gritted out, trying to reach out to her daughter, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, don't hurt my daughter. She's got nothing to do with this! Leave her alone!" Flora began to beg as she had tears streaming down her own cheeks at seeing her daughter in such a state.

"How about we torture them a bit more?" The witch wearing a multi-colored gray witch uniform voiced her thoughts, a dark smirk was on her face. "I do recall, taunting them with information that they probably wonder to themselves every day since we made our presence known." She continued, walking around the a few of the frozen figures of the group to get to Stella, who was standing closer to the front than the middle. She lifted Stella's chin up before snickering.

"I would love to begin this story." The witch wearing dark green said gleefully as she sat down in a dark green throne-like chair, putting her arms on the armrests and tapping her nails against it. "We had just escaped Oblivion, so much stronger and you know why." She said frowning slightly before she smirked once more. "We had heard a great deal of these Winx Club heroines but we knew that while yes they were powerful but we knew that with proper planning and time we would soon defeat them." She said ending abruptly.

Another witch, the witch wearing black picked up where she left off. "So, we allowed them to continue their lives for a few months before we got bored of it. So, we decided to spice things up a bit. We poisoned the King Radius to see what would happen next, also because of what his ancestor and your ancestor did to us." She said pointing to Stella when she said that final sentence. "So, we chose to mess with you, starting a civil war and so much more." She finished.

"You killed my father!" Stella exclaimed, her eyes flashing dangerously as stray tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. "But he died so many years into the training unlike most of the people today." She said mentioning the innocents and some of the people who knew information they had killed mercilessly. The witch said nothing in response, not denying any of what they had done, and smirked at Stella. Stella began to try even harder to escape the frozen spell, trying to do anything that she could.

The witch wearing blood red held her hand out and it began to glow a blood red color as Stella stopped, a noise rising in her throat. "Now. Allow us to continue." She took the time to glare at Stella, power emitting from her. "We decided that, that form of torture wasn't enough for you. You still had happy moments with this knight in shining armor or king-to-be." She walked over to Brandon and lifted his chin up as he glared at her.

The witch wearing multiple shades of gray picked up from where she left off. "So, I broke you up, influencing your emotions to just the right pitch. When we discovered you were pregnant, well that was the best news and a new form of torture for you." She said as she glanced in between Stella and Brandon as Stella almost felt her son avert his gaze in the area between them.

"Of course, we never planned on one of our armies almost killing you, Stella. But luckily Bloom came to the rescue." The witch of poison said, mockingly stating the last sentence. "But the situation just become even more torturous when we discovered the dragon flame had disappeared inside Stella." Bloom gasped at this new piece of information, her mind trying to piece together where her own power went. "And it became even more obvious when Leanna and Brandon were born." The witch stopped her form of explanation abruptly.

Stella felt tears fill her eyes at the truth that only she and her mother had known was being unfolded for the people she least wanted to tell. "Ah, Stella you seem to already know what happened." The witch of blood said cruelly as Stella could feel everyone's eyes burning into her skin. "The dragon flame went to Leanna and from there her body absorbed the magic that was meant for Brandon." The witch stated.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bloom asked as she struggled to crane her neck to look at Stella but the effort was futile. Stella said nothing, hanging her head slightly and Bloom understood. Stella had tried to call her so much after that fight, even visiting at some points but Bloom had kicked her out and not answered any of the calls figuring Stella was trying to apologize but Stella had actually wanted to ask for help in protecting her daughter. "Oh Stella, I am so sorry."

The other Winx averted their gaze sadly as the teens looked almost sad and upset, they could have known Leanna beforehand but because of what happened they hadn't met her until Alfea. "I am guessing you played a role in that." Musa growled at the witches as the witches shared identical smirks and nodded in affirmation to what Musa had said. Leanna was next to them, as the rest who were still standing took seats. When Stella averted her gaze from her old friends to look into her daughter's eyes she saw a whirl of emotions hidden underneath the spell.

* * *

Leanna stared out of her own eyes in shock, not really sure as to what had just been admitted, she had a piece of the dragon flame inside of her and twice the magic she should have. She looked down at the spot where her hands should be, as the witch had implied she should be stronger than this, she was stronger than this. These witches had tried to play her but she wouldn't let this spell continue, she could break this. She began to glow but the witches must have realized she was making an escape and the arms that had reappeared with her glow faded away.

They were taking things from her, things that she didn't even know she valued. On the outside her eyes went from light to dark and her mother blinked, realizing that her daughter was still there, but she was being forced back by the spell. "Leanna, Leanna, I know you can still hear me, fight this. You are strong, stronger than this spell, stronger than these witches. Don't let them beat you down." Stella said as the witch of blood snarled and held her hand out to Leanna, her hand glowing her signature color.

"Leanna." She ordered as Leanna's body moved forward at the command and the other witches separated themselves from Sandra, fear glistening in the corners of their eyes. "Kill them." She ordered smirking directly at the Winx and Specialist. "No, torture them and then we will take the magic from those who have it." Sandra quickly changed her order, her hand tightening around the scroll. "Stella first." She said.

Leanna's body moved to her order and soon she was in front of Stella and holding the woman's throat with a dark smirk. "Mom! Leanna, stop, don't do this. I know you can see what you are doing so stop." Brandon yelled as he began to struggle even more, almost breaking the spell. Leanna's body froze as the real Leanna began to seep through and her eyes lightened in color. Everyone quickly realized what was happening, Leanna was fighting.

"Leanna." Ryan whispered as Leanna's body whirled to look at him, her eyes a medium colored gray versus the almost black colored gray they had previously been. "Leanna, if you can hear me, fight. Fight this evil. Fight for your mother. Fight for your family. Fight for your friends. And fight for me. I care about you, no matter how this started, I care about you. And I am sorry that it took this for me to tell you." Ryan said, shocking both of his parents along with the adults.

Leanna closed her eyes and her fairy form began to switch between white and black rapidly. Suddenly she was encased in a bright white light and her fairy form remained on white. She opened her eyes, her eye color reverting back to the honey color with brown specks and smiled, her smile reaching her eyes as she ran towards her friends and family. She closed her eyes and allowed her healing magic to release them from the frozen spell and opened her eyes again. "Mom." She whispered with happy tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Lyrica, Athena, Aurora, Brandon, Ryan." She whispered as the group began to surround her.

They had made one single mistake in their moment of joy that they had overcome the witches in getting Leanna back. Sandra smirked, the opposite of the frowns that she should have worn. She held her hand out as everyone flew back from Leanna and watched horrified as an electrocuting orb surrounded her. She screamed, falling to her knees as her fairy form began to switch from black to white. "Leanna." Lyrica whispered. "Leanna! No!" She yelled, running forward but being held back by her mom, tears began to fall from her eyes.

Athena and Aurora began to cry as well, Aurora crying into Jason's shoulder as his arms surrounded her, they had never gotten the chance to apologize. Leanna screamed as the light began to diminish. "No! No! No!" She screamed repeatedly before her fairy form finally stayed on the white color and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "No!" She screamed suddenly as the light color disappeared to reveal black and she opened her eyes, revealing a medium colored gray.

Nobody said anything as the orb disappeared and Leanna walked towards Sky before she grabbed the sword of Oritel from the sheath on his belt. "No! Leanna, don't give up!" Athena screamed at her back hopelessly but Leanna didn't even stop. They had almost won. They had almost won. The witch smirked as their bodies began to disappear, finding another way to torture the heroes, other than to obviously freeze them and make Leanna do that because that had obviously failed.

The magic they left behind went to Leanna as the Winx and Specialist were reminded of what had happened with Bloom and Valtor but this was not the same, they were going to win. What happened next would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Leanna lifted the sword, ready to begin the torture, the scroll in her other hand. The scroll slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground as sweat fell from Leanna's hair line.

The sword moved slowly and it seemed even more slow in their eyes as she held the sword out in front of her before she dove it right into her stomach she twisted it in and pulled the blood-coated sword out. After a few minutes, Stella screamed as she ran forward, not believing that her daughter would do this. Surprisingly, instead of Flora or Bloom grabbing her, Brandon did, holding her as she began to sob into his shoulder. The Winx felt tears prick at their eyes and Athena and Aurora began sobbing. The younger Brandon held Athena as she began to sob into his chest. Jason held Aurora was well, both sharing sad looks and Brandon had tears running down his face as he almost sobbed as Athena soon was holding him.

The witches magic left Leanna and went into a golden colored box that Leanna's other hand had conjured. Once it had all left, including the magic the witches had taken the box slammed shut before gently dropping to the ground. The sword followed after and dropped to the ground with a clank, the blood staining the grass. Leanna fell to the ground as Stella raced forward to catch her head before any more damage could be done. "Hang on Leanna, please don't leave us, please fight. Please. Please. Please." Stella began to sob hysterically, the tears dripping onto Leanna.

Suddenly an orb surrounded Leanna's body and the evil magic left her body, the magic disappearing along with the witches and the fairy form turning back to white before disappearing revealing Leanna in civilian clothes with the area around where the sword had stabbed her red. "Mom." Athena whispered breaking away from Brandon. "Mom, please do something, you have healing magic. You have to do something." Athena begged as Bloom nodded her head and crouched down next to Leanna.

Bloom placed one hand on Leanna's forehead as Leanna's breath became labored, her body struggling to take in anymore oxygen, she closed her eyes as her other hand glowed a light orange color as she held it above Leanna's body and went up and down. She did this for several minutes before she stopped and opened her eyes, her expression becoming solemn and in her eyes she was heartbroken. "I am so sorry Stella, but there is nothing I can do. She is too far gone." Bloom whispered.

Stella's face, that had been of hope dropped and she looked down at her daughter before looking up again. "You haven't tried hard enough. Bloom please. I know that with what happened between us this is difficult but you can't give up. From a mother to a mother. I can't lose my daughter. Please Bloom." Stella became desperate as Bloom closed her eyes allowing tears to fall down her cheeks but she knew that it was too late. Stella looked down at her daughter, watching her eyes try to focus but then lose that focus. "Hang on Leanna." She begged.

Leanna reached a hand up to comfort her mother with a small smile. "It's ok mom. I'll be ok." She turned her head to look at her friends, who raced forward to crouch next to her, almost pushing Bloom out of the way. Leanna smiled, "It's going to be ok girls. I'll be ok. You'll be ok. Can I ask you one favor?" Leanna asked as the girls shared looks before Lyrica nodded, grasping at Leanna's hand as she smiled. "Look out for my mom and brother and smile because I will be ok and I will always be here for you, no matter what." She looked towards Ryan who crouched down next to her. "I don't know anything about love, but Ryan, please don't let this break you. Move on. Be happy." Leanna said before she looked forward.

Lyrica began to cry, "Leanna, please, hang on." She begged but Leanna didn't hear her, her breath becoming labored before one last breath escaped her and her hand fell limp in Lyrica's grasp. Athena and Aurora began to sob once again as Brandon stared after his sister in horror, crying as well as he held onto Athena. Nobody could say anything as they all were soon shedding tears or full-out crying.

Leanna was dead.


	20. Chapter 20: Resolve

**I am so happy and kind of sad, this story is coming to a close. Ugh, that makes me cry, after a year of having this story up on fanfiction I am finally almost done. Again, I plan on having a sequel but I need to know if you guys want a sequel, I am not going to write an entire plot just to learn that you don't want a sequel. Ok, I am doing that same thing I did last chapter, getting ahead of myself. I still have one more chapter to go, and I hope you are happy with the results of this story. Just so you know, I have been planning this since I started the story.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I do not own Winx Club**

* * *

 _September 10_

 _I have given up on trying to get in touch with my friends, they clearly don't deem me worth their time, why would they deem my children. I hate to admit this. If I didn't have a kingdom to run I would spend every moment trying to but I do have a kingdom to run and I can't let down my people when we are trying to rebuild from this. Trying to create some sort of resolve since that attacks are over. The children are so cute and I hate to say it, but I never want to write in this again. It is a reminder of a past that I don't want to remember. That is my resolve._

* * *

Stella cradled the lifeless body of her daughter closer to her, sobbing uncontrollably, she couldn't open her eyes but when they were closed she almost saw her daughter, holding her back and comforting her and saying that everything would be ok. But when she opened her eyes the cold slap of reality was back and her daughter was dead. As in, one moment there and the next just gone. She couldn't pay attention to anyone else, the world around her seemed bleak and fuzzy and things seemed to slow down and go out of focus.

Bloom crouched down in front of her, "Oh, Stella, I am so sorry." Bloom said, wiping her own tears from her eyes as Stella didn't respond, Bloom hated it and she wanted to blame herself. It had been her fault that she hadn't opened the doors to a desperate Stella cradling a basket as if her life protected. Every single hint she should have picked up on was flashing in front of her eyes. Stella being extremely moody and emotional, her constantly getting sick in the mornings and leaving the room in a rush, the odd eating. It all fit together like puzzle pieces in a gigantic jigsaw puzzle.

Stella made no move to get up and Bloom didn't push her to, it must be awful, Bloom mused to herself, sliding her gaze over to her own daughter who was sobbing in Stella's son's, Brandon's, arms as he held her, crying his own tears of losing his sister. "This can't be it." Lyrica almost screamed as she still held onto Leanna's other hand, crying and sobbing along with almost everyone else. "You promised you would never take any risk like that one from the park or any time after that. You broke that promise. Please, Leanna, I'll forgive you if you just come back." Lyrica screamed, her voice choked with sobs and her face blotchy with tears.

Musa crouched down next to her daughter as Riven and Sky went over to Ryan, who was doing nothing and saying nothing, staring at Leanna with an unknown emotion in his eyes. "Oh, Lyrica, come here." She whispered soothingly as Lyrica broke down in her arms. She had never seen her strong daughter cry and suffer like this, it was awful and harsh and the worst treatment a mother could ever receive. It snapped her heart more than seeing Stella, being the mother of Leanna, watching Leanna grow up, only to watch her die because she couldn't defeat the evil. In a way, she had defeated the evil. She reached her hand out and closed Leanna's unseeing eyes, knowing it was just more painful having Leanna stare right through them.

The world had lost its color, the color being drained out of everything and it was as if time was frozen and they were locked away in their little cages built on tears. Suddenly a bright light, a light so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes as a music filled the area. It floated down with harmony pouring out of it and Leanna was lifted out of Stella's arms, being encased in the light. Nobody knew what to say, nobody could comprehend what was happening before the light disappeared and Leanna, still dead, dropped into Stella's arms once more.

She was wearing a white top that showed her shoulders and long sleeves that lightly touched the end of her skirt, at the bottom of the top a golden belt, that looked like a large golden ring with intricate white designs in it. The top of the shirt also had the golden ring and she was wearing a necklace that was a topaz yellow and sapphire blue color with a diamond in the center of the sun and moon necklace. The skirt was built from the same gold belt and was short at the front before going longer along the sides and at the back. Her toes were covered by gold, silver, blue, and white wraps that went almost up to her knee. Her wings were white with gold, silver, and light blue hues in the designs and a part of her hair was up in an elegant bun with the rest of her hair curled and a small crown on her head of silver with gold stones and a diamond at the front with a sapphire to the left and topaz to the right. She was wearing the same color natural make-up.

The wound on her side where she had stabbed herself with the sword of Oritel was healed other than a tiny scar. Stella looked down at her daughter in confusion, running her hands along the scar as nobody was able to say anything. Everyone holding their breath in anticipation. They had spent several minutes staring at Leanna as she did nothing as to what previously happened, remaining dead. She was still dead, Stella reminded herself, her hope diminishing as she closed her eyes and felt tears fall from her face and onto Leanna.

It was dark and cold and all traces of life were gone. Leanna felt cold, she felt tired but then there was something, something that renewed her strength, her body and her life. She was ok, but was her mental state going to be alright when she awoke again. She opened her eyes and felt her lungs take in a large big breath of air as her mother, brother, friends, and the Company of Light stared at her as if she was a zombie, as if she wasn't real. She sat up, feeling her stomach, confused.

"What happened?" She asked, not sure what had happened, she remembered running away from everyone when that truth had been revealed but then her mind drew a big blank. Had she lost her footing and tripped? Was she unconscious? How long was she unconscious? Suddenly, the memories came flooding back, torturous days spent without control of her body, watching what she was doing but not knowing how to stop it. Her eyes widened as she felt the memories flash in her mind's eyes, so much pain.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears before she shook her head slightly confused. She had been dead, she had felt her last breath leave her lungs and drifted off into a world of nothing, then how? How did this happen? How was she still here? She turned around, trying to find the box that contained the witches, remembering her final moments, the spell she had cast was an altered version of what the witches meant to cast. What blocked her vision were wings, butterfly wings that protruded from her back.

She looked at what she could see of her wings, and then traveled her gaze to the rest of her outfit, bringing her hands up to touch her hair. "Enchantix." She whispered in disbelief. "But how? How did I earn my Enchantix power when I didn't sacrifice myself for anyone?" Leanna managed to ask. Nobody knew what to say, they were too shocked that Leanna was even blinking, even breathing, even looking at them in curiosity.

Tecna snapped out of the trance-like state and grabbed her miniature handheld from her pocket, enlarging it before she began typing. She hummed softly to herself when she finished her research. "Technically you did. You sacrificed yourself for us when you stabbed yourself with the sword of Oritel because you wanted to save us and you did by defeating and sealing away the magic of those witches." Tecna explained, slamming the screen door, with a satisfying click and placing the now miniaturized handheld back in her pocket.

"It doesn't matter." Aurora said, waving the matter away. "What matters is that you are alive and you are back. We've missed you so much Leanna and I am so sorry about that fight we had." Aurora said, wiping a tear from her eye as she threw her arms around Leanna. Leanna smiled and nodded her head, but deep down she knew that she was never going to be the same again. At the same time, she was back but she wasn't back to how she used to be. Leanna wanted to sigh at the thought but at least now she was free from the bindings of the extent of the witches' power.

Aurora began squeezing a little too tightly for Leanna's comfort as Leanna felt her eyes fly open. "Ok Rorie, calm down, your squeezing the life out of Lea." Athena said with a roll of her eyes, noting the expression Leanna made. Aurora released Leanna from the death-trap hug and crossed her arms, as Athena shrugged, walking past her to hug Leanna. "As Rorie said before she began squeezing the life out of you. We have missed you and I am really sorry about that fight we had." Athena said as she pulled back to clasp Leanna's hands in hers.

"It's ok." Leanna said, almost rolling her eyes at hearing the apology once again. She walked over to Lyrica, who was still crouched down in the same spot when Leanna had got up when Aurora pulled her into a hug. "Lyrica." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, sad to see her friend so upset, so shocked. "Lyrica, are you ok?" Leanna gave the girl a gentle shake as Lyrica's eyes snapped to her. Lyrica said nothing in response just wrapped Leanna in a hug, not able to say anything. "Oh Rica, it's ok, I forgive you." Leanna said soothingly.

Lyrica nodded her head, still to choked up to say anything. She pulled back and wiped her face, trying to get rid of all her tears. "Thanks Lea." She said before she took a step back, trying to recompose herself as her mom placed hand on her shoulder. Musa had gone through the same thing once upon a time with Tecna and she had hoped that Lyrica would never go through the same thing but it seemed the future had other things in store. Lyrica didn't shrug the hand off like she usually would have done, instead relaxing into it.

Leanna turned to her mom and brother. She walked over to them, tears falling from her eyes as she did so. It was so hard to even imagine that she would be doing this but now, she was. "Leanna." Brandon whispered, wrapping her up in a hug. Leanna smiled sadly as he began crying into her shoulder. They were twins and despite everything, despite their ups and downs and everything that should have thrown them against one another they still cared about each other. Brandon didn't have to say he was sorry, Leanna understood and nodded as he continued to cry.

Her mom's arms also surrounded the both of them, creating a family hug out of the sibling hug. Her mom was also crying, sobbing almost. "Leanna." She muttered, saying the name over and over again, not able to stop. They all pulled back and her mom grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes and tried to compose herself, tried to look strong. "Never do that again! Do you understand me, young lady?" She ordered in a voice that Leanna sighed at. Stella knew that what she was asking was difficult since Leanna was a person who put others before herself. "I love you." She said before she backed away, dabbing at her eyes to get rid of the tears.

Leanna trailed her gaze over to Ryan, who looked at her, as if studying her and taking in that she was alive and she suddenly remembered what she had said to him before, before _that_ happened. He didn't say anything, didn't move, didn't even look away, just stared as if he was lost and in deep thought. Leanna walked over but he recoiled, moving away from her and over to his father. "Alright." She cleared her throat, clasping her hands together to take her attention away from Ryan. His actions. His looks. His game.

Timmy pulled out his laptop just then, typing away as Tecna looked over his shoulder, nodding to herself and him as she locked eyes with him and they both nodded. "Alright, the Magix Council will be emptying out the magical spells the witches stole but for now I suppose we should destroy the papers the witches used to take control of our kingdoms." He informed the group as he began to walk in the direction of the cave.

Nabu shook his head. "Since I have a better image of it now-" He said, it referring to the witches' cave, "I should be able to transport us there easily." He said, pulling his staff out of the air he had held it invisible in. Leanna nodded her head, as she glanced around, everyone had tucked away what had happened and so should she, for now at least. So, she looked at what happened one more time before she locked it away in the back of her mind. Something she hoped to never return to.

"Alright." Stella conceded with a nod, "We don't need to split up since the witches aren't going to be a problem any longer and I don't think their minions would attack us without any orders to do so." She said as Nabu nodded his agreement and transported them to a room that looked like a cave, the corners so dark they looked like they could stretch on forever. Leanna knew this place like the back of her hand though, weeks of being one of the minions taught her how to know where the witches stored their things, most importantly the documents that would give the kingdoms their magic.

She stepped forward and walked to the center table, holding her hand out and lifted a box containing where the documents had been kept. "I know this place better than anything, being a minion here." She shivered at the thought, it left a bad taste in her mouth and it didn't help to lock away those memories. Leanna looked at the group in affirmation as a few nodded and she opened the box, watching as the spells went back to their worlds.

"We've got one problem though." Tecna said after a moment of awe and joy, "The minions are still under the spell. Leanna, do you have any idea where the scroll is that cast that spell on them?" Tecna asked as Leanna shook her head, gesturing to one of the scrolls. That was the one spell Leanna hadn't seen before and it still made her slightly anxious that she had no idea which was the spell they used. Leanna walked over to the scrolls and lifted one up, the words were in an unfamiliar language but she understood a few of them nonetheless since she had picked up on a few things.

She shook her head, curling the scroll up neatly before placing it on the table gently, she lifted another scroll, uncurling and read a few of the words. "I think this is the scroll." She said, nodding to herself, before she passed the scroll over to Tecna. Tecna examined the scroll before a little chip popped out of her pocket and circled the scroll, a green light scanning the words. The device beeped once finished and went back into her pocket as Tecna grabbed her laptop and the chip, connecting the chip to her laptop.

Leanna watched the laptop, biting her lip anxiously before she looked over at Athena. Athena was wondering over to a few papers that were now visible and lying on the table, she lifted one up and began reading it. "I can't believe this." She muttered in disbelief. "They documented their plans." She spoke a little louder as Leanna walked over to her and read the scroll, it was about her. They had planned to tear her apart slowly and painfully by getting into her mind and creating illusions and such. They had planned to control her.

She passed the scroll on numbly, for the past months, she had wanted to deny this. Deny what, deep down, she knew was true. "The scan is complete. It is the scroll." Tecna informed the group, breaking them out of their trances. "We should be getting back, the Magix Council is going to want this." She held up the scroll before tucking it into her bag, she held her hand over it, creating a spell that would protect it.

Aisha stepped forward, the golden container in her hand. "I think we need to place several high-level protection spells on it so that no one can ever open it." Aisha said as she circled her hand around the golden container and a light blue sphere glowed around it. She passed it to Musa, who did the same thing. Soon, everyone had placed a protection spell on it, both the younger fairies and the Winx. Aisha grabbed onto the box again, holding it securely in her grasp.

"What would happen if it ever got opened?" Aurora asked curiously as she steadied her gaze on the box, a questioning look in her eyes. Leanna looked toward Athena, who had grabbed her own laptop and opened the screen. Athena began typing, her eyes narrowed in concentration. Athena's laptop made a beeping noise, coming to an answer. "Well." Aurora crossed her arms and slightly pouted, "What would happen?" She asked again.

Athena handed her laptop to Tecna as Tecna nodded her head, signaling the answer was correct. "If the container ever got opened, no matter who it was by, it would focus in on the person who trapped the magic inside of the box." Athena averted her gaze from Aurora and Leanna. Leanna sighed, she should have known the risks but they had to keep the magic balanced in the dimension and the box was a necessity in order to balance out the scale.

"Then we can't tell anyone that the magic is inside of this box, not even the council." Brandon said solemnly as Leanna shivered at the prospect of both lying and the box ever getting opened if they did tell the Magix Council, in recent events the Magix Council was horrible at hiding things, this would not make much of a difference. She mentally weighed each option before she decided that, even though it went against her desire to never lie, it was best to never reveal the truth of what really happened.

Flora opened her mouth to protest but Leanna cut her off. "I agree, the Magix Council has lost my trust on keeping things hidden, they are not good at it. We can't tell them because they would place it somewhere and forget about it the next day. They had wanted to dismiss this matter in the beginning." Leanna said solemnly. "This goes against my desire to never lie but it is for the best that we watch over it." She said as she sighed before she nodded her head.

Flora looked slightly conflicted before she too nodded. "Alright, but where are we going to keep it?" She asked as Bloom held up a voluntarily hand, knowing the perfect place to put it as Aisha handed the box to her. "We should be getting back, it's getting late." Flora sighed, turning around as Stella nodded, slipping the ring off her finger and throwing it up in the air, watching as it transformed into a scepter before she caught it. Leanna watched as mostly everyone closed their eyes at the suddenly bright light but she kept hers open, used to the brightness.

Leanna glanced around the courtyard, watching as it finally seemed like spring, the birds were out and the animals of the forest seemed to be communicating. Now that the spell had disappeared, the clouds had become smaller and smaller and the sun was shining brightly with small puffy white clouds dotting the sky. Aurora grinned, "I think now is the time to party." She exclaimed, grabbing Athena's hand, Athena grabbing Lyrica's, and Lyrica grabbing Leanna's hand. They danced around the courtyard with excitement as everyone exited the building, joyous that the reign was over.

"I agree." Roxy said, walking over with a bright smile on her face. "A party would be an excellent idea to show that we did win." Roxy said as she walked over to the Winx and Specialist with a small smile. She leaned in to whisper something in Bloom's ear, to which Bloom nodded with a smile on her face and nod her head excitedly. Leanna let go of the girls' hands and looked up to the sky, happy that everything was returning to what it was. To as it should be.

* * *

Aurora was wearing a short light blue dress, the dress was strapless and went to a little above her knees, it was tight at the top, then there was a light green belt similar to the trim of the dress and the skirt flowed out, light green fabric underneath of the skirt. She sat down on the bed, slipping on her high heels that were a light green color with light blue swirly designs, "I can't believe that we are having a party." She said with an excited squeal, getting up to walk to her mirror and grabbing some earrings to match her dress.

Athena rolled her eyes, braiding her hair down her back. "I can't believe that we let you drag us shopping, again." She remarked jokingly as Aurora stuck out her tongue. Athena's dress was longer than Auroras and was red in color, being spaghetti strap with orange designs at the bottom of the dress and a yellow color at the very tips giving the dress the effect of fire. She was wearing dark brown sandals to match and ruby studs in her ears.

"Says the girl who bought two dresses." Aurora shot back as Athena stuck her tongue out, mimicking Aurora's earlier act. Aurora walked over to Lyrica, pulling off the headphones the girl usually had in. "You are not even done with your hair." She said in a complaining voice as Lyrica glared at her, grabbing her headphones and placing them on her nightstand. Lyrica was wearing a black dress that was tight and long-sleeved, the top decorated in music note lace with black combat boots. Her hair was worn as it usually was and she had no earrings on.

"Lay a finger on my hair and face some music that will really make you go deaf." Lyrica said threateningly as Aurora pouted and put her hands up in a surrendering position before walking back to her make-up desk. Lyrica mumbled some choice words under her breath before she pulled out her phone and scroll down the screen. "We're going to be late." She said, "And all thanks to Rorie over there." Lyrica said as Aurora gave her a glare before going back to fixing up her make-up.

Leanna marked her page in her book before closing it and placing it on her nightstand. "Can't we have a night where there is no fighting?" She asked as she stood up. Her dress was pure white and was spaghetti strapped with a sweetheart neckline and folded over until a bejeweled belt at her waist. The skirt was flowy and was short to a little above her knee and long in the back to past her knees. Her hair was curled and she was wearing silver earrings with white pearls on it. She was also wearing sandals that were white in color.

"No." All of the other three girls chorused. "Besides that, is our version of normalcy." Athena remarked slinging an arm over Leanna's shoulder. She glanced at her phone before she glared at Aurora. "Rorie. Hurry up. Or else we will leave without you." Athena threatened as Aurora gasped and put her lip stick down on the messy table that held her make-up. Leanna giggled slightly at the exchange before she gently pushed Athena's arm off her shoulder and went to peer at the forest line.

"Fine." Aurora pouted before she noticed that Leanna had walked away. "Don't worry Lea, everything is going to be fine." Aurora said comfortingly as Leanna heaved a sigh before she smiled weakly. "Come on smile for the camera." Aurora said grabbing her professional camera off her nightstand and clicking on the on button. "Everyone, get in here." She told the other two girls before snapping her fingers at the camera allowing it to float on magic. She pressed the picture button and waited for the timer to snap their picture.

They smiled in union before separating as Aurora grabbed the camera and miniaturized it before placing it in her bag. "Let's get going then." Athena said as they walked out of their dorm. Leanna didn't bother to lock the door on their way out, there was no need to worry about that because right now, everything was going to be alright. They walked out into the courtyard, watching the lights strewn up along the building making the night look beautiful. Leanna glanced at the stars and smiled before her smile faltered at looking at the moon.

"We have arrived." Aurora announced as they walked over to the boys. "Hey Jason, maybe you should ask me to dance." She said with a wink before Jason nodded with a smirk, holding his hand out to her as she smirked back and took his hand. They walked out to the dance floor and began to dance closely. Athena looked at them and rolled her eyes as Lyrica walked over to the DJ table and jumped on the stage.

"I'm going to go get some food." Athena spoke up before she walked over to the food and drink table. Carter crossed his arms, stepping in front of Brandon, who was about to go to the opposite side of the room, and cleared his throat. Brandon raised an eyebrow in response before Carter pointed to the snacks table and Brandon rolled his eyes before he walked over to the table. Leanna glanced around the courtyard, noting that Luke was dancing with Hannah with a bored expression on his face and Jennifer was dancing with a guy while sipping something from a red cup.

Leanna walked over to the food and drink table wordlessly and grabbed a drink, she smelled it before she took a sip of the tangy punch, it was sweet and sour at the same time. She grabbed a plate and began placing some miniature burgers and hotdogs on it along with some Lynphea watermelon and hasika, a fruit that was grown in one of the many resort realms. Leanna turned around and began searching the courtyard for a nearby bench.

She found one and sat down, balancing her plate on her lap and looking at the party. "Hey." She heard a voice say as she looked up to see Ryan, he seemed slightly nervous and slightly shy, something she had never thought he could be. It had been awkward since they got back and she didn't entirely know how to feel about the situation. He sat down next to her and followed her gaze to look at the crowd. "We could dance, if you wanted to." He offered as Leanna smiled slightly.

"Sure." She nodded her head, trying to force down the blush that crept up her neck, "Just let me finish eating." She said as he nodded his head and an awkward silence engulfed the two. She sipped at the drink and sighed, placing the drink beside her. "You want a mini-burger?" She offered, holding a burger out to him with her hand. He smiled before he took the burger and ate it in two bites.

"How does it take you so long to eat?" He asked jokingly as she rolled her eyes in response to the question. He grabbed another burger as she crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?" Ryan asked, his mouth full of the small meat. Leanna smiled at him before she grabbed a burger and bit into it, chewing with her mouth closed. He rolled his eyes at her and stuck his tongue out playfully.

She grabbed the plate and got up from the bench to dispose of the plate into trash can. "Alright." She nodded at him shyly, gesturing for him to lead the way. Ryan smirked before he grabbed her hands and guided her to the dance floor, they began dancing as she tried to contain her blush but the effort was futile by the burning in her face and the dizzying feeling that it gave her. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the music cut off abruptly, a few complaints rose from the crowd as six lights shone on the Winx wearing popstar outfits and playing an instrument or holding onto a microphone.

"Hello Magix." Bloom said into the microphone as the crowd began to cheer, getting excited. "How is everyone feeling tonight?" She asked, causing the crowd to cheer even more, some jumping up and down. "We have been personally asked to play a song for old times', so this one if for everyone in this crowd." She said before she gestured to someone off stage to dim the lights and create some beams of light. Bloom glanced behind her before she nodded to Stella and Musa, who began playing their guitars, Flora joining in, and then Aisha along with Tecna.

 **Woke up this morning**

 **I'm so lazy, I'm late again**

 **Put on my make-up**

 **The sun is shining, I feel great**

 **I rush down the street**

 **My friends are waiting there for me**

Leanna laughed slightly as the group found themselves in the center of the dance floor, they began to dance goofily. Aurora dancing the wildest out of them all as everyone shared smiles and laughter. Smiles and laughter. Something she had loved being a part of and something that made it so much easier to forget. But she would need a lot of time to forgive, she mused to herself. Ryan smiled at her, a smile that reached his eyes, and she smiled back.

 **One more adventure**

 **It's gonna be a tough day at school**

 **There's so much to learn**

 **And we are giving all our best**

 **No time for fooling**

 **It may seem hard but it's my life**

"I can't believe our parents are up their singing like this." Athena yelled over the cheers of the crowd and the loud music. Aurora nodded her head in agreement before she began doing the crazy dance once more. Lyrica rolled her eyes at her before she shared a glance with Athena before they both smirked and Athena grabbed her phone from her handbag. She aimed it at Aurora and began recording. Aurora closed her eyes and didn't care that they were taping her doing something ridiculous.

 **The teacher caught me daydreaming**

 **Again**

 **All I can think is you (All I can think is you)**

 **And will I make it to the end?**

 **My friends keep telling me**

Bloom crouched down on the stage, holding the mic to her mouth as she looked over the crowd, she smiled at the group and Leanna smiled back before gesturing to Aurora as Bloom chuckled to herself as the music began to slow down. Leanna glanced back at her friends before she looked at the sky, smiling sadly at the fact that she knew that these were the moments that she could forgot but then it would be back once again.

 **You're the one**

 **You can do the incredible things you do**

 **You're the best**

 **And baby you deserve the gifts you have**

 **Can't you see? You are strong**

 **You fight against the demons everyday**

 **You're a star**

 **Remember where you come from**

 **And who you are**

 **Come join us**

Leanna held her hands up to the sky as she twirled around in circles repeatedly, she waved her hands back and forth and allowed small beams of light to fall on them. The crowd cheered at that as the music picked up again. She looked down and smiled at her friends before she looked back at the stage. Seeing her mom like that warmed her heart and she hoped that one day her mom could one day be as happy and carefree as she was when she was young. It didn't matter what the world thought in that moment.

 **We have a day out**

 **I wonder what we're going to do**

 **I'm so excited**

 **Shall we go shopping all day long?**

 **I'll see my parents**

 **It's hard to be away from home**

 **But it's all worth it**

 **I love to share it with my friends**

 **Now look at yourself**

 **You know I'm talking to you**

Leanna turned back to her friends, watching as Aurora dragged Athena into the dancing tidbit, with Athena handing her phone to Lyrica. Lyrica laughed at the pleading look Athena sent her way, shrugging her shoulders. "You've got it sis. Dance with Aurora." Carter said jokingly as he grinned at her, he laughed at the death glare she sent him. Waving it off as if it didn't affect him with a wink.

 **You're the one**

 **You can do the incredible things you do**

 **You're the best**

 **And baby you deserve the gifts you have**

 **Can't you see? You are strong**

 **You fight against the demons everyday**

 **You're a star**

 **Remember where you come from**

 **And who you are**

 **Come join us**

The lights dimmed slightly as Stella and Tecna walked over to the microphone, forming a half-circle around the mic. They smiled at the audience, waving out as the audience began to cheer and the music slowed. Lyrica handed her the phone as she too was dragged into the dance, but their dance had slowed down and Leanna smiled, recording them and watching through the screen as they grinned at the camera.

 **Why be extraordinary?**

 **When you can always be yourself (yourself)**

 **You're a fairy, believe it**

 **Why can't you see that?**

Stella looked out to the audience, finding her children as she sang the first two words of the second line, she smiled at them. Leanna looked at Brandon before they both smiled back. Leanna sent a few beams of light towards the stage and watched as the Winx laughed at the lights falling on them for those short moments. "Love you sis." Brandon said slinging his arm around her shoulder as she smiled at him, ruffling his hair slightly as he mockingly placed his other hand to his chest and ruffled her hair.

 **You're the one**

 **You can do the incredible things you do**

 **You're the best**

 **And baby you deserve the gifts you have**

 **Can't you see? You are strong**

 **You fight against the demons everyday**

 **You're a star**

 **Remember where you come from**

 **And who you are**

 **Come join us**

Bloom waved her hand around, an orange glow of magic shining within her fingers. She smiled before she unleashed the warmth into the crowd as everyone grinned at each other. Leanna smiled at her friends, as she handed the phone to Carter and joined them into their crazy dance, smiling along with them and giggling. She had never felt so happy, so carefree, and she mentally thanked her friends for giving her this joy.

 **Oh come join us**

 **Come join us**

 **Come join us**

 **Yeah**

Leanna slung her arm around Lyrica's shoulder as the other girls did the same and they smiled at each other. Teeth white in the light of the stage and the moon. "Love you girls." Aurora exclaimed, tightening them into a group hug before they all separated and began to dance freestyle. Athena stared at the camera and smiled, ruffling Aurora's hair as the girl pouted at her before she stuck her tongue out in response.

 **You are a fairy believe it**

 **You got to believe it**

 **'** **Cause you're the one**

 **Fairy**

Bloom snapped her fingers as the microphone holder disappeared and she swirled the magic around her. Stella twirled around with her guitar, yellow magic swirling along with her. Flora began floating in the air with vines floating around her. Musa jumped into the air, crouching down as she played the final notes of the song. Aisha threw her drumsticks up and they disappeared into water before the water disappeared as well.

Leanna clapped and cheered along with the crowd as she separated from the girls, "That was amazing." Aurora gushed as she walked over to her mom with a squeal, throwing her arms around her. "I've got to admit, I didn't know you guys had that in you." Aurora confessed as she beamed, "But you were great." She pulled away from her mom and walked over to stand next to Jason. The Specialist walked over, wearing casual clothes in contrast to royal uniform or the advanced Specialist uniform they had usually wore.

"You girls were good." Riven complimented as Musa rolled her eyes at his semi-compliment and he crossed his arms. He trained his eyes on Lyrica, "So, when am I going to see My Lyra perform?" He asked as Lyrica glared at him. She shook her head, indicating her answer as he shrugged at the death glare that Musa gave him. Leanna shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, glancing elsewhere, wincing at the flashing lights of the cameras.

"Why won't they leave us alone?" Athena muttered under her breath as she tore her gaze away from the scene to glare over at the paparazzi that pushed and shoved each other to get a better image. Leanna sighed as Athena began to walk over to the paparazzi to give the forming audience a piece of her mind but she was halted by her mom. Athena narrowed her eyes and ripped her arm from her mother's hold. "What? I am sick and tired of them with their dramatics and the fact that they keep calling us Winx 2.0 in the tabloids." Athena crossed her arms.

Bloom rubbed her temple as she sighed. "What's so bad about it? I mean you are our children and besides Winx isn't really a bad name." Bloom said slowly as Athena rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "Don't be so disrespectful to me. I am your mother." Bloom said in a reprimanding tone as Athena scoffed and turned her body away.

Athena clenched her fist, "If you were my mother than you would understand that I don't want to live in your shadow. I don't care about the name, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you constantly try to pressure us to be like you." Athena exclaimed as her mother narrowed her eyes. "We aren't you. We are us." Athena slid her cold gaze over to every member of the Winx and Specialist.

Leanna placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Athena." She said soothingly as Athena sighed before she visibly relaxed. Leanna directed her gaze to the Winx and Specialist, looking at her mom in particular. "I don't want to be like you, none of us do. We want to be our own person and the media treats us, even you treat us, like we should be like you. Like mother like daughter. You are great people but that doesn't mean we have to be you in order to be great." Leanna said.

Aurora nodded her head in agreement along with Lyrica, both girls feeling the same way, but in more brash words than how Leanna worded it. Suddenly Aurora's face lit up. "I have the best idea ever!" She exclaimed with an excited squeal as the group turned to face her. Leanna gave her an encouraging smile before she glanced at the Winx and Specialist, they were wearing frowns and had crossed arms, some didn't like that their children wanted to be different while other chose to be hurt.

"That's a first." Lyrica muttered under her breath, a teasing smirk on her face as Aurora gave her a death glare as she dropped her arms and crossed them. Athena laughed and Aurora gave her a playful push as Leanna sighed. She gave them a look that told them to cut-it-out and Lyrica laughed. "Momma Leanna has spoken." Lyrica bowed mockingly as Leanna felt heat cover her cheeks as some people turned to look at the scene and eventually look at her. Lyrica playfully ruffled her hair and Leanna rolled her eyes with a small smile.

Aurora cleared her throat and clasped her hands together, "I think that we should create a name for ourselves." Aurora said as the group grew silent as well as the courtyard other than the clicking of camera shutters and the reporters narrating the events. Aurora tapped her chin with a smile, "How about Rorix, or we could do Amazingly Lovely Loving Artistics." She suggested as Lyrica wrinkled her nose, "What? What's wrong with it?" She asked crossing her arms.

"That just sounds ridiculous Rory." She placed plenty of emphasis on the last word as she crossed her arms and played with the necklace hanging around her neck.

Aurora crossed her arms, "Well what do you think then Rica?" She asked with a pout on her face.

"I don't know, but it would be better than Rorix." Lyrica retorted.

"I don't see you coming up with anything!" Aurora said as she gave Lyrica a death glare.

Lyrica glared back, "If you would let me think!"

"You've had plenty of time to think!"

"Not Really!"

Both girls growled at each other as Leanna face-palmed, "Ok, that's enough!" She exclaimed, stepping in between the upcoming fight. "We are friends and we have to work together ok? Do you both understand me?" She asked as the girls didn't look at each other before nodding, "Now hug it out before I make you." Leanna said as the girls smirked at her and she just sighed knowing they wouldn't do as she asked. She stepped back and gave them both a stern look.

Athena laughed, "You guys are hilarious." She chuckled as the Winx looked at each other confused as to how that friendship even worked. It seemed so argumentative, rather than listening to the other's ideas. The Winx just shrugged at each other, they weren't like that, were they? If they were, they weren't that bad. Athena continued to laugh as Aurora gave her a death glare as Athena waved her off.

"You're friends with us." Aurora retorted but she failed at keeping the bubble of a laugh from escaping her throat. Eventually she laughed, "That was really funny though." She winked at Lyrica as Lyrica scoffed and crossed her arms but smirked nonetheless. She glanced at the Winx and Specialist and laughed at their expressions. "You should see your faces." She said before she smiled wickedly, slipping her phone out of her bag and snapping a picture, she wiped a tear from her eye.

Leanna smiled but then she suddenly became thoughtful. Friends. Friend had been a term they had used a lot and she closed her eyes thinking of a language that Magix used to use, a language that had been used on Earth due to the Magic Dimension speaking different languages before they agreed to speaking English. "Amicix." She whispered, testing the word out on her tongue before she smiled at her friends. "Amicix." She said again louder.

Athena smiled, "That's perfect. Amici means friends and we are friends so why not? It is a really good idea Lea." Athena winked giving her a thumbs up as she stuck her hand out, "I vote for Amicix." She declared as Lyrica shrugged and placed her hand on top of Athena's. Athena glanced at Aurora, who was still pouting but she eventually smiled and placed her hand on the hand pile. "Come on Lea, you are part of the Amicix." Athena giggled as Leanna smiled and placed her hand in.

"Three. Two. One. Amicix!" They cheered, throwing their hands up in the air in union. The boys shared looks at the name before they chuckled and Aurora walked up to them and crossed her arm, "And what, pre-tell, is so funny?" Aurora asked tapping her foot slightly. The boys stopped laughing at the look she gave them, other than Ryan. He gave her a smirk as if daring her to do something.

"That name is ridiculous." He said cockily as she smiled sweetly at him before she kneed him, he crouched over, whining as he fell to the ground. He winced at the feeling as the girls laughed, other than Leanna. "What was that for?" Ryan growled as Aurora smirked at him before she walked back over to Lyrica, who looked mockingly sympathetic for her brother before she laughed at him, showing him the still recording camera. His eyes widened in horror and his face became sheet white.

"Making fun of our name." Aurora answered as if it was obvious. She walked over to her mom with a smile but it dropped once she saw the expression the older group was wearing, expression of hurt, confusion, and barely held in laughter at the situation of poor Ryan. "Mom." She whispered. "We said you are not bad people but we are not you. You have always said to be ourselves but you won't accept us for who we are?" Aurora asked with a note of betrayal in her voice.

Flora closed her eyes before she opened them again and smiled. "I'm proud of you, I am sorry that I have forced my shadow on you. I think I speak for all of us when I say that. That goes for you too boys." She averted her gaze to the younger boys as they nodded their heads, a moments difference in time in between them. "I guess it is time to enjoy this party." Flora said as she smiled and walked over to her husband.

Aurora beamed, "I can't agree with you more mom." She jokingly said in a posh accent. She jumped up and down, "Let's hit this party!" She exclaimed, dragging Jason onto the dance floor. Everyone else shared glances for a moment before they dissolved into laughter.

* * *

It had been two solid hours of partying after that announcement, Leanna mused to herself as she watched the party slowly die down. The music was slow and the people were dancing just as slowly. She sighed, it had been fun to forget but she knew that this moment would only last for the night. Tomorrow, she would be upset at herself again. She clutched her handbag tightly, feeling the small bag inside of it against her fingers. This was for the best. She reminded herself, but it didn't feel that way.

"Hey Lea." Lyrica said walking over to her, she had been at the DJ booth for most of the time and now that the party was dying down and people were getting tired. Lyrica was smiling happily but her smile faded into a frown as she noticed the expression her best friend was wearing. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Leanna debated between responding at all and well not but she knew that she couldn't just ignore Lyrica.

She shrugged. "I think I need to talk with everyone." She whispered as Lyrica nodded her head solemnly, going around to gather the large group. They walked up to her, some with confusion, some with worry, and some were just curious. Leanna averted her gaze to the ground, twirling the ring of Solaria around on her finger, grateful that her mom had given it back to her. "I think I need to be alone for a while." She said quietly but somehow everyone heard it.

Brandon stepped forward. "We can give you ever ounce of space you need at Solaria." He said trying to convince Leanna to change her mind from what it had been set to. Despite the fact that the idea was appealing Leanna shook her head. "Leanna, we forgive you for what happened and you know that." He said, trying another tactic but Leanna didn't budge on her position.

"I know!" She exclaimed, tears building in her eyes and choking her voice. "I know that you forgive me and I wish that was enough but it's not. I was evil! I let those witches control me and torture me! Do you have any idea how torturous it was? They made me do despicable things! They made me a murderer!" Leanna exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes. She wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I can't accept your forgiveness until I can forgive myself. Until I can live with myself." Leanna said softly.

Stella whimpered, "But we just got you back! We can help. Let us help you." Stella exclaimed, tears falling down her face. Stella couldn't believe this. "And you are not a murderer! They were controlling you!" Stella said strictly, trying to get her daughter to believe what she knew to be true. Brandon placed hand on her shoulder as he tried to conceal his own rampant emotions.

Leanna sighed. "But that didn't stop my hands from doing this. If I hadn't fought back then you would be dead, all of you would be dead." Leanna said as she wiped her tears, trying not to be weak. She had spent the past year being weak. The past year allowing those witches to toy with her. "Who do you think they sent to torture those people? They didn't do it themselves! Well most of the time they didn't!" Leana screamed as Stella gasped, realizing why her daughter was being torn up.

Those witches had forced her daughter to kill. They had forced her daughter to torture those people and Leanna had no way of stopping them. "Oh Leanna." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and allowed Leanna to sob against her. Leanna hugged her back, tightly, crying harshly. The rest of the Amicix looked at each other, heartbroken that Leanna had been through so much, so much that they had no idea about, nor had they pieced together.

Leanna felt several minutes wrapped in the embrace before she pulled away, she wiped the rest of her tears before she sighed. "This is why I need to be on my own, the entire Magic Dimension can forgive me but I need to forgive myself before I can accept that." Leanna said as Bloom hesitated before she nodded her head.

"I think that, this would be best for Leanna, she can't have everyone trying to pick up the pieces that she needs to pick up on her own." Bloom said before she placed a hand on Leanna's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk to someone about this, you can always talk to me." Bloom said supportively as Leanna nodded her thanks, to choked up to say anything as Stella shook her head stubbornly.

"No! I refuse to let you leave! You can't leave!" Stella said stubbornly as she crossed her arms. The other Amicix seemed to share the same thoughts as they did similar things and said similar things, persistent on making Leanna stay. Leanna sighed, she had known her mom would be stubborn and would want her to stay. It would have been the first summer that it would be the three of them.

"Mom. I'm sorry but this is what is best for me." Leanna said softly before she turned around and began to walk to the gate of Alfea. She cast a spell and the suitcases she had packed earlier enlarged outside of her bag. She turned around, "I'll be back next year and maybe for my birthday." She said as Stella sighed, wrapping her arms around her daughter and hugging her tightly as Aurora, Athena, and Lyrica walked up to her, sad smiles on their faces.

"It won't be the same, will it?" Aurora asked before she took her spot hugging Leanna, "We'll miss you and I better see you on your birthday." She said with a slight warning, as Leanna smiled slightly and nodded her head. "Alright, get over here you two and let's have our last hug before Leanna's birthday." Aurora said as the girls hugged each other, sharing smiles. Leanna separated herself from the hug and walked over to her brother.

Brandon said nothing as Leanna rolled her eyes, "I'll miss you too Brandon." She said as she stood on her tip-toes to sling an arm over his shoulder as Brandon smiled slightly and nodded, not able to respond. He hugged her before they separated, sharing a promise to see each other soon. She straightened herself and turned to walk to the gates, the group watching her back sadly.

She slipped the ring off her finger and held it tightly in her hand, allowing her magic to make it into a scepter, she conjured a white portal in front of her before she turned around to look at everyone and smiled slightly, "Good bye." She whispered before she turned around and walked through the portal.


	21. Chapter 21: Celebrations

**I have been working on this for almost a week, how horrible but in my defense I am in high school and if I am being honest I have been slightly busy and plus I suffered from a point in time where I couldn't come up with a way to finish this story, even with all of my planning.**

 **Summary:** **Sometimes Leanna wonders if anyone will ever get to know her as herself and not just the daughter of Queen Stella, even her mom wants her to 'follow in her footsteps' and go to Alfea. Will the new darkness coming find her and why does the darkness want her over anyone else more powerful? The only thing Leanna now has is hope that she can overcome this evil. Her hope is her guide that will lead her to a hopefully brighter future. Finally, Leanna is ready to discover the truth about the secrets of her very existence, after so many years of secrets can she accept the entire truth.**

 **I do not own Winx Club**

* * *

 _August 18_

 _It has been ten years since my children came into the world. They are growing up to be so perfect. My perfect children. Brandon, he resembles Brandon a lot with his jaw line and build but Leanna, she is almost a splitting image of Brandon. Where as Brandon has dirty blonde hair, leaning more towards the blonde side, sun-kissed skin, and chocolate-colored eyes. Leanna has dark brown hair with the tips of her hair being golden blonde, really tan skin, and honey colored eyes with specks of brown. Brandon is more like me but Leanna is like Brandon. My perfect children, my lovely children._

* * *

The bag had been thrown carelessly on the bed, unzipped and rustled through, some clothes surrounding the suitcase but others appeared unorganized. Lyrica hummed softly, tapping her nails on the desk, her favorite headphones and the best headphones she had ever owned in the spot she usually had them. Over her ears. The headphones were connected to her laptop through some random technical program. On the thin screen was a tab of something that she held near and dear to her, it was her life's work. She had relied on this program whenever she struggled and whenever her emotions ran high.

 _Everything_ was there, hidden under a tab that no one dared enter, deeming it ordinary. Lyrica lifted a hand and rubbed her chin thoughtfully, lyrics and notes buzzed around in her head but none of them seemed to fit the song correctly. She leaned forward, sorting through the notes and options, trying to find the single one that was at the tip of her reach. Finding it, she allowed a ghost of a smile to flitter across her lips before she clicked on it, placing it in the perfect spot. She slid her gaze down the screen and checked the time.

It was late, or early morning, she sighed and slipped the headphones off her ears and placed them gently on the desk. Lyrica saved the file before she minimized the screen and allowed the lap top to turn off. She stood up and stretched slightly before she trudged to the bed, she fell on it, pushing aside some of the clothes in her way. She lifted her head up and turned to lie on her back. The room had been magically designed to fit her personality, the one thing it lacked was the untidiness that she usually found inspiration in. They had arrived earlier that day, or yesterday.

A soft tap on the door brought her out of her trance and she sat up on the bed, pushing the suitcase off the bed and allowing it to fall to the floor with a single thump. "Lyrica?" Musa poked her head in. She sighed slightly and pushed the door open, walking to the bed. "What are you doing up so late?" She asked as she sighed, trying not to scold her daughter for even being up at such a late hour. Dawn would be coming in only a few hours.

Lyrica shrugged, she had never told her parents of the songs she had hidden on her laptop. It was something that she didn't want her parents to know and go on about her doing her songs in front of other people. "Thinking." She said in a clipped tone, ending the conversation before her mother could even start on the rant of her being up so late. Musa pursed her lips before she gave up and sat on the bed, eyes darting down to the pile of clothes that had fallen out of Lyrica's suitcase or been thrown.

"Are you worried about Leanna coming back?" Musa asked, as she looked up to search her daughter's face for any sign of emotion. Nothing. Ever since a few years ago, Lyrica had become so closed off, it was an arduous task to even get her to talk about anything. Musa could create a never-ending list of the similarities between Riven and Lyrica with their attitude and emotions. Sometimes it was incredibly difficult to not get too upset about Lyrica not wanting to talk to her about anything.

Lyrica hesitated before she nodded, ever since the summer began it seemed that Lyrica's opening up chances became even lower than they had been before. "Yeah, I guess. It's going to be interesting to see Leanna again." Lyrica answered, trying to turn off her emotions before she started crying. When she had cried into her mother's shoulder when _that_ happened it had been something that rarely happened. She hadn't done that since a few years ago.

Musa stood up from the bed, wiping her hands before she clasped them together, "Alright then, tell me if you ever want to talk about it." She said before she closed her eyes before she opened them again and smiled weakly. "Time to go to bed, you don't want to be exhausted for tomorrow." Musa said before she left the room, closing the door gently behind her. Lyrica collapsed on her bed, it would be tomorrow, well later today that they would start planning. Leanna was going to be back in two days, or one day since it was an early Thursday morning.

Lyrica pushed herself up before she grabbed a pair of night clothes and changed into them quickly before settling herself on top of the blankets. She stared at the canopy for a moment, lying on her back, before she turned to her side to stare out of the window, watching the stars twinkle against the dark blue or black canvas. "Lights off." She whispered as the overhead lights turned off at the command and she slid over to turn off her lamp with the small screen option on the lamp.

In the darkness, she allowed her eyes to adjust and sighed, the sliver of the moon's light cast a small light source into the room, the other curtains being drawn closed. Lyrica held her eyes open before she closed them, allowing her eyelids to provided her with a darkness that welcomed her into the world of sleep. A place where everything was as it should have been, where the hardships they had faced had never happened. Where the hardships she had faced never happened.

* * *

Golden rays of sunlight shined through the tall windows, casting a brightness that woke everyone up and out of their morning phase. Brandon wasn't bothered by the light, today had been one of the days where he could be casual, where his job of being formal. Of being a knight slipped away and he was back to being young. He was wearing a simple white button up and dark blue jeans matched with sports shoes. He didn't know how he survived staying in this palace for more than a week. It was a miracle he didn't snap and allow his broken heart to seep through his demeanor.

Brandon stabbed through some of the perfectly made scrambled eggs with his fork and ate it, sipping down some black coffee with it. When he was younger, the bitterness of black coffee disgusted him but now it barely bothered him, it gave him the energy to be able to be a knight. A woman ran up to Stella, who was seated at the front of the table, looking through some documents while she ate, with a clipboard and a big pile of papers attached to the clipboard along with a pencil. She curtsied as Stella smiled at her, "Your majesty, we have many things to do today, it is the birthday of Prince Brandon and Princess Leanna tomorrow." The woman said, showcasing the clipboard.

Stella nodded, "Of course." She said, "Now go eat Lindsey, we can't have you collapsing from hunger during the day." Stella said as Lindsey opened her mouth in protest before she sighed and walked away, knowing that Stella was just trying to look out for her. Brandon quirked an eyebrow at the fact that there were so many things that needed to be done. "Thomas." Stella called out as a guard walked forward, bowing slightly, "Would you please show the boys to the armory room after breakfast. Oh, and please get Sophie, so she can show the girls to the sauna." Stella said as he nodded with a small salute and walked away.

"The sauna. It has been ages since I have been in there." Bloom said, giving Athena a sideways glance as Athena opened her mouth to say something. "Maybe afterwards I can give you a hand with the planning, since I am a Queen after all." Bloom said as she sipped at her latte, making sure that the whip cream didn't get on her face to avoid an embarrassing moment. Brandon felt a part of him become excited at seeing the armory, he hadn't been there since he left Solaria. Another large part of him felt sadness though, Stella had been ruling a kingdom all on her own and it might even be his fault.

He shook his head slightly to clear it as he snuck a glance at the woman who occupied his thoughts frequently, he could almost see the weight placed on her shoulders since he left. She was different than back then, more caring but more closed off. He had never felt confused about Stella other than in freshmen year and seeing her like this was slightly bitter. More bitter than this coffee. It wasn't his fault though. It just wasn't.

Sky caught his gaze from across the table and gave him a look, a look that Brandon knew meant that Sky was going to be asking him questions later. Brandon looked away from Sky, instead looking towards Stella's son. Why had she named her son that? Just why? "Well I can't wait to see what your guards have got." Riven interrupted his thoughts as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and a smirk resting on his lips.

Lyrica rolled her eyes, "Can I go with the guys instead of going to the sauna?" She asked her mom as Musa hesitated before she nodded, knowing Lyrica would never enjoy spending time in a sauna. Lyrica smirked at her father, "Whoever wins. I go against." She said, her voice confident. Brandon just sighed, those two were so similar to each other, even in how competitive they could get.

Riven gave his daughter a challenging look, "If you think you can take it." He said as she nodded her head with narrowed eyes. Brandon stabbed his fork through his eggs and ate them, he didn't even want to get involved with the competition between a father and daughter. Those two were awful once they got into the right point in the battle and especially considering he had roomed with Riven for years, having a female version of him was just plain difficult. Brandon didn't get involved with the next conversation, allowing himself to just focus on eating instead of things he knew he would soon have to face.

That was a certainty.

* * *

Leanna stared at the ceiling, a mix of emotions concealed within her eyes and an emotionless mask painted across her face. The ceiling was pristine and white, seeming as if it was freshly painted and it blended in with the black and white theme of the small room. She sighed, not moving her gaze from the ceiling, it had been months of trying to forgive herself but each time she tried she would push it off to the side and cry a little more. Now she was in the midst of self-loathing and self-pity. Not that she wanted to be.

Leanna sighed, sitting up in bed, she glanced at the discarded coffee cups, wrappers of candy, and empty plates littering the room in barely disguised disgust. She was disgusted with it. She was disgusted with herself. She pushed her feet off the bed sluggishly and didn't bother looking in the mirror beside the bed, she didn't have any desire to look at herself, to look at a face that filled with her disgust and even the slightest bit of hate. Briefly she wondered what her family would say if they saw her, to snap out of it, to yell at her and tell her that she was being weak. She picked up the phone line and slid her gaze down a nearby menu.

She was being weak, she knew that and she accepted it. The witches had broken her, cracked her, and tortured her until she couldn't even look at herself. Leanna looked up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Hair that had lost its sheen glow and was now tangled and resembled more of a lion's mane than her normal do. Eyes that became dull and lifeless. Skin paled drastically and chapped lips. She placed the phone down and walked towards the mirror, tracing her finger along the edges.

Leanna sighed, closing her eyes, before she looked up to see a golden color in the corner of the reflection and a single envelope embroidered in rich and expensive paper and designs floated down into her grasp. She opened the envelope and allowed the paper to hover in front of her with a single flick of a white-colored magic. The words glowed from the page and the edges of the page held designs and overall the paper looked neat and crisp as if it hadn't been in an envelope at all.

 **We Cordially Invite You to the Mask Ball Being Held Tomorrow Night to Celebrate the Birthday of Prince Brandon and Princess Leanna of Solaria.**

 _The ball will be held in the ballroom of the Solaria royal palace and drinks and food will be provided along with presents and gifts for the royal twins. The dress code is simple, everyone is to wear a mask and at eleven o'clock precisely the masks will be removed, men will be wearing their finest royal clothes and women in ballgowns. The banquet will start at precisely 5 o'clock, the ball will begin at precisely 8:30. The royal family would be most pleased if you could attend._

 _Sincerely_

 _Queen Stella of Solaria_

Leanna read the title repeatedly, her mind trying to process the words, her birthday was tomorrow. It had already been so long, she sighed, placing the paper and envelope on the dresser and snapping her fingers, allowing the magic to sweep over the room, cleaning it and making a ghost of a smile cross her lips. She glanced at herself in the mirror again, suddenly determined to get back on track, she had to go. She told her friends she would and she will. Leanna stepped towards the bathroom and turned the shower on.

She took off the disgusting clothes and threw them in a pile on the floor before going into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away more than just grim. To wash away her fears. To wash away her sadness. To wash away her self-loathing. She stepped out, refreshed and combed her hair out the traditional way, combing through the knots and tangles with ease. Leanna dug around in her suitcase before she pulled together and outfit, she slipped on some light blue skinny jeans, a white flowy top and some light brown sandals.

Leanna pulled her hair up into a ponytail and regarded herself in the mirror, she looked young and free and happy. Like she did months ago in those spare moments where she was truly happy. Leanna sighed, walking towards one of the two windows and staring out into the small town, the small quiet and calm town. It was a town where almost everybody knew everybody. The thing was nobody knew her, nobody would look at her in fear of if she was still possessed by evil or shield themselves away from her. Where gossip that circulated about her wasn't threatening and a desire to have her removed from the town.

Leanna liked it, she liked the hours she could spend walking along the beach without anyone following her, other than some random boy's eyes, they still disgusted her to no end. The silence also allowed her to think about things, to try and move on and to find forgiveness for her crimes. _Murder_. Leanna shivered at the thought of what she had done and decided to store it away for some other time, she walked back to her suitcase and took out her ballgowns. They were all elegant but there was one she hadn't worn yet.

Basically, it was the perfect dress to wear.

* * *

Brandon hated the feeling of anxiety that crept over him, instead he tried to focus on the assortment of cakes and sweets in front of him. He didn't really care much for the party but he knew that it had to be done if her ever wanted to see Leanna again. He dismissed his questions and his worries for later though and lifted up a fork to taste a cake. "Couldn't we just have them all? Their already made." He said indifferently as his mom looked up from the clipboard she was holding and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Brandon, just pick a few. The rest go to other places." His mom reminded him for the fourth or fifth time. By other places, his mom meant that they go to the poorer places, the places without food and without homes and without shelter, selling these cakes meant buying them more. Brandon sighed as he tried to mentally figure out the cakes and sweets that he wanted there.

"Vanilla cake with chocolate icing along with those Solarian truffles and the best deserts from the other realms of Lynphea, Eracklyon, Domino, Melody, Zenith, and Andros." Brandon said as his mom sighed and checked those off her list. "What else must we do for this party?" Brandon asked tiredly, running a hand through his hair as his mom rolled her eyes and moved on to the next item on the list, walking towards the next table aligned with appetizers and drinks. Brandon crossed his arms and stared down at the table in annoyance since they were doing this once again.

"Quit whining." His mom reprimanded, as she pointed to the list, holding the clipboard out as he caught the slightest glimpse of the many words and things on the list. "I have done this for years, it's not going to kill you to pick out some things." Stella said as she looked over the alcoholic beverages, she lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip, smiling slightly at the aftertaste. She glanced at her son, who was eyeing the alcoholic beverages as if he thought he was going to get one. "You are only sixteen, tomorrow seventeen, you don't honestly think I would let you drink." She said disbelievingly.

Brandon didn't respond, taking a sip from a random juice, he gulped. "Well, of course not, but you can't blame a kid for hoping. Besides and some areas it is legal to drink at seventeen." Brandon protested after a moment or so. Stella checked some things off his list, rolling her eyes and giving him a look. Brandon shrugged his shoulders in response to her look with a slight smirk.

She flicked his forehead, "That is in very few places, not here. And there are some places where guys wear fairy wings and fly." His mom said as he blanched with disgust at the idea of him wearing pink sparkly fairy wings, before he chuckled at the idea of his friends wearing fairy wings. His mom wiggled her eyebrows at him, "I didn't know my own son swung that way." She said snapping her fingers as the wings appeared on his back. He growled in annoyance as she laughed at him along with a few of the people in the room.

"Cut it out." He said as she smirked, taking her phone out and snapping a picture. "Oh, come on, I didn't know you could be so evil." Brandon whined as she dangled her phone in front of him. The door opened and most of the group walked in, some raising their eyebrows at the pink, glittery wings on Brandon's back, and others laughing at him. "Shut up!" He said as he gave Carter a death glare as the blonde smirked at him.

"But you look like a pretty princess Brandon." He said with a smirk as his sister elbowed him lightly, snapping her fingers as the wings disappeared off his back. "Oh, come on, Athena we were just having some fun." Carter whined pushing his sister slightly as she rolled her eyes at him. Carter pouted as Athena stuck her tongue out at him and he crossed his arms, doing the same back.

Bloom stepped in, holding her hands out, "Children. That's enough." She said as she gave them a stern look. "We should be going so Stella can plan the party." Bloom said as the other members of the group began to say that they were bored or anything along those lines. Bloom scowled, "This is a big castle and bigger kingdom, find something to do and quit bugging about it. Now I am going to help Stella plan while the rest of you do something." Bloom ordered as some protested but a glare with faintly glowing orange eyes sent them running out of the room.

Stella giggled. "Noted. The next time I want to be left alone, flex my power." Stella nodded, pretending to write it down as she began to make a few decisions on the list, biting her lip in thought. Ever since Bloom had gotten to the kingdom she had been trying to pry things out of Stella about Brandon, her ex-fiancé. Things Stella didn't want to reveal to Bloom before she talked about her children about it, but she could use advice to talk to her siblings about it.

Bloom lightly touched the flower arrangements, "So." She said breaking the silence, "Are you going to talk to me about this or never talk to any of us. Because the truth is going to come out and once it does you are not like what happens afterwards." Bloom said as she gave Stella a look. Stella glared at her, not liking the idea but she gave a defeated sigh knowing that Bloom was right.

The truth would soon come out. One way or another.

* * *

Leanna looked at herself in the mirror, trying to pick a flaw in the person staring back at her. A part of her hair was braided into a crown, white flowers in the braid, the dress was beautiful and went up to her neck, the bodice and top being a golden color with the skirt white and flowing till it gently touched the floor. There were ringed gold circles around the area below her shoulders, a white fabric floating from it. Her make-up was natural and highlighted her eyes. Leanna lifted her hand to run her finger along the edges of the mirror.

She sighed, lifting up a plastic white mask with gold, silver, yellow, and light blue feathers and gems on the mask. She placed the strings over her head and slipped the mask over her eyes, adjusting the mask slightly before her hands fell at her sides. Leanna reached forward and lifted up the envelope and held it beside her before she slipped the ring of Solaria off her finger and clenched it in a fist in her hand, watching as her hand formed around the scepter that appeared moments later.

She held the scepter out in front of her and watched a white portal appear in front of the mirror, she sighed before entering the portal. She stepped out of the portal and into the front of a palace gate, the gates were pushed open and guards were at the doors. The realms the guards were from was each different. She lifted her skirt and climbed the steps, trying to keep her best emotionless face on. Leanna handed one of the men the envelope as he nodded his head for her to continue walking.

The ball room was beautifully decorated with men and women and children dressed in fine dresses wearing beautifully decorated masks. Leanna glanced around the ball room, trying to worm her way through the crowd to see if she spotted anyone she knew and recognized. She continued to scan the sides of the ballroom and ended up bumping into something hard. Leanna glanced up in a slight shocked and embarrassed state. "Sorry." She whispered, her eyes locking with dark blue or violet eyes.

The man had spiked up dark blue hair, tannish skin, and violet eyes, he was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt and black tie. He had on a white mask with dark blue and gold jewels embedded in the mask. He steadied her, a ghost of a smile flittering across his lips. "It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going anyways." He said as he studied her harder, he suddenly glanced up and nodded in some direction. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, bowing as she accepted his held out hand and they walked to the dance floor.

The dance floor was surrounded with couples and professional dancers. They danced silently, having a conversation with their eyes. His eyes were so familiar to Leanna, so strikingly familiar. Could it be who she thought it was? Or was it someone else pretending to be him? Or was he just being polite? Leanna studied his eyes and tried to figure out who he really was. There was something so familiar about him and the way his hand clasped around hers, they fit together flawlessly.

"Who are you?" She whispered, racking her brain for this familiarity, she felt naïve and the smirk that appeared on his face did nothing to settle her nerves. He spun her around suddenly, before his hand was clasped around her own again. She looked at him dazedly, and he dipped her, leaning close to her face in the process as she blushed scarlet red before pulling away with narrowed eyes. He didn't look insulted, instead he laughed. Right at her, she narrowed her eyes even more at him, trying to place him.

He leaned in and she felt her cheeks get hotter before his mouth hovered over her ear, "Relax." His voice sent shivers down her spine as she straightened. He pulled back, mouthing the word to her again, his smirk gone. His smirk returned, "Wouldn't you like to know." He said teasingly to her question as she sighed as he twirled her around and brought her back to him. Leanna didn't know why she remained in this familiar man's arms, he was clearly playing with her but there was something that drew her to him. If only she knew what it was so she could stop it.

They continued to dance to the song for several minutes, him looking at her with his smirk gone as she tried to look at anything other than him, even towards the crowd. But the crowd offered her no sort of comfort, they stared at her as though she was unwelcome, especially one group of people. Their looks being the harshest as the stood next to the Queen and prince. She averted her gaze, returning to looking at this man, who stared at her as if he was trying to remember her, as if she was leaving him.

The man laughed easily, catching the looks being directed at them, "We can talk, I was just teasing earlier." He said as he directed his gaze back onto her. "So, what do you do in your spare time?" He asked as it was her turn to laugh at him, he pouted. "What? I'm not good at starting a conversation, I prefer being on my own than trying to talk about the weather with someone." He said.

Leanna giggled, "Calm down, and neither am I. I guess we can stink at starting conversations together." She said. "Where are you from?" Leanna asked as he twirled her around once again, before bringing her back towards him, clasping their hands together. He chuckled at her, "Oh come on, it's not like I'm asking the exact house you live in." She said with a small giggle as she allowed herself to be swung by him.

"That would be extremely stalkerish." He commented. She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Fine." He relented after a minute, taking his extra time to build extra suspense, "I'm from Melody." He said, "Would you like me to sing you a song to prove it?" He asked in a posh tone as she shook her head quickly. He pouted slightly. "Oh, come on, I'm getting better, soon I might even be a professional." He joked.

Leanna giggled, "Is this how you try to woo over all of your dance partners?" She asked, swallowing a retort to his joke.

He smirked at her with a wink, "Only you princess." He said as she froze before she unfroze, reminding herself it was just a nickname, just a nickname. He glanced past her, "Two minutes till eleven. Want to reveal yourself?" He asked as he dipped her and she shook her head, suddenly nervous. What if he didn't like who he saw behind the mask? What if he hated who he saw behind the mask? What if he blamed her for what happened? Her pulse quickened as she tried to appear calm.

The two minutes seemed to last forever and the knot in her stomach and the flipping of her stomach did not help much to add to the tension coursing through her veins. The clock finally struck the hour and he pulled back, lifting his hands to her mask to pull it off and reveal Leanna. Leanna closed her eyes as the mask was lifted off her face before she opened them to reveal that it had been Ryan who was next to her and her dance partner. No way. She gasped before she looked over to those next to her mother, they had been the Winx, Specialist, her brother and his friends, and her own friends.

"I knew it." Ryan whispered, seemingly happy with a bright smile as he wrapped his arms around her and she stared at him in shock, realizing what was happening, Ryan pulled away. A faint pink falling across his cheeks. He opened him mouth to say more but he couldn't seem to be able to form the right words, Leanna couldn't either, he seemed so flippant to her, one minute he didn't seem to mind her and the next he was treating her like she burdened him.

Leanna narrowed her eyes, she hadn't realized that this was another game. "You're a jerk." She whispered. "Why do you keep doing this? You can't have both ways, Ryan! One minute you are talking to me and teasing me and the next you treat me like you don't want to know me." Leanna said as he only stared at her in response. She had noticed that the crowd had become quiet at the outburst. Leanna didn't even care that much though, she was sick and tired of this.

Ryan grabbed her forearms, "Look, I am doing this because I don't know how to behave. I don't know what you want from me. I don't know how to act when I am feeling like this, I don't like feeling like this because that is exactly how you get hurt." Ryan said loudly as she struggled to get out of his grip but he only tightened his hold on her. His hold on her heart, he didn't think that she hadn't been hurt before, and for whatever reason it was ok to treat her like this was a game.

"And that gives you the right to be a downright jerk!" She exclaimed in disbelief, "Guess what, Ryan, we have all been hurt before, every single person has been hurt before but we don't act like you do." Leanna said as he sighed, still holding onto her forearms, she struggled even more, trying to get out of his grip.

"You're right, it doesn't and I am sorry that I have been acting like a jerk. I can't even begin to explain it." He said and she softened slightly and stopped her struggle, she lifted a hand up to cradle his cheek as he looked at her in confusion and the slightest bit of fear. She spoke with her eyes rather than her mouth, they were in this together, they were going to struggle because they had both suffered but they were going to do this together.

He leaned closer, removing his hands from her forearms and lifting up her chin, he suddenly stopped though as the loud clicking of heels and angry words reached their little bubble. "Ryan! What do you think you're doing?" Lyrica raged at her brother, ripping him off Leanna, she looked beyond annoyed and angry as she glared at her brother before they all spotted Leanna, "Leanna?" Lyrica whispered in disbelief, bringing her hand to her mouth as they stared at her in shock.

Aurora squealed suddenly, trapping her in a big bear hug, "Oh Lea, it hasn't been the same without you. I've missed you so much, we all have. By the way, you guys were adorable, it was so cute." She gushed and began to ramble. "I almost didn't think you were coming. I mean it has been hours since the party started and we haven't seen the slightest bit that you were coming. And now, your just here. I love the dress, by the way, it is so gorgeous. It just goes great with your hair style." Aurora rambled as Leanna tried to catch onto what she was saying.

Athena rolled her eyes and elbowed Aurora. "Rorie, do us all a favor, and calm down. I don't even understand how someone can talk that fast and then finish off with fashion." Athena said before she quickly hugged Leanna, "It's good to see you Lea." Athena said with a bright smile as she cast her gaze over to Brandon, she nudges him slightly as he wrapped Leanna up into a bear hug.

Brandon pulled back, "It's good to see you sis." He said as he slung an arm around her shoulder casually despite the formal attire they were all wearing. "We're going to need to talk more about finding our father, I'm close but I need a few more DNA samples, yours included." He leaned into whisper as she nodded her head, she was happy to be here with her family, they had been the missing piece but she still had a long way to go before recovery. Maybe she had been going about it the wrong way though, she should talk to her family and friends about it because they can help her while giving her the room she needs to piece herself back together.

Her mom walked forward, wrapping her up in a hug with a few tears falling from her eyes, "Never do that again. Do you understand me, young lady?" Her mother ordered as Leanna hesitated, mentally weighing the options, before she nodded her head. Her mother smiled along with her friends, realizing that she wasn't leaving, other than Lyrica, who remained quiet without a single emotion across her face.

Leanna walked over to Lyrica and sighed, she closed her eyes but she didn't see Lyrica's resolve break and Lyrica hugged her tightly. It took a minute for Leanna to return the hug due to the shock that her best friend was being so emotional. Lyrica, while being a good friend, hadn't been one to talk about her problems and her feelings. It was dangerous territory. "Leanna, please, never do that again. I have missed you so much." Lyrica admitted quietly so only Leanna could hear her.

Leanna nodded her head, she understood that Lyrica had not been ok with her leaving, she could understand that, it had been hard for both of them but it was something they needed. "Alright." Aurora said with a twinkle in her eye, "I think it is time to party." She declared before dragging the other Amicix off. "Alright, we're going to sing a song." Aurora whispered quietly as Leanna quirked an eyebrow but it seemed the other girls already knew that much since they didn't seem so surprised.

"Us? Sing?" Leanna asked as the rest of the girls nodded, "But I don't know how to sing or play an instrument." She protested, which was a lie, she had been taught how to play many instruments but she wasn't good at playing them. The girls gave her a look, they had heard her sing in the shower and she was good. Leanna blushed scarlet, since she had forgotten about that. "What song would we sing?" She finally asked as Aurora squealed catching some attention but she waved it off.

Lyrica snapped her fingers as the lyrics along with the notes appeared. "Girls, this is a song I have been working on but we won't tell my parents that, alright? I don't need them forcing me to perform and become a singer like my mom." Lyrica ordered as the lyrics floated into Leanna's hands along with Aurora's and the notes for the guitar and drums appeared in Lyrica and Athena's hands, the drum in Lyrica's and the guitar in Athena's.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to be, but whatever? We'll just say that we came up with it together." Aurora said as she blew on her nails while holding the paper in one hand. "Now we must get our wardrobe together, as much as ball gowns are so gorgeous, that is no way to perform." Aurora tapped her chin as she dragged them into the hall, she snapped her fingers as a bright green and blue light appeared over the girls. Their ball gowns fading away with leaves to reveal different outfits.

Athena was left wearing black jean shorts with a black tank top and red leather jacket, she had on some small heeled ankle boots in a red color with white laces. Her hair was curled and she had one bang clipped back with a red ball of fire, and braided down her back. She glanced down at her outfit before she shrugged seemingly ok with the outfit as she snapped her fingers and a red and orange guitar appeared in her hands.

Lyrica was left wearing black ripped skinny jeans with a marron tank top and a dark blue knit sweater over it, she also had on some dark blue tennis shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and flowed with a natural wave. "Not bad." She commented seemingly relieved, "Definitely better than the sparkle power from last time." Lyrica said as she snapped her fingers and a box-shaped suitcase appeared at her side with the shrunken down drum-set inside.

Aurora pouted, crossing her arms, she was wearing light blue ripped shorts with black leggings underneath and high heeled boots that were light green in color with swirly designs in light blue. Her top was slightly frilly and was a light green in color with layers to her waist darkening in green color before the last layer being light blue. Her hair was styled in beach curls and she was wearing a little bit of make-up. "You looked perfect, I still don't like the whole black color thing but whatever." Aurora retorted wrinkling her nose.

Leanna glanced down at her own outfit, she was wearing very light blue washed skinny jeans, a white flowy shirt that was slightly on the tight side and light brown sandals to match the braided belt around her waist. Her bangs were braided back since she had long bangs in sort of a French braid do forming a rose at the back with the braid. "Do I even want to know what happened last time?" She asked as Athena smiled and shook her head.

Aurora rolled her eyes before she beamed brightly, "Well, let's get this show on the road." She exclaimed excitedly before she rushed down the hallway. Leanna followed her with a nervous fluttering settling in her stomach. Lyrica gave her an encouraging smile as the three walked towards where Aurora was headed. "Come on, slow pokes, we don't have all night." Aurora hollered down the hallway as the girls walked over to her. She opened a door and then snapped her fingers as they stepped behind the stage.

Aurora glanced over to the DJ and nodded her head as he nodded back and turned off the music causing an array of boos and confusion to flow over the crowd. "Sorry ladies and gentlemen but we have a very special performance tonight." He said into the microphone as he closed the curtain, stepping out in front of it. Leanna helped the girls hurry over to the stage, adjusting the lighting so that the light wasn't on them when the curtain rose. "Now I present to you our very special performance!" He yelled as the curtains rose.

Aurora smiled and stepped into the light, "How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked the audience as everyone responded with positive responses. Leanna glanced around to find that her friends and family and everyone in that group was staring at them in barely disguised amusement and confusion. "I can't hear you!" She exclaimed as the audience responded even louder. Aurora smiled. "Alright, let's go." The rest of the girls allowed the lights to shine on them. Aurora and Leanna shared glances as both held onto microphones.

 **Putting my defenses up**

 **'** **Cause I don't want to fall in love**

 **If I ever did that**

 **I think I'd have a heart attack**

Aurora sang into the microphone as Leanna found her nerves building up as she lifted the microphone to her lips, she glanced at the rest of the girls and they nodded at her, giving her the encouragement she need to hum along with Aurora. They stood next to each other, dancing slightly in the same rhythm and the same moves. The moves were being sent to Leanna's mind during the song as she allowed her powers over light to show her the proper dance moves.

 **Never put my love out on the line**

 **Never said yes to the right guy**

 **Never had trouble getting what I want**

 **But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**

They both sang into the microphone, Aurora's voice contained that higher pitch that most popstars had while Leanna brought the softer and more gentle voice to the mix creating the perfect harmony. Their group was built on harmony, they worked together harmoniously. Leanna smiled into the microphone as they began to dance in sync, their moves blending in together to look effortless.

 **When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

Leanna didn't particularly like the lyrics but she loved the music, she loved how it flowed through her. She glanced behind her, watching as Athena played the guitar with her eyes closed, they were all getting wrapped up in the feeling of producing good music, even Lyrica who was playing the drums. Leanna smiled before looking forward to do another dance routine with Aurora, both girls sharing happy and carefree glances.

 **But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand**

They showed the crowd their nails and placed their hands on their faces as if they were nervous, in Leanna's case she was nervous but to Aurora this seemed like fun. For a minute, Leanna wondered what it would have been like when her mom and the rest of the Winx were doing the same thing. She wondered how it must have made them all feel. She had been told she was most like Flora and wondered how said woman had reacted to being in that situation.

 **You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm**

 **Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

Both girls allowed their magic to give them a glow affect and together they raised their arms to kind of create a shield around them with their magic. The music picked up slightly with the chorus being sung by the singers but it began to drop after the chorus was over. Leanna almost lost herself in the music and smiled happily, she smiled at her mom who, though looking surprised by the fact that her daughter was on a stage doing something that Leanna would have never done. She gave her a proud smile which made Leanna even more happy to know her mom was proud of her.

 **Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

Leanna drifted her gaze to her brother as he gave her a thumbs up and she smiled brightly back at him, they both had so many ups and downs. So many problems with each other but they were still friends, they had been put against each other and every test they passed it. They never allowed anything to make them hate each other, they were siblings no matter what. Their dream of being a family would soon come true, they both knew that and they both were ready to do it together.

 **It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

Leanna settled her gaze on Ryan, he didn't make his encouragement or proudness too obvious but he did offer a small smile. Leanna blushed slightly before she tore her gaze away and glanced back at Aurora. Aurora offered her a wink, being one of the ones to catch the exchange. Leanna felt her blush deepen but decided to blame it on the heat or on the fact that she was on stage singing. For someone who had never dreamed that she would be on a stage singing, instead preferring to spend her time reading fairytales.

 **But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand**

Leanna held her hand out once again, showing her nails to the front of the crowd and then held her hands around her face, to show that she was wearing perfume. The thrill of dancing like this and singing like this was exciting and she still had to somewhat fading bundle of nerves in her stomach but for some reason she also felt like she was ok. She was ok. She was ok for the first time in months, she felt like she could move on after some time.

 **You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm**

 **Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

Leanna and Aurora allowed their magic to create a glow around them, before they clamped it down and instead allowed their magic to create a shield around them. Once they finished with their magic they released it to the crowd and the crowd awed and danced along with the warmth of the wave spreading over them. Leanna glanced at her friends, watching as they began the next part but the next part of the song was different somehow.

 **The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I'll take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames**

Multiple colored flames surrounded the group, spreading out over the audience and casting a beautiful glow around the room. The colors of the flames being the girls' signature colors. Many people stopped dancing to the beat to simply marvel at how beautiful the spell was before they began dancing again, with many taking pictures to later on post on social media and share with friends. Leanna couldn't believe how many people were actually in the audience until that moment.

 **You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm**

 **Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack**

They ended the song, the crowd immediately erupted into cheers, some hopping up and down and others gossiping with their dance partners regarding the performance, a perfect blend of positive and negative comments. Leanna stared out into the audience, she was breathless, and for a single moment fear flickered inside of her, it was like her old personality was seeping back through. Where she constantly blamed herself for the events silently. Aurora giggled and pulled them off the stage.

"That was amazing." She said twirling around and clasping her hands together. "We totally rocked the party." Aurora boasted as she beamed brightly, her magic starting to seep through her. "I mean we totally just did that and did you hear the cheering? They were cheering for us! Other than those negative people who clearly don't know anything, especially with their style. They probably wouldn't be able to do that." Aurora said as she wrinkled her nose at the subject of the style of those people.

Athena rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face, "I agree." She said as Aurora stuck her tongue out at Lyrica with a winning face, "With the first part, the rambling about the dress styles and whatever else just sounded utterly ridiculous." She finished as Aurora pouted and Lyrica stuck her tongue out with a mocking smile. Athena laughed at the two's antics and slung and arm around each of their shoulders. "Did I ever mention that I love our fights." Athena said as Aurora slapped her arm playfully.

Leanna shook her head, "Alright, enough with the dramatics. Our parents are probably waiting for us just beyond this door." She said and to prove her point she opened the door and watched as those who were leaning forward fell down, the Winx, and those behind them had a sheepish look. Leanna just shook her head at their actions as she helped her mom up, her mom was pouting slightly and had her arms crossed.

"You girls were incredible, I am so proud of you." Flora said as she, being the only one still standing, walked over her friends and to Aurora. Aurora placed her hand on her hips and smiled, seemingly pleased with the statement. Jason also walked over with Helia trailing behind him with a stern look on his face as he shifted his eyes between his daughter and Jason. Flora elbowed him, "Calm down Helia." She whispered in a low tone but he still didn't ease his look.

"Although who wrote the lyrics?" Musa asked, "They were totally amazing and I could get you girls into the music business. It is so much fun." Musa beamed as she referred to her job as a record dealer, she was a famous singer and also a record dealer with her own radio station given to her as a combined present between Melody and Zenith for the friendship between the realm and the fact that she was a Winx member.

Lyrica narrowed her eyes ever so slightly before she rolled them crossing her arms, "Sorry mom, we just don't want to do that and we all wrote the lyrics together." She said in a slightly clipped tone, ending the discussion as Musa narrowed her eyes and frowned but said nothing response. They continued to have a stare off for several minutes as tension filled the room before Stella cleared her throat.

"Alright." She said eyeing the two for a minute before shaking her head signaling that they could have the conversation later. "Let's get this party started." Stella exclaimed throwing her hands up to the sky before she walked back into the throne room. Bloom lifted herself up wordlessly and followed after the retreating queen. Leanna followed their movements, finding herself once again dancing and laughing with Ryan.

* * *

Fun had occurred a lot in the week that followed, days spent on whatever planet and just floating around the four planets was the best. Leanna mused to herself as she laid on her stomach looking through some of the pictures before she sighed and placed them in a pile to her left, discarding them for the moment. She briefly glanced at her brother, he was looking through some files that they had hacked into with the help of Athena with no luck of any result. His bedroom looked like it belonged to a detective rather than a prince.

Leanna glanced back down at the file in her hand, she read through it before coming up with nothing, the man had no similarities with them. Sometimes the men did but other times it was like they were just completely opposite of them. The only thing they really had was that their father had dark brown hair. That was it. She sighed before throwing the file into a large pile. "Nothing." She said exasperated. "Absolutely nothing, we're not any close to finding our father than we were years ago." Leanna said.

Brandon furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to look through a different file. "We're just not looking hard enough and it's not like we can ask mom. She's going to say the same thing she's always said, that when we're older we'll understand." He said raising his voice to mimic their mom in the last sentence. He shook his head, tossing the file into the discard pile before picking up another one. Leanna weighed the options, well he was right that their mom would probably say nothing or change the subject, but they were running around in circles like headless chicken.

Leanna threw a pillow at his head and he just glowered at her before returning his gaze to the file in his hand. Leanna ticked off the men in her head, they were all different other than the one she had been afraid to even look at. He had dated her mom before, old newspapers could prove that but he still scared her. He had been absolutely cruel to them and her mom, and the possibility that he would even want to be in their family was low but the chance he was their father was high.

She bit her lip as she picked up another file. "What's wrong?" Brandon asked, catching the action. He had looked up to see his sister deep in thought before biting her lip, an action that he knew meant she was nervous. Leanna didn't answer him or acknowledge that he even asked a question and he stood up and took the file she had from her. He scanned it, deeming the man not their father, before throwing it in the discard pile. Her behavior was weird and she had been doing this a lot lately but he had never gotten an answer or asked about it.

Leanna continued to bite her lip, "I mean there is one man we haven't checked." She said and Brandon's eyes widened as he felt an instant bit of disgust at the idea. "Hear me out. He dated our mom, old newspapers can prove that plus the book of fate, and they were even engaged. You don't think there could be a chance." Leanna explained her thought to him and he sat down on the bed trying to digest this information. He had thought about it but the man just seemed so cruel to them that it seemed impossible yet could that be an act?

"I'm not sure how to process this. He treats us like we are lower than him but could that be explained because of whatever happened between him and our mom. It would make sense since the two never talk to each other and mom goes out of her way to never look at him. Plus we have the same name and we look alike." Brandon said as his eyes widened as he shot up from the bed, startling Leanna. "We have to get to Domino. We have to talk to him." He said as he hurried to a drawer and pulled out a satchel before stuffing clothes in it.

Leanna stood up from the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Hang on. We need to sleep on this and besides we can't just show up on Domino or Eracklyon at the middle of the night." Leanna said, their time difference was only two hours off and it was already past midnight on Solaria. Domino's time being two hours ahead of Solaria and Eracklyon's time three hours ahead.

Brandon steadied himself and sighed, remembering his fourteen year-old self being as bold enough to run headfirst into Magix. He had been slightly blind and it had also caused a rift between him and Leanna, a rift that took years to heal. He relented, "Fine, but we leave first thing in the morning at exactly 8:30." He said as Leanna sighed relieved and nodded her head in agreement. They were going to get answers and the very thought of that made her beyond nervous, what if he was her father and internally hated her. Brandon grabbed her shoulders, "Relax Leanna, if he is our father than he is going to love us and if he doesn't I will kick his ass." Brandon said.

"Don't curse like that." Leanna playfully scolded him as he rolled his eyes and released her shoulders. "Alright, I better get some sleep, big day tomorrow." She said as she walked toward the door, stretching slightly. "Night Brandon." She opened the door as he responded his own good night before she closed it behind her. Leanna crept along the corridor and finally slipping into her room. She sighed in relief before going to her bed with a yawn. "Lamp on." She ordered as the lamp turned on to reveal her comfortable bed.

Leanna smiled slightly as she walked to her bed and slipped under the covers, turning on her side. She didn't know how to feel, tomorrow they would have answers and it would be her and Brandon together. What if he didn't like them? What if he didn't want anything to do with them? What if he just hated her? What would she do? If it was her fault that he didn't want to be a part of her family than she wouldn't take that away from Brandon, he had been so desperate to find their father that he left and if it was her fault she would never be able to live with herself.

"Lamp off." She whispered as darkness surrounded her view and she sighed, she still didn't like the darkness, "Night light on." She whispered again as a small light lit up a little bit of her room, providing the amount of light she now craved for to fall asleep.

* * *

Leanna sat down on the bench in the ship as Brandon settled himself into the pilot's seat, reaching his hands out to press onto the buttons. She snapped her seat belt on before closing her eyes at the dizzying feeling of the machine lifting itself up into the air. Leanna opened her eyes and unsnapped the seat belt. She walked over to Brandon to peer at the map. "How much time do we have till we get to Domino?" She asked, they were going to Domino first since it was the farthest away and Eracklyon would be on the way back.

Brandon tapped a button, making the time pop up on the screen, "Forty-eight minutes." He answered. "Did you tell mom we were leaving?" He asked to be sure. He figured that she would since she didn't like the idea of their mom freaking out on them. Leanna nodded her head, as Brandon tapped a few random buttons before spinning around in the chair allowing the air craft to automatically fly to their destination. He ran a hand through his hair, "What do you think is going to happen?" He asked.

Leanna shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, will he even let us take a DNA test to see if he really is our father and if he is, will he come back with us? What is going to happen between him and mom if he does?" Leanna said thoughtfully. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw the name Lyrica flashing across the screen. Leanna stepped back. "Hey Lyrica, what's up?" She asked.

"Not much. Could I come over later?" Lyrica asked over the phone.

Leanna bit her lip, "Sorry Rica, a lot is going on today."

"Really? What happened?" Lyrica asked as Leanna sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she glanced out of the window and looked at the stars, hoping for them to offer her some sort of strength.

"Well, me and Brandon are kind of looking for our father. We have a lead and we're not sure of the result." She answered, twirling the ring of Solaria around on her finger in a fit of nerves.

"Oh." Lyrica said, "Well, who do you think it is?" She asked.

Leanna sighed, "We think that it could be Brandon from the Specialist, he's the knight of Domino and Eracklyon." Leanna said carefully.

"Wow. Aurora guessed that he could be your father but I never thought that he actually might. Have you talked to Athena about this?" Lyrica asked in a slight stage of shock.

Leanna shook her head, "No, we kind of figured he could be our father and decided to come to Domino and Eracklyon just last night. We planned it really fast." Leanna said.

"Ok, well let me know how it goes." Lyrica said. "Bye Lea."

"Bye Rica." Leanna answered before she hung up, she sighed and placed the phone back in her pocket and exhaled. "Well, here we go." She said trying to seem enthusiastic about the ordeal. Brandon nodded. "Have you told Carter about our theory?" Leanna asked as she sat down on one of the chairs at the front. Brandon spun around in his chair, staring at the ceiling before he nodded.

"Carter was kind of the one who developed the theory when he saw how similar we looked." Brandon explained. "Plus, our name similarities have to mean something." He continued as he slid his gaze over to the timer, finding that it had only been fifteen minutes. It had honestly felt like hours of them sitting on the ship and he was beginning to get a little antsy. 33 minutes seemed to slowly drain by to the twins, they were both slightly anxious about going but they tried to distract themselves by talking slightly before they were silent.

Brandon chuckled at the statement said by Sky. Suddenly a servant clad in the royal colors of Domino rushed over to them, she curtsied before leaning forward to whisper something into Bloom's ear. Bloom nodded her head, "Go ahead, tell them to come here." She said as she watched the servant go before she sipped on her tea. "Apparently Leanna and Brandon are here to see us." Bloom informed the two as Brandon felt his blood freeze as he watched the two walked down the path.

The smile on his face dropped and he crossed his arms trying to be emotionless. The two approached the table, both looking slightly nervous and awkward and scared. Why were they scared? He quirked an eyebrow in question, why did they loom so frightened? Why were any of those emotions dancing across their faces. He glanced at Sky and watched as his best friend smiled at the two with Bloom. "Good morning." Leanna greeted them with a slight curtsy. "Sorry to intrude." She stood up straight and apologized.

Bloom smiled and waved it off while Brandon bit his tongue but decided to suppress his feelings. The only reason he was feeling this way was because they were the children of a woman he loved, he might even still love since he had never gotten over her despite his many girlfriends. "Nonsense. What do you two need? I believe Athena and Carter are upstairs in the game room." Bloom informed them assuming that they were asking for those two since it seemed more likely.

Brandon stepped forward and shook his blonde head, "We're actually here to see Brandon." He said gesturing to the brunette as Brandon felt shock flitter across his face and even more confusion. Why were they here to see him? What did they want from him? Brandon stood up and nodded his head to signal that he was going to talk to the two. He motioned for them to go over to the water fountain and sat down on a bench by the water, he folded his arms across his chest and regained his emotionless composure.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked as Leanna glanced at Brandon in uncertainty, she twisted the ring of Solaria around on her finger nervously. Brandon mentally pictured Stella next to her when they were the same age. They were so different, Stella had been overly confident, bold, and obviously obsessed with fashion and shopping. Whenever he saw Leanna she was quiet, calm, and comforting. Polar opposites.

"We want to do a DNA test." Brandon said snapping him out of his comparisons. Brandon felt his eyes widen in shock, why would they want a DNA test from him? Leanna nudged her brother at his outburst as the blonde crossed his arms but said nothing to further explain their motive. Leanna nudged him again and he gave her a look before he relented, "We're looking for our father and we're doing a DNA test of our mother's ex-boyfriends." He explained.

Leanna face-palmed, and gave him an apologetic look before sitting down beside him. He resisted the urge to back away since those eyes reminded him of someone he longed to forget. "Sorry that we are dropping all of this on you out of the blue." She apologized, casting her brother a sharp look as he shrugged. "Our father has never been part of the picture of our lives and for years we have tried to look for him. We had no idea of your, your connection with our mom. Nobody had ever told us and so we figured that maybe this is someone we can try to figure out if he could be the missing piece of the puzzle." Leanna explained more deeply.

Brandon shook his head, "But-But that's crazy! I couldn't possibly have children, Stella would have said something. She would have told me even after our fall out. I'm sorry but there is no way I could be your father." He argued, failing to hide his confusion, his frustration. He was so lost, one minute he is a knight and the next he could have children that are royalty with his ex. He racked his brain for any moment that anything like that could have happened but then his mind zeroed in on exactly one single moment. "No way." He whispered to himself again.

Leanna placed a hand on his shoulder and began rubbing soothing circles, "Maybe that's not the case, maybe mom was afraid to tell you. Would you have believed her if she did tell you? And if you did, maybe mom thought you would take us away from her. That she would never get to see us again." Leanna suggested. "There have been so many secrets, can we at least answer one question we all have? You don't have to sit there and wonder if you potentially have children." Leanna continued calmly and soothingly.

Her brother sighed. "Leanna, we have to hurry, if we're going to find this out anytime soon." He said emotionlessly. Brandon looked up to glance at him, taking in his jaw-line, his hair style, even his eyes that seemed so familiar as if they were his own when he stared in the mirror. Was this really happening? Was he really considering this? It was insanity, but yet a part of him knew that he had to do this.

Brandon sighed, standing up as he weighed the options, "Alright." He relented. "We can do a DNA test." He said as Leanna stood up with him with an encouraging smile. Brandon walked back to Bloom and Sky, watching as they observed the posture of the approaching group. "Bloom, Sky, we need the fastest DNA test available." Brandon said as both widened their eyes in shock before Sky stood up and nodded, motioning a servant over before bending down to whisper in their ear.

The servant nodded and hurried away. Sky walked over to stand next to his best friend, pulling him away slightly. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Sky whispered. Brandon considered his words, was he ok with this? What if the result was that they were his children, then what? He would have to talk to Stella. Was he ready to talk to her? Yes, he thought, he was. Brandon continued to ponder this to himself, considering everything that could happen, because in truth it could be anything.

He nodded his head warily, "Yes. I need to know if my suspicions are correct and so do Leanna and Brandon." He said trying his best to sound confident in his decision. Sky game him a look, trying to determine whether or not his friend was telling the truth before he found his answer and nodded his head. "Don't worry man." Brandon said confidently.

Sky shook his head, "I'm not the one who should be worrying." He said as Brandon became quiet at the very thought. He straightened his shoulders, he was ready for this. He was going to be ok. Everything was going to be alright. He reminded himself as they walked down the hallway. The journey to the doctor seemed to be the longest, Brandon mused to himself, longer than the carriage ride that had introduced them to the new threat. He turned around a corner and spotted a man standing by the door, a clipboard in hand wearing a white doctor uniform with his name sewn into his uniform.

"I need Sir Brandon of Eracklyon and Domino, Prince Brandon of Solaria, and Princess Leanna of Solaria to come with me." The doctor said, getting right down to the entire reason they were at that spot. Having seen Doctor Thile many times over the years, Brandon followed after him into the room, holding the door open for the twins in a polite fashion before closing it. The room was pale white, with two hospital beds against one wall with the required machines and scanners next to each bed and two chairs by each bed. There was an optional curtain dividing the room. Another door led to a spare closet, holding most of the hidden medical equipment.

Thile walked into the medical closet, returning with some needles and an advanced DNA testing machine. He placed the machine on the desk by the closet containing a computer with some files scattered across it. He searched through the files before pulling out three. Brandon remained silent throughout the entire ordeal, already used to the man working at his own pace but the other Brandon tapped his foot anxiously. "Are we going to get started yet?" He asked impatiently as Thile barely glanced up from his work, a emotionless mask on his face.

"I understand that you are impatient but I was only just informed of this so relax yourself Prince Brandon." Thile said warningly. Brandon opened his mouth to retort but his sister cast him a sharp look, silencing him as he pursed his lips in response. Several minutes ticked slowly by before the doctor was ready. "Sir Brandon, come with me. We'll do you first." Thile said as he cast the Prince a look while the teenager glared at the underlying taunting tone in the doctor's voice.

The test was quick and easy for Brandon, blood tests were common to him, considering he was a knight and it was always recommended that he was healthy and in the correct shape. A DNA test seemed no different to him, they just pointed the needle in a different spot. After receiving the amount of blood the doctor needed he removed the needle. Only a few seconds elapsed in the process of taking the test. Brandon placed two fingers over the spot, stopping the blood from leaking out.

The doctor motioned for Leanna next and she winced upon receiving the needle, biting her lip slightly. Brandon crossed his arms to prevent his reaction from being shone as she glanced around the room in order to not look at the needle taking blood from her. She locked eyes with him and he was reminded of Stella. They had the same eyes, except Leanna's had spots of brown in her eyes. The gaze was broken however when she glanced away as the doctor removed the needle from her arm and she placed two fingers on the spot. Her brother was next and he didn't respond at all when the shot was given to him.

Thile placed each needle next to one another after labeling them, he lifted the tray and brought it over to the table. "It will take at least twenty minutes and unless you want to be more in the way then I suggest you leave." Thile said, not bothering to glance up as he turned on the DNA machine. He tapped a few things on the screen of the machine and watched as three slots popped out, he placed the blood tests inside of the slots. The slots closed, the object making a strange hissing noise before a timer appeared on the small screen.

Brandon didn't glance over to the twins as he walked out, he pushed the door open and walked into the hallway where Bloom and Sky were, Bloom was sitting down on a chair, a look of patience across her face. Patience. He reminded himself, crossing his arms to hide the anxiety that crept through his blood. He walked over to the wall near Bloom and Sky, purposely ignoring their questioning looks.

In the span of an hour his life had taken a surprising turn.

* * *

The clock was annoying. Leanna never wanted to rip something apart and throw something but today her patience ran on a thin line. They were so damn close to finding their father and if this just appeared to be another dead end, she wasn't sure how many more times they could continue on like this. Not to mention what would happen if he was their father. As of the moment that perfect family she had wanted her whole life seemed more and more like a distant dream.

Leanna held her head in her hands, the clock continuing to make a ticking noise, the only sound in the hallway other than servants and guards rushing from place to another on their certain time schedule. She lifted her head up and stared at the clock, she wanted to throw some magic at the damn thing so it would shut up and quit reminding her of how slowly everything was moving. She narrowed her eyes, she was freaking out on the inside.

Brandon had immediately left the hallway, whispering to her that he needed a minute to himself. Bloom, Sky, and the potential candidate for her father were all in the corridor as well. Bloom seated in a chair, looking at something on a clipboard and Sky leaning over her shoulder, mumbling some words occasionally. The other Brandon had been completely silent the entire time, staring into space outside of the window with his emotions concealed underneath his mask.

A few minutes drained by before Leanna snapped. She needed a minute to herself, she needed to calm down, she needed to think. She stood up from the seat she had sunk into upon coming out of that room. "I need a minute. I'm going to go to the gardens." She said quietly as she walked down the hallway they had come. Leanna had never been in the palace before, especially considering the tension that used to-and still-existed in between Bloom, Sky, her mom, and Brandon.

She walked outside, closing her eyes and inhaling the smell of the flowers. Leanna relaxed her shoulders and went to take a seat on a nearby bench, inhaling and exhaling as she sat. Near the bench was a small pond that had lily pads and waterlilies along with beautifully colored fish that jumped out of the water from time to time. Leanna opened her eyes, happy that she was freed from the ticking of that clock. Instead, she could hear the rushing of the water along with splashes, chirping of birds, and the rustling of leaves in the gentle breeze.

Leanna glanced at her watch, it had been only eleven minutes since they had been told to wait. She mentally ticked off the length of time it took for her to reach the gardens and the fact that she wanted to be there on time. Leanna sighed as she allowed herself to slouch on the bench, there was no one around to tell her not to. "Hey." Startled by the sudden voice she glanced up to see that it was just Athena.

"Hey." She said after a minute as Athena took a seat beside her. Athena was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a bright red tank top with a red and blue short-sleeve button up, the top few buttons unbuttoned. She had black combat boots on her feet and her hair braided down her back as usual. Leanna peeked past her, "I'm guessing Carter is with Brandon." Leanna said, shifting her gaze to the pond.

Athena nodded, "Yeah, he explained the gist of what's going on." Athena said as she hugged herself with her arms. "I still can't believe it, it just sounds so logical but so illogical at the same time. I mean, when I met you I could definitely see similarities between you and my godfather but I guess I didn't want to think that because it is so weird to me. Like a part of the past was just hidden from us. All of us." Athena continued.

Leanna nodded her head in agreement. "I have spent my whole life looking for my father and if he turns out to be him than that leaves me with so many more questions. Why did he leave? Why did he abandon us? What if he finds out he is our father and is disgusted? What if he doesn't like me for what I did?" She didn't want to mention what had happened but at one point it was going to come back up again.

Athena grabbed her shoulders, "That's not going to happen. I know my godfather and even if you are afraid of that if he is your father he is going to love you. You are a great person and everything that happened was not your fault." Athena said sternly, she sighed. "I think that you need to talk about this with my mom." She said after a moment. "She can help you get through this because she has been through it once before and you might feel that what she went through is different but my mom is the only one who can help you." She continued.

Leanna sighed, rolling the idea around in her mind, even though she didn't like the idea, it would be the best for her. Mentally. "Alright." She conceded, "I'll talk to her about this but if it doesn't help me, don't bring it up." Leanna said as Athena smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. Leanna checked her watch before standing up, it had been seven minutes since she had last checked. "The results should be out in two minutes, I should be getting back. Do you want to come with me?" She asked as she walked around the bench.

Athena stood up as well, "Of course. I would love to know if I have a new godsister and-" She trailed off, realizing what that would mean, her eyes widened momentarily. An action that Leanna didn't miss, her friend and her brother. They walked into the palace, Athena struggling to form the words that she wanted to say.

"Athena, I know this is something you usually talk about with Rorie, but, do you have a crush on my brother?" Leanna whispered with a small smile. "Of course, I would be ok with it. I mean Lyrica is ok with me and Ryan, so what would be wrong with you and Brandon?" She asked quirking an eyebrow. Athena looked hesitant to even say anything, trying to form her words together to make a logical sentence but her voice failed her.

"I think so." She whispered to Leanna. "But what do I do? I like him but he plays all of those girls and he is my brother's best friend. I can't do that to their friendship." Athena continued in a quiet voice, "If my brother even found out he would be toast." Athena continued, still worried about what could happen if she ever made a move since she did in-fact like him and if he didn't like her?

"Breath." Leanna instructed sternly. "I know my brother, well at least I think I do and I think that, you may not notice it, but he watches you. Plus, your brother's actions seem to indicate so too, even though he seems to ship you two for some odd reason." Leanna said. "To be honest, I think you should wait to tell him until this all settles down." She continued as Athena gaped at her, a blush crawling up her neck.

"Confess to him." She muttered to herself in shock, the very idea seemed so illogical, there was a chance he didn't feel the same way or that he was just going to string her along for 'fun' and then leave her. They turned the corner, starting to approach Bloom, Sky, Brandon, her brother, and Carter. "Please don't say anything." Athena whispered as they approached the group.

Leanna nodded her head in understanding, "Has he said anything?" She asked, pointing her question at her brother, who didn't seem as stressed out before. Brandon shook his head and sighed indicating his own frustration with the situation. Leanna lifted her wrist, it would be 20 minutes in a few seconds. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. The large hand turned as soon as the doctor opened the door, she breathed slightly in relief before panic settled in again.

She gave Athena a nervous look, 'Don't worry.' Athena mouthed, 'You'll be fine.' She continued giving Leanna a thumbs up before pulling out her phone and lifting it to her ear after pressing a few things on the small screen. Leanna turned her head back to the doctor, he was holding a clipboard, tan in color, and he had a pencil tucked behind his ear to indicate that he had been writing. He motioned for the three to go inside, Leanna followed after them, casting one last worried look in Athena's direction before the door shut.

Doctor Thile sat down on his chair, waving his hand as three chairs shot towards his desk, he motioned for them to sit down and Leanna sat down, not a word escaping anyone's lips. "I have news, good or bad, however you want to take it. Brandon, you are in fact their father." He said, not bothering to beat around the bush. Brandon's jaw dropped. Leanna felt her eyes widen, he was her father. Her father. "I'll give you a minute to digest this news." The doctor said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Brandon ran a hand through his hair before dropping his head into his hands. "I'm a father. I'm a father. I'm a father." He repeated to himself, almost in a trance. He suddenly glanced up and started to stare at the two teenagers. _His teenagers_. "By the Dragon." He whispered to himself. Leanna began to panic, here she was, staring at her father. Tears pricked at her eyes, her dad.

Her brother seemed frozen in shock for a minute before he beamed. "I told you we were going to find our father one day!" He said childishly as Leanna rolled her eyes at his antics. "You. You're my dad. You're our dad." Brandon continued to talk with a somewhat childish delight in his voice. Leanna had never seen him act like this and him just acting like this kind of freaked her out if she was being honest.

"Brandon, calm down, stop trying to overwhelm him." Leanna said in a reprimanding tone. She glanced back at her father, the small smile on her face dropping. "Dad." She whispered as her father stood up and took her face in his hands. She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her before opening his arms as Brandon joined into the hug. They pulled back, "Why did you leave?" Leanna whispered as she felt tears leak out of her eyes.

Her father's look softened, "Oh sunshine. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry to both of you, if I had only known then I would have never left. I would have stayed no matter what. I'm sorry that you two had to grow up without a father and I am sorry that when we met I treated you so differently. It just hurt me knowing that Stella moved on so quickly and now to realize that she never did." He said as he mentally kicked himself. "I promise all of you this. I will make it up to you." He said.

"That is all I need." Brandon whispered as Leanna nodded in agreement, too choked up to even speak or formulate a sentence.

* * *

When Stella had first seen the letter her daughter had left for her, she had been shocked and not able to digest this information until almost an hour later. By then, Leanna and Brandon were too far away for her to make them come back. She rubbed her temple, she had a headache, this was too much for her. She knew that everyone expected answers, but she didn't know if she was ready to give them. The very idea of it petrified her.

"Stella. You always knew this day would come. So, relax. You have answers for their questions and you owe that much to them, especially since you hid this from them." Nova said as she peeked up from the papers she had been working on while Stella had been stressing about this to the max. Nova had been one of the three people that had wanted her to tell the truth to everyone instead of never telling anyone. It wasn't fair to not tell them.

Stella gave her a heated glare, "Don't start with this Nova. I know what happened, I lived it." Stella said, trying not to yell at her childhood friend. She wasn't angry at Nova for saying that again, if it was Nova in that situation than she would never drop the subject. Nova didn't respond for a minute as Stella dropped her head back in her hands, closing her eyes and trying to relieve her frustration.

Nova placed her papers down, "Don't snap at me. Just because you are frustrated with the situation does not mean that you can take that out on me." Nova snapped, as she gave Stella a glare in return. Stella ignored her glare and stood up, walking over to the window overlooking Solaria to see if the ship had returned yet. It had been hours, why weren't they back yet? Stella tried to calm down but she failed to hide her worry from Nova. "They're going to come back, they would never abandon you for a man they barely know." Nova said reassuringly.

Stella sighed, "I know that it sounds so illogical for them to leave but I can't stop this little voice in the back of my head from saying that they won't come back. That they think I have spent enough time with them and they want to now spend time with their father. I'm not only going to lose the three people I love the most, but also my friends. And I'll be all on my own." Stella whimpered the last part, tears falling down her cheeks, she didn't want to be alone.

Nova laughed lightly, "Stella saying something using the word logical. Wow. I never thought I would hear you use that word." Nova joked as Stella laughed, wiping away her tears. "Don't worry, that is never going to happen, we love you too much to let you suffer that much and they are your children. They would never leave you, they love you as well." Nova said, as she peeked over Stella's head, spotting a ship landing in the courtyard. She nudged Stella slightly. "Alright, game time." She said.

Stella looked out of the window as well, spotting Bloom, Sky, Carter, Athena, Brandon-her ex-fiancé-, Leanna, and Brandon exiting the ship. She gulped before she straightened up and walked towards the door. She glanced behind her, seeing that Nova had returned to her paperwork, Nova gave her a thumbs up without even glancing up from her work to show her encouragement. Stella almost giggled at the action but she was too nervous and distraught to react.

She walked down the hallway, holding her head up to hide her worry and nerves. A maid, wearing gold and blue, dashed up to her, "Your majesty, King Sky and Queen Bloom are at the garden entrance along with your children and Prince Carter, Princess Athena, and Sir Brandon." She said curtseying slightly as Stella winced and nodded her head to show that she understood. She stared off into space for a minute contemplating what she wanted to happen next, the maid looked up at her in slight concern.

"Sorry Casie, I was just lost in thought. Can you have someone escort them to the snack room and ask the chef to cook a few sweets and make some drinks for us. Also, you know that you don't have to curtsey." Stella said, she smiled warmly at the last part. Casie smiled back and nodded her head before she walked past the maid, ending the conversation.

She continued her brisk pace as she walked towards the snack room, trying to reach the destination but the closer she got to the room, the more her stomach began to flip. She almost felt nauseous with the amount of nerves that gathered in her stomach. Stella placed her hand in her pocket, pulling out something that she always had on her but never wore, not since that day. The object in her hand was so simple but held so much value to her, she treasured it.

The door leading to the room was just as extravagant as the other doors of the palace. Stella tried to calm herself down but it was proven futile the minute she opened the door, not allowing the guard the chance to do it for her. The room was swallowed in absolute silence and Stella felt whatever voice she had leave, her throat suddenly filled with sand. All she could do was stand in the doorway, her eyes finding the people she loved.

Bloom cleared her throat, casting her gaze over to Sky and giving him a look, "We should be getting out of here so that you guys can talk." She said, sliding her gaze over to her own children, who nodded their heads in agreement after a minute. They both stood up, giving Leanna and Brandon encouraging looks before they followed their parents into the hallway. Bloom closing the door behind them.

Stella walked over to a nearby chair and allowed herself to sink into it, "Why?" Brandon asked. Stella looked at him but wanted to tear her gaze away, he looked so filled with pain, like he couldn't believe what had happened. She knew that her own children shared looks, both probably mulling over whether or not they really wanted to be in this room. "Why didn't you tell me I had children?" He asked, his voice raising an octave.

Stella flinched but narrowed her eyes at him. "If you haven't forgotten I had something to tell you that day you left. The exact day you abandoned me because you didn't want to except the idea of being happy with me and ruling Solaria." Stella pointed out, her voice equaling his in volume. "I also tried to tell you multiple times when they were born and with what had happened but you never tried to talk to me. I had a kingdom to run, I can't spend all of my time, no matter how much I wanted to, trying to reach out to someone who won't even give me a second glance."

"I would have been happy with you! I wanted to be with you! We had a fight and what about when I tried to reach out to you?" Brandon retorted, his voice raising.

"When? A few years after everything! I had already had my children, and how many times did you try to reach out? Once? Twice? Thrice?" Stella asked, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

"I visited way more than that, and you didn't think to even mention that I had children, they were my children too. And I missed everything! Their first steps! Their first words! The first time they got hurt! Being a father to them! I missed it all!" Brandon snapped back, his voice bordering on hurt.

"And who's fault is that, you chose to see the worst in me. You chose to leave me, pregnant or not. Controlled or not. You still left. Why wasn't I enough to make you stay? Did you even love me? Because this doesn't feel how love is supposed to feel!" Stella yelled, forgetting that everyone was on the outside and could hear everything that was being said in that room.

"Of course, I loved you, I still do." Brandon yelled back as Stella went quiet, tears escaping her eyes as her hurt over the past years was being reopened like a somewhat healed wound being stabbed through again. Tender flesh falling apart. Brandon softened, "I know that with everything that happened, I am supposed to hate you, but I still love you. I love you because of who you are. I love you because you are my Stella. I love you because you are also the mother of my children. I am sorry for leaving. I regret it every day and if I had seen that I would be so much happier being a king and with you than a knight and without you that I would have stayed in a heartbeat."

Stella began to cry, "I love you too, but how can we ever go back to what we used to be? We fell apart so easily, what if we are even worse in marriage?" Stella sobbed as Brandon walked forward to wrap his arms around her as their children looked onto the scene, not sure what to do. Their parents had gone from yelling and screaming at each other to dissolving into a mess but their love is what gave them hope.

Brandon grabbed her shoulders, "We won't. And if I had that ring I would propose to you right now but I don't have the ring that I once gave you. I want to rebuild what we have lost, I want to be a family, we're going to struggle but I know that one day we are going to be happy together." He said as he sighed, remembering that he never picked up the ring that Stella had thrown at him.

Stella smiled at him, placing the object she had pulled out of her pocket earlier in his hand as he stared at it then her in shock. "I couldn't get rid of it, because I want that same thing, we all deserve the chance to be a family." She moved her gaze to her children. "I am sorry that I tried to hide this from you two, you two have grown to be amazing people and I am so happy and proud to be your mother." Stella said as she wrapped her arms around both of them as they both hugged her back.

"I couldn't agree more." Brandon said as he looked at Stella with a smile taking over his face. "When we met, we fell in love with each other like it was love at first sight. Every moment we spent together was an adventure but the best kind of adventure. You were the light of my life then and you are now. We have stuck by each other through everything, through those moments that we were at odds and then we had moments where nothing could tear us apart. So, I ask that you, Queen Stella of Solaria, my shining star, my light, and my love, that you will have me as your fiancé again." He got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Stella exclaimed, launching herself at him and giving him a small kiss on the lips, a kiss that renewed their love. Soon cheers erupted around them, everyone cheering over the fact that they were now going to be together forever. Leanna smiled to herself, it had taken one crazy year for her to have the family she was hoping for and someday she knew that she would forgive herself for what had happened. She finally had an entire family and finally had her father back, everything was going to be ok. Their lives were finally as they should be, untampered with and the very fact that they had lived through all of what should put them against each other but in the end, they loved each other all the more.

* * *

Epilogue

 _Most of the sidewalk was illuminated by the above lights at the edge of the sidewalk or the lights coming from the inside of buildings. With her arm holding the small bag of candies inside her coat, a small girl walked down the sidewalk. Her eyes kept darting everywhere, making sure that no one had noticed anything amiss about her. She pursed her lips, so far so good. Only a few more steps and she would be going down her neighborhood and a few minutes before she was in her room enjoying the delectable candies._

 _The little girl was almost glad that the sidewalk was bare of people, nobody would ask questions or tell her parents about her little outing. That would be bad. But another part of her felt extremely paranoid because there was no hum of voices above her, every sound became more prominent. She turned around the corner, holding the bag a little tighter so that the corners jabbed against her little hands._

 _Her house was like every other house in the neighborhood, three stories tall, painted some odd 'homey' color with paneled roofs and the only difference being the large windows and plants along the pathway. The lights inside of the house were all off, signaling her parents were either asleep or not home. She hoped the latter so that she could make as much noise as she pleased without receiving a scolding for being awake and out at such an hour._

 _The little girl expertly walked along the side, jumping on top of a trash box, trying to ease her balance before she grabbed onto the edge of the roof. Throwing her little legs over and crawling along the roof on hands and knees. She crawled to the front and swung her legs into the open window of her own room. With a victorious smile, she walked over to the lamp beside her bed and flicked the switch on._

 _"_ _Where were you?" Another voice asked, causing her to whirl around startled only to spot the both of her parents sitting near her desk inside of the room. The little girl lost her smile and instead allowed an emotionless mask cross her face. Her father looked like he was about to start yelling profanities at her but the look her mother gave her father halted him. "Where were you?" Her mother repeated a little more tightly._

 _The little girl racked her brain for words but her father had already shot to his feet and pried open her jacket, taking the bag of candy away from her. She wanted to reach out and take it back but stopped herself, seeing the increasing rage her father wore. "You stole this, didn't you?" He didn't even allow her to process the words. "You know better than to act like this, so why would you do this, huh? Answer me!" He yelled at her._

 _The door made a creaking noise as it was pushed open, a young boy slightly older than the girl peaking in the room, his eyes slightly irked at the loudness. "What is going on?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he opened the door wider and stepped into the room. The girl glared at him for even stepping inside of her room but bit her tongue at the sharp look her mother gave her, signaling the conversation far from over._

 _"_ _Nothing." Her mom gave the boy a tight smile, walking over and running her fingers along his hair. "Now get back to bed." She said as the boy looked ready to argue but he couldn't stop the yawn from escaping his throat. He nodded his head and slipped out of the room, going back to his own, not bothering to shut the door behind him. The woman turned her gaze over to her daughter, "What were you thinking? We raised you better than to be a thief. We have tried to give you everything you have ever asked for and yet you do this. You steal." The woman said, a hint of disappointment entering her tone. She sighed, not receiving a response from her daughter, "We'll talk about this in the morning, go to sleep." The woman ordered before she dragged her husband out of the room._

 _They didn't know this would be the first of many._

* * *

 **Well that's it, the end of the Amicix: Hidden Secrets. Awe now I am sad that it is coming to an end. This is the longest time I have remained focused on one story, well rewriting one story. Now I already have a pretty good idea for the sequel but I am going to take a break from Amicix and write some other stories that I have rolled around my head during my time of writing this. I'll admit, the epilogue is a little bit confusing but you'll understand it once I release the sequel. I promise. Thank you for sticking through this journey with me and I hope that this chapter was to your liking. this chapter was fifty Word pages at 12 point font, the longest chapter I have ever written but it was totally worth it. Anyways, thank you.**


	22. The Sequel

**Author's note:**

 **Hey everyone. So, I have been thinking about a sequel, who am I kidding, I was thinking about it before I finished with Amicix: Hidden Secrets. Although, this is an idea for the sequel, I'm not sure if you're going to like it but here we go.**

 **Amicix: Hidden Secrets basically was about Leanna and her struggles and while we love Leanna as a person, I don't think that you want to hear all about her and the typical second year at Alfea, right? Right. So, for the sequel I was thinking of doing Lyrica. I mean Lyrica is Leanna's best friend but you don't really know her. I know her since I came up with the character, but you don't. You don't know what made her the way she is today. So, what would you think of it being focused around Lyrica. The story would be called:**

 **Amicix: Protective Walls**

 **Lyrica has always tried to protect herself from getting hurt, by any means necessary. But, with the events of the last year involving her best friend. She has never been in more need of her protective walls, especially with coping with the past year. But when people from her past start to appear, her past starts to reveal itself and it's not going to be pretty.**

 **So, what'd you think? I mean it is incredibly rough, but do you think that this is a good move for my story? Please let me know so that I can get the sequel out to you as soon as possible.**

 **~Goldewriter14**


End file.
